Gargoyles' Stryker
by darkangel8950
Summary: What would happen if the Gargoyles hadn't met Elisa Maza the night they woke up? This is what I think might've happened. It's better than it sounds, so please give it a try! Brooklyn/OC Goliath/OC OC/OC Lexington/OC Broadway/Angela
1. Awakening Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and any Ocs used. Just to tell y'all, no, Brooklyn isn't my favorite Gargoyle from the series, Goliath is, but I highly approve of the Goliath/Elisa pairing instead of pairing him up with my OC here. But, don't be surprised if the relationship of Goliath and my OC is pretty close, like father/daughter relationship, I ain't takin' him away from Elisa. No, that does not mean Elisa will be featured in this story, sorry. So, when I saw that Brooklyn got his heart broken twice by both Angela and Maggie, and maybe Demona, I thought up this girl for him. Hope you enjoy this story, I've been in a kinda good ol' Gargoyles faze for a while, that's why it's taking so long to update on any of my other stories; I apologize if y'all get disappointed in me, you know why now. Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 1

"What's the matter, Quinn? Afraid of heights or somethin'?" Quinn Stryker grimaced in anger at the words that were meant to get her to back down and admit that she couldn't make her way up the Eyrie Building where the grey rubble had been falling off of about three hours before.

Quinn had been standing not far off to the side of the crash site, getting verbally abused by two of the meanest girls in her eleventh grade class, and trying to attack them with the same words of hatred.

...Or attempting to..

That was when her thoughts got side tracked when the rocks crumbled and fell to the street.

After that, Amber Hales decided to test how brave Quinn really was, sadly, that involved going all the way up to wherever those rocks came from. Quinn narrowed her grey/blue eyes at the blonde haired girl, "Sorry to disappoint, _Amber_; but, no, it's not the heights I'm afraid of, it's the sneaking around the people who own the building that get's me." she explained, moving her crimson red bangs from in front of her eyes. Quinn had unnaturally red hair that matched the blood that flowed through her veins, and big blue eyes that turned grey when she was peeved about something. Her skin was rather pale, when she lied still on something, someone could easily mistake her for being dead. Her shoulder length hair was pulled back in a high pony tail, and her bangs crossed over her left eye, but tended to hang down in front of her nose as well if she wasn't careful enough.

She was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt with a slight V-neck, faded blue jeans, and black leather boots that stopped at her mid-calf, and were buckled, the bottoms of her jean legs disappearing inside the boots. Around her neck was a silver ring with two dragons etched into the titanium, hanging by a gold chain.

Her heart shaped face turned up to the sky in search of the base for these rocks, but came up empty when all she saw was grey rainclouds, 'Please don't be a thunder storm.' she begged silently. Looking back at Amber and her lackey, 'Claire Alves.' she corrected herself upon looking the other blonde in her hazel eyes, she saw Amber grin wickedly, "Hey, all I heard was that your scared." she pointed out and Quinn silently cursed herself for her slip of the tongue, before glaring deadly at Amber, "You want me to go up there? Fine! I'm goin'." she exclaimed, turning and running in the direction of the Eyrie Building.

When she got to the entrance, she stopped to see if Amber and Claire were watching, after seeing that they were, she quickly turned back to the rotating door and slipped inside luckily without being seen by any adults that were currently trying to keep civilians outside.

She turned and saw a few cops getting into the elevator to her left, sticking close to the wall, she managed to get inside the small space without anyone noticing, 'Wow! I must be loved up there somewhere if I'm _this _lucky now!' she exclaimed happily in her mind as she backed up to be behind the policemen in the small space. She looked over at the buttons on the wall, and saw at the very top of the panel, that the last button was glowing a feint yellow, 'We must be headed to the very top.' Quinn concluded, silently aweing at the speed the elevator was going when she saw it was about two floors away from the top of the building.

When they made it to their destination, Quinn stuck to the wall as she entered into the rather large room that resembled a castle looking room where the Queen and King sat at one point a long time ago.

She quietly gasped as she stayed behind a tapestry to her left, waiting until the people in the room either walked out, or became too caught up in their conversations to notice a seventeen year old girl in the room with them. When they did as she thought, she silently came out from behind the work of art and slowly made her way to an open doorway that was to her right; when she got there, she quickly ducked out of the current room, and into the next hallway. Quinn waited at the grey bricked doorway with baited breath while two people stood next to the entrance, discussing something with the building's owner, Mr. Xanatos. She could only gather a few clippings from the conversation, even then, she didn't really pay attention to whatever it was they were saying as she slid herself against the wall, making her way to the stairs that lead outside; she could tell by the black, starry sky. 'Odd,' she thought, 'last I checked, there were rainclouds out there.' with this thought she smiled a little bit despite what she had to put up with, silently applauding the fact that she wouldn't have to face a storm now.

She finally made it to the stairs and stepped up one step, cautiously throwing her head behind her to see if anyone was watching from the doorway, when there was no one, she continued up the rest of the steps. Quinn finally made it out onto the main part of her destination, and she saw that it was connected to a whole castle looking thing that spread out on the entire rooftop of the Eyrie Building. She let in a breath in awe, "Wow." she whispered at the beautiful sight of the renaissance castle on the top of the rather large building.

She heard something growling from behind her, and turned around sharply with a startled gasp, "H-hello?" she asked in a quiet voice, her eyes going wide in fear of what might be lurking in the darkness of the hallway she exited only a few seconds before. A rather large beast of some sort stepped into the light where she could see it better.

It had two horns on the front of it's head where she guessed there would have been eyebrows on a human. It had two aquatic fins where the ears would have gone, and it also had three small spikes running down it's back. It had a dark blue coloring on it's back, and from what she saw of it's chest, it was a white color on the belly. It crouched down lower to the ground, still standing on it's four legs and sniffing the air as it came closer to her, growling when it caught her eyes. At least, that's what she thought happened, there wasn't a pupil in it's clear eyes.

It advanced on her, and she stumbled back a foot in slight fear, before scrambling to her feet, holding out one hand to it in defense, the other was behind her, checking for anything she might hit if she backed up any further. Quinn took a breath, "It's okay, I mean no harm, I promise." she said sincerely, holding out her hand for him to sniff.

When it did, it looked a little wary for a second before panting, much like a dog. It had it's tongue sticking out of the side of it's mouth, and she saw it's back relax a little bit. She smiled at it as it walked up to her, the stub that was it's tail going from side to side in giddy delight; when it was close enough, it jumped up and put it's front two taloned paws on her shoulders. She giggled a little when it licked her face, raising one hand up to pat it on the head, "Aww, your pretty sweet, aren't ya?" she asked it as it continued to lick her face happily, causing her to giggle more and her smile to broaden.

Quinn continued to happily pat the beast/dog as it got her scent, giggling when it licked her, and smiling throughout the experience. That is, until the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind her got both of their attentions. The beast/dog looked a little sad for a second as it slowly took it's taloned paws off her shoulders, switching it's moods to being happy when she continued to pat it on the head. She turned around and her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of a nine foot tall, lavender skinned being with a long mane of dark brown hair on it's head. He had a strong looking chin that was squared, and he was rather muscular, clearly not someone you wanted to mess with if you weren't careful. He had taloned feet, and he stood up on his toes, he had a weird cloak thing that seemed to clasp together on his chest, it was made of some sort of leathery looking thing that was black on the outside, it looked lavender on the inside from what she could tell. He was also wearing some sort of brown loincloth that was held on his hips by a black belt with a golden buckle, and he had a long lavender tail out behind him.

He had four horns on his face, where his eyebrows would go if he had any, and he was studying her with a pair of pitch black pupils in white eyes. Quinn looked surprised to see him for a second, then shook her head to try and clear it of the fear that started to invade her mind, "I'm sorry, you startled me for a second." she explained with a slight smile directed to him. He looked absolutely stoic as he walked toward, she stayed where she was with the beast/dog standing next to her.

He stood in front of her, towering high over her head, she had crane her neck to look up at him in his face. The being blinked in surprise at her, she was not running away in fear like he thought she surely would at the first sight of him. He was not expecting this. She cleared her throat slightly and held out a hand to him, "I'm Quinn Stryker, sir." she introduced as he shifted one arm from behind the cloak looking thing and brought out a large taloned hand to grasp her own, automatically dwarfing her pale hand, "They call me Goliath." he had a deep voice that rumbled in his chest and vibrated into her hand.

When they pulled their hands away, his cloak suddenly turned into a pair of large wings that looked half like dragon wings, but with these things on the top where they would connect together on his chest when he pulled them forward. Goliath crossed his large arms over his chest, "What are you doing in our castle?" he asked. Quinn shrugged, not about to say she was dared to go up here by two of the popular girls in her school, "I was curious. I didn't mean to trespass, I just wanted to know what's going on." she explained, placing her hands behind her back and looking up at him innocently, "Can I ask what exactly you are, Goliath?" she asked him as the beast/dog rubbed against her leg to be pet again.

Goliath looked at her for a second before turning and looking out towards a faraway tower across the top of the roof, she waited patiently for him to answer. When he did, he turned the side of his head in her direction and looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "I am a Gargoyle." he answered the surprised girl.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"Hey, who's Goliath talking to?" a red Gargoyle with a birdlike beak asked the other three Gargoyles, raising one talon towards the tower that Goliath was standing on, seeming to be keeping a conversation with a small human girl with firey hair and their guard beast was standing up against her leg as if he'd known her for a while.

The smallest Gargoyle blinked owlishly at them, his big eyes actually mimicking the nocturnal creature, "Should we go check it out?" he looked up at his Rookery Brothers and the former Clan leader with a look of curiosity and slight worry. The last humans they had dealt with hadn't exactly been friendly, and he didn't want that to happen again with whoever that girl was.

One of the larger Gargoyles, a big blue one with aquatic fins where his ears would go, looked back at the olive colored one, "I think we should." he said, spreading his large wings out to catch a draft of air to get him up to the tower, the other three following his example and spreading their wings, or in the smallest one's case, holding his arms out at either side of him to spread his webbed wings.

A draft of air finally hit their wings and they guided themselves to land on the top of the tower, around the startled girl who hadn't known they were there until they landed.

She took a step back and blinked at them, the beast/dog staying behind her, rubbing his head against the back of her leg to try and reassure her, "I didn't know there were others like you, Goliath." she told the lavender Gargoyle with a slight smile, standing up straight. Goliath looked at what was left of his Clan, "Barely, but yes, there are others like me. This is it." he indicated to the newcomers, "Everyone, this is Quinn Stryker. She means no harm, she was simply curious." he introduced, turning his head in the direction that the sun would come up on in about fifteen minutes and they would turn to stone. He looked back at Quinn, who was smiling at the Gargoyle beast as he barked at her happily, "If you will excuse us, Quinn, I think it is time you went home." Goliath said to the red haired girl.

Quinn looked up at the sound of his voice, "Wait, will I see you again? I wanna know more about your kind." she explained sheepishly under the inquisitive gazes of the three younger Gargoyles, her eye catching the beaked one's eyes. Goliath seemed to ponder this for a second before looking out past the clouds and at a faraway rooftop that he could easily get to, "We will meet over there." he pointed at it. Quinn followed his talon and nodded, "Okay, I'll meet you over there sometime in the aftern-" "After dark." the lavender Gargoyle interrupted calmly. She blinked for a second before nodding at him, "Okay, after dark it is, then. I'll see ya then." she said, turning back to the way she had come from, stopping to give the guard Gargoyle one last pat. She continued out the exit, waving goodbye to them, "Bye, guys!" she called out and disappeared in the shadows of the hallway.

The red Gargoyle looked at his Rookery Brothers, "What did you think of her?" he asked them, taking his spot on his pedestal to get ready for the daytime. The other two younger ones followed him to their own pedestals, "She seemed nice." the smallest one said with an approving nod of his head, "Yeah, and she smelled good, like strawberries and apples." the blue one agreed. The eldest Gargoyle looked up from his pedestal and to Goliath, who was taking his usual spot high above the others, "The lass seemed fine to me, but it's up to Goliath to decide if she can be trusted." he said it loud enough for said Gargoyle to hear him.

Goliath said nothing but smirked a little as the sun came out and froze them for the day.

**I hope this chapter was good enough for y'all, I enjoyed typing this one, and can't wait to type the next chapter.**

**Please review! I love getting those.**

**If you flame, which I don't want you to, then you obviously have a mental malfunction.**

**-Zabby**


	2. Awakening Pt 2

Chapter 2 **A/N This chapter, and maybe some others, are somewhat similar to the episodes they're based off of, don't flame me for that, I've got a lot of stuff going through my head, including big plans for this fic. Don't worry, I'm not copying the episodes, I assure you. I'm sorry if that's what it looks like, just give me time, I'm just getting back in the swing of things. Thanks for understanding, on with the story!**

The day came and went, leaving Quinn wishing it had never happened in the first place. To start off her oh so wonderful day, she found out that the last math test she took got her grade to drop from a B to a C, in other words, she flunked that. Scored herself a week's detention in second period class for flinging a pencil at Amber after she purposely tripped Quinn on her way to her seat. And after third period class, at lunch time, got food flung at her by Amber's boyfriend and a few of his friends, probably to get her back for rigging Amber's locker to spew black ink at her face whenever she opened the door; she managed to do that without getting caught, but Amber somehow knew it was her. And to top it off, all throughout the day, she kept getting shoved into her own locker by passersby, just because she was small enough to fit inside the narrow space.

Quinn sighed as she hurried up the firescape on the side of the building she was supposed to meet Goliath at, that day ended up to be something that she hoped wouldn't be a recurring thing in the rest of her High School career. She finally made it to the roof and grabbed a hold of the edge to hoist herself up the rest of the way. She was dressed in a black, sleeveless/strapless top, a grey half jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a pair of dark slim jeans, and her black leather boots. That same gold chain and silver ring around her neck, and her hair was pulled back in a messy bun at the nape of her neck.

When she was standing up straight again, she looked around, "Hello? Goliath? Are you there?" she called out, walking towards the shack like thing on the top of the roof. When she was close enough, Goliath suddenly walked out from behind the smaller building, "There you are! What were you doing back there?" she asked the lavender Gargoyle as she came closer to him. He crossed his arms over his chest, holding his wings outstretched behind him, "I wanted to make sure you were not followed." his deep voice rumbled in his chest as he spoke to her.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "You don't need to worry about that, Goliath. I'm absolutely positive you could handle the crew on the S. ."**(A/N No, not the **_**Star Trek**_** ship, if you haven't heard of the Air Craft carrier that earned 20 battle stars, that's the most for any U.S. warship of WWII, you need to look it up!)** she said with a giggle. He raised an eyeridge in response, "'S. '?" he asked the girl, who shook her head, "Nevermind, I'm sure you'll hear about it sooner or later." she said, spinning her head behind her when she heard something banging against something else, only to see the eldest Gargoyle jump off the roof of the smaller building, old fashioned body armor and all, "Mentor, what are you doing up here?" Goliath asked the old Gargoyle.

He stood up straighter than he was and eyed Quinn with his good eye, "Just makin' sure you wouldn't be ambushed, lad." the beige Gargoyle responded to Goliath's question, Quinn rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, "You both are _way _too paranoid, even for New York of all places." she said, turning around to look out at the city before them. She threw her head over one shoulder to look at the older Gargoyle out of the corner of her eye, "And what am I to call you?" she asked him**(A/N I know! I know! I do not own most of the lines here, but I thought this wouldn't be a ****good story that was following the episodes if it didn't have some of the quotes from it. Sorry). **He sighed in slight agitation at her, "You humans don't believe in anything until after you've named it, given it limits." he started, Quinn shook her head, "It's not like that, sir! I promise you, the only reason we name things is because it would be hard to call out to our friends and 'Hey there, friend!' only to get everybody in the whole building to turn and look at you with a 'I don't know you' look, well, everyone besides your friend who recognized your voice." she explained, waving her hands around to emphasize her point.

The Gargoyles looked taken aback at her explanation, and Goliath turned to his mentor, "She makes a fine point, my friend." he said, thinking back to the multiple times a thousand years ago when the very same thing happened to him. The older Gargoyle sighed, looking around at his surroundings, he saw the starry sky above him, looking out across the wide expanse of lights from the nightlife of New York, he saw a river, "Does the river have a name?" he asked the girl, who smiled cheekily at him, "The river's called The Hudson." she said in response, to which the older Gargoyle looked back at Goliath with a 'You've gotta be kidding me' look clear on his face. Goliath shrugged as he smirked at the older one, who turned back to Quinn with a sigh, "Fine, lass; then I shall be the Hudson as well." he said with a defeated sigh. Quinn nodded in approval, "Hudson it is, then." she turned back to Goliath, "Now, how are we gonna go about this tour thing?" she asked mainly herself, but Goliath answered, "We stick to the rooftops." he said simply as if he hadn't taken notice to her lack of the ability to fly. She sighed, "Yeah, that's fine for you, but what about me? I can't exactly fly, y'know." she indicated to her back for further emphasis.

Goliath walked over to her, bent down; her head came up to his elbow, making her as tall as the smallest Gargoyle, maybe a few inches shorter; he put one of his arms behind her, tripping her to make her fall back and land on the same arm. He used that one to cradle her to his chest, as if she were a small child, placing his other arm beneath her, he smirked at her startled expression, "I will simply have to carry you." he stated, she shrugged to the best of her ability, "Fine by me." she said, turning to look back at Hudson, "Are you gonna come along on this tour?" she asked him. Hudson shook his head at her, "No, lass. I think I'll skip this trip, after all, there's no one guarding the castle. I think I'll stay there and have a look around." he said before spreading out his wings, and jumping off the edge of the roof, gliding himself in the direction of the castle on top of the Eyrie Building.

Goliath walked forward, getting to the edge of the roof like Hudson did, and stopping there, allowing Quinn to look out at the scenery of New York, or more specifically, the height they were at, which made her burrow as deep as she could. She turned her head upwards to look at him, her blue eyes wide, "D-do we really have to fly?" she stuttered as Goliath looked up at the sky, before taking into account what exactly Quinn said, "No, we don't fly." he jumped off the edge as he finished, "We glide." he spread his wings as a burst of wind came out at them, catching his wings before he could drop any farther than intended.

Quinn placed both her hands on the Gargoyle's chest, grinding her teeth together to try and get rid of the fear of how high they were, she clenched her eyes shut, "I can't believe I'm doing this.." she whispered to herself, making it barely audible. Goliath smiled a little, "I'm sorry to say you must keep your eyes open if you are to guide me around this strange place. You will just have to get used to being in the air, Quinn." his voice rumbled in his chest, allowing the blue eyed girl to remember that she wasn't alone in the sky. Quinn opened her eyes and dared herself to look down, when she did, she realized it was actually rather beautiful from the height they were at. She had a perfect view of most of Manhattan, all the lights from the buildings, combined with the moving vehicles at the streets, it just about took her breath away.

Goliath clearing his throat to get her attention is what got her sigh away from the view, "Have you ever been in the air this high before?" he asked her, she looked sheepish as she took one last glance at New York, "The highest point I've ever been is when I've been in an airplane, even then, the view wasn't as nice." she explained. He nodded in understanding, well, slightly. He had no idea what an airplane even _was_, let alone what she was talking about. He made a mental note to ask her about it later, right now, he had _a lot_ of catching up to do.

**I know, it wasn't a big chapter, and there wasn't really a lot of Brooklyn or the others in this one, but don't worry, it'll get there! You just have to give it a chance to get started.**

**Please Review.**

**Flame me, and I'll send Brooklyn after you, saying you were one of the bikers who trashed his motorcycle!**

**Love you lots!**

**-Zabby**


	3. Awakening Pt 3

Chapter 3 **A/N This chapter is going to be a majority of Awakening: Part 3, maybe a little of Part 4 as well, I don't remember, I'm pretty far from those episodes, but I still remember most of them. Bare with me here, people.**

"Could you please land down there, in the alley?" Goliath raised an eyeridge as he complied, diving down until he came to a stop in the alley she was talking about. He placed her on the ground and stood up straight, clasping his wings over his chest, he looked at her patiently for further instructions.

Quinn turned to the entrance of the dark space they were in, there were about four tough looking guys harassing a couple that were trying to fix their car. She turned her head to the left and saw an iron rod sticking up from behind a couple of smashed up wooden crates, 'Prefect.' she thought as she reached over and grabbed it, twirling it around her fingers to get the hang of the weight it came with. She moved forward a step, but the hand on her shoulder stopped her from going further, and she turned around to look Goliath in his eyes, he looked a little wary, "Can you fight them off?" he asked her curiously. She nodded, "Yep, and if it get's too much, I'll bring them down this way and you can help me. Is that okay with you?" she asked him. He seemed to think about it for a second before slowly nodding his head in agreement, lifting his hand away from her shoulder.

She smiled at him reassuringly before she turned around and off out the entrance. Quinn stood there, in the light of the street lamp, as clear as she could be at ten in the evening, with her iron rod in one hand and her other out in front of her to block any attacks that could be headed her way, "Hey! Leave 'em alone!" she yelled at the men, who she recognized were a gang that had been causing disturbances around her neighborhood for the past six months.

They turned around at the sound of a new voice, smirking when they saw a teenage girl, "What ya gonna do about it, girlie?" one of them asked her as they came towards her, each one either getting out a belt, or a knife. She raised an eyebrow, backing up a few steps before leaping upwards, swinging the rod up and down as she bashed them each in the head once, as she continued to flip herself over to where she was straight again.

Landing on her feet, she turned in time to see all four fall to the ground moaning and groaning as they rubbed their heads in pain. Quinn smirked, "Give you a splitting headache for about two days." she said, turning back to look at the couple who were standing outside their car, "You might wanna leave before they decide a headache isn't gonna stop 'em." she gave them a knowing look as they nodded frantically, turned, and ran off in the opposite direction.

Quinn scoffed, "Your welcome!" she called after them, tossing the iron rod to the side of her, next to the sidewalk. She sprinted into the darkness of the alley she left Goliath in, "Okay, I took care of it, now we can continue our little tour." she said, skidding to a halt right in front of him. He in turn offered his arm to her, waiting until she climbed on it to bring it back up and cradle her to his chest like he was earlier. Spreading his wings out, he jumped up high enough to catch a blast of wind, sending them up and into the open air.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"So many wonders!" the white haired Gargoyle smiled at the olive skinned one's choice of words. But, he had to admit, it pretty much summed up what exactly the three of them were seeing in this strange new city they had to call home.

"Hey, what's that?" he looked to where the youngest was pointing, only to see a metal beast of some sort, rolling down the dark pavement, a human was riding it like a horse. He raised an eyeridge, "I don't know, but it looks fun." he said to his Rookery Brothers, the corners of his beak lifting a little at the enthusiasm clear on their faces, especially the outright joy on the small one's face as he studied it.

His keen ears caught the sound of wind hitting leather, and looking out of the corner of his eye, he caught a small glimpse of Goliath with the human girl cradled in his arms, he saw they were headed in the direction of some trees. The girl, 'Quinn.' he reminded himself, eying the blood red bangs that were flying in the wind as they glided, Quinn seemed okay in his perspective. She was pretty, for a human, and she didn't seem like a threat to them when they were introduced to her. She didn't seem to want to do anything besides be their friend. 'Doubt Goliath will want to be friends with her, after all', he thought as they disappeared in the trees, 'we were all betrayed by the Captain of the Guard, I don't think we want a repeat of that.' the sound of his youngest Rookery Brother talking got his thoughts back to what they were doing, "I wanna get a closer look." he said, spreading out his arms and jumping off the balcony they were sitting in before either of the other two could say anything to change his mind.

He soared downwards, low enough to be behind the man's back give or take an inch between them. The red Gargoyle shared a look with the blue one, "Maybe we should intercept-" he started, but a loud yell sounded, and he looked down in time to see the man riding the machine flip off the front end of it, skidding to a halt five feet away from it, and the young Gargoyle standing straight next to the fallen machine, a look of confusion marring his features. "Oh boy.." the blue Gargoyle breathed out as they spread their wings and glided down to their Rookery Brother.

The olive skinned Gargoyle was setting the machine upright as they landed next to him, "Way to go." the eldest said sarcastically as he watched the human stand up and run away from the three of them as fast as he could. The youngest studied the new machine for a second, "I just wanted to get a closer look, I didn't mean for him to fall off." he said quietly, his mind elsewhere as he stood up on his feet, rising to his full height. He carefully got on top of the seat, blinking when he realized how comfortable the leather seat was, "Uh, do you know what your doing?" the blue Gargoyle asked. The youngest nodded absentmindedly as he grabbed the handles and twisted them, automatically wishing he hadn't when he shot forward with incredible speed, leaving the other two in the dust.

He screamed as it kept going, "Somebody help me stop this thing!" he yelled out to the other two when he saw he was headed for a brick wall. They quickly took to the air and glided as fast as they could to get close enough to their Rookery Brother; sadly, that wasn't fast enough. Such was proven when they witnessed the youngest Gargoyle jump off the seat of the machine as fast as he could before it crashed front first into the wall on the opposite side of the courtyard he had entered.

He landed beside the wired fence on the sides of the entrance, an audible 'oof!' sounding out from his throat as the other two landed on either side of him, the red Gargoyle had a disproving look in his eyes, the blue one looking almost exactly the same way, "I thought you said you knew what you were doing." the blue Gargoyle said as he helped the youngest up on his feet. The eldest one there turned his head around at the sound of sirens in the distance, "There's no time to talk right now, I think we should go." he said loud enough for them to hear him, spreading out his wings and jumping in the air as fast as he could, knowing his Rookery Brothers were doing the same.

He spread out his wings and caught a wind burst, instantly gliding himself above the ground, over the roof of a building, and out of sight; the other two following suit behind him.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"So, if what your telling me is true, that means all the stuff we think is fiction, like Vampires, and Werewolves; is actually all very real and very alive. Am I correct in that assumption, Goliath?" Quinn asked the Gargoyle as they walked through Central Park to give him a break from carrying her around all over the place.

They had been walking for a little over an hour while she listened to him explain his past, including the Wyvern Massacre of 994 A.D. She seemed to be the most interested in that little piece of History, he noted, what with the questions she had asked him, 'Why did you have to go alone, and take only Hudson with you?', 'Why didn't you listen to your girlfriend? I mean, she wanted you to take all the Gargoyles with you, would that have been such a bad thing?', he had to admit, she made a valid point in her questions.

Even if they might've seemed a little bit personal..

Goliath simply nodded at her, stopping suddenly when he heard some movement from a direction he had yet to figure out, turning his head every which way, his eyes narrowed as he searched for the place the movement came from. Quinn tilted her head to one side as she looked at him curiously, "Goliath..?" she asked him, but shrieked when about five men in blue armor with red visors over their eyes, jumped out at them from behind some bushes, they had these rather large guns in their hands, and were aiming them at Goliath and herself.

'Why are they aiming at us?' she screamed in her head, moving to stand in front of Goliath, getting into a protective stance as they circled around the two beings like a lion stalking his prey.

She looked up in surprise when Goliath roared in pain, seeing a tranquilizer dart sticking out of his shoulder, she looked at the man behind them, her eyes narrowing, "What the hell are you people doing?" she demanded, "He's not an animal!" with that, she darted to one side of the path they were on, grabbed a large, cane like stick that was not as smooth, but sturdy enough to be a good weapon.

Quinn spun it around between her fingers as two of the men came up to grab her, one was aiming his gun at her, "Wrong move." she said, bringing the stick around to her front. She spun around in a complete 360, one end of the stick pointed outwards towards the men, smacking them in the chin so hard, it sent them reeling. She stood straight again, a smirk on her face as she watched them groan a little, rubbing their chins to get them to stop stinging, "One would think y'all could handle a teen with a fraking stick to fight you." she commented when she heard a loud roar as Goliath made the other three jump back a few steps, "Quinn! Come!" he called out to her. Quinn dropped her 'weapon' and ran forward, making it in time for him to cradle her once again, to his chest. Stretching out his wings, he bent a little with a low groan, before deciding to run. He turned around and ran in the opposite direction while one of the goons started shooting at them as they went

He kept running until he got to the top of one of the many bridges, then he jumped up into the air, stretching out his wings to catch a burst of air. Sadly, the one he caught only let him off the ground about two feet. He had to stretch out his body to where it looked like he would be lying on his stomach if he were touching the ground. Quinn looked over his shoulder to see the goons now standing straight again, on the bridge, attempting to fire their guns at them, "Well, I think that took care of them...For a while at least." she said as Goliath slowly moved his legs down to catch the ground.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"Hey, this stuff is really good! You should try some!" the red Gargoyle rolled his eyes at the blue Gargoyle, who was currently stuffing himself silly with some sort of pastry he found on a cart, "We would have, if you hadn't eaten the all of it." he retorted, turning his wings a little bit to catch more of the wind.

The largest one blinked, "Oh yeah." he said, finishing with the last pastry as the youngest Gargoyle there moaned halfheartedly, "Can we take a break? My arms hurt." he said. The beaked Gargoyle nodded, "Yeah, I know, my wings are startin' to drop." he said, looking down at the street. He saw a human standing on the sidewalk, waving his arm in the air and yelling, "Yo, taxi!" that got this yellow car to drive up to him and let him climb in the back seat then drove off down the street, with the human in the back. "Hmm.." the Gargoyle seemed to contemplate this for a second before gesturing with one hand to land down there.

He dove down, landing in the shadows of a building, his Rookery brothers following his example. He poked his head out from behind the wall, waiting for one of the yellow cars to come down the street; when he finally saw one, he quickly stepped out from behind the wall, moving to be in the street. He raised one hand over his head, one talon pointing up towards the sky, "Yo, taxi!" he yelled out like the human did.

Instead of the car stopping like he expected it to, it swerved to the side, ramming itself into another vehicle, the driver jumping out of the car as soon as the door was open; he took off down the road with a yelp of fear.

The red Gargoyle sighed as the other two came up behind him, "Guess we're walking." he said, earning moans from his companions.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Quinn suppressed the urge to groan in pain as she tried to support the sagging Gargoyle as they walked down a path in the park. He had long ago told her that he was too weak to fly anymore tonight, and they had settled for walking.

At least until he had almost fallen from either fatigue or..._what_, she didn't know. That's what lead to their current position, him slouching much further than he usually would just so that she could support his right side as they continued walking in the darkness of the night.

She grunted a little when he leaned forward and crouched on the ground, taking his arm off of her shoulders as he did so. A low moan drug out from him, "Why do I feel so weak all of a sudden?" he asked her as she finally realized she never got the dart off his shoulder. Looking completely ashamed with herself, she went behind him and swiftly got the dart off, flinching a little when he growled ever so slightly at the needle, "They shot you with a tranquilizer dart, I'll bet the drugs are in your system right now, making you kinda drowsy. Don't worry though, it won't like damage you or anything, just make you kinda tired and relaxed." she explained as he shook his head to clear it, "How exactly did they find us?" he asked. Quinn pursed her lips as she thought that over, at least that's what she started doing, then she noticed the small, circular object on his back, hidden by his wing, "Hey... What's this?" she asked him as she reached up and plucked it off his skin.

She brought it down to her eye level and saw it was no bigger than a quarter, but it was some sort of pendant that was rimmed gold and covered in a black screen with a digital scarab in the middle, "What is it?" Goliath asked her when he saw the device. Quinn flipped it in the air to test how heavy it was, when it only went up about a foot, did five flips, then dropped into her hand, she decided it certainly wasn't a pendant, it wouldn't have gone up a foot, and it wasn't a medallion, too many flips to be that. "Hmm.." she mumbled, holding it up to her ear to see if she could hear anything out of the ordinary. She looked taken aback when she heard a little beep every five seconds.

"Quinn, what is it?" Goliath asked again when she pulled the device away from her ear, looking up at him, shaking the object a little, "My guess would be some sort of tracking device. But how you got it on your back, that's a whole other question in itself." she said, turning around at the sound of sniffing; upon seeing a golden retriever sifting it's nose through some garbage, she whistled to it, "Here!" she called, getting the dog's attention. At first he growled at her when she walked towards him, but after sniffing her hand when she held it outstretched towards his nose, he seemed to calm down enough for her to place the tracker behind his ear while she scratched him there. "Now, go! Go on!" she called to him, pointing in the opposite direction and waving one hand around that area to get him to move.

When the dog left, she walked back over to Goliath, "Do you wanna try walking again, Big Guy? I mean, we don't really have to at this moment, those men are gonna follow Goldie back there, so, we're free to just wait it out." she told him when he tried to stand straight again. He couldn't get to his full height, however, and he didn't want to put his arm back over the small girl's shoulders like he originally had, that would make her sore for a few days. He looked up at the dark sky, and by the looks of the slowly inching toward morning horizon, he shook his head, "We cannot be out here come morning." he said, keeping his eyes drawn to the sky, he saw something moving in the open air, "Quinn, get behind me." Goliath told the red haired girl, who looked curious as she slowly did as he asked, peeking over his shoulder to see what he saw.

Goliath, although drowsy, was still alert as the moving thing dove downwards, looking like it was going to make contact the pavement is it wasn't careful. When the object was close enough, Goliath sighed in relief when he saw the red Gargoyle with the beak and the white hair landing feet first in front of him, "False alarm, Quinn." Goliath called to the girl behind him. She stepped to his side and smiled slightly at the other Gargoyle when he came forward, "Hi there, um.. I'm sorry, what's your name?" she asked him. He only blinked at her, looking at Goliath, "A name?" he asked the older Gargoyle, who nodded, "Hudson already has one." he explained, "'Hudson'?" the red Gargoyle asked, to which Goliath only nodded.

The beaked Gargoyle looked back at Quinn, "We went around this whole city to look all over the place, I saw a building that really fascinated me; it was a sort of beige color and it was pretty big. It had a lot of steps that led to the front door, what building was it?" he asked her. Quinn pursed her lips in thought, until she decided to ask him, "Did you see a pretty big bridge in that same area?" eh blinked, "Yeah..." he said cautiously. She smiled at him, "That area is the Brooklyn borough, actually a pretty nice area to visit." she explained. The Gargoyle nodded, "'Brooklyn'. I'm 'Brooklyn'." he introduced to her.

She nodded, "Okay, I like that name." she said with a smile, causing Brooklyn to blush a little bit, you could barely tell, but his cheeks turned just a tad more red than they already were. Brooklyn then turned back to Goliath, "Everyone's worried about you, the sun's gonna come up in about twenty minutes and you aren't even back at the castle. Mentor, I'm guessing that's Hudson, sent me out to find you." he explained. Goliath looked up at the sky once again, "Then we must try and make it back before daybreak." he concluded as Quinn came up to his right side once again, taking his arm when he slung it over her shoulder, Brooklyn coming up to his left side to get that arm over his own shoulders.

Brooklyn felt that Goliath was leaning much more on Quinn's side, then remembered that Quinn only came up to Goliath's elbow, that would be where Brooklyn's chest was. He grunted when he pulled Goliath up higher than he intended, "Let's get started." he said as they started walking.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"Shouldn't they have been back by now? It's almost morning." the olive green Gargoyle asked his remaining Rookery Brother as they got up on their pedestals to get ready to become immobilized in stone for the next twelve hours.

It was fifteen minutes until daybreak and neither his eldest Rookery Brother nor Goliath had come back form wherever they were, leaving the remaining four Gargoyles to worry at their absence.

The blue Gargoyle shrugged as he answered, "Maybe they stopped to get something to eat?" he suggested as the sun started coming up into the sky, "Whatever happened, I'm sure they're gonna be fine." he said with a reassuring smile. The small Gargoyle contemplated this before slowly nodding his head, "Yeah... Your probably right." he concluded.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**  
Goliath grunted as he turned his head upwards to look at the sky, urging Brooklyn to do the same when he saw the sun coming up to announce the day had begun, "We have run out of time, Quinn." he said as he got his arm off her shoulder, shoving Brooklyn slightly to get him to move into the shade of the trees to get ready. Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Why? What do you mean 'we've run out of time'?" she asked him, watching them both crouch down in the ground in a sort of protective stance, "You'll see." Brooklyn told her as the first light of dawn came out.

Quinn gasped when her two Gargoyle companions suddenly turned to stone before her very eyes, rushing forwards, she tried to get them to wake up so they could get back home, but they just wouldn't budge, "Ya couldn't have warned me about the whole fraking concept or you turning to stone in daylight? Just a little 'Hey, Quinn, guess what? We turn to stone during daytime.' would that have been too much to ask?" she exclaimed at them.

She suddenly heard shuffling and the distinct sound of whispering coming from the other side of the large shrubs, walking around the Gargoyles, she slowly peeked out from the bushes, her eyes widening when she saw the armed men walking around on the other side. She slowly stepped away from the bushes to look back to her companions, "Ayah..." she muttered under breath.

**Wow, I'm surprised this chapter turned out to be longer than the first two. I really enjoyed typing this one, as you can probably tell.**

**Anyways, I hope you review.**

**Don't flame me!**

**-Zabby**


	4. Awakening Pt 4

Chapter 4

"Alright, Stryker, let's see what your options are." Quinn muttered to herself as she continued to look out at the armed men currently on the other side of the hedges, "You can either A: Remain absolutely quiet and pray they go away; B: Lead them away from Brooklyn and Goliath; or C: Walk away and pretend you've never seen these Gargoyles before." she didn't know why she added plan C, maybe it was to give her something to fall back on if the first two were too much for herself.

She sat down in between Goliath and Brooklyn, looking up at the red Gargoyle and just studying his profile. For once, she actually stopped and looked at him, from the tip of his bird like beak, to the end of his tail. She pictured his flesh form, the red skin and the white hair, she had never heard of a creature with white hair, unless they were a ghost or an elderly person. Quinn sweeped her gaze down to his chest and arms, while they weren't as masculine as Goliath's, they still looked strong and sturdy enough for a great fighter, that or someone with a lot of potential they have yet to let out and be known.

She twisted her head back towards the shrubs when a twig snap got her attention, 'They're walking towards us.' she realized with a sense of fear that passed her mind for a single instant before she got her backbone; reaching up to a tree behind Brooklyn, she snapped the nearest branch off it's limb, standing up, she spun it through her fingers for a few seconds to try and get used to the weight that came with it. She turned back to the direction the men were coming from, taking a deep breath to steady herself, she walked forward until she stood directly in front of the shrubs.

Looking through the leaves, Quinn placed her 'weapon' in both of her hands, 'It's now or never, Stryker. Plan B, let's see what can happen.' she thought as she jumped out from behind the bushes, hitting the men on their helmets as she ran past them, onto the sidewalk, and continued running on the path. Upon hearing feet hitting the concrete, she knew they were all following her, "It's the girl! The one with the Gargoyle, get 'er!" she heard one shout to his teammates as she picked up the pace she was going.

She continued running until she made it to one of the decks with over twenty tables with umbrellas on them, she paused for a second to consider going in a different direction when she realized she could easily lose them in the tables. Ducking down to the ground, Quinn silently wormed her way under about five tables before deciding to look up; she saw they were still at the edge of the very first table.

They moved forward, looking around the area, for any sign of the girl with the blood red hair, "C'mon out, girlie. We won't hurt you, we just wanna talk about your little friend." she heard one of them say as she moved around to the opposite side of the table when one of them walked in her direction, slowly moving around table she was hiding at. Quinn silently stuck out one of her legs and kicked his feet out from under him, when he was down, she used her elbow and crashed it on his face to knock him out cold. When he fell, he gave a sharp yelp of surprise when he hit the concrete floor, no doubt that got the other four's attention, and by the sound of the rushing footsteps towards her area, she knew she had to move before they got to her.

Standing up to her full five foot one inch height, she turned and made a break for it, sprinting in the direction of a small path that lead off somewhere she couldn't see at the moment, but she was about to find out as she started to make out the faint outline of what could only be a small lake house next to a dock.

'The lake house!' she told herself as she ran at it, and through the door, slamming it shut behind her. She sighed in relief over the brief moment of silence, until bullets started coming at her from the walls.

She yelped as she ducked down to avoid getting shot in the head, her elbow hitting a crate of some kind. Quinn looked up at it, 'TNT. Hmm.. Now, why is that here?' she thought as she opened the crate and poured out at least ten sticks of dynamite, and about two match boxes. She opened one match box and got out one of the matches and struck it against the other side of the box, grabbing two of the dynamite sticks, she lit the fuse, disposing of the match, she swiftly jumped into the lake, diving down to about five feet deeper, she started swimming towards the two brown poles that must've been a part of the dock.

Quinn turned around sharply when there was a rather loud BANG sound, it even reached her ears under water, she saw multiple parts of wood and various motor equipment for boats floating in the water. Shaking her head as she watched more explosions going off as the fire ignited the other sticks of dynamite she left behind, she turned back around and swam the last couple of feet between her and the dock, before swimming upwards, her head breaking the water above her, she took in deep gulps of air as she heard feet walking on the wood above her.

Looking up, she saw two of the men that were following her, the must have been looking for any signs that she was still alive.

'Oh, I'm still here.' she thought with a smug smile as one of them walked over to the edge of the dock, their gun lowering enough to be at her level, 'And I'm mad as hell.' she finished this thought as she swiftly reached up and grabbed the barrel of the gun, wrenching it downwards, the guy yelped as he fell with it, into the water.

She chuckled a little bit as she dove back under and swam around the poles, coming up about twenty feet away from the dock, she got onto the shore line and started running when she saw the other on the dock run after her.

She suddenly stopped running in the middle of the sidewalk, Quinn had just then realized she lost her weapon in the explosion, 'Frak.' she thought as she heard one set of footsteps closing in behind her. Turning around as fast as she could she saw one of the men following her, stop suddenly, his hands on the gun as if he meant to shoot her, but his mouth opened slightly in surprise for some reason.

"I don't believe it... Xanatos will be surprised to hear about you." he told her, raising his gun, ready to shoot her, before he could however, she had bent down, picked up the nearest rock she could find and threw it at his head.

It bounced off his helmet, leaving a dent, he fell to the ground with a groan, his gun falling with him.

She watched it slide away from him and towards her, bending down to pick it up, she grinned slyly at him, "Thanks for the gun, bud." she said, using the handle to hit him even harder in the head, knocking him out cold, a look of slight confusion marring her features as it finally registered in her mind what he said, "And, what do you mean, 'Xanatos will be surprised to hear about me'? _Who is _Xanatos?" she demanded, but it was no use, the man would not answer her, he couldn't due to his unconscious state.

The red haired girl looked down at the weapon in her hands, twisting her head back around when she heard footsteps again, 'I don't know, I mean, I've never been one to use guns in fights... But, I am SO ready for this particular fight to be over.. Aw, what the heck?' she concluded this thought as the last two men ran within her line of sight.

Smirking, she aimed the gun at the men, "Hello!" she called out as she fired two shots, each one hitting them in their abdomen regions, bringing both down in mere seconds, "And Goodbye!" she finished, throwing the gun to one side when she kicked their's out of their reach and ridding her hands of the dirt they had originally gathered.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Quinn sighed in relief when she made it back to the two Gargoyles, seeing them unharmed, "Oh, thank God." she breathed, crouching down next to Brooklyn, and spreading her legs out from under her, she leaned against him for support.

Looking down at the watch on her wrist, she saw it was almost ten in the morning, "Wow, not that long a time actually." she told herself as footsteps got her attention once again.

She twisted her head towards the sidewalk, fully prepared to fight off any intruders, but let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding when she saw it was only a jogger.

He started jogging in place as he looked at the three in the space between the sidewalk and the bushes, "I've jogged on this path for almost two years, and I've never noticed those Gargoyles here before." he said to her.

She merely shrugged at him as she leaned her head back against Brooklyn's shoulder, "Hey, what can I say? Sometimes this city has a few surprises for even the longest living resident." she told him, shutting her eyes to sleep for as long as she was allowed until her companions woke up.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Her eyes shot open when she heard the distinct sound of rocks cracking as if they were about to break. Leaning forward, Quinn saw the concrete around her Gargoyle friends cracking and breaking off, exposing the skin beneath.

She drew her eyes to look up at the sky, the sun had gone down, and the stars were shining as bright as fire, 'Wow, I must have slept in the whole day.' she thought, shuffling away from Brooklyn's shoulder as it too started crumbling from his body.

The concrete fell away from the Gargoyles completely when they spread out their wings to shake the tiredness from them, each letting out a mighty roar, their eyes glowing white. Their eyes faded back to their original color and their wings came back in to cape over their shoulders when the last of the rubble fell away.

They both turned to look at her when she stood up, "You waited here all day?" Brooklyn asked, slightly surprised, his beak opening slightly as if he wanted to say more but couldn't. Goliath's features held the same position.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at them both, "Yeah." she said, crossing her arms over her chest, "Are you that surprised?" she asked them.

Brooklyn looked up at Goliath, as if asking him to answer; Goliath smiled, turning to Quinn, "We were betrayed by humans many years ago, this proves that not all humans are untrustworthy." he then held his taloned hand outwards towards her, "You have our thanks and our friendship." he finished with a sincere smile.

Quinn looked at his hand inquisitively for a moment, 'No one's done this since I was five.' she silently told herself as she cautiously grabbed it, marveling at how Goliath's giant hand dwarfed her own.

She smiled back at him, "Thanks, guys." she said.

**I'm gonna stop that chapter there, I wanna get the next one started as soon as I can.**

**I know there really wasn't a whole lot in this chapter, but I'll try to get more into the next one.**

**Reviews are loved by all.**

**Flames shall be shunned and rejected.**

**-Zabby**


	5. Awakening Pt 5

Chapter 5

"Thank you guys for taking me home, I really appreciate it." Quinn said as Goliath and Brooklyn landed in the alley way next to her apartment building.

They had offered to take her home after they had both thanked her for watching over them throughout the day, she was going to decline, but after remembering her home was almost halfway across the city, she agreed.

Brooklyn smiled at her, the corners of his beak lifting up just a little bit higher than they were originally, he had asked Goliath if he, himself, could be the one to carry Quinn, but Goliath continued to believe that he probably could not be able to hold her up because his arms weren't as strong.

The reason he had wanted to carry Quinn was this, he wanted to speak with her. It was of nothing bad, he had wanted to thank her for watching over them throughout the extent of the day.

He watched Goliath set Quinn down to stand on her own feet, "It was no trouble, Quinn. I trust we shall see you soon?" the lavender Gargoyle asked her.

She nodded, "Sometime later tonight sound okay?" she asked, to which Goliath nodded, seemingly pleased with this answer.

He turned to Brooklyn, who had his eyes locked on Quinn, "We must get back to the castle, no doubt the others will be worried about us by now." he said and with one final nod at Quinn, he dug his talons into the side of her apartment building, "Coming, um... Brooklyn..?" he struggled to remember the red Gargoyle's new name.

Brooklyn nodded at him, "Yeah, Goliath; I'll be right with ya." he said as said Gargoyle started scaling the wall. He cleared his throat to get Quinn's attention, "Thanks for, uh, protecting us throughout the day. No doubt new statues got new kinds of attention." he said, raising a taloned hand to rub at the back of his head.

Quinn closed her eyes and smiled sweetly at him, "The only attention you two got, was the attention of a confused jogger, but nothing major." she lied. She hadn't wanted to explain to him exactly what happened that morning, she was just surprised he hadn't asked what happened to Goliath and why he seemed hurt.

The beaked Gargoyle smiled, "That's good to know." he looked up towards the roof of Quinn's building when Goliath called his name, "I guess I've gotta go. Will I see you sometime tonight?" he asked the red haired girl, who nodded at him, as he turned to the wall, sinking his talons into the brick, he started climbing up, "See ya, Quinn!" he called to her as his form disappeared over the edge.

Quinn watched him go, smiling to herself as she walked out of the alley way and over to the front of her apartment building where the land lord, Bertrum, sat waiting to let in his occupants.

Bertrum was a short, stocky man with snow white hair that was thinning, and he was always dressed in khaki shorts with polos, long white socks, and crock shoes.

He smiled a warm, friendly smile when he saw her coming towards the entrance, "Ms. Stryker! I was wondering where you were, seeing as how you never came home yesterday. Detective Graves was a little worried, at least from how she asked me about two times if you were at home, Mr. Witts was far more worried, though." he told her, opening the wooden door for her when she was close enough.

She smiled back at him, "Hey, Bertrum. Sorry I made everyone worry about me, I had something come up with some friends and I had to help them take care of it. I guess the time got away from me." she told him as she entered into the beige colored room with the stairs leading up to the apartments.

She thanked Bertrum before turning and going up the stairs, rounding a few corners, until she finally made it to the apartment she shared with her foster mother, Julie Graves, and foster brother, Joaquin Witts.

She opened the door and walked into the rather spacious living room of the apartment, finding Joaquin sitting on the couch, watching _What Not to Wear_, with their Golden Labrador, Tripper, lying next to him.

Joaquin was an African American boy that was her age, younger than her by three months. He had died his hair a honey blonde color, and had gotten it cut in a Mohawk sort of way.

He was dressed in a dark blue, short sleeved shirt with slim jeans, and black sneakers.

Joaquin turned his attention to her when he heard the door open, "Well, look who decided to come home!" he said.

She smiled at him as he stood to walk over to her, "Hey, Joaquin." she greeted, giving him a hug before walking over and petting Tripp, "Was Julie worried?" she asked casually as Tripp licked her hand, not truly caring whether or not their could-care-less-guardian was worried about her or not.

Julie Graves was more along the lines of one of those Guardians who basically said, "Sure, I'll take a kid; yeah why not give me another one, I don't care. Yes, they'll be fine, can I go now? My shift starts in two hours and I still need to get my makeup on." you get the picture, Julie doesn't show interest in either of the two teenager's lives.

Joaquin smiled a mocking smile, " 'When you see that girl, you tell her that I don't need to be worryin' over the likes o' her' were her exact words." he copied the woman as he walked over to stand beside her.

"So, in other words, basically the same Julie we've known for five years?" Quinn summed up as she kicked her shoes off and plopped onto the couch next to Tripper, who wagged his whip of a tail as fast as he could when he nuzzled his head into Quinn's side.

Joaquin shrugged as he sat down on the other side of the Labrador, "Basically- hey! I was watching that!" he protested when the red headed girl snatched the remote from the coffee table and changed it to the news.

She smiled slyly as she held the remote away from her foster brother's reach as he stretched across the dog, to the best of his ability, and tried in vain to get it away from her, "Well, now we're watching this." she stated, turning the volume up to where it practically drowned out the noise of the streets when she saw Joaquin open his mouth to argue with her.

Joaquin sighed in agitation, "I was trying to brush up on some new fashion tips to impress Sandra, I'll just look into a magazine instead.." he tried to get Quinn to hand him the remote once more, but to no avail, so he stuck to pouting.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Sandra's gay, you Fruit Loop." she said bluntly, turning down the volume to where they could hear a rather loud ringing sound in their ears.

Joaquin glared at her, "You don't know that, Q, she could be lying and just doesn't want people to know." he tried, all that got him was a throw pillow in the face.

"Fruity, heed the words of the ever wise Young Stryker," leaning over the dog to grab both sides of his face and turn it in her direction, "she was checking out Amber Hales in the cafeteria when she walked by her. She hit on me on my first day at school, don't even _think _about the years that have passed since then," she cut off when he looked like he was going to bring up how that was Junior High, "_And_ a week ago, she wrote 'I Love You, Jennifer' in pink letters all over the lobby. Believe me, Fruity, she's completely lesbian." she finished, tapping Joaquin lightly on the forehead as she let his face go and settled back on the sofa with a sly smile as Joaquin looked somewhat upset by her reasons.

"Well, you never know, Q. She may just be covering up who she's attracted to; maybe all she needs is another person to bring it out of her." he finished this sentence with a delighted smile at the thought of getting a love confession from the dark haired girl.

Quinn resisted the urge to face palm herself, it was hopeless to argue with Joaquin, she knew this, so why did she even start up this conversation?

Turning back to the television, she turned the volume up higher than intended when she saw the same scarab insignia that was on the tracking device, on the screen, while a picture of the Eyrie Building and the building's owner, David Xanatos, popped up with the reporter's voice in the background, but she wasn't listening; no, Quinn kept staring at the scarab insignia next to Xanatos' face, vaguely hearing the reporter saying something about Mr. Xanatos being the owner of the company with the scarab as a sign.

Standing up abruptly, she threw the remote behind her to lay in her old seat, "Watch what you want, Fruity, I've got some research to find." she muttered, walking away to go into the dimly lit hallway and into her room.

Upon turning on the overhead light, she strode over to her desk where her laptop sat, flipped the screen up, and turned it on.

When it was fully turned on, she made no hesitation in pulling up Google and typing the name: David Xanatos.

Instead of taking her to any website links, it took her straight to Xanatos . She blinked, "Okay.." she mumbled, scrolling to the top, she was a little surprised to see there was a History link on the menu. Clicking it, she discovered that Xanatos did indeed own the company with the scarab insignia, _and _that he operated the entire production within his own Eyrie Building, where the rocks fell from the castle on the very top, where he was being questioned by multiple police officers and detectives..

Where she met the remaining Gargoyles of the Wyvern Clan.

And where she knew they were currently staying at..

Shutting down her laptop after printing off a picture of the scarab sign, she moved quickly as she gathered up her Death Note **(A/N I LOVE Death Note! ^.^) **messenger bag, stuffing her laptop and the paper within it's largest space. Quinn ran out from her room and into the living room, grabbing her boots once again, she fumbled with them in her haste to get them on her feet.

She stopped for a second when she heard that three bases for Cyberbiotics were robbed by what appeared to be monsters with wings, and that one of them destroyed the main controls for the hover craft base while it was in the air. 'Did the guys have anything to do with that?' she asked herself as she continued to wrestle with her shoes.

When they were finally on, she jumped to her feet, after throwing a quick "I'll be back later." at Joaquin's questioning gaze, she ran out the front door, down the staircase, and finally out the front door of the apartment building.

'Hang tight, I'm coming as fast as I can.' she thought as she started sprinting down the sidewalk, having to fight her way through people to get back to the meeting place Goliath had spoken to her about when he and Brooklyn had dropped her off.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Goliath smiled despite the horrifying activity he voluntarily went on with his long lost Angel of the Night, when he saw the trio with their guard beast, and Hudson standing on the tower of their home, awaiting their return.

Tonight had definitely been something else, especially when he saw his love destroy an entire air ship, almost killed a human while he was unconscious, and refused to show pity upon anyone who got knocked out.

Glancing over at her, he saw she had a hardened look upon her face, like she was against the world with nothing to offer. Her ruby red hair whipped furiously behind her as the wind ran past her, she kept her hands down at her sides, clenching them and unclenching them into fists; this was not how he remembered his mate. Sure, he remembered that she hadn't had the same compassion and understanding that he had, but it was never as bad as what he had just witnessed.

He could hear sirens going off in the distance where the Cyberbiotics air ship crashed into the river after he saw his love completely destroy something that must've been the main controls for the craft.

'Why did she do that?' he quietly asked himself as they landed on the walls of the Castle Wyvern, giving out a friendly smile to the rest of his clan, then a blonde haired man with glasses on his face came out, and he dropped the smile as he handed the man known as Owen Burnett the disk they had gotten, watching as the trio and Hudson also handed him their disks.

Pushing up his glasses from the bridge of his nose, he half smirked, "Thank you, gentlemen and lady, Mr. Xanatos will be happy to know you succeeded in your mission." he said before turning around and walking gracefully back inside.

Brooklyn looked at Goliath, "Why was there an explosion?" he asked, his Rookery brothers, the newly named Broadway, the biggest one, and Lexington, the smallest one; both looked to their Clan leader with mild curiosity, wondering the same thing.

Goliath looked at his mate for a moment, she met his eyes with a steady gaze before turning her head away from him.

He looked back at Brooklyn, "It was an accident, nothing more." was all he said on the matter before turning to the edge, "I must go see a friend." he said.

Brooklyn grew happier, "Your going to see Quinn? Right? Can I come along?" he asked a little enthusiastically, glaring at his Rookery Brothers when they snickered at him.

The red headed Gargoyle raised an eye ridge from underneath her golden head band/crown **(A/N I don't know what the hell that thing is, sorry) **regarding her mate with mild curiosity, "'Quinn'? Who is 'Quinn', Goliath?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing, "Is 'Quinn' a human? You know we cannot trust humans! Not after how we were betrayed by them!" her eyes glowed a crimson red as she recalled what happened at Castle Wyvern a thousand years ago, a snarl ripping out of her throat, "They know nothing but treachery and deceit!"

Goliath looked at her for a second before nodding in answer to Brooklyn's question, then turned around to face the open sky, "Humans may have betrayed us then, my love, but that doesn't mean that every human we meet is treacherous and deceitful." he said, about to jump off the ledge when Brooklyn's voice stopped him.

"Is it alright if I come along? I told Quinn I would see her sometime tonight." he said to the leader's questioning gaze.

Normally, Goliath would have given him his assent to follow, but after the ordeal with his Angel of the Night, he wasn't sure if she was exactly able to be trusted with their host in the castle. Even if there would be five other Gargoyles ready to fight her off if the situation called for it.

Instead of telling Brooklyn his true reason for him to stay behind, however, he stuck with the classic, "You must stay and help guard the castle."

Brooklyn looked a little upset about his answer, but he agreed, "Oh, yeah, sure... Okay. I guess I'll just stay here, then." he said a little quietly.

The female Gargoyle narrowed her already slim eyes at her mate, "Time has changed you, Goliath. That is certain." she said, caping her wings around her shoulders as she turned and disappeared the way Mr. Burnett went, down the darkened hallway.

Goliath watched her go, then shook his head as he turned back to the open air, and after reminding his Clan to guard the castle, much to Brooklyn's chagrin; before turning back and gliding off the tower.

** SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Quinn stood on the rooftop, her foot tapping impatiently as she waited for any sign of a Gargoyle about to land where she was.

She didn't have to wait longer than she thought, when she saw the lavender Gargoyle coming in for a landing.

When he was standing in front of her, he smiled in greeting, but frowned when he saw her serious expression, something was wrong.

"What is the matter, Quinn?" he asked the red haired girl.

"Are you responsible for this, Goliath?" she asked calmly as she dug her laptop out of her bag and played him the news report on the robbery.

Goliath watched the news reel on the small screen for a moment before looking at Quinn, "Yes, I was involved. David Xanatos had three disks stolen from him two nights ago, and he asked my Clan and I to get them back for him. I had told him that we would have nothing to do with the stolen property, but when he reunited my love and I... I had agreed to go along on this mission." he told her, watching as she dug around in her bag once more.

She brought out a piece of paper in her hand, stuffing the laptop in the bag, "I did some research on that scarab symbol we found on the tracking device, your host, David Xanatos, can't be trusted, Goliath. He owns the company with the scarab insignia." she handed him the paper with the symbol on it, "He must have planted the tracker on you when you weren't looking, then told those goons to follow us into the park." she finished.

Goliath looked at the symbol for a second, "But, why would he do such a thing? I have seen inside his home, he does not need to steal other's property." he was mainly talking to himself.

Quinn placed one hand on his forearm to get his attention, "You can't trust him, Goliath, people like him know nothing of trust. I may be _way _smaller than you, but you can fully trust me. I guarantee it." she said.

Goliath looked back at Quinn for a second before growling low in his throat as he crushed the paper in his hand, baring his teeth.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Brooklyn grinned as he looked out at the city's bright lights through his new sunglasses, "You know, I could really get used to this place." he said to his Rookery brothers sitting next to him.

Lexington looked up at him from the 'computer' Mr. Xanatos allowed him to mess with, "It _is _pretty cool here. I think I like it better here than Scotland." he said, dropping his wide gaze back to the 'monitor'.

Broadway just smiled through the mouthful of food he was chewing.

Hudson and Bronx were standing up against the stone walls of the castle. Hudson simply looked at Brooklyn with a slightly approving smile before turning his gaze back over the city before them.

That's when everything went downhill.

All at once, red beams of light shot in every direction around the five Gargoyles, causing them all to jump up and scatter.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-****SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Quinn ran as fast as could into the Eyrie Building.

After watching Goliath crumple up the image she had given him, and yelling at him to come back when he decided to jump off the building they were standing on, she got off the building as fast as she could and ran in the direction she saw him headed to.

She panted as she finally made it to the elevator she had taken the night before, slowing to a jog when she almost hit her head on the wall opposite to the sliding doors. She swiftly pushed the button on the top of the selection before leaning against the back wall with her foot tapping impatiently against the ground as she watched the buttons glow as she neared the castle portion.

"C'mon. C'mon, I've gotta help them." she muttered under her breath as she watched the last two buttons glow faintly before going back to dim as she finally made it to her destination.

The doors slid open and she ran into the throne room, turning around to the hallway she met the guard beast in the other night, she ran as fast as she could to make it up to the stairs, stopping in the doorway when she saw the David Xanatos man from the news, and a pale blue female Gargoyle with a lot of hair that looked an awful lot like her own when she just got out of bed in the mornings.

Quinn saw that the female had a rather large gun pointed at Goliath, who was laying flat on the ground, looking up at her in slight fear and shock. She saw Xanatos also had a large gun pointed in another direction, upon looking further, she saw the other five Gargoyles looking from Goliath and back to the man who stole from Cyberbiotics.

Brooklyn must have noticed her because he looked like he was about to call out before she shook her head to get him to be quiet.

He shut his beak when he had opened it slightly, she saw the corners of his beak turn upwards in a slight smile, she smiled back at him as the female Gargoyle started talking.

"The _humans_," she sneered at the lavender Gargoyle at her feet, "gave me a name as well, Goliath. I am Demona." she finished, and Quinn saw her first talon start to pull the trigger back to fire at him; so she made a split second decision.

Shooting forward, she braced herself as she barreled right into Demona, making the female drop the gun in surprise as they both fell to the ground underneath where Xanatos and Goliath still were.

Demona growled furiously as she jumped up onto her feet, starting to stalk the new intruder, her eyes narrowed and turning to the crimson red she showed when she was pissed. She stopped where she was when she saw the small red headed girl starting to get up.

The human girl groaned as she rubbed her head, getting back up to her feet, she turned and looked at Demona with a half pained expression, "Demona, meet Quinn." she heard Brooklyn introduce the girl who had knocked her off her feet a second ago, albeit rather smugly.

Demona's eyes went back to normal as she got out of the defensive position, "It's you.." she whispered in a voice that was mixed with a lot of shock, and a little bit of happiness.

Quinn missed the brief look of anger the female Gargoyle gave the surprised looking Xanatos, because at that moment, the gun that had fallen from Demona's grasp went off, shooting two beams of the red laser out and at the stone tower across from Goliath's tower.

It erupted against the grey stone and destroyed the tower, making all the rocks fall out into the direction where Quinn and Demona were still standing.

Quinn's eyes widened in shock as she watched a giant piece of the rubble heading straight toward her, "Frak!" she exclaimed.

Demona chose that moment to surprise almost everyone there, exclaiming, "NO!" and pushing Quinn out of the way before it got to her.

Quinn twisted her head around to stare at Demona in shock, her mouth gaping open like a fish; before she could start asking the question that was fresh on her mind, the rock, which she had just realized was the biggest piece from the dismantled tower, had crashed into the platform she and Demona had fallen on, shattering the ground beneath them almost immediately.

The two red heads screamed as they fell from the incredible height; Quinn looked to Demona for a split second, long enough to see the blue skinned Gargoyle reach out for her, "Come to-!" she started when a piece from the newly destroyed ground came and crashed into her mid section, making her fall faster than she was.

Quinn's eyes widened when she turned back to call out for help; she had barely gotten the word out when Brooklyn swooped in and caught her, holding her in a bridal style, he glided smoothly back to the remaining castle.

Brooklyn landed on the upper piece of the castle where he and the others glided up to when the ground was destroyed.

He set Quinn down to her feet, and looked at her in a concerned manner, "You okay, Quinn?" he asked her.

She smiled slightly at him to show she was, "I'm okay, Brooklyn." she said, turning back to the others, when she noticed Xanatos standing behind them, a smirk on his face, "You must be Xanatos." she said.

"Yes, I am." he said, walking closer to her, "And I know who you are, Quinn." he started when an intercom that she just noticed was on the wall of the remaining tower beeped at him.

"Mr. Xanatos. There is a Detective Graves in the lobby with a warrant for your arrest." his assistant's voice floated in the air, falling on the surprised billionaire's ears.

He twisted his head around to look at Quinn, "I'm guessing you called your Guardian." he stated, turning around and walking off with his hands in his pockets, possibly to go meet Julie downstairs.

Quinn shook her head as she watched him go, "Julie showed up just in time." she told herself as someone tapped her on her shoulder.

Turning around, she saw it was the olive green Gargoyle with the web wings, "Hey, uh..." she tried to come up with a name to call him, when he interrupted gently.

"It's Lexington, or just Lex if you'd like." he told her, before pointing behind him at the approaching sunrise, "The sun's almost out, and we were getting ready to go to sleep for the day. I just wanted to say thank you. For, well, I guess you saved us from Demona." he said with a small smile.

She smiled back, "No problem, I'm happy I got here in time." she said, watching Brooklyn turn and smile at her, as big as his beak would allow him to smile, before he turned back around and got on his pedestal, readying for the arriving sun.

Lex turned around after shooting one last smile in her direction, then scurried off to get on his own pedestal.

Goliath called out to her when he saw her starting to leave, "I assume, you will be returning to us tonight?" he asked her.

Quinn looked surprised for a brief moment, before her face split into a wide smile, "You know it." she called out, before turning around and disappearing into the dark hallway as the six Gargoyles turned to stone for the day.

**Sorry it took so long to update, like I said in my newest TMNT fic, school started for me.**

**Sorry if the ending was rushed, I really wanted to get done with the Awakening episodes, I'm on episode 48 of season 2, and it's getting a little bit harder to remember most of season 1.**

**Anyways, please review.**

**I curse your inevitable betrayal if you flame me.**

**-Zabby**


	6. The Thrill of the Hunt

Chapter 6 **A/N Y'all will learn more things about Quinn in this chapter, along with a little bit of Quinn/Lexington friendship bonding, and some romance between Quinn and Brooklyn.**

The Thrill of the Hunt

"I'm surprised Xanatos even let me come back here, after all, my Guardian arrested him for theft." Quinn was saying, jostling the strap of her bag on her shoulder as she and Owen Burnett rode up to the castle portion of the Eyrie Building. She was dressed in a dark green long sleeved shirt, with black skinny jeans, and brown hunter boots. She had her hair in that same messy bun at the nape of her neck, her bangs were as they normally were, and she also had the same silver ring on the golden chain hanging around her neck.

"Mr. Xanatos is not one to hold grudges, Ms. Stryker, therefore he wouldn't dream of denying you the opportunity to see your friends." Owen said as they made it up to the castle portion of the building.

The both stepped off the elevator to walk back down the newly redone hallway she had gone down the other night, 'They must've redone it during the day.' she thought as they walked up the staircase to get to the tower the six Gargoyles were resting on.

They got there just in time to witness the sun going down, and the remaining Wyvern Clan members burst out of their concrete skin with roars that live dinosaurs would dare to compare to.

"If you will excuse me, Ms. Stryker, I have some matters to attend to." Owen said as he turned and left the girl alone with the Gargoyles.

"Hey Quinn." the trio told her as they started towards the stairs, Brooklyn stopping long enough to give her a quick hug, then they went down to, possible, the TV room, loosely followed by Hudson and Bronx.

Goliath jumped down to stand next to Quinn, "It is good to see you back here, Quinn. Our home is your home, thanks to your help last night." he smiled at the young girl.

Quinn closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck with one hand, "We may have a little problem, Goliath... You see, your castle is still resting on Xanatos' building. Therefore, it's his property. He signed the papers for it to be brought to New York, and now it belongs to him." she said.

Goliath raised an eyeridge, "That does not mean he will get this castle Quinn, it is our home, and he has been sent to prison." he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Quinn shook her heard, furrowing her eyebrows, "Yes, and no." at his puzzled expression, she added, "Xanatos was convicted, Goliath. He'll only be in jail for six months, maybe even shorter if his lawyers manage to woo the jury. The point is, he won't be in jail for too long, and I think you need to find a new home before he gets back.." she trailed off at his grimace.

Goliath shook his head multiple times, much like a stubborn child refusing sleep, "No, impossible. Castle Wyvern has been our home for over thousands of years, we are not abandoning it now!" he yelled at her before turning around and stalking away before another word was spoken on the matter.

Quinn shook her head as he left, turning around to go down the stairs, "I think your head stays rock solid at night." she muttered, descending the stairs and walking down the hallway until she came to a stop at the TV room.

She saw Hudson sitting in the reclining chair, Bronx at his left, with the Trio parked directly in front of the wide screen television.

Walking inside, she set her bag on the ground behind the recliner, "What are you guys watching?" she asked curiously upon seeing an auburn haired woman dressed in extremely tight red leather with a blue mark over her right eye.

Lexington turned around, an excited smile spread out on his face that reminded her about when Joaquin had gotten the G.I. Joe action figure for Christmas when they were twelve; Quinn had spent hours in the toy store just trying to find the exact kind he had wanted more than anything, "It's The Pack!" he exclaimed before whipping his head back around to watch the Evil Ninjas come out.

Quinn raised an eyebrow when the show suddenly turned on to a commercial saying The Pack would be performing live at Madison Square Garden tonight.

She watched as Lexington's smile widened to the point she was afraid would resemble the Joker's, "Can we go?" he asked his Rookery Brothers excitedly, Quinn thought it was pretty cute.

Brooklyn would have disagreed with the question, when he caught Quinn's eye, it was directed at Lexington, who was still smiling a rather pleading smile like Bronx's face when they were tossing old scraps around in the air.

Lexington's huge eyes widened in happiness when Brooklyn nodded his assent, before the red Gargoyle turned to Quinn, "Do you wanna go, Quinn?" he asked the girl.

Quinn seemed to go over her options in her head, 'Well... I've got that History Exam tomorrow afternoon... I should really study... But, I wouldn't mind hanging out with these three tonight, I could get to know them... Ah, what the hell.' she smiled, "Sure."

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"That was pretty fun, guys, thanks for asking me to come along." she told Brooklyn and Broadway as they neared Castle Wyvern when the show was over.

After the Pack had gotten off the stage, Lexington had asked to stay behind for a little while longer, leaving the three of them to go back to the castle.

Brooklyn, who was carrying Quinn, set her on her feet when they landed, "I'm glad you agreed to come." he said, just as Broadway's stomach growled.

Broadway chuckled nervously at their raised eyebrows and eye ridges, "I guess I'm hungry again." he said simply.

Quinn looked to Brooklyn, "But you ate just an hour ago." she addressed Broadway.

The blue Gargoyle nodded, "I know, Chinese food, it was good too. But, it never quite fills me up.." he trailed off as his belly growled again.

He sighed, "I guess I better go eat something." he sounded like he didn't want to eat again, but the face he made said otherwise, "I'll see you guys later." he told the two as he turned around and walked swiftly away, possibly to the kitchen area of the castle.

Quinn looked over at Brooklyn when he shook his head slightly, "Has he always done that?" she asked curiously as they started walking down the stairs to head into the Great Hall with the tapestries and such.

Brooklyn grinned, "Yep, for as long as I could remember, he's always been hungry. No matter what the situation." he told her as they sat down on the steps closest to the place that Princess Katharine had sat on her throne at one point in time. Quinn knew all about the Princess and how she shunned the Gargoyle clan, even though they fought for her and her people.

Quinn placed a hand underneath her chin, seemingly in thought, "If he got one whiff of the stuff Julie tries to feed us, I'm sure he'd never eat again." she said dryly as she remembered the 'casserole' said Detective tried to get down their throats the night before, after a rather long 'interrogation' between her and Quinn about how she knew about who stole the property from Cyberbiotics. Julie seemed to go for the 'I saw some of his people exit the hover craft when it fell in the river.' and made them eat something that looked like it distinctly had eyeballs.

Brooklyn chuckled, "Maybe he should go eat over there one night." he said, "So, what is Julie? I mean, is she your mother? Or what?" he asked the girl.

Quinn laughed dryly, "Luckily, she's not related to me in any way, shape, or form. Sadly, that doesn't give me the advantage of not knowing her. She's my guardian for all intentions and purposes." she sighed.

The red Gargoyle raised an eye ridge, "You don't sound too happy to say that." he remarked, earning himself a look that flat out screamed 'No Duh.'

"That woman... If given the chance, she'd drop Joaquin and I off at the next bus station and sleep like a baby." she shook her head, "Luckily I didn't grow up knowing her." she said.

"What happened to your parents?" Brooklyn asked after a moment of silence.

Quinn looked up at the dome like ceiling, "I never knew them. I don't know if they died, or if they're still alive somewhere; I grew up in multiple Foster homes, about six of them, actually. Julie's home would count as number seven." she explained this as she closed her eyes with her head tilted upwards.

Brooklyn blinked, 'Seven homes?' he asked himself, "Why didn't you stay with one home?" he asked her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him out of the corner, sending chills down his spine at the icy gaze, "I almost stayed at the first one, I managed to make it two years living with Mr. and Mrs. Stryker, I lived with them when I was a baby, then when they had dropped me off at a daycare for date night, they got in a car accident. Mrs. Stryker died on impact, but her husband stayed for about five more minutes before he joined his wife. I didn't know what happened until a few years ago when one of the paramedics told me about it after I asked what happened.

"Before you ask, yes, I got my last name from that couple", she intercepted when she saw him about to ask something, "After they died, when I was two years old, I was placed in a home with a martial arts master for a father. He taught me how to fight, and I still use his moves to this day. He was about fifty two when he let me into his home, I lived with him until I was five. And he died when I was almost six.

"After him, I was put in several other homes throughout the years. When I finish up Junior year, and get through Senior year of high school, I can go off on my own. Get my own place, without risking staying in someone else's home." she finished with a delighted smile as she thought of how she would model her own apartment.

Brooklyn was about to ask her multiple question, '_What's a High School? You mentioned Joaquin a minute ago, who is he?_' but then he got a good look of the fast approaching sun in the windows, "Uh oh, I better hurry if I don't wanna freeze in stone here all day." he told her, standing up swiftly.

When Quinn stood up, they both made their way back up to the tower, stopping briefly for Brooklyn to yell out to Broadway, "Sun's almost up, Broadway, better hurry!" before coming out on the roof of the tower.

Brooklyn hopped up on his pedestal, "Here come's Lex." he told the others, who all followed his gaze to the growing khaki green Gargoyle as he came in for a landing.

"I saw The Pack!" he exclaimed in child like excitement when he was crouching on his pedestal next to Brooklyn and Broadway, who was wiping his face clean of what looked to be barbeque sauce.

Brooklyn raised an eye ridge, "Yeah, all four of us saw them, remember?" he turned his head slightly toward Quinn, "We're gonna be taking care of him in our old age." he mumbled under his breath as quietly as he could so that only him and Quinn could hear.

Lexington rolled his big eyes, "I know that, Brooklyn, I meant, after the show!" he spread his arms out wide in exaggeration, a hug smile on his face.

Goliath looked shocked, "You let them see you?!" he demanded furiously, crossing the distance from his position to standing before Lexington with his teeth gritted in anger, "You should have done that." he managed.

Lexington's happy expression faded to a frustrated one, "Why do we have to hide, huh? We lived with humans back in Scotland, why not here?" he demanded.

Quinn cleared her throat before Goliath could talk back, "Um, I think you should hold that for tonight." she indicated the rapidly arising sun.

Goliath looked at the direction she was pointing, before turning his furious gaze at Lexington, "We finish this at sundown." he said, glaring right back at Lexington as he did the same, his under bite sticking out farther than it usually did, just as the sun came up, turning all six of them into stone for the day; Brooklyn's face frozen in a 'Can't wait til tonight.' sarcastic look, straight at her.

Quinn sighed, shaking her head as she turned to go, "That's going to be a long night." she muttered as she walked away.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

The next night, Quinn was running late as she rode the elevator up to the castle, Julie had gotten angry at her for never showing up for dinner the night before, even made her stay up about three hours to listen to a lecture about making New York's finest worry ever so slightly about her.

She rushed out of the elevator when the doors opened, only to run right into a slightly muscular chest.

Quinn fell back on her butt with an audible 'Oof!', "Sorry about that." she said when she saw Brooklyn on the floor across from her.

He shook his head as he stood up, holding out his hand for her to take, "No problem, Quinn. I was actually just about to go look for you." he said, hoisting her up off the ground, then bending down to pick up the scattered papers that fell from her bag when she fell.

She took the papers from him when he handed them to her, "Thanks, so, what happened with Goliath and Lexington? I hope the little guy is okay." she asked him as they walked out of the main room, and into the TV area, where Hudson and Bronx were sitting in their usual places.

Hudson turned around when he heard footsteps, "Evenin', Lass. It's good to see yeh." he said in his Scottish accent.

Quinn waved at him, and pet Bronx when she saw the beast on the floor, "So? Is Lex in trouble, Brooklyn?" she asked him.

Brooklyn looked out of the window and up at the stars, "He might be if Goliath doesn't approve of The Pack." he told her, taking a seat on the red couch next to the wall and turning his attention on the red headed girl, "So, I'm thinking that'd be a yes." he said with a grin.

Quinn shook her head, "You sound almost happy about that little fact." she told him, setting her book bag down at the base of the couch and choosing to sit on the ground, pulling out her chemistry book.

Brooklyn looked at her book curiously, it had been a while since he had read a book, "What book is that?" he asked her, pointing at it with his talon.

The blue eyed girl looked up at him, noticing how his eyes twinkled a little bit at the sight of the hard backed book, "It's a chemistry book for school. I have to study the periodic table for my chemistry class." she explained, holding the book up by it's bindings to show him how big it was, "I think it could break a window if I threw it at one." she said.

"Hey, you mentioned something about 'School' the other night, what exactly is it?" he asked her.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Were you ever taught anything as a, um... hatchling?" she struggled to find the right word to add to the sentence.

Brooklyn nodded in an answer, "Yeah, how to fight, using a weapon, speaking different languages, like Gargoyle and English, and how our family is all Gargoyles we know." he looked at her, "Is that what you learn in 'School'?" he asked.

Quinn looked to Hudson for a split second, he was paying as much attention to her as Brooklyn was, even Bronx was looking straight at her, "Sort of, yeah. We learn languages, like Spanish or French, and we can learn how to fight from Martial Arts instructors, and how to use a weapon from a Weapons Specialist. But, we can learn other things in School, too. Like mathematics or World History." she said to the Gargoyles in the room with her.

"I should teach you to speak Gargoyle, it'll be fun." Brooklyn told her with a smile.

Quinn was about to say something back along the lines of "That sounds great, Brooklyn, thank you." when Broadway chose that moment to jog down the hallway.

He was yelling something that was at first hard to understand, but Hudson, more experienced in the art of listening to yelling, told them that Goliath and Lexington were back from their meeting with The Pack.

"Time to greet the dead." Brooklyn muttered in Quinn's ear as they ran down the hallway to go to the tower Broadway disappeared down.

They got up on the top just in time to see Lexington jump off the ledge, gliding over until he came to the opening in the court yard, then disappearing down the doorway.

Goliath sighed in agitation, turning around he saw Quinn and Brooklyn, with Hudson and Bronx behind them, "We have had a rather long night. Even if it will not be morning for some time, we will rest tonight." he told them, walking down the way they had come, Hudson and Bronx following suit.

Quinn looked at the two other Gargoyles, "What happened to Lex?" she asked them looking behind her to see if Lexington was still down there, he wasn't.

Broadway shrugged his shoulders, "It must've been pretty bad if he didn't even stop to say hi." he said, Brooklyn nodded in agreement.

Quinn looked at them, "I think I'll go check on him." she said, then turn and ran down the same hallway she had come from before the two Rookery Brothers could say anything in protest.

She ran until she came to a balcony that lead out to the open sky, there she found the hunched over form of the khaki green Gargoyle, he looked like he was sulking.

"Lex?" she asked him, standing in the doorway, looking at him in sympathy, "What's wrong?" she asked him.

Lexington didn't answer, didn't even turn his head to acknowledge that he heard her, then, "They fooled me. I thought they were the good guys who fought with honor, turns out they were the bad guys who wanted us dead." he said, then shook his head, bringing up his hand to his face, "I'm never trusting anyone ever again!" he exclaimed in anger.

Quinn pursed her lips as she walked over to stand three inches behind him, "Lex.." she calmly reached out a hand and placed it on his slightly muscular shoulder, "I know it probably doesn't mean much, but you can trust me. I will never let you down, Lexington; believe me." she told him with all sincerity in her voice.

Lex smiled a little, "Thanks Quinn." he said.

Quinn smiled, "Anytime, so, you wanna play on my laptop for a while? You look like you could use a stress reliever." she offered.

Lexington nodded after a moment's hesitation, "Sure, I could use it." he turned around fully and smiled, "Thanks again, Quinn." he said, before surprising the girl and hugging her tightly around her middle.

Quinn hesitated before she wrapped her own arms around his shoulders, "Anytime, Lex." she promised.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Owen Burnett sat in front of Xanatos in the talking window of the prison in New York, showing him the photos he had managed to snap from the security camera of Quinn with the Gargoyles.

"I have done as you asked, sir. The channels were all changed to show only the Pack and nothing more, and Goliath went with the little one to see your team." he showed him the pictures, "And Quinn has taken a real liking to the small Clan." he said.

Xanatos looked down at the file Owen had given him, but he was more interested in the pictures of Quinn, "Who would you say she is most like, Owen? Her mother, or her father?" he asked the blonde man.

Owen looked down at the pictures that were in Xanatos' hand from under the glass, "I have to say, I have no idea, sir. I do not know the girl besides from the few times I have seen her in the elevator when she was visiting the Gargoyles." he answered.

Xanatos turned his head to the side and stared at the wall for a moment, "If I knew her better, I'm sure I could get my answer." he said, closing his eyes.

**Sorry to say this is where I'm stopping this chapter.**

**Please review, tell me what you think.**

**Don't flame, I don't wanna hear it.**

**-Zabby**


	7. Temptation

Chapter 7

Temptation

"Quinn, can you pass me that bracket over there?" Lexington asked the red headed girl from her slouched position where his head was laying back.

They were in the Eyrie Building's garage that Mr. Burnett had been kind enough to open for them, finishing up the motorcycle Lexington had started working on a little over two months ago.

Quinn was obedient as she handed him what he asked for, occasionally casting her blue eyed gaze over at Brooklyn to see the red Gargoyle fidget impatiently, he was told he would get to be the first to ride their new motorcycle.

He tapped his foot against the pavement as he tried to look elsewhere besides at Lexington and Quinn working on the bike, Broadway soon grew irritated with this.

"Would you quit that stupid tapping already, your giving me a headache!" he yelled at Brooklyn, making Quinn fall back on her butt in surprise at the loud noise.

Lexington laughed at her as she rubbed her back end with a pained grimace, "So you can take the sound of a Gargoyle roar, but when a Gargoyle yells at another Gargoyle, you fall back? How does that work?" he asked her.

Quinn glared at him, "I didn't get to prepare myself for that particular noise, Lex." she ground out in an annoyed tone of voice.

Broadway walked over and helped her back to her feet, "Sorry Quinn, Brooklyn's buggin' me with that incessant foot tapping." he threw his head over his shoulder to glare at his Rookery Brother, who rolled his eyes, he had gotten rather good at that over the nights in New York City.

"Isn't it finished yet?" Broadway asked Lexington when Brooklyn continued to tap his foot against the ground, driving him insane.

"Come on, you've ridden one before." Brooklyn put in, tapping even faster now at Broadway's angered expression.

Lex sighed as he put the finishing touches on the left side of the bike, "You've ridden a horse before, could you build one from scratch?" he asked mockingly, cringing when the foot tapping started to annoy him as well.

Quinn, upon seeing the two other Gargoyle's faces screw up in irritation, walked over to where Brooklyn was leaning against the tool table, and Gibbs-Slapped him on the back of his head, so hard it made a loud slapping sound that resonated around the room.

"Ouch." Brooklyn groaned, rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands, the tapping stopping immediately, "What was that for, Quinn?" he demanded, cracking open one eye to fix it in a glaring way at her.

Quinn looked at him, "It was either that, or your foot was chopped off." she walked back to crouching next to Lexington's head, "I figured you might still need your foot in the near future." she finished with a smirk at his shocked eyes while the other two snickered at him.

Lex suddenly set his wrench down and clapped his hands together to get rid of the dust from the old tools, "It's done." he said aloud to the three other beings in the room.

Brooklyn smiled, turning around he grabbed a brown helmet off the table top. He turned it to expose the empty shell inside, taking his first talon and placing it inside, he easily pushed through the little black dot Quinn had marked on the inside where she knew his horns would stick out.

When the holes were open, he placed it on his head, silently aweing at how she knew exactly where to put the dots.

Broadway raised an eyeridge, "Why wear a helmet? Your head's hard enough." he pointed at Brooklyn's head.

Brooklyn ignored this as he walked a little bit away from the table, raising his arms over his head, he pulled his wings in, wrapping a majority of them around his waist while making the claws on top clasp together.

He held his arms out behind him as Quinn, who had managed to save up enough to buy him this, came up behind him with a new leather jacket, holding it out for him to put on.

When the sleeves had run up to his shoulders, she drew away, and he turned back around with a smile on his beak, "Hey! It's all part of the look." he stated.

Lexington and Quinn pushed the bike up to him, Quinn handing him a new pair of aviator sunglasses to complete his 'look', and he climbed onto the leather seat.

He revved up the motorcycle and turned his head in Quinn's direction, marveling at how her skinny jeans complemented her legs perfectly, and the leather hunter boots just added to it, she also had her hair down, it was actually pretty wavy, "Hey, baby, you wanna hop on?" he asked rather flirtatiously.

Quinn snorted in a slight laugh, zipping up her pine green hoodie, she grinned, "Not on your life, Brooke, now get going!" and with that, she kicked his kick stand up, and he was off, laughing as he exited the garage and made it on the street.

Lex blinked when Brooklyn disappeared, "Hey, we get to ride it after him... Right?" he asked to no one in particular.

Quinn shook her head with a grin, "There is definitely something wrong with that boy's brain." she said, when Broadway's stomach growled, "Hungry again?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Broadway looked sheepish as he nodded.

Quinn pursed her lips, "Hmm... I would say we could order pizza or something, but you guys don't like pizza. I think I could cook something, I've been told I'm good at it." she said.

Broadway looked at her with wide eyes, "What are you waiting for?" he said, grabbing Quinn on her shoulders, turning her around, and pushing her forward, into the elevator.

Lexington followed their bodies for a few seconds, then rushed himself to get in the small space with them before the doors closed, "Wait up!" he called; once he was inside, he had to pull his tail in as fast as possible before the doors could close on it, Broadway and Quinn laughing about it as they rode up.

Unbeknownst to them, they had a watcher, who jumped off the building across from them and took to the sky, following Brooklyn's path.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Brooklyn rode a little ways behind a biker gang, his wings holding his jacket tightly to his midsection. After that getaway from the cops fiasco, he wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to try and talk to these bikers, then one of them decided to fall back.

His brown hair was flying in the wind, much like Brooklyn's white hair was doing at the moment, "Nice ride, man." the biker said.

Brooklyn smiled, "Thanks. You too." he replied, then noticed the other bikers were slowing down to be next to them, so he slowed his own bike down, until it came to a complete stop.

Right in the middle of the circle the bikers had formed around him.

The other bikers were taking off their helmets for some strange reason, so he felt it was only right if he followed their lead.

This was a bad idea, he found this out when he removed his helmet and the guy who complimented his motorcycle, gasped, "It's a monster! Let's get it!" he called out to his gang.

All at once, all the bikers circled around Brooklyn threateningly, before deciding it was a good idea to just crowd around him, throwing punches at every and any part they could reach.

Brooklyn grunted at the extra weight these bikers put on him, but he had more strength in one arm than these guys had in their bodies.

He growled low in his throat as he easily tossed them off of his body, standing up straight, his pupils disappeared, showing off the full whiteness of his eyes, he gritted his sharp teeth as he spread his wings, whatever remained of his jacket falling off his torso.

This got the effect he was hoping for, at least until one of them got out a wrench and ran at him, Brooklyn stopped him by grabbing him by his shirt and tossing him to the side easily, making him knock down one of the motorcycles.

Brooklyn rushed at another one, lifting him up bit the tops of his jeans and his shirt collar, he threw him at a few of his buddies, knocking him and the few he got, back on their butts.

This was when the men decided to dog pile the poor Gargoyle, almost to the point they would have crushed his bones if he were a human, but Gargoyles don't break so easily.

He thrust out his arms and legs, launching off the men that had jumped on top of him.

One of the men gathered themselves rather quickly and pulled out a hand gun.

He aimed it at Brooklyn while said Gargoyle was busy fighting off the other men.

He slowly started to pull the trigger, when something masked in shadows shot down and knocked him off balance, just when the bullet shot out of the barrel.

Brooklyn moved just in time for the bullet to miss him, and go forward until it made contact with the gas tank on Brooklyn's motorcycle.

The bike exploded in a smallish version of a mushroom cloud, sending all types of metal pieces and parts from the motorcycle.

Brooklyn's eyes glowed bright white as he watched this happen, then he turned around with a snarl as the thing, still cloaked in shadows, landed behind him.

The bikers started advancing on them, one of them got out a chain and flung it at Brooklyn, who allowed it to wrap onto his forearm, before he lifted it over his head and threw the man away, right into a few of his friends.

Brooklyn was about to go after them, when the other thing, he was guessing it was another Gargoyle, grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him away, towards an alleyway.

The Gargoyle let go of Brooklyn, instead it sunk it's talons into the side of the building, scaling up the wall.

Brooklyn contemplated on going back to teach the bikers a lesson, but thought it best to walk away with his head still in tact, so he scaled the wall after the other Gargoyle.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"Geez, Broadway, you just about polished off the last of that." Quinn looked at the Blue Gargoyle's mainly clean plate save the smeared on spaghetti sauce left behind by his fork.

She had fixed the five Gargoyles (Bronx had decided to help himself to her plate) spaghetti for dinner.

Lexington looked from Broadway's plate, to his own, "I'll never understand how he does that." he muttered mainly to himself when he saw his half full plate of the noodles with red sauce on them.

Hudson nodded in agreement, though a sparkle of pride shown in his good eye, "Aye, 'tis a great mystery I'm sure we will figure out eventually." he said gruffly, taking another bite from his nearly empty plate.

"This was a wonderful meal, Quinn, thank you for making it." Goliath piped up from his end of the table, smiling fondly at the girl.

"Your welcome, I enjoyed fixing it." she said, getting up and grabbing any and all empty dishes she could, ready to take them to the kitchen sink.

Lexington's hand shot out and grabbed two of the plates from her before she could move a step, "Lemme help you." he said, walking with her into the kitchen after she thanked him.

When the plates were piled in the kitchen, and Lexington had gone to play on her laptop, after he insisted on cleaning the plates with her, "I don't like it when a guy helps me in the kitchen, especially not when it's one of my best friends." she had said when he started to protest; her phone had started ringing.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw Julie's Caller ID on the screen, "Hello?" she asked dryly, wondering why in the holy hell her foster mother would call her instead of suck off the face of her partner.

"Don't sound so surprised, girl, since you seemed _so _interested in the Xanatos case, then I thought you'd like to know that he's getting out of prison next month." Julie replied just as dryly.

Quinn blinked, "What? Why is he getting out early?" she asked mainly to herself, forgetting that she was on the phone with the least likely person to really give a damn.

The woman sighed on the other end, "How do you think, genius? His lawyers, duh. Gotta go, girl, try not to miss me." she ended this cheerily before she clicked the end call button.

Quinn looked unamused, "Don't hold your breath." she muttered, closing her phone and grabbing the edge of the counter as she sighed, "How am I gonna tell Goliath?" she asked herself.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Brooklyn resisted the urge to growl as he watched the biker gang drive away, before he turned and saw the figure cloaked in shadows, "Thanks, uh, I guess... Who are you?" he demanded.

"Don't be afraid. I just want to talk." the figure replied as they stepped from the shadows, exposing to him, Demona.

Brooklyn stumbled back, falling onto the gate on the ledge, "Yeah. Last time we met, you just wanted to blow me away with a bazooka." he said, turning around.

"That was then." she tried, holding out her hands to him as she walked closer, looking as trustworthy as she could.

"This is Goodbye." Brooklyn jumped up on top of the gate, looking like he was about to take off.

"Wait, please! I'm sorry, Brooklyn. I know I shouldn't have shot at you. I was crazy with grief and rage. If you only knew what I had to go through for hundreds of years dealing with the humans." she countered, coming up to stand next to him, laying her pale blue hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

Brooklyn looked at her with a raised eyeridge, "Hundreds of years? I thought you were under the Sleep Spell like we were." he asked, backing away a little bit from the gate.

Demona looked him in the eyes, "It's a long story. Centuries long. I'd like to tell you about it, if you'll let me." she replied.

Brooklyn was still wary, "I don't trust you, Demona." he stated, stepping off the gate.

Demona smiled rather wickedly, "You don't have to trust me, you just have to listen." she then pointed to where the remains of the bike lay, "You think this is bad? You don't know the depths to which humanity can sink, my young friend. But I do. Over the centuries, I have seen horrors that would blast your soul! Come, let me show you what mankind is really like." she offered her hand to him.

After some hesitation, he slowly grabbed her hand, and they took to the night sky.

They glided for a minute or so before landing on a rooftop across an alleyway where a woman was getting mugged.

The mugger managed to grab her purse and ran away from the scene of the crime, "HELP! POLICE! POLICE!" the woman was screaming.

Brooklyn's eyes glowed again as he watched the man get away. He was about to go after him and get the purse back, when Demona's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

He looked up at her, "What would you do? Capture him for human justice? He'll be out of jail and back on the streets in a day." she stated, motioning with her hand for him to follow her again.

Brooklyn turned back to see the woman talking to some cops, before jumping off the ledge with Demona.

After an hour of gliding out of the city, they stopped outside a house, looking in the window, they saw a couple fighting, "Look! His grades stink! His friends are hoodlums!" the man was yelling at his wife.

"What do you care! Your never home anyways!" the woman screamed at him, before she picked up a vase and flung it at her husband.

As this went on, a little boy, presumably their son, ran out of the house, and down the street.

Brooklyn looked taken aback, then turned to Demona, who shook her head, "They can't share their own home without fighting. And you expect them to share this world with us?" she asked him in disbelief.

They took to the sky again as they decided that was enough over there.

After they got back to the city, they landed on a roof across from a murder scene, they had made it just in time to watch some policemen put a gun in an evidence bag, and the medical examiners wheel the body away.

Demona shook her head, "They hold each other's lives completely without worth. Do you really think they'll welcome us with open arms?" she asked Brooklyn.

The red Gargoyle looked like he wanted to do something about it, "No." he said.

"And this is not the worst of it. We must make Goliath see the truth. Humanity will _**never **_accept us." she said, her eyes glowing a faint red.

Brooklyn couldn't help but think of Quinn, with her blood red hair and dazzlingly blue eyes, he grew a little angry with how Demona was badmouthing her race, "But not all humans are like that. Quinn is our friend." he ground out through slightly gritted teeth.

Demona's eyes switched back to normal, "Quinn... Yes, I-I realize she is not like these humans... How is she anyways? Uh.. Nevermind.. Can she keep you safe from the rest of humanity?" she seemed hesitant to ask him this question, and after he answered her with a simple, "She's fine.", cut him off when he was about to counter against her, "Only we can protect each other, Brooklyn. We must be united and strong, and willing to deal with the humans as they have dealt with us. Goliath thinks we can hide in their midst like mice and hope for their understanding. This is not possible. Remember what happened with Goliath and Lexington? They were hunted like animals because Lexington trusted the Pack." she said, dragging the subject away from Quinn.

Brooklyn was taken aback, "How'd you know about that?" he asked her suspiciously.

"If you think I'm wrong, then show yourself to them." she watched Brooklyn look down, but he didn't go, "Very wise, my young friend. They would shoot you down like a dog." she told him.

Brooklyn looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Let's say your right. What can we do? Goliath still believes humanity will accept us eventually." he countered.

Demona nodded, her eyes closed, "Goliath must be made to see the truth for the good of us all. There is a way, Brooklyn. The Grimourum Arcanorum, bring it to me. There is a spell of truth within it's pages. With it, I can open Goliath's eyes. Once Goliath understands, the rest will follow him." Demona tried to get him to do what she asked,

"I'll do it." and she succeeded.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Lexington smiled when he saw Brooklyn flying back home, and just in time for the sun to come up, "Hey! It's Brooklyn!" he called out to whoever would listen to him.

Quinn looked up from her shoes in time to see said Gargoyle land on his pedestal. She smiled at him, but frowned when he didn't even smile back, he didn't even look at her.

Goliath looked at him, "How was your joy ride?" he asked, quoting Lexington's words form earlier that night.

Brooklyn rubbed the back of his head, "Um.. Illuminating." he said, when Quinn cleared her throat and stepped closer to the lavender Gargoyle.

"Yes, Quinn, is something wrong?" he asked her in a concerned manner.

Quinn looked away briefly, "There will be.. Xanatos is getting out early, Goliath. He'll be out in a month." she repeated what Julie had told her.

Goliath raised an eyeridge, "Why does this concern you?" he asked her.

The girl blinked, "It concerns you! You all have to find a new place to live! But, don't worry, I think I know the perfect place." she tried, when Goliath shook his head from side to side.

"There is no need for that. Xanatos has been beaten, and the castle is ours now." he said, quite ready to end the conversation.

Brooklyn looked up finally, "How do we know that? What if he tries to reclaim it?" he asked, leaping to Quinn's aid, she raised an eyebrow, 'He's looking up, but why not at me?' she asked herself.

Goliath looked annoyed, "We will deal with that if and when it happens, but, we are not leaving our home!" he yelled, turning around to crouch on his pedestal.

Brooklyn looked at him pleadingly, "But, Goliath!" he started, sadly he couldn't finish this thought, for the sun came up, freezing him while he was in the middle of a fight with his Clan leader.

Quinn sighed, turning away, "That's one way of avoiding conversation." she muttered as she walked away from the Gargoyles.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

The next night, when the sun had gone down, six Gargoyles burst out of their stone prisons with mighty roars.

Lexington yawned hugely as he jumped from his perch to land next to Broadway, raising an eyeridge when hie eldest Rookery brother hadn't jumped off his own place, "You comin', Brooklyn? Broadway and I were gonna go watch a movie." he asked.

Brooklyn turned his head slightly in their direction, "Uh, no... You go ahead, I've got stuff to do." he said, casting one last glance in Goliath's direction as the giant Gargoyle stalked off down the corridor, folding his wings on his shoulders, presumably going into the library portion of the castle.

Broadway and Lexington exchanged a glance, even shared it with Hudson when the old Gargoyle had stopped to see what was going on.

Lexington shrugged his shoulders, "All right then, see ya later, Brooklyn." he called out, about to walk into the stone corridor, when Brooklyn's voice called him back.

"Where's Quinn?" he asked them suddenly, noticing that the red haired girl was no where to be seen.

Lex looked at Broadway, "You don't remember? She said she had a major test she needed to study for. She told us that she would try and stop by before we turned to stone for the day, but she's got to study." the big blue Gargoyle told the red Gargoyle.

Brooklyn looked a little struck down at this fact, "Oh." he sighed as the remaining members of his Clan dispersed and headed to the TV room.

'I can't believe what I'm about to do.' he thought to himself as he stood up and glided down from the tower, going to the courtyard.

He stopped outside the open doorway that lead into the Great Hall, where he knew the Grimourum Arcanorum was sitting in a display case Xanatos had left.

He stalked into the room and over to the case, aweing at the sight of the ancient book the Magus had used on him and his Clan all those years ago.

He opened the case and grabbed the book as fast as he could, turning around sharply when he thought he heard something, but when no one came out to stop him, he turned around and ran out the doorway.

He kept running along the length of the courtyard until he made it to the ledge. He jumped off and glided in the air, holding the book snugly to his chest as he directed himself to the Cloisters, where he and Demona agreed they would meet.

Upon landing in the courtyard of the medieval cathedral looking building, Demona stepped out of the shadows and walked towards him, "Do you have it?" she asked him with a wicked smile.

Brooklyn nodded, handing her the Grimourum Arcanorum, "What do we do now?" he asked her when she turned away and started fingering the pages, her eyes staring hungrily at the words on each page.

She spoke without turning around, "Now we get Goliath to come. Once he is here, I will recite the Truth Spell, and his eyes shall be open. But remember, Brooklyn, he must come with you and _only_ you." she spoke with an angry tone in her voice, as if promising imminent doom to him if he were followed.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"Do you think you studied enough tonight, Quinn?" Goliath asked the red haired girl as she leaned against the ledge next to his crouched body.

Quinn had arrived a few minutes prior after she was done studying for the test, she was going to hang out with Lexington and Broadway, but they were watching Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure, so... No, she decided to hang out with Goliath instead.

She smirked, "I think I did, if I didn't... Well, Julie wouldn't even stop to give me the time of day, let alone badger me about my grades." she said, closing her eyes and tilting her head back to catch the cool breeze in her hair, which then made herself button up her black blazer as the wind reached her body.

Goliath looked at her with a straight face, "While _she_ may not care about your grades, _I _do. If you fail that test, I will sit with you for however long it takes until you know every piece of information in that book." he said this much like a scolding parent, even ended his threat with a tap on her head, using the tip of his talon.

She looked up at him with a surprised expression, "I better go get my book.." she ended her sentence with a sprint into the hallway.

Goliath chuckled as he watched her go, shaking his head, he turned his gaze out at the sky.

"Goliath!" he turned around at the sound of his name being called, only to see Brooklyn gliding over to him.

Brooklyn landed on the pedestal next to him, "I found the most amazing place! It's like something from our time. It's called the Cloisters, and I can take you there if you'd like." he offered.

Goliath pondered this offer for a moment, his mind going back to Quinn and her studying for the test, then he realized she was probably having Hudson help her with it since she didn't exactly like the idea of a giant lavender Gargoyle looming over her shoulder.

He nodded, "Take me to it." he said.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Brooklyn and Goliath landed in the Cloisters at the same time.

The leader looked around at the old stone building's courtyard with a smile, "It's beautiful. I wish we brought the others." he said, looking down at the beaked Gargoyle, the smile never leaving his face.

"It's good you didn't. Because we wanted you here alone." a female's voice came out from no where, the Gargoyles turned their heads in it's direction, only to see Demona step into the moonlight, a book that looked familiar tucked snugly to her chest, an evil grin on her face.

Brooklyn walked away from his leader, coming to stand next to Demona while keeping his eyes locked on Goliath, who had a shocked look on his face as he realized she had the Grimourum in her hands when she started flipping through the pages.

"Demona." he stated, "So, you _did_ survive." he got his fists up in front of him as he prepared to fight his ex-mate.

Demona smirked evilly at him, "I always survive." she said.

Goliath observed the book carefully, "The Grimourum." he said, to which Demona nodded in confirmation, "Brooklyn, what is happening here?" he asked the younger Gargoyle.

Brooklyn held his hands up in defense, "Just listen to her, Goliath, please. She has something very important to say to you." he told him.

Demona nodded, "He's right, Goliath. Listen, and obey." she then started chanting the words to the spell she had turned to, her hands turning green as it shot out at Goliath, who had attempted to jump at her, hitting him square in the chest.

He screamed as he covered his eyes in pain.

Brooklyn grew concerned, "Goliath?" he asked timidly as Demona shut the book with a snap, a satisfied grin painting her lips.

Brooklyn held up his hands towards his fallen leader, when Goliath moved his hands and showed that his eyes were completely green, "What's happened? I thought the spell was supposed to open his eyes." he turned to Demona with an angered expression.

Demona nodded, "It will. Watch; humans are our enemies." she spoke to Goliath directly.

Goliath repeated in a monotone, "Humans are our enemies." at this, Brooklyn gasped.

Stumbling back a few steps, he grew a little shaken, "No! That wasn't the plan! I-I wanted to open his eyes! Not enslave him!" he exclaimed, looking at the female with murder in his eyes.

"You wanted him to know the truth, now what we tell him will be the only truth he knows." she replied, looking at Goliath approvingly.

Brooklyn's eyes narrowed, "Your insane." he said, lunging at her, "Give me the book!" he yelled.

Demona stumbled back a little bit, "Brooklyn, wait. You must trust me-" she started.

Brooklyn lunged at her again, his eyes glowed a bright white, "I WAS A FOOL TO TRUST YOU!" he screamed at her.

Demona looks shocked, "Goliath! Restrain him!" she yelled at the enslaved Gargoyle as she jumped back when Brooklyn jumped at her again.

Without hesitation, Goliath ran forward and managed to get Brooklyn in a headlock.

Brooklyn grunted as he looked down, using his foot, he kicked Goliath's feet out from under him, making him fall to the ground and let him go.

"Goliath! It's me, Brooklyn!" he tried to get Goliath to stop and listen to him, but it failed when Goliath attempted to grab him again.

Brooklyn dodged his huge hands, running around him, he didn't stop until he hit the door, automatically making it fall to the ground. He collected himself for a brief moment before he jumped up and ran into the room that greatly resembled the Great Hall.

Demona and Goliath entered the room together, "Wait, Brooklyn. Don't you see? This is the only way. This is only temporary, though. He will obey anyone who holds the spell. We must protect him until we reach our goals." she was saying as she stepped forward into the room, leaving Goliath standing in the doorway.

Brooklyn snuck behind a column the was closer to Goliath's back. Walking up slowly behind him, he raised a hand and made to touch Goliath's face, when Goliath surprised him by grabbing his wrist an inch away.

"Goliath, listen to me. You can't let Demona control you. You've _got _to snap out of it!" he tried to reach Goliath again, only to get shot down when Goliath threw him over his shoulder, right into a wall on the other side of the room.

He hit his back and fell to the floor with a grunt, as Demona stood over him, "I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice." she started flipping through the pages of the Grimourum Arcanorum.

Brooklyn layed on his stomach and looked up at her with a grimace, 'She's gonna use the same spell on me.' he realized as she opened her mouth to recite the spell.

He used his tail to swat the book out of her hands, making it go flying a few yards away from her, he lunged at it from his position on the floor.

Demona screeched at him, "Goliath, stop him!" she exclaimed as he grabbed the book and started flipping through the pages of the ancient book.

She ran at him when Goliath failed to do her bidding, managing to grab the red Gargoyle by his throat as she ripped the book from his hands, not realizing he had some pages in his clutches, "You fool. Did you think I'd come this far for you to stop me now?" she mocked him as she tossed him to the side and turned back to Goliath, "Goliath, destroy him." she said as she walked over to stand next to him.

She looked puzzled when the enslaved Gargoyle did nothing, "I hold the book." she showed him what she was talking about, "You must obey me." she deadpanned with an angered expression.

Brooklyn smirked, "_You _hold the book, Demona. But _I _hold the spell." he said, and much to her horror, held up three pages that had the spell on it, "Goliath, take her!" he exclaimed.

Goliath ran at Demona, who dropped the book on instinct; she jumped up and landed on his back, making him fall forward as she jumped higher up. She lodged her talons into the stone of the wall, reaching over, she grabbed the bars holding a tapestry up on the wall, and flung it down, making it land on top of Goliath.

She dove down and grabbed the book before Goliath managed to tear through the tapestry, and she glided away, going up to a window, Goliath followed after her, growling at her as he pushed her through the glass, automatically shattering it as they glided away form the Cloisters, Brooklyn following closely behind.

As they glided, Demona started ripping random pages from the book, before Goliath grabbed her, pushing her into the ground. They rolled a little ways, hitting a few baby trees as they went; when they stopped, Demona stood up and grabbed a loose boulder from behind her, turning around, her eyes glowed crimson as she threw the huge rock at Goliath, who jumped out of the way, making the boulder fall into a few trees.

Demona smirked, "Even with no will of your own, you are a force to be reckoned with." she said before she looked over her shoulder at the sound of Brooklyn screeching at her, dodging Goliath one last time, she held the book at arms length over a ledge that lead into a river, "You've won this time." she said, before she dropped the book.

Brooklyn gasped as he shot out to grab it, "NO!" he screamed, diving down sharply and managing to grab the book before it could hit the water.

When he had glided back to the top, he saw Demona had glided away form them. He sighed when he saw Goliath was still enslaved, "C'mon. Let's go home." he said.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"And that's what happened." Brooklyn had finished explaining the entire story to the other five Gargoyles and the human girl back at Castle Wyvern.

Lexington pursed his lips, "Where's the counter spell?" he asked.

Brooklyn looked down dejectedly, "It's gone. Demona must've ripped it out of the book when we chased her to the river." he then looked at Goliath, "I am so sorry, Goliath. I didn't mean for this to happen." he said sadly.

Quinn was looking at the spell in Brooklyn's hands, "The person who holds the spell controls Goliath, right?" she asked him to clarify, to which he nodded, "Let me see it." she held her hand out for him to place the pages in her grasp.

When she held the spell in her hands, she turned to Goliath, "Okay, Goliath, I hold the spell, so you have to do as I say. And I say that I want you to go about your life and act the way that you normally would even if you weren't under a spell. Starting now." she said and snapped her fingers.

Goliath blinked, and his eyes went back to normal.

He shook his head to clear it as he looked at his Clan, before looking down at Quinn, "Good work, Quinn." he praised, and all at once everyone cheered.

Quinn smiled as multiple claps went in her direction, before she turned to Brooklyn, "You shouldn't have spoken to Demona, Brooke, you know that, right?" she asked him.

Brooklyn looked upset, "I know that now. She just seemed so truthful." he sighed, when Goliath placed his hand on his shoulder.

"She has always sounded truthful, that does not mean that she is right." he told the younger Gargoyle.

Brooklyn smiled, "I don't know why, but she asked how you were." he indicated Quinn, who crossed her arms in a quizzical manner.

She pursed her lips, "Why would she talk about me?" she asked.

Brooklyn shrugged, "I don't know, she just asked me a question about you for some reason." he said, when Goliath's eyes narrowed.

"You didn't tell her anything about Quinn, did you?" he asked as his eyes glowed white.

Brooklyn held up his hands in defense, "No! I swear I said nothing to Demona about Quinn besides her health and her name." he said.

Goliath growled, "You gave her enough information to make Quinn sick enough to die?!" he exclaimed.

Quinn rolled her blue eyes, "Geez, melodramatic much?" she said sarcastically as Goliath turned towards her.

"I am only worried for your safety, Quinn." he said simply.

Brooklyn, wanting to bring this conversation into something other than Quinn's safety, turned to Quinn instead, "At least I know Demona was wrong about you, Quinn. Any species with you as a member can't be all bad." he said sincerely.

She smiled, blushing a bit, "Thanks, I think." she said before turning towards the horizon when the sun started coming out, "Well, I guess I'll see you guys tonight." she said before turning around and practically running into the hallway without another word, the Grimourum tucked safely under her arm after Brooklyn had given it to her to put back in the case.

The six Gargoyles got on their pedestals, and before the sun came out, Brooklyn turned to Goliath, "I really am sorry, Goliath. I wasn't intending for you to be an enslaved zombie." he said.

Goliath smiled, "It is over now, let us forget the past and move on with the future." he said.

"Hey." Brooklyn turned to look at Lexington at the sound of his voice, "What happened to the motorcycle?" he asked with a worried expression, Broadway's face mirroring his own.

Brooklyn looked ashamed, "Um, it blew up." he said simply, turning his head back towards the sun.

"Oh.. WHAT?!" Lexington screeched in shock, just as the sun came out and is face froze with a gaping mouth and wide eyes.

**Sorry it took so long to update this story, I've been busy with a lot of other stuff and it never registered to me that I had to update.**

**I want to thank my friends grapejuice101 and MonstarzGirl for all their help in this chapter and the chapters to come. Thank you, guys! :)**

**Please Review.**

**No Flames.**

**-Zabby**


	8. Deadly Force

Chapter 8 **A/N: The OC featured in this story belongs soully to grapejuice101, I hope you like this chapter, hon! :) I, sadly, did not put in the scene with Owen Burnett down at the docks, you know, when Tony Dracon stole the guns? I decided to leave that one out for my own reasons. Hope you guys don't hate me because of that.**

Deadly Force

"I don't know why you even try." Quinn stopped at the corner in a hallway when she distinctly heard Amber Hales' voice from around the corner.

"Why don't you just leave me the hell alone, Amber? I never did anything to you!" she heard the new girl in Senior Class, Katie Smith, yell at the blonde haired girl.

Quinn grit her teeth together as she stepped around the corner to see Amber, Claire, and their fellow blonde girl Tina, all crowded around the brunette girl with hazel eyes and freckles on her face, with a black t-shirt that read in red letters 'I Survived SCENE 118' on the front.

She saw Amber shake her head with a smirk, "Why did you even come here, Smith? Your the freak no one likes." she stated.

"If she's the freak no one likes; then your the bitch no one loves." Quinn said, walking forward to stand in front of the shocked girl.

Amber looked surprised to see her, "Oh, Stryker. Glad you could come, I was beginning to wonder where the dogs had gone." she said, causing her friends to snicker as Quinn's face went red with rage, "Why are you sticking up for this actress wannabe, anyways?" she asked, examining her nails in boredom.

Katie started to come up with something to say, when Quinn held her hand in front of her mouth, "Because anyone who stands against you, is definitely worth something more." she said, smirking at Amber's slightly red face.

Amber suddenly grinned wickedly, "Your saying that because you know your worth nothing. That's why you don't know your parents, they knew you'd never amount to anything that they could get out of life, so they gave you up. Even _they_ knew you were nothing, and your just now figuring it out." she didn't even notice Quinn's slight temper flair up until the damage was done.

Quinn rushed forward, launching her fist out at the blonde's face, making contact with her eye, "At least I've got people who love me." she said when Amber fell to the ground holding her eye.

"Ms. Stryker! Did I just witness you laying your hands on Ms. Hales, here?" their Geometry teacher, Mrs. Solomon asked as she all but jogged down the hallway from her usual route to the Teacher's Lounge, looking like the large bun on top of her head might come undone at the sight of the scowl on her face.

Quinn glared daggers down at Amber, "I wouldn't say I 'layed my hands on her'.. I'd say I just about knocked her on her prissy little ass." she gritted her teeth as she muttered this before her bicep was grabbed by an old woman's hand, and she turned to look into the furious eyes of the teacher.

"What was that, young lady?" the old woman demanded in a threatening way.

Quinn sighed, "Nothing Mrs. Solomon." she droned before looking murderously at Amber's grinning face.

"Amber, honey, are you alright? Let me deal with this delinquent and then I will get you some ice for your eye." she finished sweetly as she dragged the furious red haired girl away from the smirking blonde squad **(A/N Got that from Victorious, and I thought it fit ^.^) **and the stunned looking brunette.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"Fraking bitch." Quinn muttered under her breath as she walked on the sidewalk to get home.

After three hours of detention after school, with her sitting in a desk with a piece of paper in front of her, and a number two pencil, she was forced to write 'I will not disfigure my fellow student body.' over ten hundred times until Mrs. Solomon decided she was too tired to sit with Quinn in silence, so she sent the red head home for the night, with promises of "We will finish this later." lingering with her vanish.

She hugged her dark green hoodie tighter to herself as she looked up at the darkening sky and sighed, 'Broadway's supposed to come over tonight to watch Halloween with me, dammit! I'm gonna be late!' she yelled at herself as she tried to go faster, but the chill in the air made her slow down, numbing her bones from the inside out.

"Hey! Wait up!" she stopped dead in her tracks as she heard someone call out, and upon looking around to see no one else responding to the call, she turned and saw Katie Smith running towards her, huffing as her breathing went back to normal when she stopped in front of Quinn.

She bent over, supporting herself by grabbing her knees and taking in deep breaths, "You walk fast for a short person, you know that, right?" she managed between gasping as she stood up again to her full five foot eight height, her freckled cheeks flushed as she wrapped her bright red scarf around her neck while adjusting her black and yellow Letterman's jacket to stop under the belt of her jeans.

Quinn raised an eyebrow as she made her expression go unamused, "What do you want?" she asked as monotone as she could manage in the crisp fall weather, what with her teeth chattering thanks to the rather thin hoodie.

Katie smiled, the smile reaching up to her hazel colored eyes and blushing cheeks, "I wanted to thank you for what you did this afternoon. And I'm sorry you went to detention because of me." she said meekly, the edge of her scarf coming up above her mouth.

Quinn shrugged, "No problem. I didn't go to detention because of you, I went to detention because of my own actions. Amber pushed my buttons in all the wrong places and I let her do it." she said, looking up at the sky just as the sun sank bellow the horizon, cloaking New York City in a black blanket with stars in almost every stitch.

"Well", she looked back at the brunette in front of her as she spoke, her curly hair blowing ever so slightly, "Thank you, either way. Um, I was wondering... Would you maybe wanna talk sometime? I noticed not a lot of people talk to you, and I was wondering if you wanted at least one friend in that hellhole we call a school." she smiled slightly as she spoke, stuffing her hand into the purse on her shoulder, she brought out a piece of paper and a pen, "So, what's your number, Quinn?" she asked the red headed girl as she pressed the button on the pen and got it ready to write.

Quinn was a little surprised to be asked about her phone number, she's never really seen a reason to give it out to anyone. But after Katie's tapping foot, she handed over the number for her cell phone, and said goodbye to Katie as she turned back around, breaking into a sprint as she glanced at the time on her phone, remembering that Broadway was coming over at any time.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"Has anyone seen Broadway?" Goliath asked the remaining Gargoyles as he walked into the Great Hall to see Hudson sitting at the table with Lexington and Brooklyn, who were playing cards, while Bronx relaxed on the floor at their feet.

Lexington looked at his leader out of the corner of his eye as he layed a card down on the table, "I think he went to see that Showdown movie again." he said.

Goliath raised an eyeridge, "Again? Hm." he hummed to himself as he turned and stalked off in the direction of the tower.

Brooklyn looked at Lexington when he saw the motionless elevator door, "Where's Quinn?" he asked.

Lexington looked up at his Rookery Brother with an amused expression, "She got stuck at home taking care of her dog." he repeated the phone conversation he had recently with said girl earlier that night, "Why? Are you sad she's not here, Brooke?" he mocked using the nickname that Quinn usually used.

Brooklyn scowled, covering his darker cheeks with his card deck, "No, I was just... Just wondering, that was all." he ended hastily when Lex looked like he wanted to say more.

Hudson chuckled when they weren't looking, "She's almost got his heart, eh, boy?" he whispered to Bronx as he bent down and pat the beast on the head.

S**PACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Broadway smiled happily as he watched his favorite scene in the movie he has seen almost a thousand times; the gun twirling scene.

The camera turned down to the cowboy's hand, more specifically the gun that was hanging on his first finger. He spun it around so fast, Broadway had trouble focusing on whether or not the barrel of the gun would point back at the bad guy.

He jumped a little as the gun stopped suddenly, pointing at the offender, and the trigger was pulled at the same instant, hitting the other man square in the shoulder.

"Cool!" Broadway whispered excitedly, munching on the popcorn he found in the rafters he was sitting in.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"Well, looks like New York is minus a stripper." Quinn remarked with a slight smirk as Julie stepped out of the hallway wearing a bright blue silk dress that stopped at the top of her thighs. It was _very _low cut, and it was sleeveless. She had matching high heeled shoes that made her much taller than she usually is.

She rolled her brown eyes, whipping her head to the side to get her honey blonde hair out of the way, "Be careful, kid, you might end up on the streets if you keep this attitude." she said, walking over to the coat rack and placing the belt with her gun in the sling on the top hanger, "Don't touch my gun, got it?" she pointed at Quinn, who was sitting on the couch setting up Halloween to watch that night, before she turned her head in the direction of the kitchen, "Where's the boy, uh.." Detective Graves had trouble remembering his name.

Quinn looked straight at the paused movie, "Joaquin." she didn't offer it, she said it plainly, "He's at work." she said, referring to his night job at the Video Store, "And why in the hell would I wanna touch your gun? I'm not good with weapons that involve a trigger." she said just as the doorbell rang, and she could hear her dog's barking from her room, Julie made her put Tripper in her bed room after he started scratching up the couch for some reason they had yet to figure out.

Julie turned and looked at the door for a second before looking back at Quinn and reaching the door handle, "I better not find anything broken when I get back, girl." she threatened, opening the door to reveal a fellow police officer, Matt Bluestone standing in the hallway dressed in his ever present beige trench coat.

Detective Bluestone just started working with the NYPD, and of course, Julie being Julie, she just about seduced him into taking her out on dates, this would mark their third date of the month.

Matt smiled at Quinn on the couch, "How's it goin', squirt?" he asked her, walking inside the apartment after kissing Julie on the cheek.

Quinn smiled at him, out of all the mindless men Julie brought home with her, she actually liked Matt, "It's goin' good. Just about to watch a scary movie." she said when Julie cleared her throat.

"So, how's the Dracon case coming? Did you find any evidence that pins him to selling weapons to gangs?" Julie cut in, not liking that Quinn had taken Matt's attention away from her.

Julie and Matt have been working on proving that Tony Dracon is selling illegal weapons to multiple gangs all over New York, Julie ended up have a little run in with Dracon, swearing to heaven all mighty that she would put him in prison before the year had past.

Matt sighed and shook his head, "Nothin', Jules. It's as if Tony Dracon doesn't even exist in the gun dealing world. There's no witness, no prints, not even a hair strand off of Tony's head." he said.

Julie scowled at the ground, "Dammit." she said, before turning and looking up at Quinn's amused expression, "What do you find funny, girl?" she asked as nicely as she could.

Quinn crossed her arms over her chest, "Nothing much, I just find it amusing that you seem to be set off on something that doesn't even mean anything to you." she laughed.

Julie looked like she would have blown up on Quinn in that instant, but at the moment, she had Matt's waiting gaze to put to rest, so, after a promising glare sent at Quinn, they both bid goodbye to the red haired girl and were on their way.

Quinn smirked as she shook her head before turning it swiftly to the window when the door was slid open and Broadway stepped into the room.

He smiled at her, "Hey, Quinn. Am I too late?" he asked her, walking forward to stand behind the couch she was sitting on.

She shook her head, getting up from her seat, "Nope, I haven't even started it yet. Make yourself at home, I'll make us some of my spaghetti." she said, walking into the kitchen just as her phone started ringing.

She furrowed her eyebrows in curiosity when she saw an unknown number pop up on her screen. Flipping the phone open, she timidly put it to her ear, "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Quinn." she was answered with the cheery voice of Katie Smith on the other end.

Quinn blinked for a minute before smiling, "Hey, Katie." she said, getting out the ingredients for the food.

Broadway raised an eyeridge as he heard Quinn talking on her cell phone in the kitchen, before he turned and looked at some of the pictures she had on the walls.

There was one with a little black boy in the picture, standing behind him were two other African Americans, a male and a female. They were smiling at the camera, standing in front of a park with a lake.

He picked up the picture to look at it more closely, 'This must be Joaquin's family before he came here.' he concluded before something shiny caught his eye.

Turning around, he saw the handle of a gun sticking out of a brown holster on the coat rack.

He dropped the picture on the ground and walked forward, the gun scene fresh in his mind. He gently grasped the handle and lifted it out to examine it fully, "Cool!" he whispered excitedly after hearing Quinn talking on the phone about something called homework.

He turned around and smiled delightedly as he pretended to point the gun in every direction, imagining the bad guy from Showdown was standing there with his hand going towards his gun.

Quinn raised an eyebrow when she heard Broadway start saying 'Bang!' over and over again, then she chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Katie asked laughingly on the other end of the phone.

Quinn shook her head, "Nothin', just my friend in the other room." she said with a slight laugh before going back to their previous conversation on different plays they have either seen, or wanted to see.

Broadway smiled delightedly as he increased the speed he was moving the gun, his first talon slipping closer to the trigger before it was too late.

The gun went off with an echoing BANG! And something, or _someone_, fell to the floor with a thud and a groan; with a dog bark sounding as loud as ever.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Brooklyn paused with a slight grimace as something in his heart tugged almost painfully.

Lexington noticed his Rookery Brother's fast changing emotions, he had stopped in mid throw of the ball they had found earlier, "You okay?" he piped up after a few seconds.

Brooklyn blinked a minute, something felt... Off.

He looked at the khaki green Gargoyle, "Uh, I don't know... Something doesn't feel right. I have a bad feeling something _really _bad just happened." he shuddered a little as he pushed the feeling aside and tossed the blue ball at Lex, "Oh well, I'm probably just paranoid or something." he dismissed the thought entirely as he caught the ball once more.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Broadway gasped in a surprised manner as he dropped the gun as if it had caught fire, "Sorry. My fault. I was playing with the gun. Hope I didn't break anything." he apologized.

Nothing but silence and a small panicked voice calling out met his ears.

His face turned into a puzzled yet worried expression as he slowly walked into the kitchen area, "Quinn...?" he asked cautiously when he stopped walking altogether at the sight that layed before him.

There she was. Quinn. Lying on the tiled kitchen floor, her head was twisted towards him with her right arm raised near her face, her legs were bent a little bit, the knees pointing in his direction while the left arm was lying across her mid section, the phone was lying next to her right hand.

And a slowly growing pool of crimson blood forming underneath her.

He gasped in terror at the sight before crossing the distance to her in mere seconds, "Quinn! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to-" he said, placing her head in his lap as he crouched down next to her.

Her normally bright blue eyes were dim as she cracked them open ever so slightly to look up at him in pain, before they shut tight.

"Oh no. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no.." he kept muttering to himself as he gingerly picked her up and cradled her small body closer to his chest as he turned and ran towards the open window.

As he jumped out of the warm apartment and into the chilly night air, he kept trying to speak to her, "Don't worry, Quinn. Your gonna be okay, I know it! Your gonna be fine." only he was mainly trying to assure himself that everything would be fine as he made his way towards the New York hospital.

The ride there seemed to be the longest trip he ever had to make in his long life.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"Quinn? Quinn? Are you there? Hello?" Katie called hopelessly into the small speaker of the phone in her hand.

She swore she heard a gun shot before Quinn decided not to answer her frantic pleads to pick up the fraking phone and speak to her, dammit!

Katie blinked when she heard a voice that she didn't recognize on the other end, calling Quinn's name rather worriedly, before she heard the sound of some scuffling on the floor, and then nothing.

It had been dead silent on Quinn's end for about five minutes; Katie shakingly pressed the end call button on the receiver before typing in the number she knew would waste no time in answering.

"911, what is your emergency?" a calming female voice answered her on the other end.

"Yes, hello. I heard a gun shot on the other end of a phone call with my friend. She's not answering." Katie tried to stay calm, but she was close to tears.

She heard the woman on the other end scribble something down on a notepad, "Can you tell me her address, Miss?" she asked calmly.

Katie's eye widened in realization, _she never got Quinn's address_.

"Miss?" the woman asked again after a few seconds of silence.

Katie blinked as she answered, "I don't have it." she shuffled through the papers on her desk until she came across the piece of paper with Quinn's phone number, "But can you find her with a number?" she asked.

"Yes, I can." the woman replied.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Broadway glided as fast as he could to get to the stretcher that some paramedics had left outside the ambulance's back doors before they went inside.

He landed next to it and looked to the entrance of the Hospital to check if they were coming back, when he saw they weren't, he gently layed Quinn's terrifyingly still form onto the padded bed like thing before stroking her hair a minute, pulling back his hands in shock when her own blood mixed with the firey red hair on her head.

He gasped audibly when he saw her warm blood on his pale blue hands. He turned his head sharply toward the doors of the hospital when his keen ears caught the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door.

With one last fleeting look at Quinn's still body, he turned and ran in the opposite direction, catching a swift draft of air to get up to the building on the other side of the street.

He perched on the ledge just in time to see two paramedics walk out and look surprised when they saw Quinn lying on the stretcher. They hurried over to her, after possibly seeing the blood quickly gathering on the pad.

Broadway heard one of them shout, "I can't find a pulse!" before they wheeled her inside the hospital, out of his sight.

The blue Gargoyle fought back tears as he turned and glided in a direction that lead away from the hospital; he didn't care which, as long as he was going anywhere but there.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Goliath looked up at the horizon, "It is nearly dawn, where is Broadway?" he asked his Clan members as they walked forward to stand on their pedestals.

Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders, "He probably wanted to watch Showdown a couple more times before the sun came up." he offered.

Goliath hummed to himself, "I hope he finds a safe place to sleep." he said, before his ears perked up at the sound of footsteps coming behind him, and he looked over his shoulder to see Owen Burnett walking towards them, "May we help you?" he asked the blonde haired man.

Owen stopped a few feet away from the Gargoyles, "I have some rather distressing news regarding your friend, Miss. Stryker." he started, immediately grabbing all of their attentions.

Goliath nodded, "Go on." he said.

Owen pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "She was shot late last night." he said.

Goliath and Brooklyn looked the most shocked to find this out, but they didn't have enough time to say anything because at that same moment, the sun came out, freezing them in stone.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

The next night, Owen Burnett sat in his office, his laptop was open and he was clicking away at the keys as if there was no tomorrow.

He had just gotten back from speaking with Mr. Xanatos, who had remained quiet after learning about Quinn being shot.

Suddenly, the door to his office burst open, and in came five rather concerned, but pissed off at the same time, Gargoyles.

"How did it happen?" Goliath demanded.

Owen picked up a stack of papers on his desk and tapped them against the top to straighten them out, standing up, he addressed them, "The young Stryker", he started, "was shot in her home the night before. No one knows who did it, or how she made it to the hospital on her own since there was no one else in the house, but she got to the hospital. I am unaware of the extent of her wounds, but I doubt they can be good." he said.

Brooklyn was visibly shaking, his eyes were on the verge of turning pure white if he wasn't careful, "Where. Is. She?" he forced out through his gritted teeth.

Burnett gathered up his suitcase and walked around to stand in front of Goliath, "She is at the Manhattan General. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend." he said before he walked out of the room.

Goliath looked to Lexington, who was busy trying to get Brooklyn to calm down a little, "Lexington, I want you, Hudson, Bronx, and Brooklyn to wait here for Broadway to return to the castle." he said, turning to leave when Lex's voice called him back.

"Where are you going?" he asked, holding tightly to Brooklyn's forearm.

Goliath looked at his younger Clan members, "I am going to see Quinn." he said.

Brooklyn seemed to snap out of his rage, "I'm going, too!" he exclaimed.

The lavender Gargoyle regarded Brooklyn with a calm eye, "I don't think it would be wise of you to join me, Brooklyn. No, I think it's best if you stay here with everyone else and wait for Broadway to return." he said before turning and walking swiftly down the hallway.

Brooklyn growled a little, catching his Rookery Brother's attention with a nervous stare, "...Brooklyn..?" the khaki green Gargoyle asked timidly.

The red Gargoyle didn't respond for a moment, before he ripped his arm out of Lexington's grasp and stalked down the hallway Goliath had left down.

When he got outside, he saw Goliath had already taken off, so he made a split second decision and jumped, going in the opposite direction of the hospital Quinn was at, figuring he'd visit her when Goliath wasn't there.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Katie rushed down the hallway of the Manhattan General, where the Police who arrived at Quinn's house told her that her friend was already checked in.

"How is that possible..?" she had said, "I heard a gun shot go off, then Quinn wasn't answering me, I doubt she was even conscious, how did she get herself to the hospital?" to that, the policeman on the phone with her at the time told her he had no idea, but gave her the address to the hospital and told her to speak to the head nurse there about Quinn's condition.

Now here she was, running down the white walled hallway to get to the room that held her friend.

When she made it into the room she was directed at, she cautiously pushed the door open and saw four people already waiting inside, they were gathered around a small, still form in a hospital bed. The person had breathing tubes hooked up to an Oxygen machine, and an IV drip attached to her right hand; but the red hair and pale skin was unmistakable, it was definitely Quinn in the bed, her eyes closed, and a hospital gown on her.

She looked up at the four other people in the room, there was another red head with blue eyes, a blonde woman with brown eyes, another brunette with brown eyes, and a black boy with hair that was dyed blonde.

The blonde woman looked at her skeptically, "Who exactly are you?" she demanded, wrapping the beige trench coat tighter around her shoulders, it was probably the man's that he allowed her to use. It was a little cold in this room, Katie realized as she pulled her own Letterman's jacket back over her black and white Phantom of the Opera t-shirt.

"I'm Katie. I was the one that called 911 when it happened. Quinn was on the phone with me at the time." she explained.

The other brunette woman came forward holding her chin with one hand, "Did you hear any sign of a struggle?" she asked Katie.

Katie shook her head, "No, all I heard was a shot, and then a loud thud, and then nothing. Quinn didn't even tell me if she was alright or not. May I ask who you people are, by the way?" she asked.

The brunette woman nodded, "Captain Chavez of the NYPD." she said before she turned and walked back to standing in front of the wall.

The red haired man waved a hand at her from his position next to the blonde woman, "Detective Matt Bluestone." he said, then looked to the blonde.

She glared at the wall, "I shouldn't need to tell someone my name." she said.

The black boy rolled his eyes, "She's the Wicked Witch of the West, otherwise known as Julie." he said, two which Julie glared at him with a, "_Detective _Julie to you!" the boy sighed, "I'm Joaquin. Quinn's adoptive brother." he said, looking sadly at his broken sister in the bed.

Katie pursed her lips, she wasn't too sure about that Julie woman, why was she acting so rude? But she could tell Quinn's brother, the Detective and the Captain were actually worried about her.

Chavez turned to the two detectives, "Who do you think did this to your daughter, Graves?" she asked the blonde, who wasn't feeling up to correcting her boss about Quinn not being related to her other than through law.

Julie sighed, "Probably Dracon. He was a little pissed earlier that I promised I would get him behind bars, but I didn't think he'd go so far as to shooting someone I know." she said, unaware that someone above them was listening in.

The door to the room suddenly opened, and a young looking doctor entered the room with a clipboard in his hand.

He addressed the people in the room with a nod, not noticing the large, lavender upper body of a Gargoyle that was looking inside the skylight with piercing black eyes.

The doctor cleared his throat as he looked at the clipboard, "Well, we know what the extent of her injuries are." he started.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, Doc, what is wrong with her?" Julie demanded with a scowl, she was more angry about having to rush down here while she and Matt were on Stakeout duty. Heh, more like makeout duty.

The doctor nodded, "Uh, right, okay.. It seems that the bullet penetrated her left side and actually traveled to her spine, where it fractured a part of the spine that connected to her left leg. It damaged a small portion of her left lung, and her heart stopped for fifteen minutes after she got here, but when the paramedics found her, her pulse was gone." he finished explaining, and Joaquin turned to walk over and hold onto Quinn's left hand.

Without turning, he spoke, "Will she live?" he asked forlornly.

The doctor sighed as he brought his clipboard down to rest at his side, "We won't know until tomorrow. But", he opened the door to the room, "Visiting hours are over now, Miss Stryker needs to rest now if she wants to try an make it." he said.

Hesitatingly, everyone left the room, each one, minus Julie, was throwing concerned glances at Quinn's still form as they went; the doctor following them out the door, closing it behind him.

When everyone had vacated the room, Goliath pushed open the skylight and jumped down, landing as silently on his feet as he could.

Crossing the short distance to her bed, he crouched down next to her and grabbed her right hand, as gently as he could, "Keep fighting, Quinn. Don't give up. Come back to us. Know that I will finish what you started. I will find the man who did this to you, and I will make him pay!" he vowed.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Brooklyn was pissed beyond comprehension, he found out Quinn had been shot, his Rookery Brother was missing and had not bothered to so much as come and eat dinner, and his Clan leader had told him not to come and check on Quinn.

Growling in frustration, he landed on the nearest ledge he could find.

He wasn't alone however, and he soon found this out when he heard a slight sniffling sound coming from a little ways above him, on the roof.

Raising an eyeridge, he started scaling the building until he came face to face with his startled Rookery Brother, Broadway.

He looked like a nervous wreck, tearstains ran down his cheeks, his eyes were bloodshot, and he looked like he does when he's starving; pale and shaking.

Brooklyn hoisted himself up the rest of the way to sitting next to Broadway, a worried look on his face, casting his anger aside for the moment, "Where have you been? You didn't come home last night and we were starting to get worried." he said.

Broadway sniffled once before he answered, "I couldn't go home.." he said as a few more tears ran down his cheeks.

Brooklyn nodded, "I'm guessing you heard about Quinn, huh? Shot in her own home." he told Broadway, turning his head toward the sky.

Broadway looked at Brooklyn in slight shock, "Y-you heard about Q-Quinn?" he stuttered, afraid that Brooklyn knew he was the one who shot Quinn.

Brooklyn nodded, "Burnett told us about her. He didn't know who shot her though.." he said.

The pale blue Gargoyle looked out at the scenery, "Oh.." he said, fiddling with his hands nervously, "Well, is she gonna make it?!" he suddenly yelled at Brooklyn, who jumped in his seat at the loud noise.

Brooklyn at Broadway in jealousy, did he have a crush on Quinn or something? "We don't know yet." he said quickly.

To that, Broadway unleashed a fresh wave of tears, but minus the sobbing, "I heard she didn't have a pulse when she got to the hospital.." he started, "Ga! I _hate _guns!" he yelled, closing his eyes and throwing his arms up in the air to emphasize his hatred.

Brooklyn grabbed his chin in thought, "Why don't we do something about them, then?" he got a wicked grin on his face as he had an idea.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Tony Dracon stood before a table of all new guns he had just stolen from Xanatos Enterprises, an evil grin on his face as he examined the new property that would soon be held by every gang known to every civilian in New York.

The Detective Graves woman couldn't pin him to this crime, no matter how many times she tried to sleep with one of his henchmen.

"Yo, Tony." he looked up at the sound of his right hand man, Glasses, calling his name.

Glasses stuffed his hands in the pockets of his khaki pants as he walked over to stand before his boss, "Graves' kid got shot." he said with a grin.

Tony laughed, "Well, ain't that just a stroke of luck? Let Graves worry her pretty ass off over her kid, and let us sell these bad boys." he indicated the guns on the table.

Glasses smirked, "They'll be sold at midnight, right? Down at the docks?" he asked, to which Tony nodded enthusiastically.

Unbeknownst to them, a hulking lavender Gargoyle was listening in on their conversation, a growl making it's way out of his throat as his eyes went white.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

In Central Park, two rather shady looking men stood illuminated by the light of a street lamp.

"So, you got the gun?" one asked with the coldest brown eyes you could ever see.

His companion nodded, reaching inside the inside pocket of his trench coat, he pulled out a newly stolen particle beam weapon, "You got the money?" he asked the man, holding the weapon out of his reach.

The other man nodded with a roll of his eyes, "Yeah, but you won't get it until you hand me the gun." he answered.

The man with the weapon raised an eyebrow as he pointed the barrel at the other man, who's eyes went wide, "Nah, that ain't how it works." he said, starting to advance on the man when a rustling of leaves above him caught his attention.

Looking up just in time for a huge, pale blue monster with glowing white eyes to jump out of the confined recesses of the tree, his wings spread out threateningly behind him.

The man screamed as Broadway landed on his back with a heavy thud, turning to look at the other man when he, too, screamed; only to see a red monster with beak and equally glowing white eyes clutching him by the collar of his jacket and raising him above the ground level.

Broadway grabbed the weapon and pointed the barrel at the man threateningly, "What's this? A new gun? A new way to hurt people?! Where'd you get it?!" he yelled.

The man held his hands defensively in front of him, "D-Dracon. T-Tony Dracon! He's sellin' 'em all down at the docks! Please don't hurt me, I've got a wife and kid at home!" he exclaimed, closing his eyes and hiding his face with his hands.

Broadway growled as he dropped the man on the ground and proceeded to break the gun in half, throwing both pieces aside, he pointed a finger at the man, "Now get out of here!" he screamed at him.

The man scrambled to his feet and ran in the opposite direction as Brooklyn dropped the other man, who also ran away.

Brooklyn turned to Broadway, "So, we goin' to the docks or what?" he asked with a smirk, clearly ready to put an end to selling weapons on the street.

Broadway nodded, "Oh yeah." he said with a grin.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Dr. Moore looked down at the clipboard in his hand as he stood next to the bed of Quinn Stryker, going over the results from her blood, something just didn't add up, and he didn't know what to make of it.

He looked up at the sound of rapid beeping coming from the Heart Monitor, only to see a flatline, "Nurse! Bring a crashcart!" he called out to the nurse station as he got out an Epinephrin shot and injected it into her heart.**(A/N My dad is a Nurse who likes to tell me about different methods to revive someone who is flatlining. It really comes in handy in a lot of cases :))**

Three nurses hurried into the room, wheeling the cart with the shock pads with them.

Moore grabbed the pads after he took the needle out of her skin, getting the power up to 200 Gs, "Clear." he said, to which the nurses responded with multiple 'Clear's', then he brought the pads down.

Quinn's body jumped up from her bed, but her heart monitor was still in flatline mode.

"Dammit." Moore swore as he upped the power to 400Gs, and after another round of 'Clear', he brought the pads down again.

Once again, Quinn's body jumped up from the bed, but her heart rate returned to normal, much to the relief of the Doctor and Nurses in the room.

Moore turned to the nearest nurse, a Hispanic woman who worked nightshifts, "Rosa, would you please call the family and tell them what just happened?" he asked the woman.

Rosa nodded, "Yes, sir." she said, then turned and left the room to phone Graves.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Goliath sat perched on the roof of a warehouse building, looking down at the docks where he heard Dracon and his lackey talking about selling the guns.

He looked behind him when he heard the sound of leather hitting the air, and he saw Brooklyn and Broadway gliding towards his position.

He greeted them with a smirk as they landed next to him, "Broadway, it is good to see you are alright, you did not return to the castle, and we were getting worried." he addressed the blue Gargoyle.

Broadway looked at Brooklyn for a moment, before looking at his leader, "Yeah.. I heard about Quinn.." he started, still not willing to admit that he was the one who accidentally shot her.

Goliath looked down at the men on the ground, "Yes, the man who shot her is in this building. She is hanging onto her life by a thread because of him, and I intend to end him." he said.

Broadway looked ecstatic, "You mean Quinn's alive!" he said with a smile, Brooklyn mimicking his expression.

Goliath nodded, "Yes, but barely." he said, before he turned to the skylight of the warehouse after the men disappeared inside the building, "It is time to attack." he said, before he jumped up and crashed through the glass, startling whoever was standing bellow.

Broadway blinked as Brooklyn jumped through the broken window, "Should I tell them?" he asked himself as he, too, jumped.

When he landed, he saw multiple men running around the building, occasionally firing off the particle beam weapons into the air, and upon looking up, he saw the shadows of Goliath and Brooklyn gliding around the darkened ceiling.

He stood back and watched as Brooklyn and Goliath took turns diving down, picking up, and dropping the men back on the ground to be unconscious.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps running on metal, only to see a man with black and white hair running down the catwalk, and Goliath's hulking form gliding under him, occasionally punching the metal with his giant fists.

Brooklyn was following him, gliding above the man and diving down to make him fumble, to no avail.

Broadway made up his mind when Goliath suddenly shot out of the catwalk and grabbed the man, who must've been Dracon, by the collar of his shirt, raising him up and over the hand bar of the catwalk; gliding up, he landed next to Brooklyn, who was smirking triumphantly.

He ran over to stand behind Goliath, "Goliath, don't! He didn't shoot Quinn!" he yelled, and everything in that warehouse turned dead silent.

Brooklyn raised an eyeridge and Goliath turned his head to address Broadway, "If he did not shoot Quinn, then who did?" he demanded calmly.

Broadway took in a deep breath before he slowly let it out in one long exhale, and he answered, "I did."

Brooklyn growled as his eyes turned pure white, advancing on his Rookery Brother, who was walking backwards with a rather scared expression, "You mean to tell me, that Quinn could be dying in a hospital bed because of you?! You were the one who shot her?!" he exclaimed in anger, cornering Broadway against a wall, his talons stretched out to look like he was about to swipe at him.

Broadway held his hands in front of him, "Yes, I did. But it was an accident, I swear! I hadn't meant to shoot her, I was playing with a gun I found on a coat rack, and things kinda backfired." he said to the raging Gargoyle.

Brooklyn was about to say something, when Goliath's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Turning around, he glared up at his Leader, who was holding Dracon by one hand, "We will deal with this later, for now, let us deal with him." he indicated to Dracon, who was struggling in his grasp, "And his lackeys." he said.

And after an hour of rounding up all the men scattered around the warehouse, they tied them all up with bars that had been in multiple crates around the building.

Brooklyn had been glaring daggers at Broadway for the full hour, and had not let up yet, not even when Owen Burnett decided to walk in.

He adjusted his tie while clearing his throat, "I see you've recovered the stolen merchandise, thank you, Gentlemen." he said with a smirk.

Goliath looked at him with an unamused expression, "You know about these weapons?" he asked.

Owen nodded, "Mr. Xanatos needed to get the weapons back somehow." he answered as Goliath walked over to the table with a majority of the particle beam weapons.

Without turning, he spoke, "Are all weapons accounted for?" he asked the blonde haired man.

Owen looked to the weapons along the wall, "There are 37 missing." he reported as Goliath picked up one of them, "What are you doing?" he asked.

Goliath fired up the weapon and pointed at the others, pulling the trigger, he fired and destroyed all that he saw.

When the weapons went up in flames, he then tore the one in his hand in half, tossing the pieces aside.

Owen looked irritated, "Mr. Xanatos will not be happy." he said, examining the parts on the floor.

Goliath, Brooklyn, and Broadway started walking out of the building as the lavender Gargoyle replied, "Have him take it up with me." then they jumped up in the air and glided away from the warehouse.

As the building grew smaller, Broadway looked at Goliath, "Uh, where are we going?" he asked cautiously, shrinking under Brooklyn's furious gaze.

Goliath kept looking forward, "We are going to see Quinn." he answered.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

When they landed on the skylight above Quinn's room, they looked in to see three people standing in the room, two of them they recognized as Julie and Joaquin from the pictures Quinn had shown them on her phone. But the third, a brunette with freckles, they didn't know.

They were all gathered around her bed, well Joaquin and the girl were, Julie was leaning against the wall with a scowl on her face.

Joaquin and the girl were sitting on either side of her, looking drained, like they had been there for a while.

Quinn suddenly groaned a little, alerting everyone's attentions, "Quinn?" Joaquin asked, grabbing his sister by her left hand, "Q, can you hear me?" he asked frantically.

Quinn moved her legs a little bit from beneath the blanket that was covering her, before she slowly cracked her eyes open and looked around, they were still a little dim, but slowly gaining their normal look; she smiled slightly at them, "Hey, guys." he said softly, clearing her throat when it came out scratchy from not using it for a few nights.

The other girl sighed happily as she leaned forward and gently hugged Quinn, "Your alive!" she said gleefully before pulling away and thumping her on the forehead.

"Ow!" Quinn said, using her right hand to rub at the spot, before opening her eyes a little more to glare at her friend, "What was that for, Katie?" she demanded.

Katie smiled a little, "If you ever do that to me again, I will kidnap you." she said threateningly before turning to look at Julie, "Your daughter's awake, Detective." she said.

Julie simply looked at her with a 'No shit' expression before turning and stalking out of the room.

Katie raised an eyebrow, "What's her problem?" she asked Quinn and Joaquin.

They exchanged a look, "She's always been that way, Katie." Quinn said, just as the door opened and Dr. Moore entered.

He saw Quinn half-awake and smiled at her, "It's good to see you awake, Miss Stryker. You gave everyone quite a scare." he said before addressing the two other people in the room, "Visiting hours have ended, I'm sorry to say you must leave. Quinn needs her rest if she's gonna join you both at school again." he said, opening the door for them.

After they both promised they'd come back tomorrow, they both followed Moore out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

Quinn sighed and leaned her head back against the pillow, fully prepared to go back to sleep, but the sound the something opening made her open her eyes again, only to see Goliath, Brooklyn, and Broadway standing in her hospital room.

She smiled at them to the best of her ability, "Hey, guys." she said.

Broadway looked so upset, "I'm so sorry, Quinn." he started, "I shouldn't have been playing with the gun; you wouldn't be in that bed if I hadn't touched that stupid weapon." he said, taking her left hand in his when she offered it to him.

She looked up at him with a forgiving expression, "It's okay, Broadway. You didn't know any better; it was just an accident. I'm just gonna have to get Julie to lock her gun up in her room when she's at home." she said.

Broadway looked relieved to be forgiven, but by the look on Brooklyn's face, he knew it would take a little while longer for his Rookery Brother to forgive him.

Goliath pat Broadway on the shoulder, "It is time to go." he said, indicating the fast approaching dawn.

With one last look at Quinn, Broadway turned and jumped out of the skylight, stopping to perch on the ledge.

Goliath turned to follow, when the sound of Quinn's voice stopped him, "Goliath." she called.

He turned around shushed her gently, stroking her hair with a soft smile, "Go to sleep, Quinn. We will see you tonight." he said as he turned and got outside, perching on the ledge next to Broadway's.

Brooklyn hesitated, he turned and looked at Quinn, all his anger dissipating at the sight of her fully alive, "You really scared me, you know that, right?" he asked her, coming closer to stand next to her head.

Quinn smiled softly from her position in the bed, "Well, I promise I won't try to get shot anytime soon." she promised dryly.

He chuckled, "I'll hold you to that promise." he said before turning to go, "I'll see you tonight, Quinn. Glad your gonna be okay." he finished the last part softly as he stepped out the window and onto a ledge in between Goliath and Broadway, just as the sun came out.

Quinn smiled, "Yeah", she said, "me too, Brookie. Me too." she then leaned her head back against her pillow, and fell into a deep sleep.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Dr. Moore looked at Quinn Stryker's medical records with a puzzled expression, her blood test showed up differently than other people.

'Why?' he thought to himself, looking at the DNA that showed on the paper in his hands, it wasn't normal.

The door suddenly flew open, and in walked a blonde man with glasses and a stoic expression, he straightened up his tie as he cleared his throat, "Dr. Moore." he addressed the young doctor in front of him.

Moore stood up after placing the file back on his desk, "May I help you?" he asked a little defensively, something about this man set him a little uneasy.

The man smiled charmingly, "I am Owen Burnett, Mr. Xanatos' assistant. And I have a warrant here, that gives me custody to take the Miss Stryker's medical file." he said, showing a piece of paper to Moore and stepping around him to pick up the manilla file with barely any papers since Quinn had never been checked into this hospital.

Moore looked from the paper to Owen, "Why would you wanna take a patient's Medical Records?" he asked curiously as Owen turned to go.

Owen looked at Moore over his shoulder, "That", he opened the door and stepped out, "Is strictly confidential." he shut the door before another word was said.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Owen walked down the hallway and out the front door of the hospital in five minutes, then his phone rang.

Opening the phone and placing it on his ear, he heard Xanatos' voice, "Did you get it?" he asked, calling from the Prison Phone.

The blonde man walked over to his car, "It is safe, sir. Though I did have to answer a question Moore asked me." he said, getting into the driver's seat and starting the car.

"Oh, and what's that?" Xanatos asked a little amused.

Owen smirked, "He simply asked why I would take a patient's Medical Records." he said.

Xanatos laughed once, "And what did you say?" he asked his assistant.

"It is confidential, sir, what else would I say?" Owen asked his boss as he started driving out of the parking lot.

Xanatos chuckled, "Your right, Owen. Well done, we can't have anyone knowing about her just yet." he said before hanging up on his assistant.

**Oh.. My... Buddha... 14 fraking pages of this chapter O.O**

**I think this is the longest chapter I've ever done yet.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Flames, not so much.**

**-Zabby**


	9. Enter Macbeth

**A/N: In this chapter, my OC, Cody Jax, who will end up being with Katie, comes in. Okay, on with the story!**

Chapter 9

Enter Macbeth

Quinn growled in frustration as she, _once again_, pulled her stupid back pack back onto her shoulder, struggling with holding onto her crutches while she attempted this.

She looked down the hallway at the sound of rushing footsteps, and saw a brown haired girl with an excited smile, "I gotta get to him before he's taken!" she was yelling.

Quinn raised an eyebrow as she looked down the direction she ran, only to see about six girls crowded around her lifetime friend, Cody Jax.

Cody was a tall boy of about 6'1'' with jet black hair that stuck up in all directions.

He was looking really uncomfortable in that mob of girls that were asking him if they could get his number. Quinn smirked as she dropped her back pack on the ground and leaned back against the lockers.

Cody suddenly looked up at her, pushing his way through the girls, he started walking towards her.

When Quinn was eight, she and Cody met in the Foster Care program, it was one of those months where they had to stay at an Orphanage until they found a couple that wanted to try to have a kid in their home.

Quinn could recite everything that happened that day off the top of her head if you asked her to. She was being bullied by a few boys who said she was the unlucky kid that could never stay in one home for longer than a year or so, she had been kicked out of the house before then because she fought the kids at the playground; Cody had been there for her, beating the crap out of the boys and telling her that he could never really stay in a home for very long either.

They automatically became friends, then when Cody turned fourteen, he's two years older than Quinn, she started seeing him as more than just a friend. And he saw her as something more as well. But after one date, they both thought they'd have to act differently around each other since they were dating, so they basically said 'If we feel we need to change for each other, why don't we just stay friends?' and that's what they did.

Cody reached his surrogate sister and automatically bent down to grab her bag for her, "Hey, you ready to get goin'?" he asked her, grabbing her bicep with his hand as he started leading her to the door as fast as he could.

She was stumbling with the crutches, "Dude, I can't exactly run with these things!" she yelled at him.

Cody sighed as he flung her back pack strap on his shoulder before turning around and lifting her up bridal style, mindful of jostling the cast on her left leg too much, "Better?" he asked gruffly.

Quinn nodded with a sweet smile, "Yep! Thank God you lift weights." she stated while sticking her tongue out at him as they got outside the High School and started going to his black convertible with the white stripe on the middle of the hood.

"Yeah, what do you weigh? Hundred, two hundred? Either way, your not easy to lift." he said with a smirk as he half tossed, half placed her into the passenger seat, throwing her bag in the back with her crutches as she scoffed at him.

Shaking her head, she adjusted her cast to the best of her ability as Cody decided to slide across the hood of the car, "Your nothin' but trouble, aren't you?" she asked him with a laugh before she looked up at the sound of her name being called; Katie was running towards the convertible.

Katie smiled at her as she slowed to halt on the passenger side door, "Hey, Quinn." she said, "How are you doing?" she asked her, leaning down to rest her head on the top of the door.

Quinn smiled at her, "Hey, Katie. I've been better, but luckily the pills calm the pain a little bit, not as much as I'd like, but it's getting there." she said before the sound of someone clearing his throat behind her got her to remember that she wasn't the only one in this car, "Oh, Katie, this is my friend, Cody. Cody, this is my friend, Katie." she said, leaning back against the seat to gesture from one person to the other as she introduced them.

Cody made a flirty face, his pitch black eyes lidded and a charming smirk gracing his lips, as he looked at Katie, "Hey, there. Quinn never told me her friend was a Supermodel." he started.

Quinn made a disgusted face as she looked at Cody, "The frak are you doing?" she demanded.

Cody looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he looked at her threateningly, "Shut up, Quinn. Your killing my magic." he said, starting to lean over the red head to get to Katie, when Quinn's hand in his face stopped him from going further.

"You can't kill what's already dead. Sorry you had to see that, Katie." she told the brunette girl as she roughly pushed the black haired boy back into his seat.

Katie giggled rather girlishly, and that caused Quinn to do a double take, "It's no problem, Quinn. Hey, you comin' over later tonight?" the brunette asked her younger friend.

Quinn took one more look at her surrogate brother, eying him suspiciously, before she replied, "Yeah, I'll be over maybe at four or so." she said.

Katie nodded, "Okay, and you wanted black, right?" she asked for clarification.

Quinn nodded, "Yep." she answered before Cody decided to rev up the car, "I guess he's in a hurry. Bye, Katie! I'll get my cut before I come over, okay?" she said as they started to drive away.

Katie waved at them, "Okay! Bye, Quinn!" she called as they continued down the street and out of her sight.

Quinn looked at Cody with a smirk, "'Quinn never told me her friend was a Supermodel'? Have you been hanging out with the geeks again?" she mocked.

Cody scoffed at her as he turned a corner and came to the barber shop, "Been using a lot of romance songs as reference to my song writing." he said as they pulled up at the shop, "Why do you need to get your hair done?" he groaned as he remembered that he had to sit and wait for her, he was her ride home.

Quinn laughed a little as she grabbed her crutches from the backseat and used them to walk to the door, "While I may not exactly like wearing anything girly like makeup or skirts or tube tops; don't you dare get any ideas, Code!" she exclaimed when she saw the lecherous expression cross her older friend's face, "I _do _like to change up my hairstyles every now and again." she finished as they walked inside.

After Quinn had been told to wait for a few minutes, they sat down in the little chairs next to the shop door, both of them cringing in disgust at all the pink wallpaper that was all over the place, "Why can't their place have a better color? Like green." Quinn suggested.

"Or red." Cody said with a slight chuckle, "So.. What's up with your friend Katie?" he asked the red headed girl suddenly.

Quinn raised an eyebrow but smirked in response, "Well, as far as I know, she's not insane if that's what your worried about." she said.

Cody rolled his eyes, "No, I mean, does she have a boyfriend?" he asked her for clarification.

"No, she doesn't have a boyfriend, but I doubt she wants you to fill that space." she replied as she struggled to stand up when her hairstylist beckoned her over.

"Just put in a good word for me, Quinnie, got it?" he called after her as he prepared to wait for the hour it took for her to get her hair cut, after her yelling at him to not call her 'Quinnie'.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"I've gotta say, Quinn, your hair looks pretty good." Katie complimented as she took of the tin foil on the tips of Quinn's newly done bangs, starting to wash out the excess color from the black hair dye she had tinted them with.

Quinn smiled a little as she looked in the mirror in front of her, marveling at how her newly layered hair looked with the bottom flaring out in the slightest, sticking closely to her neck, "Thanks, Katie." she replied.

"Mm hm," Katie hummed as she blew out Quinn's wet bangs with the hairdryer, "So, it seemed like your friend, what was his name; Cody? It seemed like Cody was hitting on me." she started as she removed her own tin foil from the strands she had wrapped up with bright red hair dye.

Quinn laughed as she looked at her newly tinted bangs, "Yeah, he's not very good at that." she replied, placing the mirror down and helping Katie with her hair, "He wants to ask you out, but he wants you to beg, at least I think he does. That's what usually happens, anyways." she said.

Katie pursed her lips, seemingly in thought, before she stood up and started pacing the room, "Well, if that's what usually happens, why don't I change that, yes?" she said with a fairly evil smirk.

Quinn blinked, "Um, okay..." she said cautiously, struggling to stand up on her feet to grab her crutches, "Just don't hurt him, okay?" she made Katie promise before she found her crutches, grabbed her bag, said she had to go get dinner ready for Joaquin and Julie, then left the apartment; leaving her friend to think about her plans for Cody.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

On the tower of the restored Castle Wyvern, there stood, perched in multiple pedestals overlooking the city, six Gargoyles, awaiting the moment where their stone prison would crumble to nothing but dust and they could go out once more.

Behind all of them, in the middle of the rooftop, there stood a man with silver in his hair and black in his heart; a chillingly malicious smile gracing his lips as he also waited for the sun to go down.

Suddenly, there was a slight thumping sound coming from the staircase, "Hey!" the man turned around, only to see a girl there with black tinted bangs and layered ruby red hair that looked vaguely familiar. She was walking on crutches and she had a cast on one leg.

She thumped over to him, "Um, sir, you might want to step inside, it gets a little colder up here at night." she said, casting her eyes around him and over to the Gargoyle 'statues' along with the fast approaching sunset.

The man chuckled, "I know about the Gargoyles, miss." he said, his eyes glinting a little bit, "The name's Macbeth. I'm here to do a little job." he said, turning around to look back at the Gargoyles, but the girl, surprisingly fast for someone on crutches, stepped in front of him, blocking his view.

She was glaring at him, "What kind of job?" she demanded, just as the sun went down and the stone started cracking, and the Gargoyles burst from their stone sleep with roars that she considered to be their version of yawning.

They all turned around and were surprised to see the man with Quinn.

Broadway stepped forward, "This guy buggin' you, Quinn?" he asked the girl, eying the man suspiciously as he cracked his knuckles.

After the incident with the gun and him shooting Quinn, he had become rather protective of the girl, vowing that nothing would harm her like that again.

Quinn continued to glare at Macbeth, "Not thanks, Broadway. It's nothing I can't handle." she said before Macbeth brushed her aside to get to Goliath, leaving Brooklyn, who was behind Quinn, to grab her before she fell.

Quinn didn't pay attention to what Macbeth was saying, because she was currently trying to get back up and get her balance, with Brooklyn's help.

When she was standing up right once more, she used her crutches to stand still, "You okay?" Brooklyn asked her.

Quinn nodded at him, her bangs bouncing a little as she did, "I'm fine, Brooke." she said, before she noticed he was studying her a little closely, "What? Is there something wrong with my face?" she asked him.

Brooklyn shook his head, "I like your hair." he said simply, raising one hand to run his fingers through it just to feel how soft it was.

Quinn blushed a little at the contact, he hasn't done that before, "Thanks." she said softly before they were interrupted by Macbeth.

"In that case, Gargoyle, you leave me no choice." he said, before pulling out some sort of gun looking thing, and he turned around, and shot it right at Brooklyn.

A net jumped out of the end of it, and Brooklyn pushed Quinn out of the way before she got caught with him. The net enveloped his body, restricting his wings to barely an inch; he struggled with the net, walking backwards until he managed to knock himself off from the edge of the tower.

"BROOKYN!" Quinn screamed as she watched him fall to the courtyard bellow.

She watched in shock as Lexington fell past her and in the same direction Brooklyn fell, landing on top of him with a loud thud. Quinn made it to the edge just in time to see Brooklyn and Lexington get zapped by the electricity that must have been in the nets, and upon turning around to glare at Macbeth, she watched as he jumped from the tower with Bronx following him, apparently Goliath was in too much of a shock to help his Clan members, and Hudson and Broadway had rushed down to the court yard to see if they could get the nets off of Lex and Brooke.

She heard a yelping sound from down bellow, and looked up when a powerful wind had shown up, only to see a black helicopter flying above them, dropping a thick, black cord down to where Macbeth must've been.

Quinn glared angrily at the old man as he was pulled up by the cord, Bronx dangling in a net that was held in one hand, passed out from the shock of the net. She looked on breathlessly as she watched Lex and Brooklyn get pulled onto the helicopter as well, both still out cold, Hudson and Broadway probably weren't able to get the nets off.

Macbeth grinned evilly at them from his height, "The same fate awaits you come dawn, Gargoyles!" he called before the door was slammed shut and the copter took off in a different direction.

Hudson and Broadway had come back up to the tower, both extremely dazed after getting shocked like they were, "What are we gonna do?" Broadway asked as he rubbed at his head with a faint grimace.

Quinn looked back at him, "I think you should find a new place to sleep!" she exclaimed in a panicky voice.

Goliath seemed to come out of his trance and stared down at Quinn, "As I have said before, Quinn; this castle is our home, and we will not leave it." he deadpanned.

Quinn tried to stare him down with all her might, "You mean to tell me that you would risk your remaining Clan's safety just to stay in this castle? Xanatos will be coming back tomorrow! Julie told me that a week ago! I tried to warn you then, but you just wouldn't listen!" she yelled at him with anger flashing in her color-changing grey eyes **(A/N: What that means is, when she's angry, her eyes change colors from light blue to grey)**.

Goliath growled low in his throat, how dare she yell at him? "We. Are. Not. Leaving. That is the end of this discussion, Quinn Stryker." he addressed her with her first and last names, something he's learned to do after watching human parents scolding their children on the streets. Ignoring Quinn's attempts at protesting his order, he turned to Hudson and Broadway, "I want you both to guard this castle in case Macbeth decides to come back for a second round. I will go and search for the others." he said, and casting a last warning look at Quinn to not bring up leaving, he turned and jumped off the tower, throwing his wings out in the last second, then he banked in the direction the helicopter took off in, and left without another word.

Quinn watched him go, her eyes going a stormy grey in her rage, "Why won't he just listen to me for five seconds?" she demanded before she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around, she saw Hudson looking at her with an understanding expression.

"I know how yeh feel, lass. And I agree with yeh. But, the question is, where would we go? I think that's Goliath's real concern in this matter." he explained, taking his hand off her shoulder and grabbing his chin in thought.

Quinn blinked, before an idea came to her, there was a clock tower on top of the Police Station that Julie worked at, as far as she knew, no one went up there... "I think I know a place." she said with a smirk that kinda scared the two Gargoyles for a moment.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Brooklyn sat a little quietly in the electric cage Macbeth had put he and Lexington into when they had gotten there.

He had to find a way to get out of there, and fast. He was sure that the others were trying to find them, but he doubted they'd find them before the sun came out, he didn't know where they were, but he knew thy hadn't left New York.

Across from them, Bronx stood up close to the bars, sniffed it once, whined a little in agitation, and backed away to lay down in his cage at a short but safe distance away from the bars.

Brooklyn looked at the bars as well, then he slowly raised a single talon;

ZAP

"Ouch."

ZAP

"Ouch."

Brooklyn was interrupted when Lexington spoke up for the first time in an hour, "How long are you going to keep doing that?" he demanded rather harshly, clearly annoyed by his Rookery Brother's actions.

Brooklyn turned back around to look at him irritably, "Until you figure out a way to get us out of here." he said just as harsh before he turned back around and raised the same talon;

ZAP

"Ouch."

ZAP

"Ouch."

ZAP

"Ouch.. Hey, you know, I'm getting tired of this." he ended, rubbing his talon unconsciously.

Lexington hummed to himself, "Did you see the way the lights dimmed when you did that?" he asked Brooklyn.

Brooklyn looked at him out of the corner of his eye, "Oh, sorry, no. I was too busy _writhing in agony _to notice." he said simply.

Lex ignored it, "It must take a lot of power to charge these bars... Maybe if it was directed at one of the cages, then one of us could break free." he concluded with an ecstatic smile on his face.

Brooklyn raised an eyeridge, "How exactly are we gonna do that?" he asked, though it took him a minute to realize what the answer to that was, "Oh boy.." he sighed.

He and Lex both stood about a foot away from the bars, "On three... Ready?," Lex asked as Brooklyn thought to himself.

'No, but I don't really have a choice here, do I? Oh, Quinn... What's she thinking right now?'

"One..." Lex started.

'Is she worried about me-US! Is she worried about _us_?'

"Two..."

'Well, get ready for the pain... Don't worry too much, Quinn; I- WE! Dammit! _We_ are coming.'

"Three!" Lex finished the countdown.

They both shot forward and grasped the bars in both their hands, feeling all the electricity pulse through their bodies, going straight to their teeth and making them chatter together at the shock. The lights were fading into black, and soon the bars of Bronx's cage lost their shock.

Bronx stood up and sniffed the bars again, and upon not sensing the electricity, he walked backwards and then shot forward with the strength of a bull, crashing straight through the bars to stand in front of the two exhausted Gargoyles.

Brooklyn looked up at Bronx, "Go get Goliath, Bronx. Lead him to us, boy." he told him.

The guard beast seemed to understand his request because he then turned around a ran on all fours up the stairs and out of sight.

Brooklyn and Lexington collapsed on the hard floor of their cage, both panting hard from the intensity of the shock. Brooklyn turned to Lex, "Do you think he'll get Goliath?" he asked his Rookery Brother.

Lexington looked at him, "He might, never doubt what Bronx is capable of, Brooklyn. I'm sure he'll find them in time." he said for reassurance.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"So, all we have to do is get the Grimourum from that case in the Great Hall, and we can head out afterwords?" Quinn asked for clarification as she thumped along on her crutches, struggling to keep up with the two other Gargoyles on their way to the Great Hall to retrieve the ancient magical book.

Hudson nodded, "We'll have to hurry though, lass. If we want to make it to the new home before Goliath does, that way he can't stop us from going." he said as they made it into the room, only to see Owen Burnett standing beside the case with the book in it.

He regarded the three being coolly, "May I help you?" he asked them, crossing his arms over his chest.

Quinn looked from Hudson to Broadway, "We're here to get the Grimourum." she said.

Owen took his glasses off his face, "I'm afraid I cannot let you do that." he said simply, moving to stand in front of the case.

Hudson grunted in slight agitation, moving forward, he pulled out his sword as Owen dropped into a defensive position.

Quinn watched as Owen grabbed the older Gargoyle and flung him across the room, she gasped when Hudson landed with a loud thud.

Broadway growled as he started to walk forward as well, but Quinn stopped him; raising one hand that was clutching a crutch, she flung it straight at Owen's back while he was turned around to look at Hudson.

When the crutch made contact with his back, Owen yelped as he fell forward and crashed into the ground with a loud groan.

Hudson rubbed his head as he got up and walked over to the case with the book, pulling the glass away from the front, he grabbed the book. He then swooped down and grabbed Quinn's crutch, before walking back over to the other two who were waiting for him.

"Now, are we ready to go?" the red haired girl asked after she thanked Hudson for her crutch back.

Broadway nodded at her, "Show us the way to go, Quinn." he said with a smile.

Quinn looked around, "Um, can we wait until we get outside?" she offered.

Broadway blinked, "Oh, yeah." he chuckled as they turned and walked out of the room.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Brooklyn's ears perked up at the sound of a loud roar of anger, before he turned and looked at his slightly surprised Rookery Brother, "I'm guessing Bronx found Goliath." he said.

They suddenly heard footsteps coming their direction, and looked up just in time for Bronx to come crashing into the bars, destroying the cage.

"Bronx!" Brooklyn yelled ecstatic as he stepped out and wrapping arms around the guard beast's neck.

Lexington stepped out next to him, "We've gotta get outta here." he said, pointing at the staircase.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"So, what do you think?" Quinn asked the two Gargoyles when they stood in the old Clock tower above the Police Station.

It was a rather spacious area that could hold all the Gargoyles, along with some appliances here and there.

Broadway walked over to a different area, "This is pretty cool." he breathed with a smile.

Hudson nodded in agreement before the silence was broken by a ringing sound, and he watched as Quinn pulled out her phone and scowled at the number on the tiny screen.

She flipped it open, "Yes?" she answered irritably.

"Where the hell are you, girl?" Julie's angered voice came through the speaker, "It's your night to cook dinner and you aren't home." she said.

Quinn looked at Hudson's curious gaze, "I'm at a friend's house, we're doing a project for school." she lied.

She heard Julie scoff on the other end, "Really? If you're at a friend's house, then prove it." she said in a snobbish manner.

The red haired girl stuttered trying to come up with a way to prove it, before Hudson shook his head, "Give me the phone, lass." he said simply, he must've heard what Julie said.

Quinn blinked, but handed the phone to his awaiting hand, raising an eyebrow when he put it to his ear.

"Detective Graves." he drawled, "This is Hudson, I am," he looked to Quinn for a name of a friend, "Katie's father. Quinn and Katie are working on a project for their Physics class," he remembered when she was working on a workbook that he had asked for the name of since he couldn't read, "I meant to have Quinn call and tell yeh that she wasn't gonna be home 'til late tonight; but it slipped my mind." he explained, "I hope yeh can find it in yeh to forgive the both o' us?" he asked the detective on the other end.

Julie didn't speak for a moment, before, "Well.. I guess that's okay, Hudson. Um, can you please put Quinn on the phone?" she asked.

Hudson nodded, "O' course." he said, handing the phone back to Quinn with a triumphant smile on his face.

Quinn smiled, "Yes?" she asked, raising the phone to her ear.

She heard Julie sigh, "When you come home, bring Chinese with you." was all she said before she hung up the phone.

Quinn laughed as she closed her phone, "Thanks, Hudson. I was afraid she'd see right through me." she said gratefully.

Hudson merely smiled at her, "Tis no problem, lass. After all, yer helpin' us get a new home." he said.

Broadway turned around abruptly, "Do you think Goliath will like it here?" he asked them.

Quinn pursed her lips, "Well, there's only one way to find out." she said.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Goliath, Brooklyn, and Lexington glided back towards the castle, his mind still reeling from what he learned about Demona tonight, Macbeth knew her; what's worse, he's the one who named her.. But, how?

"Goliath!" he looked down at the sound of his name being called, Bronx shifting in his grasp to look as well. He saw Quinn with Hudson and Broadway on a neighboring rooftop, waving the three of them down. 'Why aren't they in the castle?' he thought to himself as they all banked downward and landed in front of them.

Lex and Brooklyn rushed forward, "Quinn!" they said as they almost toppled her over in their haste to get hugs.

After Lex pulled away, Brooklyn took his place, only to linger for a moment more before pulling away again.

Quinn smiled as she looked at Goliath, "I found you guys a new home." she started, but Goliath's furious snarl stopped her.

"Quinn Stryker, how many times do I need to repeat myself before you understand? We are never leaving that castle! We will simply fight Xanatos when he come back!" he said, scowling at her much like the father she never knew.

Broadway stepped next to the red haired girl, "Goliath, it's no longer safe there, you saw how easy it was for Macbeth to show up? Imagine what would happen if a greater villain decided to do the same thing. Do you think we'd even get another chance to go to a different location?" he said.

Goliath looked like he was debating what to do, when Hudson stepped forward, "It doesn't matter where we are, lad, what matters is that we are all together. The six of us." he said as all the Gargoyles smiled, before he thought about that, "The _seven _of us, I mean." he finished, placing a hand on Quinn's shoulder, causing the girl to smile with the rest of them.

Goliath sighed, "Fine." he relented before turning around to look back at Castle Wyvern, "Just give me a moment." he said before jumping off and gliding in it's direction before another word was said.

He landed on the court yard and stalked into the Great Hall, where he saw Owen Burnett standing there, glaring halfheartedly at the empty case that stood against the wall.

Owen looked up at the sound of footsteps, "Your friends have already left, Goliath. I suggest you do the same thing." he said.

Goliath looked like he wanted to fight the man just to keep the castle, but thought better of it when he remembered that his Clan wouldn't want him to, "I will leave, but tell Xanatos something for me. We _will _reclaim this castle as our own one day soon." he said before turning around and stalking off.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"Well?" Quinn asked Goliath as they stood in the sanctuary of the Clock Tower, "I know it's not very homy, but it'll get that way over time."

They had gotten there a few minutes earlier, and so far, she knew she had Brooklyn and Lexington's vote on this place. For some reason, Brooklyn wouldn't leave her side no matter how many times she tried to get a little space between them; she found it a little distracting, but to be honest, she truly didn't mind.

Goliath hummed to himself as he looked back around at the Clock Tower, before he looked at Quinn's awaiting face, almost laughing when he saw Brooklyn was still staring at her and she hadn't noticed, "It doesn't matter. As long as we are together, then that is home." he said with a smile.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

The next morning...

David Xanatos stood on the tower of Castle Wyvern, a smirk on his face, "It's great to be home." he said as he turned and walked inside the castle, coming to stop in Owen's office.

His assistant was watching a security tape with the man they had hired to get rid of the Gargoyles, "It looks like we have competition, sir." Owen said as he paused it.

Xanatos said nothing as he grabbed the file Owen had taken from the hospital of Quinn's medical records, flipping open the envelope, he looked at the profile picture, "It won't be long now until she's old enough for what I have in store for her." he said with an evil smirk on his face.

**That's the end of that chapter! It took a little while to get my inspiration, but after reading some Gargoyle fics on DeviantART, especially the That 70's Show Gargoyles parody that MonstarzGirl is writing, that stuff is really funny, and I suggest you all go to read it!**

**Please Review!**

**Don't' flame me!**

**-Zabby**


	10. Author's Note

**A/N**

** So, I don't know if I should just skip the episode 'The Edge' or not. Quite frankly, I find it a little hard to figure out how to start it, what to do in it, or even how to end it. It's a little confusing, especially when your trying to keep up with the fight scenes between Xanatos and the Gargoyles, because there are a lot in this episode. That's my own opinion, sorry.. Anyways, I think I'm just gonna skip over to 'A long way to Morning', you know? Where Demona gets Hudson and Goliath to come out and meet her at the warehouse for the 'antidote' of Elisa's poison.**

** I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but I'm just clueless right now about this Gargoyles story. Anyways, I've got some parting words for you on this matter:**

** Writer's Block kicks my sorry ass all the time, and my throat is killing me.**

** Please leave a review, don't flame me!**

**-Zabby**


	11. Long way to Morning

Chapter 10

Long Way to Morning

Quinn sighed as she kicked the front door closed to her apartment and set her bag down by her feet while she took her bikers' jacket off and placed it on the highest point of the coat hanger.

She yawned hugely as she stretched her arms over her head, moving the sleeves to her pine green shirt back onto her shoulders, before a loud crash caught her attention, and she looked up to see Demona standing in the midst of broken glass from a window in the room with them.

Demona held up a threatening gun, though her face, for some reason that Quinn couldn't understand, looked like she was fighting an internal battle with herself about something.

Quinn quickly moved her blue eyes around to look for something to fight with, preferably in the form of a stick, "Demona." she said, regarding her with a cautious air as she moved to the side, where she knew there were knives in the wooden block next to the coffee maker on the counter.

The female Gargoyle smiled at her, "Quinn. How are you?" she asked as she started walking around the room slowly.

Quinn looked taken aback, "I'm fine. You?" she asked in response as she raised an arm and moved it over the edge of the counter to finally grab a kitchen knife.

Demona shrugged as if this were a normal habit for them to get into, "I could be better." she said before she pointed the barrel of the gun at Quinn's foot and, looking at her with a look of pure concentration, pulled the trigger.

Quinn jumped slightly in shock before she looked down at her foot, only to see a small dart sticking out of the very bottom.

She looked up at Demona, who shouldered the gun and walked around to go to the broken window, before she turned around, looking at Quinn with a slightly angered expression, but it wasn't directed at her, "Have Goliath meet me at the village tonight if he wants the antidote to the poison, Quinn. Ciao!" she called almost cheerily before she dived out the window and glided away.

Quinn set the knife back in the slot it came from as she bent down to examine her foot, 'Shit... I'm going to fraking die..' she thought before she really looked at where the dart stood out, 'Wait, what?' she pulled the dart out of the rubber part of her sneaker.

She took off her shoe and sock, only to see a tiny hole in the rubber of her shoe, but nothing in the sock, or even a tiny needle wound on her foot, 'I'm gonna live! Wait, why didn't Demona shoot higher than my foot?' she asked herself, but shook her head as she replaced her shoe and her sock before standing back up, grabbing her coat and bag, and rushing out the door to go to the Gargoyles.

**SPACER=SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"..and that's what happened." Quinn finished telling the remaining Wyvern Clan about her ordeal with Demona in her apartment as the Clan leader examined the dart she had handed him.

She sat on one of the stone steps that lead to the outside of the clock tower, Brooklyn was sitting to her right, with Bronx at her feet, Broadway behind her, and Lexington to her left, each one was looking at the dart with anger, although no one could compare with Brooklyn's furious expression. He hated the red headed female Gargoyle with a firey passion; ever since she betrayed his trust to steal the Grimourum and then brainwash Goliath, and with her attacking his secret crush, well, she better hope she's no where close to him for the next millennium.

Goliath hummed to himself as he turned the dart over to look at the opposite side, then he looked up at the red headed girl, "Hudson and I will go to her." he said.

Quinn attempted to stand up, but found it impossible with Bronx at her feet, blocking all chance of walking, "You don't have to, I mean, I'm perfectly fine. The dart didn't hit me, so I don't have poison in my bloodstream." she tried to reason.

Goliath nodded, "I understand, Quinn, but if we did not show up, then Demona would know her plan failed and she would attempt to get you again, maybe succeed this time." he said, to which she nodded rather dejectedly, before he turned to Broadway and Lexington, "I want you two to go and guard Quinn at her apartment." he said.

Brooklyn stood up, nearly knocking Quinn off her butt at the sudden move, "I'll come with you, Goliath." he said, pounding a fist into his open hand.

Goliath shook his head at him, "No, Brooklyn. I want you and Bronx to stay here and guard our home until we return." he said it with a note of finality that made Brooklyn sit back down and silently grumble to himself under his breath.

Quinn patted his shoulder to let him know it was okay before she looked at Goliath, "I still don't think you should go, Goliath." she said, and before he could protest, "But, I know you'll ignore everything I do to make you stay, so I'll just shut up now." she said.

Goliath smiled at her as he bent down to pat her gently on the head in a sign of parental affection, before he turned around and addressed his mentor and old friend, "Hudson, we will leave now." he said, and as they started walking away, he turned his head in their direction again, "Broadway, Lexington, you both know what to do, now get to it." he said before they vanished out of sight, possibly to go meet Demona.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"Thanks for helping with the glass, guys." she thanked Lex and Broadway as they made their way over to the trash can in the kitchen with scoops full of broken glass shards and dumping them out.

They nodded at her, "It was no problem, Quinn. We wouldn't want you to cut yourself on this stuff, would we?" Broadway asked her with a friendly smile as he placed his scoop on the counter top, carefully avoiding the spot on the kitchen floor where she was bleeding a few months ago after the shooting incident, Brooklyn still hadn't fully forgiven him for that, and he didn't blame his Rookery Brother.

Lex walked over to place his scoop next to Broadway's, "So, where are Joaquin and Julie, Quinn?" he asked the red head as he dusted his hands together.

Quinn was walking around the kitchen, getting out the needed ingredients to make the spaghetti they had requested earlier, "Joaquin is at a friend's house having a little sleep over, and Julie is working the night shift." she said as the sound of barking from behind her alerted her enough to swivel her head, only to see her dog Tripp behind her, his tail wagging to the point that it would fall off if it went any faster.

Broadway started petting the Labrador as he looked at Quinn, she looked troubled for some reason that he couldn't figure out, "Somethin' bothering you, Quinn?" he asked her, startling her from her thoughts.

She turned to look at him, "Oh, it's nothing, really.." she started putting the noodles in the boiling water when it started bubbling, "I was just thinking about this whole thing with Demona tonight." she said.

Lex came over to sit on the counter next to her work space, "What about it?" he asked her with a curious expression.

Quinn didn't answer him for a moment, and it seemed like she was going to ignore the question all together, but then, "I think she aimed." she said it so suddenly that it caught both Gargoyle's off guard.

Broadway stood back up and walked over to where she and Lexington were, "What do you mean?" he asked her, thinking that maybe Quinn had lost her mind.

Quinn started stirring the noodles, "I mean, when she shot the dart, it seemed like she was purposely trying to hit the exact rubber of my shoe, like she meant to miss my flesh or something." she explained, leaving the noodles to take care of the red sauce.

Lex and Broadway looked at each other quizzically, "Why would she want to miss your flesh completely? And if she did, why did she tell you to tell Goliath to meet her at the village?" Lex asked the girl when she came back to stir the noodles again.

Quinn sighed as if the answer should have been obvious, "To keep up the act that she actually hit my bloodstream and I would die if Goliath didn't come to meet her about the antidote." she said, grabbing her oven mits, taking the pot by the handles, and moving over to the sink, where the strainer was waiting.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

The next night...

"Until next time, Goliath." Demona called before she jumped off the roof of the building and taking off in the opposite direction.

Goliath looked to Hudson, "I knew you could do it." he said, clapping a hand on his mentor's shoulder.

Hudson raised an eyeridge, "I thought yeh said 'You can't beat her'?" he recalled, crossing his arms over his armored chest with a smirk as Goliath stuttered.

"Yes, well, I- uh." he stammered, trying to come up with something to say to that, but failing and having to change the subject, "Thank you for keeping me alive, Hudson." he said.

Hudson smiled, "I'm just glad yeh didn't lose faith in me, son." he said, turning to glide off, when a thought came to him, "Goliath, in all that time we just spent with Demona, did she once mention Quinn?" he asked his old apprentice.

Goliath looked back at the way Demona left, "... No, she didn't. Not a word about it, not even the alleged antidote." he said, before he turned back around a started walking away to where Hudson stood, "But, let's not dwell on that tonight, I think it's time we went home." he said before he and Hudson jumped off at the same time and glided away, with the light of the moon illuminating their bodies.

Unbeknownst to them, the same red headed Gargoyle sat perched in a a tree across from where they took off, Demona sighed, she forgot to keep her act going. She had been so caught up with destroying them that she hadn't remembered to speak of Quinn 'dying' within the twenty four hour period.

She looked up at the moon, "When can I stop this charade?" she asked it as if it could produce an answer to her question before she looked down sadly, "At least I know she wasn't harmed in any way." she said, smiling at that thought before she turned around on the branch she was perched on and glided away from the sight with a lighter heart than she had earlier.

**Wow, three uploads in one day. I'm pretty proud of myself about this!**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry if it's too short for your likings, but the next one will be longer, I promise!**

**Please review!**

**Don't flame me, I beg of you.**

**-Zabby**


	12. Her brother's keeper

**A/N: This chapter is not related to the episode even remotely. Other than her adoptive brother being involved, then that's it, it's still called 'Her Brother's Keeper' because she went to save him. Anyways, I own this entire chapter. **

Chapter 12

Her Brother's Keeper

"I still think it's really creepy how your shoulder blades stick out like that, Quinn." Cody was saying to the red headed girl as he drove her home while she changed out of the green sweatshirt she had on, in favor of the lighter jacket Cody got her for her birthday.

Quinn was happy to say that she had finally turned eighteen, and while Julie didn't give a damn, "Woop-de-do, your finally legal." she had said while she drank the rest of her coffee; Katie, Joaquin, and Cody were more than happy to celebrate her new age with her.

Quinn paused for a second, and attempted to look around at her back, where her shoulder blades stuck out a little farther than a normal person's. Then she shrugged it off and let the light weight material of the new jacket fall over them, "Whatever, I honestly don't care about it." she said with a smile, thanking him for the gift.

Cody smirked as a thought came to him, "You know, it almost looks like you were supposed to grow wings or something, Quinnie." he said, laughing when she smacked him.

"I told you not to call me that. Anyways, I guess I'm like a fallen angel or something like that." she said jokingly as he pulled up at the curb of her apartment building.

She got out of the passenger seat after grabbing her backpack from behind her, turning around, she looked at him, "Your comin' over for dinner tonight, right? Katie's gonna be there." she added the last part with a sing song voice when she saw him hesitating, then he swiftly nodded his head in assent.

"I'll be there, then." he handed her the sweatshirt she had dropped on the floorboard, "See ya, Quinnie, happy birthday!" he called to her as he sped down the street, made a sharp turn, and was gone before she could say anything.

"I told you; never call me 'Quinnie'!" she called to him feebly, shaking her head, she walked over to the front door of the apartment building, only to find the landlord, Bertrum sitting there with a little vanilla cupcake with green frosting and a single candle on a little paper plate in his lap.

Quinn smiled at the old man, "Hey, Bertrum." she said happily, about to go into the building when Bertrum stopped her with his hand.

He held the cupcake up to her with a friendly smile, "Happy Birthday, Miss Stryker." he said, placing the plate with the cupcake into her awaiting hands and opening the front door for her.

Quinn accepted the treat graciously, and she came forward to give him a hug, "Thanks, Bertrum." she said before she pulled back and walked into the building.

She looked up at the many stairs she had to climb to get to her apartment, then back to the cupcake, "I'll just have to be really careful with this." she said before she started climbing the stairs, watching each step she took.

When she made it to her destination, she used one hand to reach into her pocket for the key, when she found it, she placed it in the lock, only to see it was ajar.

She looked taken aback as she pushed open the door effortlessly and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

What she saw made her shriek in horror.

The entire room was in disarray, the couch was flipped over with the cushions on the other side of the room, the stuffing was ripped out of the insides of them. The wallpaper was split in multiple areas, like someone took a velociraptor claw and just went at it, the picture frames were shattered, bits of broken glass on the floor beneath them, unless the pictures were on the floor. The television screen was smashed to pieces, and multiple bullet holes in almost everything in that room, wall, cushions, even the carpet. But the thing that really got to her was Julie lying on the ground with blood pooling rather fast underneath her head, soaking into her honey blonde hair and making it look like she was attempting to match Quinn's hair color.

Quinn dropped everything she was holding on the ground, not even giving the fallen cupcake a second glance, and she rushed forward; dropping to her knees next to the unconscious woman. Quinn grabbed Julie on either side of her head, "Julie? Julie, can you hear me?! Julie?!" she yelled out hysterically, trying to get even a small moan out of the woman.

She was in luck when Julie groaned almost inaudibly and cracked her brown eyes open in the slightest, "Quinn.." she breathed out, using the girl's real name instead of 'girl' like she usually would.

Quinn breathed in a sigh of relief, "Julie, thank God your alive. Don't worry, I'm gonna call the ambulance and they'll come get you. You're gonna be okay, I promise." she said with a happy smile as she gently laid the woman's head back on the ground after Julie nodded ever so slightly.

Standing back up, she finally heard the sound of barking coming from down the hallway. She looked around quickly for something to fight with in case the person who did this was still in the house, and when she found an old walking stick that Joaquin had brought back from a trip with one of his friends, she started walking towards the hallway where the bedrooms were.

Quinn was honestly hoping beyond hope that the barking was coming from her room, that way she wouldn't make a mess in Julie or Joaquin's rooms; but when the barking lead her to her adoptive brother's room, she became discouraged, before she grew rather panicked. She steeled her nerves as she slowly pushed open the door with her foot. The door wasn't open not even two feet, when Tripp came tearing out of the darkened bed room and hauled ass down the hallway and to the living room. Quinn watched him go before she turned back to the dark room, kicking the door the rest of the way open, she walked inside.

She had to stifle the urge to scream at the sight of the room, it was in an even worse state than the living room. The bed was flipped up against a wall and the wooden parts of it were split in different sections, the computer on his desk was broken in half and was sparking as if threatening to blow if not treated properly. The pillows from his bed was ripped open and the feathers inside were all over the floor, making it look like a chicken had shed it's feathers. But one of the things that got to her was the fairly large amount of blood littering the carpet and splattered on the walls and on whatever glass was on the ground from a broken window in the room. Although that all was terrible, she found that what she saw on the wall was worse.

There was a black, digital scarab underneath the blood splatter that looked like it had been burned into the wall.

Quinn ran over to the destroyed bed and looked in the crevice where the bed didn't touch the wall, "Joaquin, are you in here?!" she yelled in panic. When she stood up, she looked back at the scarab, it looked rather familiar, like she should remember what it was, but couldn't quite put her finger on where she had seen it.

Then it hit her, _it was Xanatos Inc. insignia._

Her eyes turned a pure stormy grey in the blind fury that met her, and she lashed out with the walking stick, making a hole in the wall as she yelled out in rage, "XANATOS, YOU ARE DEAD!"

'But, first,' she thought, grabbing her phone from her pocket, 'I should tell Katie and Cody not to come over.' she started typing Katie's number on the screen.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

David Xanatos sat behind his desk with his hands folded in his lap, and a relaxed expression on his face. It had been easy enough to penetrate the young Stryker's apartment, of course, they hadn't been expecting Detective Graves to be at home at that time, but she was easy to get through. Just one blow to the head with his Gargoyle exoskeleton's forearm, and she was down for the count.

He smirked as he remembered Mr. Witt's horrified expression when he shot his shoulder after burning his company's corporate insignia onto the wall, then dragging the boy out of the broken window. One portion of the plan was over, now all he needed to do was wait for the move he knew Quinn would make.

The intercom in his office suddenly beeped at him, he pressed the button, "Yes, Owen?" he asked his assistant.

Xanatos could hear the distinct sound of the crashing of metal and grunts that indicated fighting going on, "Miss Stryker has arrived, sir." Owen Burnett said on the other end, Xanatos could tell he was currently standing behind a wall corner to get out of the action.

Xanatos raised an eyebrow, "Already?" he asked incredulously as he turned on the security cameras in the building.

Sure enough, Quinn was fighting off multiple of his latest android creations, swinging this way and that with an old walking stick and a furious expression marring her features. Perfect, she came for her brother.

"It seems she knows about Detective Graves and Joaquin Witts, sir. Is it time to restrain her?" Owen Burnett asked on the intercom, causing Xanatos to lean back in his seat with a delighted smile on his face.

He turned to the intercom and pressed the button to talk in, "Go ahead, Owen." he responded as he let the button go.

A dark figure behind him looked at him threateningly, "Do not harm her, Xanatos, or so help me, I will kill you where you sit." she spoke with a menacing tone.

Xanatos rolled his eyes, "Well, Demona, I'm sorry to say this, but she will definitely be in pain throughout this experience. There's nothing I can do to help that." he said.

Demona stepped into the light, "Yes there is, you could knock her out for all of this." she ground out as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

Xanatos chuckled at her, "She needs to be awake for your spell, Demona. You told me that yourself if my memory is correct." he said as he turned back to the security monitor in time to see Owen peek around the corner to point a tranquilizer gun in Quinn's direction, and fire. In the next instant, Quinn had fallen to the ground, unconscious.

Xanatos smiled, "If you'll excuse me, Demona," he stood up and straightened up his suit jacket, "it seems I'm up." he said, going around to walk out the doors of his office, leaving the female Gargoyle alone in the office.

Demona watched him go with a grimace mixing with worry on her face, and she came around to look at the security camera that Xanatos had neglected to turn off, "Be gentle with the girl, Xanatos. Or so help me, I will make sure you don't live to see another day." she warned as she watched said human walk into the picture and pick her up bridal style to take her to the laboratory.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Katie walked rather fast inside the police station after getting off the phone with Quinn, the brunette girl had been pretty alarmed when she heard Quinn's panicked voice on the other end.

"Katie, I need you to go to the police station and file a missing person's report on Joaquin Witts, he's not at home, and he's not with his friends, or even answering his phone. I called an ambulance, and they're on their way to get Julie, she's hurt pretty bad. Do not come over tonight, you hear me? Whatever you do, avoid this block all together, do you understand me?" Katie blinked in shock as Quinn finished this statement, but had agreed with what she had said.

That was how she found herself standing in front of the Captain's desk, attempting to get her to look for Joaquin, "But, Captain, why won't you go out and look for him now?" she asked angrily.

Captain Chavez regarded the girl coolly, "Has Joaquin been missing longer than a twenty four hour period?" she asked.

Katie looked taken aback, "Well... I don't know.. But, Quinn sounded panicked when she told me to come to file the report." she tried, only to have the Captain shake her head at her.

"Then, I cannot file the report without knowing how long the boy has been missing." she gathered up the papers on her desk and started walking out, before she turned to Katie, "Why don't you go home, Miss Smith? It's almost dark out and you look a little dark around the eyes." she finished before she turned and walked out of the room.

Katie grumbled profanities under her breath as she, too walked out of the room and started walking away from the office, then she stopped when she saw Cody.

"Hey, Cody." Cody Jax looked over at her at the sound of his name being called, "What are you doing here?" Katie asked him as she walked over to join him.

Cody looked like he was having trouble with something, "I came to ask Detective Bluestone if he's seen Quinn around. I haven't spoken to her since this afternoon, and she isn't answering her phone." he said and started walking again, "Sorry, Katie, I don't have time to talk right now." he said as he vanished from her sight.

Katie looked a little worried at what the older boy had said, "She hasn't answered..?" she muttered to herself, flipping her own phone out and dialing the red headed girl's number. Raising it to her ear, she tapped the back of the phone with her first finger as it rang once. Twice. Three times. Four times. "C'mon, Quinn, pick up." the brunette whispered urgently as the phone rang a fifth time, only to get the voice mail.

"BEEP. Hey, it's Quinn. I'm sorry, but I'm not able to answer the phone at the moment. But, if you leave your name, number, and a brief message; I will get back to you just as soon as possible. Thank you and have a great day. BEEP." Katie cursed silently when Quinn's recorded voice came through the speakers.

"Quinn? It's Katie. Listen, would you please pick up the phone? I'm at the Police Station, and they won't file the report without knowing how long your brother's been gone. Could you give me a call when you get this? Cody's worried about you, and quite frankly, I am too. Call me when you get this. Bye." she hung up the phone as she walked out of the station and started heading home, knowing there was nothing she could do until Quinn fraking called her back.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Cody walked fairly fast on his way to Matt Bluestone's desk, almost knocking over the water cooler in his haste, until he finally made it.

Matt looked to be packing up his stuff for the night, a worried expression on his face. He looked up at the boy when Cody placed his hands on the desk, "Can I help you with something, kid?" he asked, cramming more papers in his suitcase.

Cody spoke in a voice that reminded him of when he was two and had gone to his mother's room to tell her that he was scared, "Have you seen Quinn Stryker?" he asked.

Matt stopped what he was doing to look at the black haired boy, "How do you know Quinn?" he asked suspiciously.

The boy looked a little irritated to be explaining this, "I've known her since we were little kids in the Foster Care program. Now, do you or don't you know where she is?" he demanded impatiently.

Matt didn't like being talked to like this, but he could tell the boy was just worried about her, "Sorry, kid. I haven't seen her for a while now," Cody looked like he was going to freak out with not knowing where Quinn was, "But, I do know that she likes to go up in the clock tower in the evenings to hang out. She doesn't know that I've seen her going up there, and I don't pry, so, if she's up there, don't tell her that I told you where to find her." Matt said as he finished putting his things away and walked around, "I hope you fine her, kid. Now, I need to get to the hospital to see her guardian." he finished this as he turned and practically sprinted out the room.

Cody turned around and started looking for the entrance to the clock tower, having to stop and ask multiple cops if they knew where it was, always getting the same answer, "Sorry, kid, can't tell you." he was starting to get frustrated when he bumped into a lady cop with a red blazer and tan skin. **(A/N: Enter, possibly, the only time Elisa Maza comes into the story.)**

The woman almost fell back, but managed to steady herself, "Whoa, kid, where are you headed in such a hurry?" she asked him, placing her hands on his shoulders and giving him a kind smile.

Cody looked around her as he answered, "I'm trying to find the entrance to the clock tower above this building, Miss-uh?" he noticed she didn't have her badge in an area he could see.

"Maza. But, just call me Elisa. The clock tower? I can show you to it." she said, taking him by the arm and pulling him in the direction of a door that looked suspiciously like a supply closet.

Elisa opened the door, and revealed a stair case, "Here you go." she said, letting go of his arm.

Cody smiled at the woman with a grateful smile, "Thanks, Elisa." he said, to which she nodded and walked away from him. Turning back to the stair case, he shut the door as he walked inside and started climbing, 'You better be up here.' he silently spoke to Quinn in his head as he made it up to the top stair and pushed open the trap door at the top.

He emerged in a rather homy space with a recliner and a TV in one corner, a stove with pots and pans and a table in another, and behind him was another staircase that lead out to the terrace where the clock face was.

He emerged fully into the lightened room and started climbing the other stair case, seeing as how Quinn obviously wasn't in the room. Cody pushed open the glass door and came out to stand in the chilly air of the autumn season. The only beings out there were the statues of the Gargoyles that were meant to ward off evil spirits.

He sighed dejectedly when he saw Quinn was no where to be seen, turning to walk out, he stopped when the sun went down and the distinct sound of cracking caught his attention.

He turned his head in the direction of the Gargoyles, just in time to see the concrete fall off and creatures that looked like the statues roared in a terrifying way.

Cody screamed, alerting the Gargoyles of his presence. Goliath looked shocked to see a stranger there, "Who are you?" the lavender Gargoyle demanded as they all hopped down from their pedestals.

Cody backed away as quickly as he could when they started walking towards him, sadly, this ended with him falling on his butt. He scrambled away quickly, "Why would Quinn come up here, there are monsters!" he exclaimed hysterically.

Brooklyn stopped, "You know Quinn?" he asked incredulously, raising an eyeridge at the boy.

Cody made a noise of indignation, "I wouldn't be up here looking for her if I didn't." he deadpanned.

Brooklyn growled, "I could do without the attitude, human." he took a threatening step, "Now, you said your looking for her. Why?" he asked, already jumping to conclusions about her whereabouts.

Cody stood up again, dusting off his clothes, "Why should I tell you? For all I know, you could be plotting to kill her or something." he said.

The trio looked furious at this, "We would never hurt her!" Lexington cried.

Brooklyn was about to jump on him, when Goliath stopped him. The Clan leader made them all back down with a look, before he turned to the boy, "How dare you make these accusations? Quinn is a member of this Clan, she is, to me, my daughter on all intentions and purposes. And I am almost certain she is something more to a few of us," he looked at Brooklyn out of the corner of his eye, "and if you think we would do anything to harm her, then you can leave now." he said, brushing the boy aside and walking inside the clock tower, the other Gargoyles following him with Brooklyn casting an angered glance in Cody's direction.

Cody pursed his lips as he followed them there, "If your telling the truth, then maybe you could help me." he finally said as he stood at the top of the stairs to look down at the gathered creatures.

Broadway looked at him with a quizzical expression, "Why would we help you? We don't even know you." he said, walking over to the stove to get started on dinner.

Cody sighed, "My name is Cody Jax, and I've known Quinn since we were little kids. What about you? Who and what are you?" he asked them.

Goliath answered, "We are the remaining Gargoyles of the Wyvern Clan in Scotland. I am Goliath, and this is Hudson, Bronx, Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington." he indicated to each of the five other Gargoyles, "Now, why are you looking for Quinn?" he asked calmly.

Cody took in a deep breath as he explained to them about the last time he saw Quinn, heard from her, and how he couldn't find her anymore.

".. I came up here after Detective Bluestone told me that he's seen her coming up here almost every night. But, she's obviously not here, so it was a waste of time." he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the ground, thinking he might cry in frustration.

Brooklyn looked like he was thinking, "Maybe it wasn't." he turned to his leader, "Goliath, what if we went out to look for her as well?" he asked urgently.

Goliath nodded without hesitation, turning to Hudson, "I want you to remain here with Bronx to guard the clock tower. The others and I will go to Quinn's apartment and see if she is all right." he said, turning to walk up the stairs again after the trio went, only to be stopped by Cody standing in front of him with his arms spread.

"Take me with you." he said forcibly, clearly not willing to take no for an answer.

Goliath blinked, but nodded all the same, and continued walking up the steps to go out onto the terrace, where he found the three other Gargoyles waiting for him.

Brooklyn didn't look so enthused when Cody came out with him, but said nothing as Goliath bent down and allowed the human to climb onto his back while his wings were outstretched.

Jumping off the ledge when the boy was secure, he glided out and away from the clock tower, the others following him, and Cody screaming at being in the open air.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

'...Where am I?' Quinn asked herself as she cracked her eyes open in the slightest to check her surroundings.

She was in a white laboratory, lying on a medical bed and wearing a hospital gown with an IV injected in her wrist.

She tried to move, but found that impossible with the straps that held her down to the table.

Everything ached, like she took a huge fall down a flight of stairs and miraculously came out with no broken bones.

'How did I get here?' she looked at one of the walls that was lined with medical instruments, then she remembered where she was, "Xanatos!" she yelled out to try and get him to come.

Who she got was someone she didn't expect to be there.

Demona tried smiling at the girl, "Hello, Quinn. How long has it been? A month or so?" she said, she was clutching a smaller version of the Grimourum to her chest as she walked forward and stood to Quinn's right.

Quinn grimaced, "What are you doing here, Demona?" she demanded as said Gargoyle opened the book and started flipping through pages.

She looked up apologetically at Quinn as she stopped on a page, "Don't worry, Quinn. I will make this as painless as possible, I swear it." she said and starting saying something in Latin that sounded suspiciously like a spell.

Demona's left hand lit on fire as she held it above Quinn's abdomen, while the girl was trying to get her to quit and leave her alone.

"Demona, please, stop!" Quinn exclaimed when a large amount of fire dropped from the female's hand and onto her body, sinking deep into her skin and flooding her with an overwhelming burning sensation that caused her to shout out.

Demona almost stopped at the sound of the girl's cry, but she couldn't stop until it was finished.

"Please! Stop!" Quinn yelled as more fire sunk into her body and burned her to her very core.

Demona continued, trying to ignore the cries of pain from Quinn.

Finally, it was almost over, Demona spoke the last few words to the incantation as she placed her firey hand on Quinn's abdomen, causing the girl to jump a few inches off the table as the burning increased itself ten-fold.

"STOP!" Quinn screamed at the very end of the spell after Demona had removed her hand, and the girl fell back onto the table with a loud thud.

Quinn huffed as she tried to recollect herself, but the toll of what just happened caught up to her, and she suddenly felt increasingly tired.

She looked up at Demona with hooded eyes, "What did you do to me?" she whispered as the Gargoyle snapped the book shut and started stroking her sweat caked hair.

Demona took a breath, "This is only the beginning, Quinn. But, you'll be unconscious for the rest of it, I promise." she said, attempting to soothe the girl who was about to go back to sleep.

When Quinn was knocked out again, Demona stayed behind for a moment more, before the door slid open and Xanatos walked in with another human who looked like a bug eyed urchin that should be locked up in an insane asylum.

She glared at them both, "My task is done, Xanatos." she said plainly as she brushed them aside and walked out of the room.

David Xanatos watched her go, before a noise behind him caught his attention, and he turned to look at Sevarius, "Only what we discussed, Doctor. Nothing more, nothing less." he said, coming over to stand on one side of the unconscious girl.

Sevarius was looking at Quinn's face, "You know, she looks like her Mama more than her Papa." he said with a glance in Xanatos' direction.

Xanatos nodded, "I know, can we move along now?" he asked fairly impatiently as Sevarius took out a large shot of a blue liquid and moved to her neck.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"Now I see why she told me to stay away from this apartment." Cody said as he had a good look around the messed up living room in Quinn's apartment.

That Brooklyn Gargoyle was checking the bed rooms, Broadway and Lexington were looking at all the scratch marks on the walls, and Goliath was looking out the window as if expecting whoever did this to come back for another round.

Brooklyn came back into the room, moving past Cody and going straight to Goliath, "There's something in one of the rooms that you should see." he said to his leader as Goliath turned and followed him out of the living room.

Cody blinked when Brooklyn half glared at him as they disappeared, "Is it just me, or does Brooklyn not like me very much?" the human boy asked the other two Gargoyles in the room with him.

Broadway looked at the direction his Rookery brother and their leader went, "He just doesn't like how close you seem to Quinn. He'll get used to you, though." he said.

Cody raised an eyebrow, "Why? Does he like her or something?" he asked them.

Lex nodded slyly, "Though, he's not going to admit it for a little while yet." he said just as Goliath and Brooklyn came back into the room.

Goliath looked pissed, "We will go to the Eyrie Building, _now_." he said, going back over to the window and about to jump out when Lex's voice stopped him.

"Why?" the youngest Gargoyle asked as he walked over to stand behind his leader.

Goliath turned his head in Lexington's direction, "Xanatos is responsible for this." was all he said before waiting for Cody to climb back on his back, and he jumped out the window.

Brooklyn turned to his Rookery brothers, "You heard him, c'mon!" he yelled, following his leader out the window with the other two going after him.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Penetrating the large building was easy enough, all they had to do was land on Castle Wyvern and go in through the elevator door to Xanatos' office.

They kicked the door open with such force that it crashed onto the floor with a loud thud.

Goliath walked in the room first, "Xanatos," said man was sitting behind his desk, staring at at the monitor on the wall, "what have you done with Quinn?" he demanded as his companions came into the room.

David Xanatos shut the image off before they could get a glimpse of it, and he looked at them with a smirk on his face, "Let's just say, my plan for her is complete." he said, getting up from behind his desk and straightening his jacket.

He walked up to Goliath, "You'll find her on the fifth floor in the last door of the hallway that leads to the staircase. Please, try not to make a mess when you get her." he said, then he carefully stepped around the beings in the room and left before another word was spoken.

Goliath turned and watched him go, "That was very peculiar." he said in the silence.

Lexington nodded, "It's almost as if he planned us coming for her.." he trailed off when Brooklyn growled.

"Who cares? All I wanna do is go, get Quinn, and get her home again. Where she's safe." he said, exiting the open doorway to go to the elevator again, not stopping to wait for anyone.

Brooklyn shut the elevator door before anyone else could climb in with him, he wanted to find her by himself. To get there before that Cody guy could.

'Hang on, Quinn,' he thought as he watched the buttons start lighting up and going out when it finally got to the number five and the door slid open again.

He stepped out into the hallway, looking down both directions, he saw the only direction that included a door to a stair case was in the left, so he slowly walked down that way.

Xanatos had said that the door she was behind was at the very end of the hallway, question is, which door?

When he got to the end, he opened the one on the right, only to find some weird cat like creature floating in a large, experimental tube, clothed in bandages, with black bat like wings closing in on it's body.

Brooklyn shuddered at the sight, shutting the door, he turned to the one on the left, "I hope your in this one, Quinn." he muttered to himself as he opened the door.

What greeted him stopped him in place.

There was a large, experimental test tube that greatly resembled the one in the other room, it had a strange, light blue liquid in it. But thing floating in the liquid was what really freaked him out.

There was Quinn. She was covered in bandages much like the other creature, only they were on her torso and lower half while the creature's were covering it's whole body. She had a breathing device strapped to cover her nose and mouth, and her short, lengthened hair was floating around her head in a firey red halo.

But, he noticed with disbelief, she had _wings_, a _spaded tail_, and _pointy ears_ much like his own. Her wings had light blue arms that made up the base for them, but she had stormy grey coloring on the wing portion of it. Her spaded tail was light blue just like the arms of her wings, and it had wrapped itself around her ankle, possibly as a sign of comfort. Her wings were folded in on her like the cat like creature's had been, and her eyes were shut.

Brooklyn rushed forward, smashing his hands against the very strong glass of the tube, "Quinn!" he yelled at her, attempting to get some kind of sign that she was okay if he hit the glass hard enough to make a noise.

Getting nothing, he came around to stand in front of a control panel that was in front of a name tag with 'XXXXX1' etched into it. He saw all sorts of buttons that he had no idea did what, but he did see a tube that was hooked up to the thing that had Quinn. He used his foot and stepped on it, dislodging it from it's place. The hole that the tube left started shooting out the liquid from the tank, and as the level fell, so did Quinn's, hopefully, unconscious body.

When the liquid had drained out completely, and her body was safely place on the floor of the tube, he looked back at the panel, 'This looks promising.' he said when he saw a big red button in the middle of it. Taking his chances, he pressed it, and a panel of the glass opened up.

He moved away from the controls and came around to the entrance of the tube, "Quinn? Can you hear me?" he asked the girl urgently as he walked inside the tube and knelt down next to her, taking her small body into his arms and sitting back on his haunches.

He looked her over once, her hair was soaking wet, she looked a little paler than normal, and she was shaking in the cool breeze that came in with him when he opened the door; but she looked okay for the most part. Then, he saw the strange tribal fire sign that was on her abdomen. He hadn't seen it earlier since she was scrunched up in a little ball and hiding most of herself.

"What did they do to you?" he breathed out as he held her closer to keep her warm.

"Brooklyn, did you- What the hell?!" he turned his head sharply to the entrance, where he saw Lex, Broadway, and Cody standing there, shocked expressions on their faces as they saw who they were holding.

Cody attempted to come in and get her, but Brooklyn jumped up, careful not to jostle her too much, "Let's just get her back to the tower, okay?" he snapped, brushing aside the human boy and walking around his Rookery brothers to come into the hallway, only to find Goliath waiting for him.

Goliath looked just as shocked as the others were when he saw the state Quinn was in, but all he did was silently take Quinn away from Brooklyn and hold her close to his chest. Much like a father would do to his new born baby for the first time.

He looked up at the others, "We must go. Now." he said fairly fast as he turned around and started stalking away to go to the nearest window.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"... When is she gonna wake up?" 'Huh?' Quinn asked herself silently when she heard a very welcoming voice in the deep recesses of her mind.

"Be patient, Lexington. Who knows what Xanatos did to her? We must give her enough time to heal. As much as she needs, actually." Goliath's voice chimed in, too.

"I hope that happens soon." Broadway's worried voice came in to play, followed by a voice she didn't know would be mixing with them.

"At least we got her into some actual clothes instead of those stupid bandages." Cody.

'The hell?' she groaned almost audibly, earning multiple shushing noises from her Gargoyle family.

"Quinn?" she opened her eyes ever so slightly to look up into the concerned faces of the Wyvern Clan, plus her surrogate brother.

Quinn reached up a hand to rub at her head as she struggled with sitting up, but finding it a little difficult, thanks to the objects on her back that hadn't been there before.

She swiveled her head to look at her back, only to find a new set of wings protruding from two slots that were cut out of the grey sweatshirt she had on, and a fraking spaded tail coming out of a hole that was cut out from the bottom of her sweatpants.

Her eyes widened as she reached out one hand and grabbed the spade, "What the hell happened to me?" she managed to get out, but it was merely a whisper.

Brooklyn came forward to take the hand on the spade, "We will find out, I promise." he swore, looking straight into her frightened eyes.

Quinn looked like she was about to panic, when Goliath came forward and leaned down next to her, "You will stay here with us until further notice, no arguing with me, Quinn Stryker." he smiled at her to show he was relieved she was alive.

Quinn merely nodded, her eyelids were suddenly growing heavy again, "Okay." was all she said, before she felt someone lift her up gently and start to carry her away from where everyone was gathered.

"Hurry, Brooklyn. The sun is almost out." she heard Goliath call to Brooklyn, he must've been the one to pick her up.

She felt herself being placed gently into a cushioned place, as well as someone grabbing the clips of her wings and bringing them forward to wrap around her shoulders like a blanket, and her tail unconsciously wrapped itself around her ankle for some reason.

"I'm gonna stay right here, Quinn. I am never going to leave you." she heard Brooklyn's voice in her haze, and she smiled as she heard the familiar cracking of stone spreading over a body.

She suddenly felt the presence of another being, "Well, it looks like the 'fallen angel' got her wings." she heard Cody's voice, "Sleep well, Quinn. I'll be back tonight." he said before she felt his presence vanish as quickly as it appeared.

'I wonder what they did to me?' she thought to herself as she started slipping deeper into her sleep, 'What the hell did they make me?' was her last thought before she went on cloud nine.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Xanatos hummed happily to himself as he replayed the security tapes from last night after he left his office. They had taken her back with them, the plan was complete, she had her powers, and she was with the best beings to teach her how to use them

"Is she safe, Xanatos?" David turned around to see Demona looking at him with a very concerned expression marring her hardened features.

Xanatos nodded, "Yes, Demona. The girl is safe now, the plan is complete, and all is well." he turned around and placed his hands behind him, "Your services are no longer required." he said.

Demona huffed, "Good." she turned and started stalking out of the room, before she threw her head over her shoulder, "If she gets hurt because of what you did to her, you will never live to see another day." she vowed before she walked out of the room.

Xanatos sighed, bringing one hand up to pinch the bridge of the his nose, "I will never hurt her like that again." he vowed into the darkness as he remembered the pained screams she had made while the transformation was in progress.

**And that's the end of this installment. I hope you liked this one :) Like I said earlier, I came up with the entire chapter idea, so I appreciate you all taking the time to read it.**

**I don't think I made Xanatos seem like he cared enough in the end, because at that point, he's going into a regretful state about making Quinn feel all that pain. All the same, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review.**

**Don't flame me.**

**-Zabby **


	13. Reawakening

**A/N: In this chapter, Monstarzgirl's OC, Victoria Dawson will come in. I hope I portray you well, Vivi!**

Chapter 13

Reawakening-The final episode of the first season

"Brookie, your out of your damn mind if you think I am going to glide tonight." Quinn deadpanned to her friend as he levitated in mid air, beckoning with one hand for her to follow him.

It had been about a month since 'The Rescue', as Cody called it, and so far, almost all of the Gargoyles had tried with all their might to teach Quinn how to glide; but whenever they did, it always ended up the same way. She dropped a few hundred feet until someone caught her and brought her back up to the clock tower.

Brooklyn rolled his eyes, "Your never going to be able to glide if you don't practice, Quinn." he said, to which she smiled at him cheekily, showing off her slightly pointy fangs.

The winged girl crossed her arms over her chest as he made her wings fold over her shoulders and clip in the front, her tail swiping lazily from side to side behind her, "Whoever said I wanted to learn to glide?" she asked incredulously, shivering ever so slightly as the cold winter air hit her.

Brooklyn looked at her disbelievingly, coming over to land next to her, "You mean to tell me, you never want to get around with your wings? That they're basically just gonna sit there on your back and gather dust?" he asked her.

Quinn sighed in exasperation, her tail mimicking her emotion, "No," she started going around him in a circle, "just until I'm comfortable with them, or if the situation was dire enough, then I'd use them." she said, placing her hands on the hand guard and looking out at all of New York that she could see.

Brooklyn came up next to her and placed one of his hands on top of her's, "What about your other abilities?" he asked her.

Quinn looked down at their hands like they were and blushed, hoping Brooklyn would mistake her reddened cheeks for the winter air hitting them, "Well, we don't know what I can do just yet. So, I guess the same thing goes for those." she said, looking up at the sky, she sighed, "Joaquin would love this view." she said.

She still had not been able to find Joaquin, not after he was kidnapped and taken from her and Julie, who was still in intensive care and had been visited by Quinn and Matt throughout the whole thing.

Brooklyn followed her gaze, "I'm sure we'll find him eventually, Quinn. Trust me." he said not noticing the presence of someone behind them until that someone cleared their throat to get their attentions.

Turning around, they both retracted their hands to their sides when they saw Cody leaning up against the wall, his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. Cody had been coming up to visit Quinn ever since 'The Rescue', and Brooklyn hated every visit.

Lexington and Broadway had decided to let the information that Cody and Quinn were only only 'siblings' and that's all they'll ever be, remain a secret from they're eldest Rookery brother until further notice. And Cody wasn't about to ruin that.

The human smirked at the two on the terrace, "Did I interrupt anything?" he asked rather cocky as he shifted his feet a little, finding it hard to stand still with the winter air.

Quinn was blushing again, "No, we were just talking." she said hastily, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jeans, "What did you want, Code?" she asked him.

The black haired boy moved away from the doorway, pulling his right hand out of his pocket and walked over to her, "I brought you something." he opened his hand, revealing a pair of black aviator goggles with a brown leather strap on the back.

Quinn looked at them for a moment, "Why are you giving me goggles?" she asked him, looking up with inquisitive blue eyes.

"I figured, maybe it would help you learn to glide if you had something to block the wind from those pretty eyes of yours." he said with a smirk, glancing at Brooklyn out of the corner of his eye, smirking even more when he saw the red Gargoyle glaring at him profusely.

Quinn didn't notice the look as she reached out a hand and took the goggles from him, pulling the leather strap over the top of her head, she fit the goggles snugly over her eyes and looked at them, "What do you think?" she asked them.

To prevent Cody from saying something else about Quinn, Brooklyn walked closer to her, "I think they look great." he said, grimacing when Cody grinned at him.

Quinn brought her hands up to move the goggles to rest on the top of her head, "Thanks for the goggles, Cody. And thanks, Brooke." she said, closing her eyes and giving off a cute smile to her Gargoyle friend, before she turned around abruptly at the sound of an alarm from somewhere away from the clock tower.

Quinn leaned over the handle guard as she struggled to look out and see where it came from, "Did you guys hear that?" she asked, squinting her eyes to get a better picture.

Cody looked at her curiously, "Heard what?" he asked, Quinn turned her head sharply at him with a surprised expression.

"You didn't hear that alarm?" she asked him, and he shook his head no.

Brooklyn walked over to stand next to her, "I heard it. Hey, looks like you've got a Gargoyle's hearing, that's great!" he said it like it's the best thing in the world, but at the look on her face, he wished he hadn't said anything. Looking out at the city again, he strained his eyes to see where the alarm was coming from, "I can't see where it is." he finally gave up after a moment of silence.

Quinn hummed to herself as she looked down and saw about five squad cars from the Police station tear out onto the street, just as the sound of multiple footsteps came from the inside of the tower.

"Do you guys hear that?" Lexington asked as he, Broadway, Goliath, and Hudson came out to stand either next to or behind Quinn and Brooklyn.

Cody blinked, "Maybe I should get kidnapped by a mad scientist and allow them to turn me into a mutant." he muttered under his breath, only to be smacked really hard on the top of the head.

He looked up at Quinn as he slouched, holding onto his head with both hands, she still had her hand raised as if she meant to hit him again, "Not funny, Cody." she said, turning back to look out at the city while Brooklyn turned around to glare at him.

Cody glared right back at him, "What, bird?" he asked before Brooklyn growled low in his throat and turned back to look out again.

Quinn watched the squad cars drive off to the scene of the alarm, "Hmm." she muttered, seeming to lean out even farther as if she meant to touch the car and grab a hold to get there-

"Yes! She's finally going to glide!" Lex exclaimed in excitement as he watched his surrogate sister plant her feet on the hand guard and stand on the flat surface of it, her wings were just starting to extend when his voice brought her back to the present.

She jumped slightly and swiveled her head in his direction, before swiftly bringing her wings back to her body and jumping off the guard to stand with them, dipping her head down to hide her eyes with her bangs.

She felt a hand on her back, "Don't worry, Quinn," she heard Broadway's reassuring voice from behind her, "you'll get it in a while, I know it." he said, "Now, what was that sound?" he asked.

Cody shrugged from his position behind all of them, "Maybe it's just a burglary." he offered, but Quinn shook her head, having come out of the shadows.

"I doubt a simple burglary could get five squad cars down there.. Something's up." she said, before she turned around and stalked off into the tower, taking off her coat in the process.

The others followed her in there, just in time to see her pull her wings in and wrap around her waist, after twisting her tail up the length of her torso, before she stuck her hoodie back on and turned to Cody, "I need you to drive me down there, Code." was all she said before she walked away from them all, going down the staircase and out of sight.

Cody watched her go, "Was anyone else scared of the face she had when she told me to drive her?" he asked them.

Brooklyn looked at the way Quinn left, "Well, think about it, if you had been turned into something besides what you knew you were, wouldn't you wanna go out and catch a breath of air?" he asked them.

Goliath hummed to himself as he looked at the red Gargoyle, "For some reason, I doubt that is Quinn's intentions tonight." he said, casting a worried gaze over to the ladder that his daughter **(A/N: If your wondering why I keep putting in family references, I thought it might be something a little sweet to add to this story.. I hope you guys agree.) **had climbed down, before he turned back to the terrace, hoping to catch her before she did something drastic.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"The frak is that?" Quinn asked herself as she ducked behind a tipped over car on one side of the street that had been tossed carelessly to the side by a strangely Gargoyle looking being that had half of a robot mixed in his body.

Quinn had sprinted, rather fast compared to humans, down after the squad cars. Cody hadn't gotten down to his car fast enough to follow at a good enough speed to get here quick enough.

The being seemed to be looking for something, and having difficulty in finding it, for he got frustrated easily and was destroying just about anything and everything in his path.

"Where is he?!" he bellowed as he bent down and picked up a discarded truck tire from a semi that he had thrown in his blind rage, raised it above his head, and chucked in a random direction.

Sadly, it went towards a crying little girl with a big pink bow in her honey blonde hair, one that matched the pink sweater with pink leggings and matching skirt, and bright pink sneakers.

Quinn shot forward, finding her new found speed exhilarating as she sprinted towards the girl. When the tire was about to hit her, Quinn grabbed her and dashed across the street, out of the tire's impact zone.

The little girl, who couldn't have been older than three, had stopped crying long enough to see who her savior is, just to be put down on the ground and told to 'Stay here.' until the older girl came back.

Quinn turned to the being, who was looking at her with one glowing red eye and one normal, Gargoyle eye, "You there, child." he said, his rumbling voice reminding her vaguely of Goliath, "What are you?" he asked her, remotely calm for the moment.

Quinn circled him for a moment, "I'm human." she lied, she knew she wasn't human, but there were witnesses around the area, and she didn't want anyone to know that she was a half breed of something that they had never heard of besides the statues that perched on ledges of buildings in the city.

The being wasn't buying it, "If you are a human, then I am a pixie. No human has ever run that fast before, now what are you?" he asked again, losing his patience rather quickly.

Before she could answer, something swooped down and knocked the being back, getting his attention away from him.

Quinn smiled when she saw Goliath standing there in all his glory, before she looked back at the other being, "What is that thing?" she asked the lavender Gargoyle.

Goliath looked at the girl out of the corner of his eye, "It is an...abomination." was all he said before the being regained his balance.

The being looked up, only to see his reason for destroying everything, "Rookery brother?" he asked Goliath in disbelief, before he raised his arm and pointed at Goliath, "You betrayed us!" he yelled as some sort of laser looking thing popped out of his forearm.

Goliath's Rookery brother looked thoroughly startled at the sight of the object on his arm, "What sorcery is this?" he asked mainly to himself, before he was flung back onto his back by Goliath, who had chosen the moment when he was distracted to jump up and do a perfect flying kick that had Quinn cheering for him in the background.

The being jumped up as fast as he could and pointed behind Goliath, making the laser pop out again, and he fired at a building behind the lavender Gargoyle, instantly shooting a strong blast at the rock, causing it to fall and hit Goliath.

Quinn felt the urge to go and help Goliath, but a sharp, burning pain had erupted in her abdomen, making her fall to her knees and hold herself as she tried to will it away, but it wouldn't leave no matter how hard she tried.

Goliath had managed to dig himself out of the pile of rubble when the being shot another laser at him, the lavender Gargoyle barely had any time to get out of the way, and it singed his lone mane of dark brown hair at the very ends.

Goliath stood a little ways away from the thing that had attacked him, "Quinn, are you alright?" he asked the girl who was still kneeling on the ground and holding her stomach with a grimace. The girl nodded once before another wave of pain got her and she had to get even lower to the ground, crunching her stomach closer.

The Clan leader was about to go over to help her, when the sound of talking caught his attention, and he looked at the other being in time to catch a few words, "I am Coldstone. And you will pay for what you did to me!" Coldstone was yelling at Goliath, the laser still out and pointed at him.

Goliath rushed at him, knocking him to the ground with a roar of unsuppressed rage and pinning him there by his shoulders, then he recognized the half robotic face, "You _are _my Rookery brother!" he shouted almost gleefully at seeing him alive.

Coldstone however, glared daggers up at him, "And _you _are my betrayer!" he retorted, using the laser to blast up at Goliath, hitting him in the stomach and sending him flying into the air.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"Brooklyn, I'm sure she's okay! Just slow down, will ya? I can't go as fast as you can!" Brooklyn slowed down to a bare minimum at Lexington's request even though he was trying to get to Quinn as fast as he could at the moment.

She hadn't bothered to wait for any of them, even though she had asked Cody for a ride, but he wasn't fast enough for her likings (Brooklyn suppressed the urge to smile slyly at this thought), and she had gone without any of them.

"I can see them!" Broadway suddenly shouted from above him, and they all shot forward in an attempt to get there in time.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Another blast sound coming from somewhere in front of her head told Quinn that Coldstone was firing at Goliath again. Cringing, she looked up, only to see Goliath knocked out cold from a piece of the rock that had fallen, and Coldstone was advancing on him as he meant to finish him off.

Quinn felt something surging through her at that moment, something that felt much better than the pain in her abdomen, and it traveled up her arms until it made it to the palms of her hands, "Get away from him!" she cried out to Coldstone as she released the feeling.

That ended up with Coldstone having fire cover his entire body.

The half robot screeched as he tried to get the fire to move away from him, and Quinn took the chance to look down at her hands, jumping up to her feet when she saw they were covered in fire.

She expected the fire to burn her, to leave her hands looking like she had stuck them inside a roaring fireplace at one point, but instead, it didn't burn. Didn't even singe her skin in the slightest. In fact, it was a very pleasant feeling to have on her skin.

'What in the?' she asked herself, before she remembered what Demona had done to her at Xanatos', 'This must've been what she was doing with that spell!' she summed up, getting a wicked grin on her face as she looked at Coldstone, who was still panicking over the fire on his body.

"Whoa, Quinn, what did you do?" she turned around, the grin still on her face when she saw the Trio gliding down to land next to her.

"Remember that weird tribal fire mark on my abdomen? I found out what it does." she said, drawing a conclusion about said mark.

They looked at Coldstone as he started huffing out loud after he had gotten the fire put out, behind him, Goliath had woken up and was rubbing his head furiously as if he was afraid he had lost it.

Brooklyn stood to Quinn's right, "Goliath," he addressed his leader, who looked up at him, still slightly dazed, "what is that thing?" he asked, pointing at Coldstone.

Goliath jumped up and circled his older Rookery brother, making his way to stand with his clan members, "It is one of us.. Or used to be." he finished as Coldstone decided to raise his arm again and point his laser at the Wyvern clan.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Xanatos and Demona stood in his office, watching the camera for the street that the battle was taking place at. Xanatos pursed his lips, "Looks like our boy is having trouble making friends." he said, turning to the female Gargoyle behind him, but she wasn't listening.

Demona was staring intently at Quinn on the computer monitor, "Did you see the power she just exhibited? I knew the spell was strong, but it's incredible." she said with slight pride.

Xanatos nodded, "Yes, she is incredible isn't she?" he turned to her medical file that he always kept on his desk at all times, "Maybe we should give this to her, allow her to know what exactly she's capable of." he smiled at Demona, who nodded vigorously, obviously excited he suggested this.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"Why are you attacking us?" Goliath demanded as he stood in front of his younger clan members, his wings stretched out to try and hide them from Coldstone's view.

Coldstone glared daggers at him, "You betrayed the clan! Destroyed it!" he answered, taking a threatening step forward, like he was ready to spring for an attack.

Goliath shook his head from side to side, "We were _all _betrayed." he said exasperatedly, unaware of the other beings that were floating above their heads, until one spoke.

"Too true." a female's voice chimed out at them. Looking up, they saw Demona, accompanied by a Gargoyle armored Xanatos and one other steel Gargoyle.

Quinn wished so much that she knew how to glide, that would make her strong want to hurt them much easier than her waiting for them on the ground. She could feel the fire starting to spread to her palms again, but she fought it down, noticing the civilians that were starting to gather around the scene.

Goliath wasn't paying attention, "_You _told him these lies." he realized, his wings flaring out, "I lived for my clan!" he cried in outrage.

Demona bent her head down towards him, a grimace on her face, "And they died for you! Smashed to dust by the humans _you _trusted!" she retorted, before she crossed her arms and grinned at Quinn, "How are you doing my dear?" she attempted to have a pleasant conversation with the girl.

"I would be much better if you hadn't turned me into a freak." Quinn said it low enough so that only the Gargoyles could hear, aware of a female's presence behind her that smelled distinctly like a human.

Demona sighed, "Why won't you see that we did it to help you?" she cried desperately, flinging her arms in the air before she turned back to Goliath, "Anyways, Goliath," she started, "you have your clan, and I have mine." she said.

The lavender Gargoyle pointed up at her, "You have no clan!" he shouted, "You don't know the meaning of the word!"

Demona looked down at Coldstone, who had remained silent during all this time, "Destroy them, Coldstone." she deadpanned, when Xanatos' voice came out from his mask.

"No!" he shouted, the sound magnified tenfold in his helmet, "I want them alive!" he finished.

The female Gargoyle ignored him, looking down at the half robot with determination on her harsh face, "Destroy them and we will survive!" she called down to him.

Coldstone looked up at her, his robotic eye zooming in on her, "Survive? Like this?" he referred to him destroying his Rookery brother.

Demona started shouting at him, barely making any sense with what she was saying since she was angry beyond belief, but Coldstone wasn't listening.

Goliath had walked forward to stand a few feet away from him, "There has been enough death," he took another step, "there are so few of us left, my brother." he finished this in a mere whisper.

Brooklyn looked around at the multiple press cars that had started to show up at the scene, tugging on Quinn's hoodie, he pointed at one, "Doesn't look like we can keep our secret anymore, Quinn." he looked at her desperately, asking for help.

Quinn rushed towards Goliath, "There are too many people here!" she called to him.

Goliath looked back at her for a second, before he looked up to Xanatos, "I'm sure you can communicate through your robots." to this, the man nodded, "Then perhaps we should meet at a more discreet location." he offered.

Xanatos seemed to think about a place for a moment, "How about the only bridge that's under construction at the moment?" he offered.

Goliath nodded, "Sounds promising. We shall meet there." he said, before he jumped up in the air and glided away, Lexington and Broadway were following him.

Demona, Coldstone, Xanatos, and the robot left in the opposite direction, probably thinking they'd head them off at a closer distance than the bridge; leaving Quinn and Brooklyn in the street.

Quinn looked at Brooklyn with a slightly worried expression, "What are you doing?" she demanded.

Brooklyn walked over to her, "How about I carry you there?" he asked her, albeit rather hopeful.

Quinn shook her head, noticing how almost all the reporters were starting to focus their cameras on the couple, "I'll be fine, I can run fast, I should be able to get there in a few short minutes." she said hastily, then saw his dejected look. Making a split second decision, she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek chastely, catching him off guard, "Thank you for the offer though." she said when she pulled away.

Brooklyn grinned stupidly as he turned and ran off in the direction his clan members had taken off in, leaving Quinn behind.

Quinn turned and ran down the street, leaving behind all the people that were gathering in the street, her body was nothing but a blur as she streaked past them all and headed to the bridge.

Unknown to her, a woman with dark brown hair that was layered, had chosen that moment to jump into a cab and follow them all, she had been behind the girl when she heard the rather handsome lavender beast talking about meeting at a different place, and the metal thing said to meet at the bridge under construction.

That was where she was headed.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Quinn made it to the bridge in record time, checking her watch on her wrist, she saw it had taken her no more than fifteen minutes to get there, but she was a little out of breath because of how hard she had to push herself.

Looking around, she saw that the others had beaten her to the bridge, and a full fledged fight had broken out.

She watched anxiously as Brooklyn hit Demona on her back, making her fall forward; Broadway and Lexington were working on fighting off Xanatos and the robot that had been with them to notice that Goliath and Coldstone were up on the top of the pillar, slipping on ice and snow as they fought each other.

Brooklyn landed at her side with a rather loud thud, knocking him out cold for the moment when Demona threw him off her back, "Brooklyn!" Quinn shouted, rushing forward and helping him sit up, he had a bruise forming on his torso, and a fairly large cut on his bicep probably from Demona's claw.

She attempted to get him to sit up, and she succeeded, but to keep him up, she had to be able to sit behind him to support him, and she needed to go out and help the Gargoyles.

"Brooke? Can you hear me?" she asked him, placing one hand on his cheek to guide his head in her direction, but he didn't answer, in fact his head flopped back lazily when she let go. This worried the red haired girl greatly.

She didn't have time to worry long however, when the sound of yelling caught her attention. Looking up, she saw Goliath and Coldstone falling off the pillar, grappling with each other on the way down, until they broke the frozen, icy surface of the cold Hudson river.

Quinn stood up, letting Brooklyn fall back to the ground as she attempted to get to the river, only to be stopped when Lexington and Broadway held her back, "No! You'll drown with them!" they all looked up in shock when Demona shouted this at Quinn, her arm was outstretched as if she meant to touch the girl.

Quinn still fought against them, "I can't let them die!" she cried out, only to promptly shut her mouth when a being shot out from the icy water.

The being landed in the middle of the bridge, they all recognized it as Coldstone, and he was holding Goliath in his arms as if he were his bride.

Quinn, Lex, and Broadway all rushed forward to get to them first, each one attacking the Gargoyle-robot with questions. Coldstone didn't answer them at first, merely set Goliath on the ground, then, "He lives." was all he said as Quinn ran over and wrapped her arms around the lavender Gargoyle's neck when he started sputtering up mucky river water.

Demona looked down at Quinn hugging Goliath, "Thank you, Coldstone. Now leave him to me." she said, taking a step forward.

Quinn looked at her from over Goliath's shoulder, before she abruptly let the Gargoyle go and stood up, holding her hands up, she felt the fire return to her, spreading to her palms again and lighting her hands on fire, "Your gonna have to get through me if you want him." she threatened at Demona's surprised expression, trying to ignore the glee that replaced it afterwards.

There was a gasp behind all of them, and they turned around, only to see a woman that looked about twenty two with dark brown hair and blue eyes, a horrified expression on her fair skinned face, "W-what the hell?" she stuttered, backing up towards the bars of the bridge.

Quinn put her fire out and she moved towards the woman, "Ma'am, it's okay, they're not going to hurt you." she said, moving her hands towards the woman as she heard a groan behind her, Brooklyn must've woken up.

The woman kept moving backwards, "What are you?!" she demanded, recalling how the girl's hands had lit on fire a few seconds ago.

Quinn didn't get a chance to answer however, because the woman had backed all the way to the edge of the bars, and had fallen back. Going down to the freezing water bellow the bridge.

Making a split second decision, Quinn jumped over the edge after her, leaving behind multiple voices shouting at her to stop.

Quinn felt the wind rushing past her face, hitting her eyes as she fell, then she remembered the goggles Cody had given her, and how her wings were tucked to her torso. Struggling to move her arms, she brought them up and pulled her goggles over her eyes, blinking rapidly as she unzipped her hoodie, revealing her black tank top underneath as she unleashed her blue and gray wings, her tail moving out from under her shirt as well.

She shot forward, her hands outstretched to the woman, "Take my hand!" she shouted, seeing the water coming up fast.

The woman looked at her appearance before she took the hands and clung to the girl for dear life.

Quinn took in a deep breath as she slowly stretched out her wings, instantly catching a strong draft of air and floating there, with the woman clinging onto her.

Quinn moved her body forward, which made her wings move in that direction too, she risked a look down at the water, seeing how she narrowly missed it, decided to slowly make her way upwards by using her wings.

Then she realized, 'I'm gliding! I'm actually _gliding_!' she thought ecstatically, thinking she could take a few moments to have a little fun with this, then remembered that she had the woman to get back up to the bridge, so she angled her body upwards and shot up with incredible speed.

She made it up to the edge of the bridge when a gust of air hit her from the left side, knocking her off balance. Reaching up with one hand, she grabbed the edge and started to haul up the woman with a little difficulty.

She looked to the side when she heard a splash, just in time to see Goliath dive into the water after Coldstone, who had supposedly fallen in.

Looking down at the woman, "Could you please grab the ledge?" she asked politely, to which the woman nodded and slowly reached up to take the ledge.

Quinn used her strength to get herself up, before she bent down and grabbed the woman by her wrists and pulled her up as well.

The woman was shuddering a little bit at the aftershock, Quinn walked away form her, only to see Demona pointing a gun at the trio.

She said something illegible, starting to pull the trigger, when another blast got it out of her hands.

Quinn saw Xanatos holding up his hand in her direction, the gun smoking after the shot, "I told you before," he started, "I want them alive." he then noticed Quinn standing there, her hands outstretched towards him and fire starting to form on them.

She glared at him, "It's over." she said. Xanatos smirked underneath his helmet.

"On the contrary, my dear." he said, before a packet opened up on his arm, he reached in, and pulled out a file with Quinn's name on it, "Thought you'd want this." he said, tossing it in her direction, before he took off heading for Demona, he scooped her up and shot up into the sky, away from them.

Quinn walked forward and grabbed up the file, before she felt a hand on her back. Turning around, she saw Brooklyn with a happy grin on his face, "You did it." he breathed, "You finally glided." he said, only to have the wind knocked out of him when she crushed him with a hug.

"Your alright!" she shouted happily, her tail slashing behind her giddily.

Brooklyn chuckled at her, "You were worried?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist in return.

Quinn pulled back slightly to look in his eyes, "Of course I was." she said, staring straight into his black eyes with her own blue ones, her head leaning forward unconsciously, his following her's.

They're eyes were about to slip closed when a voice stopped them, "What was that monster?" they jumped apart at Lex's question, both blushing madly at the moment they just shared.

Goliath grunted as he hoisted himself up onto the bridge, "That was no monster. He was family." was all he said as he strolled past them all, casting glances in Quinn and Brooklyn's directions as he saw them look away form each other, "And now, he's gone." he finished, before he stopped walking, bent his head and sighed, "Let's go home." he said before he stretched his wings, then remembered something. Turning back to Quinn, he smiled despite his foul mood, "I am very proud of you, Quinn. That was wonderful." he congratulated on learning to glide.

Quinn smiled back at him, stretching her wings out, she jumped up and caught a draft of air as the others did the same, then they all turned and headed home, leaving the hysterical woman behind.

Little did they know that they would be seeing her soon.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"You know, Cody." Quinn addressed her friend on the top of a building at the beginnings of dawn, sitting closely to Brooklyn's statue form.

Cody looked at her from his position on the other side of her, "What?" he asked.

Quinn took in a contented breath, "This city is feeling a whole lot safer already." she replied, leaning back onto Brooklyn's knee after recalling Goliath saying that this city was their home, and they would protect it with their life.

**And end season 1!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, it was a little harder to type for some reason.**

**Sorry I didn't show more of Victoria for you, hon! She'll come again, I promise!**

**Please review!**

**Don't flame!**

**-Zabby**


	14. Leader of The Pack

Chapter 14

Leader of the Pack

"I'm telling you, I can't do it!" Quinn exclaimed in a strangled voice as she attempted to do another sit up, with much difficulty.

She and Katie were in their P.E. Class, the only one the Juniors and Seniors shared together, with a teacher that seemed to think that every day he should start by blowing his obnoxious whistle in their ears as loud as he could.

Today, they were all doing physical fitness, that is, if you count doing sit ups during the full length of the hour and a half that they had for this class fitness..

Katie looked at her in an encouraging manner, **(A/N: This is an actual conversation that two of my friends had one day in their P.E. Class) **"You can do it, Quinn! I believe in you! Think of heaven. Your going to heaven!" she yelled a little over enthusiastically, earning most everyone's attention in the small gymnasium.

Quinn laid flat on her back, gripping her calves, which were scrunched up to her thighs, with her hands really hard, leaving angry red marks on the skin that showed from her shorts; and in an equally enthusiastic way, she yelled, "I'm going to Hogwarts!" getting the rest of everyone's attentions at her cry.

"NO! Jesus! Think of Jesus!" Katie cried to her.

Quinn took in a deep breath, before she shouted out with all her might, "HARRY POTTER!" struggling to do a final sit up before she collapsed once again onto the sleek, wooden floor with an 'oof!'

Everyone in that gym howled with laughter, many of the kids that were counting for their partners were struggling with trying to breathe as they leaned on the other kid's legs for support. The kids on the floor were almost to the point that they'd be rolling all around if their partners weren't in their way, hell, even Mr. Beyer was doubled over in laughter.

Quinn and Katie marveled at their work, the red headed girl leaned forward to wrap her arms around her knees, hugging them to her chest, "Do you think we did good?" she whispered to her brunette friend who smiled at her.

"Best idea ever." she responded before the bell rang for the end of the class as well as the end of the school day.

They both got up and started walking over to the girl's locker room to change out of their gym clothes and get their stuff to head home; Katie turned to Quinn, "So, do you wanna catch a movie tonight? That new Orlando Bloom movie's out and I thought you'd wanna hang out." she offered.

Quinn bit her lip as she took a seat on the bench, having to shift her upper body due to her wings and tail being hidden underneath the fabric of her shirt, she would change into something else when everyone else was out of the bathroom, "Sorry, Katie, I can't tonight." she said.

Katie looked a little sad to hear this, "May I ask why?" she said as she got her regular clothes on to go home.

Quinn bit her lip as she looked everywhere else besides her friend, trying to think of a reason for not going, when her hearing got her and she found herself listening to a conversation on the other side of the lockers.

"Did you hear? This morning, The Pack broke out of jail! Well, Fox didn't go, apparently she's changed a lot if she isn't running along with her team."

Quinn looked down at the floor, The Pack escaped. Oh, Buddha, Lex is gonna have a fit. "What?" she asked quickly when she heard Katie say something that she couldn't catch.

Katie looked directly at her now shut locker door, "I said, I hardly get to see you anymore, Quinn, I mean, why do you always go before I get a chance to say hi? Where do you go? Are you seeing anyone without telling me anything about him?" all these questions were rushed at her so fast, she honestly didn't have time to reply to any of them before Katie suddenly hit the metal of the locker so hard she was afraid her friend had left a dent, "Why aren't you answering me, Quinn?" she cried in frustration that Quinn knew she was attempting to hide in an effort to not draw any suspicions because they were starting to get all the girl's attentions even if they were about to walk out of the locker room.

Quinn shifted her eyes to the few who had decided it was a good idea to come much closer than she'd care for, silently begging them to leave, "If I could tell you, Katie, I would, trust me. But, I just can't say anything about it right now, maybe later, okay?" she asked quietly as she glared at the eavesdroppers around the section of lockers they were at.

The red headed girl looked up at her friend when she suddenly sighed, she looked irritated with her lack of answering, "Just forget it, bye." she said hastily before she grabbed her bag from it's place next to Quinn and stormed out of the room; the other girls were having trouble with getting out of the way soon enough before they were pushed aside, then they too left, each one whispering to their friends about the 'show' in the locker room, until Quinn was the last one in there.

Quinn sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, of course. Of _course_ Katie would be upset about not seeing her for God knows how long. She should have known that her..._condition_ would effect more than just her in more ways than one. A good example: Cody.

The boy had been hanging out with her and the Gargoyles far more than she ever thought possible, and the interaction between him and them... It was almost as if they were old friends.

For example, he and Lexington loved to sit in front of Quinn's laptop and talk about a lot of geeky computer stuff that she hadn't known he even understood; or, when Broadway was kind enough to allow Quinn the night off from cooking, she had been dubbed their official chef since the first time she made spaghetti, Cody was kind enough to help the light blue Gargoyle with anything he needed (though it was mainly dicing up vegetables or scraping butter around the bottom of the pans, Cody isn't very good at cooking unless it's a TV dinner); sitting with Hudson and Bronx and commenting on Celebrity Hockey whenever it was on; striking up a good conversation with Goliath on how to talk to human women since he started taking an interest in the brown haired one that Quinn had saved from the bridge, her name was Victoria and she had trailed them all to the tower after that event, now, there was never a night when she _wasn't _at the tower; or going so far as to drive Brooklyn up a wall just by being in the same room as said red skinned Gargoyle.

Standing up, she started walking around the room, looking for a dark corner or something that she could change into in case anyone decided they forgot something and came back, she didn't want to risk having her wings and tail seen just yet.

She groaned when she saw that there wasn't even a crack in the floor that wasn't covered in light, and that meant she'd have to change in a shower stall again. Of course, there wasn't really anything wrong with changing in a shower stall, but that was only before class when all the girls were still clean with fresh deodorant on as a feeble attempt to not stink when the class was over with; now, the floors were all wet with excess soap running into the drain from the girl's showering off the stench of hard work.

Quinn came over and grabbed her bag before she turned and started walking towards the shower stalls, then she stopped at the sound of the door opening and closing, "Quinn?" she heard someone call feebly.

The girl furrowed her brows as she stepped into the light, only to see Amber Hales standing in front of the door. Quinn's eyes narrowed, "What do you want, Hales?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

Amber stood there almost awkwardly with her hands behind her back and her feet shifting uncomfortably on the floor, "I wanted to say thank you." she said.

Quinn's eyes widened as she lowered her arms in the slightest, "For what?" she asked cautiously, thinking this might be a trick of some sort.

The blonde girl looked away from the questioning blue eyes of her enemy, "Do you remember rescuing a little girl last December?" she started.

Quinn blinked, "Was she just about doused in pink?" she asked, Amber nodded.

"That's my little sister, Cleo. You saved her from that...thing; that.._monster_." Quinn vaguely thought of what Goliath would do if he heard someone say that about his Rookery brother, then she remembered Lex had called him the same thing after he drowned.

The red haired girl blinked, before a smile split across her mouth, "Your welcome, Amber. I couldn't let a little girl die, now could I? How heartless do you think I am?" she asked jokingly.

Amber looked taken aback, she hadn't thought Quinn would be laughing about her thanking her, then she too smiled at the pale skinned girl, "I don't think your heartless, Quinn, just that you have a black hole where your heart should be." she laughed with the girl.

Quinn took in a breath when she had stopped laughing, "Seriously though, your welcome." she smiled and turned to start walking away from the blonde girl, when Amber called her back.

"Quinn? If you ever want to hang out sometime, I'm cool with that." she said before she offered a smile to the red head, turned, and walked out, leaving Quinn alone in the locker room once again.

Quinn nodded to herself as she chose a stall and started getting dressed, she paused with her shirt when it was just above her stomach, looking down at the tribal fire mark, it really creeped her out for some reason that she couldn't place. Shaking her head, she pulled her shirt the rest of the way down, grabbed her bag and exited the room.

She started walking out into the parking lot, where she knew Cody was waiting to pick her up, when she stopped as she registered what she saw in Cody's car.

Victoria was sitting in the backseat, leaning forward in between the driver and passenger seats, seeming to have an argument with the black haired boy.

"Why is it that I'm the one that has to sit in the back? I'm older than both of you after all." she said, her blue eyes glaring right at Cody's black eyes.

Cody looked annoyed, "Because, the front seat is reserved for girls that I date, or my little sister." he said.

Just as Vivi was about to open her mouth to retaliate, Quinn walked over and flung her bag next to the brunette in the back, "Children, don't make Mommy separate you two." she said simply as she took her place in the passenger seat while Cody started the car.

Victoria smiled at the red haired girl as they drove out of the parking lot, "How was your day, Quinn?" she asked cheerily, ignoring Cody's scoff.

Quinn rubbed the back of her head, "Oh, long... Got everyone to laugh in P.E... Listened to Katie get frustrated at me... Got thanked by my 'enemy' for saving her sister... Found out The Pack escaped this morning, well, minus Fox." she summed up.

Cody looked at her for a second before looking back at the road, she had told him about what happened with Lexington and The Pack, "Lex is gonna flip." he said, "Too bad, I'm not gonna see it happen." he smirked.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Aren't you coming tonight?" she asked him, behind her, she heard Vivi shift in her seat, looking over at Cody as well.

Cody didn't say anything for a second, "I've always been curious about who my real parents are.. So, a few days ago, I hired Detective Elisa Maza to find out who they are; this morning, she called me and said she found them, and to meet with her later tonight to get the information." he explained.

Quinn smiled at him, "That's great, Cody. You'll tell me who they are when you get back, right?" she asked him.

Cody nodded at her, "You know it. All right, girls; bail out." he said as he pulled up in front of the police station and set it in park for the moment.

Quinn raised an eyebrow as she got her bag and stepped out onto the sidewalk, "Aren't you coming in for a minute?" she asked him.

Cody shook his head as Victoria came over to stand by the red head girl, "This thing with finding out who my folks are is a little nerve racking, so I'm gonna go home and relax for a bit before I meet Maza at the coffee shop on Fifth." he took the car out of park and waved at them, "I'll see you guys later." he said before he drove off down the street and disappeared down the left corner.

Quinn turned to Victoria as they entered the police station and made it to the ladder that lead to the Gargoyles home, "How should I tell Lex about The Pack?" she asked her, dropping her bag next to the trap door as they walked up the steps to go out onto the terrace.

Victoria stood behind Goliath's statue as she turned to the girl standing against the wall, "Just make it quick, like a band aid." she said as the sun went down and the stone on the Gargoyles started chipping away, revealing the skin underneath.

With loud roars, all the stone left their bodies and fell to the street bellow as they turned around and smiled at the girls.

Without a single word of greeting, Quinn blurted, "The Pack escaped jail this morning." fairly quickly just to get it over with.

"_WHAT_?" Lex shouted in outrage, his eyes were almost glowing.

Brooklyn flinched, "Nice wake up call." he said sarcastically before he walked over to Quinn and stood beside her, "What do you mean they escaped?" he asked her.

Quinn looked at him, "Exactly how it sounds, they escaped jail earlier this morning, though Fox decided to stay for some reason." she said.

"We should go get them! Who knows what they could be planning!" Lex suddenly shouted, pounding one fist into his open hand.

Goliath, who was standing next to Victoria, looked like he was going to intercept something, when Brooklyn stopped him, "Actually, I think it would be a good idea to track them down, lead them to the police." he interjected.

Quinn smiled at him and pat his arm, which had wound it's way around her shoulders, "I agree with Brookie." she said.

Goliath seemed to think about it for a second before he nodded, "But where would you look?" he asked them.

Lexington didn't even think, "The Pack Studios." he said before he turned and jumped off the building and gliding away in the studio's direction.

Brooklyn sighed, "Oh boy, I'll go with him." he said, starting to pull his arm away from Quinn, when her grip on him caused him to stop. Looking down at her, he raised an eyeridge.

"I'm coming with you." she said before she pulled away from him and followed Lexington off the building before he could protest.

Brooklyn blinked when she had gone, before Goliath tapping him on the shoulder got his attention. Looking up, he saw a warning in the Clan Leader's eyes, "You had better keep them both safe, Brooklyn. And take Bronx with you, he could use the exercise." he said before he entered the tower with Hudson, Broadway, and Victoria, leaving him standing there with Bronx looking up at him, his entire body quivering in excitement about going outside.

Brooklyn sighed before he picked up the Guard Beast with a little struggling, "I think we should stop feeding you for a while." he grunted from behind the great creature as he jumped off the ledge of the building and followed in the other's direction.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"Wow, look at all the cop cars down there." Quinn breathed out as she perched on top of The Pack Studio with the other three Gargoyles.

Brooklyn nodded in agreement before he cast a glance in Lexington's direction. The khaki green Gargoyle was hunched over the skylight with a very scary look on his face that would make Goliath shake in fear.

He smiled maliciously, "Just wait until I get my hands on them, they won't think twice about messing with me again." he said it almost inaudibly, but the other three heard him.

Quinn looked at her best friend anxiously, "These thoughts can't be healthy.." she said to his worried face.

Brooklyn turned to his Rookery Brother and placed one hand on his shoulder, "Look, Lex," he started, looking to Quinn for support, all she could do was nod at him to continue, "I know your hellbent on getting revenge on The Pack, but you've gotta slow down, okay? It's like the thing between Demona and I, she betrayed my trust, and while I may hate her with a passion, I wouldn't rush blindly into a potential trap that she set up." he explained.

Lex completely ignored him as he lifted up the glass and jumped down, slamming the glass behind him.

Brooklyn sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes in agitation, "Why isn't he listening to me?" he asked to no one in particular.

Quinn stood up and walked over to where he was crouched next to the sky light and placed her hand on his shoulder, "You need to remember, Brookie, he's younger than you, therefore, he's not as mature as you are. So, he can't control some emotions like you can." she said, petting Bronx when he came up to rub against her leg, "You've just gotta give him some time then he'll see what's wrong."

The red Gargoyle seemed to think about what she said, before he nodded at her, "I guess your right." he lifted the sky light, "You wanna climb down and help him before he gets himself hurt?" he asked her.

Quinn leaned down and swung her legs through the hole before grabbing Brooklyn by his shoulder, "I'm going if you are." she smiled at him as he let go of the ledge and dropped down, Brooklyn in tow with Bronx jumping down behind them both.

They saw Lexington standing a few ways away from where they landed, he was looking around the room, his large eyes narrowed dangerously as he tried to find even the slightest glimpse of a knife.

The three other beings walked over to him, examining the room as well, "I don't think anyone's home." Quinn started to say, when the floor in front of them started opening up, revealing a large aircraft that rose out of it, "How the frak did they get that _in here_?!" Quinn exclaimed as she got in a fighting stance, letting her wings and tail out of the confines of her shirt.

The door to the ship opened and The Pack leaped out, charging straight at the Gargoyles and Half Breed.

Quinn got stuck with fighting Wolf, easy enough considering that her new strength might be a bit better than Wolf's, but they had completely different fighting styles.

He charged at her with a cry that sounded like he was more likely constipated than anything else, bringing his fist out in an attempt to punch her.

Quinn grabbed a hold of that fist and threw him across the room with it, "Is that seriously all you can do?" she grinned in triumph, her fangs poking out of her lips as Wolf groaned in dull pain.

Upon hearing cries of shock behind her, she turned around in time to see her friends fall to the ground after being shocked, and then nothing. They were unconscious.

The red headed girl made to run to them when she all of a sudden felt a shocking sensation on her back and she too fell to the ground with a thud, her vision swimming in blackness.

Just before she gave into sleep, she heard a vaguely familiar voice above her, "He's just the distraction, Quinn." Xanatos.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"Before we begin, Elisa, I just wanted to say thanks for doing this, it means a lot." Cody smiled at the indigo haired woman from across the side table in the coffee shop they had agreed to meet at.

The woman nodded at him with a slight smile, "Don't thank me yet, you might not like the results." she said before she handed him a file she had managed to get together for him, "Your mother's name is Maria Esperanza, she was about nineteen or twenty when she had you, and even before you were born, she was sick. She died shortly after giving birth to you. Now, I can give you the address for her grave site if you feel the need to go and visit her, just to say a few words." she suggested.

Cody looked at the front picture after he opened the file, it had a woman with his tan skin and his black eyes as well as his hair, she looked young, a little too young to be a mother let alone dead; but he was glad he could see who gave birth to him.

He looked up at Detective Maza, "So, who's my father?" he asked her, flipping past his mother's pages until he stopped on something that almost made his heart stop.

Elisa saw his shocked expression, "That's another addition to the bad news." she said.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"..Quinn? Hey, can you hear me?" Quinn groaned as she rubbed at her head when she heard Brooklyn's voice through the haze her mind was in.

Opening her eyes, she saw said Gargoyle looking down at her with concern, before a smile stretched across his beak when he saw her eyes open, "Hey, beautiful." he laughed as she groaned again and sat up.

"Flattery will get you no where, Brooke, you should know that." she said as she looked around at her surroundings, Lex and Bronx were a few feet away from them; they were all in a large metal crate that was dark and depressing looking and feeling, "Where the hell are we?" she asked her friend.

Brooklyn shrugged at her as he helped her to stand, before grabbing her under her arms when she rocked on her feet, "You okay?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I'm fine." she said, getting her balance once again, feeling a rocking motion through the floor, "You don't feel that?" she asked him.

Brooklyn raised an eyeridge, "Feel what?" he asked her.

She walked over to the wall and placed her hands on it's surface, "We must be on a boat if there's rocking around us." she summed up, going down the wall until her butt hit the floor, scooting over a little bit when Brooklyn sat down next to her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why is that whenever we take Bronx out, we get in trouble?" he asked to no one in particular.

Lex was seething, "This is all The Pack's fault! I swear, I will kill them all when I get the chance!" he yelled out, making Bronx get up and move over to the other two at the loud noise.

Quinn looked at Lex, "Lexington, lemme get something in your head; you need to calm down and get a grip on your nerves, brother dearest. Otherwise, and so help me, God, I will beat common sense into you until you can't feel anything but maturity." she threatened.

Lexington looked taken aback, but turned his head away from them before they could see it.

They sat in silence for a while, the only sound was the waves crashing against the boat, before a loud roar broke through the trap door in the ceiling.

Looking up, Brooklyn smiled, "Here comes the Calvary." he said happily as four talons suddenly popped through the metal, and the door was pulled off it's hinges and the sky was revealed.

"Let's go!" Quinn shouted as she jumped up and latched onto the wall, attempting to scale it until she made it to the door, sadly, since she didn't have claws she slid back down to the ground onto her butt with a grunt.

Brooklyn watched this happen as Lexington and Bronx started climbing up the wall to get to the door; when they were gone, he latched his claws into the metal, "Hop on." he indicated to his back.

When she was situated he started climbing up the wall and out the doorway.

They got out just in time to see everyone in the middle of a huge scale fight, it was hard to see who was fighting whom in the flurry of claws, knives, and fists that were flying all around the deck.

Looking closely, Quinn saw Lexington about to be attacked from behind by Hyena, so, without looking at the oil tanks that were littered all over the deck, she shot a burst of flame out at the woman, flinging her off the boat in the process of lighting up the oil tanks at the same time.

Jackal watched his sister fall off the boat, before he turned to the girl, "That's no way to treat a lady." he scolded with a grin.

Brooklyn shook his head, "That was no lady." he said simply before a blast sounded out and the entire stock of oil tanks burst into flames around the deck.

"Retreat!" a golden robot who was fighting Goliath shouted out to the remaining members of The Pack, turned, and ran off to the edge of the ship before jumping off and rocketing away.

Hudson, who was fighting Wolf tripped over an oil tank and winded up on his back as Wolf jumped over him to follow the robot.

As Quinn raced to help the older Gargoyle, Jackal ran at Brooklyn, pushing him roughly out of the way in his haste to get off the boat, but just as Brooklyn fell, the red Gargoyle grabbed a hold of Jackal's foot, which led him them both over the ledge.

Jackal grunted with the effort of holding up Brooklyn's weight, looking down, he saw the Gargoyle's foot was caught in the netting of the ship, grinning, he slammed his foot in Brooklyn's face, "Bye-Bye!" he said when the Gargoyle let go and he was free.

Somehow, Lexington had managed to grab a gun that had fallen carelessly onto the ground, and he had been aiming at Jackal when he saw his Rookery Brother go down. He looked torn between his revenge and saving Brooklyn, then remembered Quinn's threat and he dropped the gun and broke into a run to save his brother.

He used his claws to swipe the netting from Brooklyn's foot, catching the Gargoyle by his ankle and hoisting him up over the edge as he rubbed at his head.

Quinn had seen the whole thing, but she didn't get enough time to say anything, for at that moment, Hudson grabbed her wrist. Turning to look up at him after she helped him up, "Time to go, Lass!" he yelled before he let her go, grabbed Bronx and glided away from the now burning ship.

Quinn jumped up and followed him away from the ship, vaguely hearing wings breaking against the wind as the rest of the Wyvern Clan caught up with them.

Goliath came forward and glided next to her, "Are you alright, my daughter?" he asked her, starting to circle around her in an attempt to look for wounds of any sort.

Quinn laughed and grabbed his wrist to stop him before he could do a second lap, "I'm fine... Dad." she smiled.

Goliath raised an eyeridge, "What is a 'Dad'?" he asked her, tilting his head to one side.

Quinn looked straight ahead as she answered, "It's a shorter way to call someone 'Father'." she looked a little sad when he didn't say anything about it, "I knew I shouldn't have said that, sorry, Golia-"

"Call me 'Dad'." his rumbling voice interrupted her gently.

Quinn turned to look at him, an ecstatic smile on her face, "Dad." she tried it out, looking right at him, "It fits you." she said.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Later that night..

"Have a good sleep, guys, we'll see you tonight." Victoria smiled and waved at the Gargoyles as they prepared to go to sleep for the day while Quinn went around hugging everyone one last time.

When the red haired girl got to Goliath, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for a moment, "Night, Daddy." she whispered before she pulled away and smiled when she saw the happy expression on his face.

Quinn ran over to Brooklyn and wrapped her arms around his neck as well, "Sleep well, I'll see you tonight." she said to him as she pulled away.

Brooklyn grinned, "See you tonight, beautiful." he said back as the sun came out and he went from fairly cocky to incredibly intimidating in a matter of seconds before he was frozen along with the rest of the Clan.

Vivi raised an eyebrow at Quinn with a smirk on her face, "'Beautiful', huh? Mind telling me what's going on between you two?" she asked the pale girl as they started walking down the stairs to the ladder and through the Police Station.

Quinn shrugged as she blushed a little bit before they got outside and over to where Cody was waiting for them in the same spot he left them the day before.

She bounded over to the black haired boy after Victoria waved goodbye to them both, her apartment wasn't far from the Station, "So? Who're your folks?" she asked him as she stood next to him outside his car; it was a Saturday morning, and she would go back up to sleep in Hudson's recliner after Cody went home.

Cody didn't look at her, instead, he found his shoes very interesting, "Well, it's too late to see my mom, she's dead." he started.

Quinn looked at him sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Cody." she said, "Who's your dad?" she asked him, attempting to get his mind off his mother.

Cody didn't answer her at first, didn't even look at her, then he took in a deep breath and looked at her with a pissed off expression, "David Xanatos is my biological father, Quinn."

**And, done! That's the end of this chapter!**

**I guess I left y'all with a really big bomb in the end there, I hope you guys approve :)**

**Anyways, I'm starting a poll:**

**Should I rename Quinn? Like First name I mean?**

**Yes?**

**Or**

**No?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Please review!**

**Don't flame!**

**-Zabby**


	15. Metamorphosis

Chapter Fifteen **A/N: Just to let y'all know, I was not very enthused about writing this particular episode, mainly because of Brooklyn's attention towards Maggie, and because I'd have to write Quinn as being the jealous type, but then I came up with a really cute ending that made writing this chapter better! On with the story! Oh, and the OC featured in this chapter belongs to DeadlyRose1992 :)**

Metamorphosis

Quinn whistled the tune to _Kill Bill _as she placed her textbooks in her locker, her bag at her feet and her black leather jacket rustling with every move her arms made.

She was happier about going home today because last night, her father, she silently smiled at saying she _had _a father now; gave her permission to bring Katie over today to see where she and Cody, she was still a little shocked about him being Xanatos' son; had been disappearing to.

And if that went well, then she'd show Katie what she is.

She stopped what she was doing when two girls walked by at that moment, whispering to each other, but, curse her enhanced hearing, she still heard them.

"Have you noticed that blonde chick, what was her name? Tanya?"

"Yeah, Tanya Noel, hasn't she been missing for a few weeks now?"

"Yeah, I heard she was, like, murdered or something, right?"

"I heard something different, like her foster family got fed up with her and dumped her on the streets to be taken at will or something like that."

"That's probably worse than the murder story! At least she'd be dead instead of suffering from, like, starvation or something."

Quinn blinked as she reached up and fingered with the silver ring around her neck; so, this girl was missing, huh? She'd have to keep an eye out for her. 'Easy enough.' the elven looking girl thought as she unconsciously reached up and pulled her hair over her pointy ears a little more than they already were, 'She always had her hair up in a braid with a dark purple ribbon, easily distinguishable.' she let her ring and hair go as she turned around and slammed her locker shut, bending down to grab her bag from the ground, she stopped when she heard familiar footsteps.

She had gotten fairly good at that, listening to other's footsteps, that way she couldn't be snuck up on if she was in a difficult situation. Right now, the steps she was hearing were fairly light, but confident. Converse sneakers. A female.

Standing up quickly, she smiled at Katie, who responded by ignoring her completely and walking away.

Quinn pursed her lips as she raised an eyebrow, slightly irritated that she was still mad at her when the argument was a matter of weeks ago. Shaking her head, she ran up to catch up with her, "Katie! Hey, wait up!" she called as she made it to the brunette girl.

Katie didn't look at her, "What do you want?" she asked her calmly.

While it may not have been the friendliest sentence, it wasn't said in anger, and that was a start for Quinn. She smiled at the taller girl, "How would you like to see where I've been going?" she asked.

The freckled girl looked at Quinn in mock shock, "Isn't that breaking a major rule of some sort?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

The red haired girl rolled her eyes as Katie turned back to her locker, "Look, I'm sorry I haven't told you where I was going earlier, but I had to keep it a secret. It wasn't until last night that I got permission to take you there. I'm very sorry, Katie. Can you forgive me?" she asked her.

Katie sighed, before she turned her head in Quinn's direction, "Not until I see this place and figure out for myself why you kept it secret." she said.

Quinn rubbed at the back of her head, "That might not take very long." she replied as Katie grabbed her bag, then she lead the brunette out of the building and into the parking lot, where they saw Cody and Victoria were waiting in his car, this time they were silent.

When they walked up to them, Quinn raised an eyebrow, man she did that a lot, "Did someone die?" she asked them as she placed her bag next to Victoria in the back seat and taking Katie's from her to do the same.

Cody sighed, "I just told her who my old man is." he explained before he looked at Katie out of the corner of his eye and smiled at her, "Come sit up here with me, Kit Kat." he said.

Vivi scoffed at him, "I thought you said that front seat was only for your little sister?" she asked him.

The black haired boy turned to her, "Or for girls I'd like to date." he finished it before he looked back at Katie, "So, how about it, hot stuff? Wanna go out with me?" he asked her.

Katie looked at him with an annoyed expression, before she moved away from the passenger door and over to the back where, after moving the back packs out of the way, sat down next to Vivi and looked up at Quinn, "Can we go to this place now, please?" she asked her, completely ignoring Cody.

Quinn looked at Cody as she sat in the passenger seat, "To the Police Station, Code." she said as the black eyed boy, who looked dejected after being ignored but if anything his resolve to get her to go out with him even stronger, revved up his car and drove out of the parking lot and into the street.

Vivi looked at Quinn with furrowed eyebrows, "Did Goliath agree to this?" she asked the red haired girl with trepidation lacing in her voice.

Quinn looked back at the other blue eyed woman, halfway annoyed, "Of course he did, Vivi. You've got to have more faith in me." she said before she turned around to watch the road go by them at a fast pace.

Katie looked a little curious now, "'Goliath'? Are you talking about the biblical character?" she asked and her companions laughed.

Quinn calmed down enough to answer her, "He might be as big as the biblical character, but, believe me, he's nothing like him." she answered.

Victoria calmed down enough to get in, "What would he do if he heard someone say that about him?" then she started laughing at the look on the handsome Gargoyle's face if he knew.

After the laughter stopped, they spent the rest of the ride in silence, the only sound being the cars and the wind before they finally made it to their destination.

Together, Quinn and Katie got out of the car and stood on the sidewalk, before looking at the other two still in the car.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you two coming?" she asked them, lifting her bag over her shoulder.

Simultaneously, they shook their heads, before they both stopped and glared at each other.

Cody looked away from the brunette college woman, and at Quinn, "I'm gonna go confront daddy dearest and the Queen back there," Victoria glared at him again, "has to take a makeup exam because she was late to class this morning." he grinned at the woman in the back with an expression that said 'I was in class!'

Quinn tilted her head to one side, "Weren't you on a date this morning?" she asked him and laughed after his swift, urgent 'shh!', before they took off down the road and out of sight.

The red headed girl took in a deep breath before she turned to the girl next to her, who looked at her expectantly.

Katie raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, "So?" she asked, "Why are we at the Police Station?"

The red headed girl said nothing as she walked past her friend and up the stairs, "C'mon." she indicated the entrance before she walked inside and waited until Katie walked in beside her.

"Are you turning me in for something, Quinn?" Katie asked.

Quinn grinned at her as she lead the way through the Police Station, up the ladder, and into the Gargoyle's home.

Setting her bag down by the trap door, she looked at Katie and spread her arms out wide to indicate the spacious room, "Welcome to my home." she smiled.

The brunette girl raised an eyebrow, "You live above the Police Station? What happened to living with Julie? And what happened to Joaquin?" she asked.

Quinn let her arms drop as she looked at the sunlight still streaming in through the clock face, they didn't have very long until the sun went down, then she'd take Katie outside to meet her family, "Julie disowned me for some strange reason, even kept my dog to herself; so, I've been living here with my new family for the past few months. Joaquin has been missing for a while now, I haven't seen nor heard from him." she explained before grabbing the hazel eyed girl's hand and dragging her up the stairs to the terrace.

When they were standing there, Quinn walked over to the hand guard and leaned against it behind Brooklyn while Katie hung back against the wall, looking at the 'statues'.

"Okay, I'll bite, what are we doing up here, Quinn?" she asked the much smaller girl.

Quinn looked behind at her with a smile as the sun went down and cracks started forming on the Gargoyles.

Katie watched, breathless, as the stone Gargoyles came alive before her very eyes, automatically pressing herself closer to the wall in slight fear as all six of them roared into the night and the rest of the stone fell away.

"Evening, guys." Quinn greeted them when they turned around to see the girls and they jumped down from their pedestals.

Goliath looked at the brunette still pressed up against the wall, "This must be the illustrious Katie you were telling us about." he smiled at the girl, "It is nice to finally meet you, I am Goliath." he greeted.

Katie seemed to snap out of her shock and opened her mouth to say something, before closing it again and looking at Quinn, "I see what you meant about him and the biblical character." she laughed nervously, slowly coming away from the wall and walking over to Quinn, "So, this is why I haven't been seeing you so much outside of school?" she asked for clarification.

Quinn nodded as she hugged the Trio really quick before ducking down to pet Bronx when he came over and rubbed against her leg, wanting to be pet, "This is my family." she said as Brooklyn crouched down next her with a little difficulty since he was much bigger than she, and placed his arm over her shoulder.

Katie crouched down next to Quinn, "What are they?" she asked her.

"Gargoyles." Quinn said simply as Bronx walked away from them to go over to Hudson, "And, they aren't the only reason I haven't been hanging out with you as much." she started before she stood up straight and pulled off her jacket, before she slowly brought her wings and tail out of the prison she called her shirt. She stretched her blue and grey wings out as far as they could go, relishing the freedom, before she swiftly pulled them over to wrap around her shoulders as she pulled her hair back away from her ears and smiled at her friend, showing her fangs as well.

At first, Katie said nothing, but her eyes were wide, before she touched the leather of Quinn's wings with the palm of her hand, "What happened to you?" she asked.

Quinn sighed, "It's a long story, one that I will be happy to tell you about inside, okay? It's still a little cold outside and you look like your freezing your tail off." she said, her tail swishing lazily behind her as she watched Katie unconsciously pulled her black and yellow letter mans jacket over her David Bowie t-shirt before she nodded and turned to go inside after Hudson, Goliath, Lex, and Bronx went in.

Quinn turned around when she saw Brooklyn and Broadway crouched on the ledge, about to take off, "Where are you two going?" she asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"We've got patrol duty tonight, Quinn. But, it shouldn't take too long. Make sure there's plenty of dinner for us when we get back, okay?" Broadway smiled at her as he said this.

Quinn laughed, "Okay, be sure to come back in one piece, guys." she said.

Brooklyn grinned, "Which one? Me or Broadway?" he asked with a slight laugh.

"Preferably Broadway, Brookie." Quinn replied before she turned and started walking away from them.

"Ouch, that hurt, beautiful. We'll see ya later, adios!" she heard Brooklyn call out before the leather beating air sound and then they were gone.

The red headed girl shook her head with a smile as she walked into the main room, just in time to see Katie get knocked over when Bronx decided to charge her happily.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Victoria hummed softly to herself as she walked down the sidewalk that lead to her apartment a few blocks away from the college she attended after she finished the makeup exam she was forced to take.

She was sorry she didn't get a chance to at least say hello to the Gargoyles, but if she wanted to graduate college, then she had to take every exam they dished out no matter how ridiculous the subject, like Divination. All the class was missing was a bug eyed professor with an airy voice that always predicted a student's death.

Laughing to herself, she didn't notice the white van that was following her until she felt something prick the skin on the back of her neck.

Wincing, she reached up and plucked a dart out of her neck, "What, hell?" she asked before her vision started fading into black and she passed out, falling backwards, she felt a pair of arms grab her before everything left her and she was out like a light.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"I cannot believe that happened to you." Katie breathed out as Quinn finished telling her how she got her Gargoyle features.

The place was silent save for the TV's noises in the background as Hudson watched a new episode of Celebrity Hockey with Bronx at his side. Goliath was sitting quietly on the stone steps, reading _Eragon_, a book Quinn had recommended he try out, so far he was about halfway through the book. Quinn couldn't tell if he was enjoying it or not, she guessed he liked it if he hadn't thrown it away in disgust yet. And Lexington was, once again, playing with her laptop.

Quinn shrugged at her friend, before the sound of footsteps on the terrace caught their attention and they all turned in time to see Broadway dragging a drugged looking Brooklyn into the room, before he unceremoniously plopped in on the ground.

Quinn got up and ran to her friend's side, grasping his face with her hands, she brought his head up to look at his eyes, they were dilated, "Brooklyn, can you hear me?" she asked worriedly, vaguely noticing the others gathering around them.

Brooklyn closed his eyes, "Is that you, lion girl? Are you safe?" he asked drowsily.

Quinn blinked, 'Lion girl?' "No, Brookie, it's Quinn. What happened to you?" she asked urgently as he reached up and took her hands off his face before rubbing the top of his head with a grimace.

Broadway answered for him, "We found a woman that was being followed by a lot of bad guys in a white van. Brooklyn, thinking he could get her, took a tranquilizer dart to the shoulder." he explained.

Brooklyn started talking again, "She looked so helpless, she needed my help. If I was stronger, I could have saved her from them." he looked like he was beating himself up inside over not getting to her, and Quinn felt a pang of something that was entirely unfamiliar to her. It felt like slight hatred towards something, but towards what, she didn't know.

The light blue Gargoyle walked over to Quinn and handed something to her, "Here, loverboy pulled this off her wrist before they got her in the van again." he explained as he placed a white bracelet in her small hand.

There it was again, that same pang hit her gut once more and she realized it was centered towards the 'Lion girl' that Brooklyn was thinking so much about.

Quinn took it with much hesitation and merely glanced at it, "Gen-U-Tech labs. I read up on the internet that Xanatos owns them." she said as she stared at Brooklyn, who was still muttering about the lion girl. She couldn't tell what he was saying, but every so often, she caught the few words of 'Beautiful golden eyes'. Or, 'If only I could have saved her.' this did nothing to help Quinn's jealousy.

"Quit muttering about her wanting our help, Brooklyn. She backed away from us when we landed and said 'Don't hurt me.'" Broadway said, noticing Quinn's face as she stared at the red Gargoyle.

Brooklyn glared up at him, "You don't know that! You didn't look in her eyes, Broadway, she was practically _begging _for my help!" he argued.

"Funny, that's not what I'm hearing, _Brookie_." Quinn huffed as Brooklyn turned to look at her in shock, as well as just about everyone, including her, but Broadway.

Brooklyn's look of shock turned into anger and agitation really fast, "How would you know, _Quinn_? You weren't even there!" he yelled, yes _yelled_, at his best friend from his position on the floor.

Quinn breathed hard through her nose as she turned to look at anywhere else but the red Gargoyle still perched on the floor, her irises starting to turn grey as the white surrounding them started turning a feint red like a female Gargoyle's in her anger.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Groaning, Victoria tried to reach up and rub her head to rid it of the headache she had started getting after she passed out, but found she couldn't due to the straps that were holding her down on a table.

Vivi's heart rate started beating at a fast pace as she tried to place where in the world she might be, but came up empty as she surveyed the lab looking area, shuddering in slight fear at the sight of the beakers and lab equipment surrounding her head.

"Do you think someone will come for us?" she turned her head sharply to the left when she heard a timid voice and shrieked in shock at the sight that greeted her.

There were five catlike creatures with bat wings, beating against the glass cage they were imprisoned in, well, three of them were, Victoria could tell they were the males.

"Miss? Can you answer my question?" a white cat girl with black spots all over her with honey blonde hair that was pulled up in a high braid by a dark purple ribbon asked the brunette girl on the table. Her companion, a lioness with sandy blonde hair that reached her waist, was sitting against the wall, not paying any attention to what was going on around her.

Victoria attempted to calm herself down, with much difficulty, "I'm sure someone is trying to find us, like someone's family member will get us.." she trailed off at the sad look in the cat girl's human eyes.

The white and black spotted girl slowly brought her hands away from the glass of her cage, "My foster family doesn't care enough to bother filing a Police report, and no one else here even has a family member that _didn't _disown them." she said, looking away from Vivi as one of the males, a black panther looking one with a blonde stripe going down from his head to his back, pounded on the glass.

"That's not true!" he shouted, "I'm sure my sister is out there looking for me! She can't have forgotten about me!" his hands glowed with electricity in his rage.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Cody tried to look uninterested as he walked through the front steps of Xanatos' home and work place and over to the elevator after his father's assistant told him which floor to go.

He could think of multiple things that he'd rather be doing right now: hanging himself, drinking used toilet water.. Why did he have to be related to the one man who the Gargoyles, as well as Quinn, hated the most?

At least they were fair about it, they hadn't treated him any differently when they found out, well, Brooklyn acted more smug with him, but Cody could honestly care less about what the beaked Gargoyle did. Goliath started talking to him less and less, but, Quinn had told him, the lavender Gargoyle would get over it eventually, it was only a matter of time before he started treating him like a friend again.

The black haired boy was brought out of his thoughts when the elevator dinged, the doors opened, and he found himself on the floor where Xanatos' office was held.

Taking in a deep breath, he got out and started walking to the right where Burnett had said to turn; even if his father was evil beyond words, he couldn't help but feel at least a little excited to be meeting the man that helped to make him possible. While, he would admit, he didn't like the idea of being the arch enemy's son, he was glad to say he knew who his father was.

He paused outside the large door, looking down at his black sweat shirt and dark jeans, before he reached up one hand and made a feeble attempt at getting his hair to straighten out and look presentable, _why hadn't he picked a better outfit or at least gotten a shower before he came?_

Disregarding his hair and attire, he knocked twice and waited, "Come in, Cody." he heard through the door. Pushing it open, he poked his head in first, before moving the rest of his body in as well and shutting the door behind him.

Xanatos was sitting behind his desk with that smug grin on his face and Fox sitting on his desk, "Welcome home, son." he greeted, spreading his hands out as he stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of Cody, "Just call me dad." he said.

The black eyed boy looked at him with a fake smile, "Okay.. Dad.. Um, I wanted to talk to you." he started when Xanatos cut him off by looking behind him and at Fox.

He looked mad, "Fox, please have Owen bring the car out for me. I'm going to be paying a little visit to Dr. Sevarius in a short minute." he then turned back to Cody with a smile, "Until I have to go, you and I can talk, Cody." he said, placing his hand on the college boy's shoulder and steering him over to sit in front of his desk as Fox got up and left to carry out the orders he had placed.

Cody watched her go before Xanatos cleared his throat and got his attention again, "I'm sure you have questions, Cody." he made a motion with his hand to get him to talk.

"Oh." Cody was racking his brain with trying to think of something to ask him, "Um, why didn't you keep me? I mean, I heard that my mom died giving birth to me, but why couldn't you keep me?" he asked, watching as Xanatos took in a deep breath as he leaned back in his seat and pat his thighs once with his hands, trying to think.

Xanatos pursed his lips as memories came rushing back at him, "Before I explain to you why exactly I gave you to foster care, you have to understand something: I loved your mother, I truly did. She was possibly the most kindhearted, sweetest, most thoughtful person in this hell of a city. And when we got married, I was about eighteen or nineteen, somewhere in there, and my corporation was just starting to come out, when Maria got pregnant. We didn't have that much in baby care, but we were willing to get as much, maybe even more, for you.

"The small fortune I had gotten to start my business dropped very dangerously to the point that I could barely support your mother and I, let alone add you to the equation. Then Maria became sick. I almost lost you to a miscarriage, but your mother, as well as she was kind, she was stubborn, she refused to give you up. I tried to tell her that it would kill her to continue with the pregnancy, she was about seven months along at that point and flat out told me, 'There is no way in _hell_, David, I will give up my son.'

"So, instead of arguing with her further, I had a doctor tell her that she had to stay in bed twenty four hours a day, every day of the week. She hated the arrangement, but if it meant keeping you alive, then she'd go through with it. I had paid every doctor in the city to find out a medicine that I could give her that wouldn't harm you, but no matter how hard they tried, they just couldn't find one. Finally, one day in the ninth month of the pregnancy, you weren't due for another week or so, she went into labor.

"It was a long and grueling fifteen hours that we spent in the delivery room, but, finally, you came out to greet the world. Sadly, your mother didn't get a chance to greet you herself." he paused to see if he had his son's attention, after meeting the eyes that reminded him of his late wife, he continued, "The medical bills were high. Too high to afford to keep you; and without your mother there to help take care of you, I saw the only way to keep you alive, give you to foster care. Maria would have had a fit if she knew I gave you up, but I'm sure she would have understood given the situation we were in while she was pregnant.

"So, you see, Cody," he leaned forward in an attempt to get closer to the boy, "I gave you up because I saw no way to be able to keep you, that doesn't mean I didn't love you as much as I loved your mother." he finished.

Cody was silent for a long time, before he licked his lips, "But, you've been in charge of the Xanatos Corporation for a long time now, Dad; why didn't you get me as soon as you had enough money?" he asked.

Xanatos stood up and walked around his desk to lean against the front, "I couldn't find you. There were a lot of kids with your facial features, a majority of them were boys. It wasn't until that day, when you came with Goliath and a few of the others to rescue Quinn, that I figured out you were the one that I lost all those years ago." he stuck his hands in his pockets as he smiled at the boy, "And I must say, you look more like your mother than I thought you would." he finished before the intercom on his phone started beeping. He reached over and pressed a button, "Yes, Fox?" he asked.

The auburn haired woman spoke through the speakers, "The car's ready, David." she said before she hung up with a click.

Cody watched his father press a button on the receiver before he turned and looked at him, "I want you to live here, with me, Cody. It's been far too long that you've been without a father, and I want to make it up to you. It's late right now, but, get some sleep, and then tomorrow, I'll call the college and let them know you'll be spending the day with me, then we can catch up. For right now, however, Owen will show you to your new room while I go and straighten out the good doctor." he finished explaining this before he walked closer and squeezed Cody's shoulder once before he continued walking and stepped out of the office, leaving Cody in there alone for the time being until Owen would get him.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

The next evening...

"..Fraking Cody... Fraking Brooklyn... Fraking lion girl.." Quinn was grumbling under her breath as she and Katie ran along the sidewalk away from the school to get to the Gargoyle's home again.

The day had been the worst day ever in her opinion, aced all the exams she had to take, ate her favorite lunch (baked potato with all the good stuff on), even spent the entire day in all the classes with Katie hanging out with her again.

...You know, honestly, the day could have been okay for Quinn if she didn't have this stupid jealousy thing flashing through her body at top speed.

They finally slowed down enough to a steady walk as they got closer to the Police Station, Quinn's facial expression read nothing but malice, "You know, Quinn, if you aren't careful, your face is gonna get stuck like that." Katie tried to lighten her friend's mood, only to be shot an extremely cold look out of the corner of her narrowed eye, before she swiftly looked away.

The brunette girl blinked as she pulled her letter man's jacket tighter around her Devil May Cry t-shirt, "Quinn, I don't get it. If you like Brooklyn the way he likes that lion girl, why don't you just tell him? You never know, he might like you back." she suggested.

The red headed girl clenched her jaw, "I do not like him like that, I just..." she tried to search for a word to describe what she felt, "I just.. Don't think it's right for him to be chasing after girls that refused him in the first place." she summed up, though she knew it was a lie.

Luckily, Katie let the subject drop and didn't say anything as they reached the entrance, only to stop before entering as Cody drove up in his convertible, shut it off, grabbed the keys, and jumped out of the side of his door with a smile on his face.

He ran up to the girls, his attire surprising both of them. He had on a dark red button down with the buttons undone and a black tank top underneath. He also had on khaki pants and nice black shoes.

Quinn's bad mood vanished for the moment, "Dude, what happened to you?" she asked him, her eyes wide as she looked him up and down.

He puffed up his chest as he strutted in front of them, "I just spent the entire day with my father, getting to know each other better after not seeing each other since I was a baby." his smile disappeared at the grimace that appeared on Quinn's face at the reminder of who his father _was_ exactly, "He's actually pretty cool Quinnie, you'd be surprised." he said.

Quinn scoffed at him, her bad mood coming back in full swing as the jealousy took over again before they turned around and walked into the Station, going through the entire thing and up into the Gargoyle's home.

The girls dropped their bags by the trap door before walking up the stairs to the terrace, both of them were ignoring Cody's rambling while he talked about how great his day with Xanatos was.

"Guys, he even let me practice my guitar with him there." he said excitedly as they all leaned against the wall.

Katie saw how agitated Quinn was getting on top of her bad mood, "Cody, we realize that you had fun with your new daddy, but could you keep it to yourself right now? Quinn's not exactly happy at the moment." she said.

Cody looked like he was going to ask what was wrong, when the sun finally went down and the Gargoyles burst from their stone skin to stand there in all their glory.

Hudson yawned and stretched, "If yeh need me, I'll be watching my shows." he told the others as he waved at the teenagers and walked by with Bronx.

While her companions waved back at him, Quinn had her eyes trained on Brooklyn as he crouched to leave, but she didn't dare say anything, especially not when Broadway did.

"Geez, Brooklyn," he started, "Why don't you just drop it already? She didn't want our help! And I doubt she ever will, she looked like she was trying to escape us both!" he exclaimed, clearly agitated.

Brooklyn glared at him, "You don't know anything about her!" he yelled at his Rookery Brother, and that was when Quinn snapped.

"Neither do you, genius!" she shouted, alerting the red Gargoyle of her presence.

He turned his head in her direction so swiftly, she actually flinched, "Shut up, Quinn. How would you know anything about her?" he growled.

Quinn glared daggers at him, "Well, for one thing, I know she was so scared she might've asked for a murderer's help if they were standing in front of her." she ground out through gritted teeth.

Brooklyn suddenly stood up straight, turned around, walked and towered over her, his eyes glowing a feint white while the other beings around them watched, not daring to say anything, "What is your problem?" he growled.

"Problem?" Quinn asked defiantly, "I don't have a problem! Your the one with the unhealthy obsession over a girl you claim _pleaded_ for your help! According to Broadway, she pulled away from the both of you!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You know what? Your just jealous!" he shouted right back.

Quinn looked taken aback, "Jealous? Over what? Dare I ask!"

"Because, unlike you, she is more human!"

"Human?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Let me put it as simply as possible, she actually showed emotions! Like fear!"

"What do you mean? I show emotions! I show fear! I was scared when Macbeth kidnapped you, Lex, and Bronx! I was scared when Demona knocked you out on the bridge when Coldstone showed up!"

"Yeah, sure, that was fear, but it wasn't the kind of fear I was talking about! Do you even know what real fear feels like? I mean, your an emotionless robot with wings and a tail!" he turned away from her shocked expression, "Your so strong, you don't need anyone else to help you with anything! You don't need Goliath! You don't need Bronx, or Broadway, or Lexington, or Hudson... You don't need, nor do you want, me." he walked away to come over to the ledge, "Why do you even come up here? You've been alone your entire life, so why not just stay that way? Your fully capable of taking care of yourself." he ended.

Quinn blinked and took in deep breaths, "What are you saying, Brookie?" she asked him.

"I'm saying, get out of here, Quinn!" he snapped at her, before crouching on the ledge and ignoring everyone else around him.

Quinn stared at him in a shocked expression for a moment, before, "Fine!" she shouted at him before she turned around and ran out of sight.

Katie, Cody and Lexington ran to the doorway and watched as she grabbed up her bag and disappeared down the trap door, slamming it behind her as she left.

Cody looked at the others, "I'm gonna go after her. Try to get her to come back." he said, then, glaring at Brooklyn's back, he took off at a sprint after the small girl, Katie following behind him.

Lexington turned to his Rookery Brother, "What is your problem?" he demanded, "You do realize you just called your _best friend_ emotionless, then you kicked her out of her own home." he growled, coming over to crouch on his pedestal as he glared at the beaked Gargoyle.

Brooklyn seemed to be ignoring him, however, such was proven when he started to stretch his wings to take off, when Goliath decided to speak, trying to _not _hurt the other Gargoyle after what he said to his daughter, "You cannot charge in there without a plan," he saw Brooklyn was going to disregard his warning, "And I have a plan." he finished.

The beaked Gargoyle slowly lowered his wings as he looked back to his Clan leader expectantly.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"You know, I've never seen you care about her like this, Cody. It's always been cheesy player moves and sarcasm between you both." Katie said as she and the black haired boy stood outside the Police Station, looking up at the clock tower in time to see three shadowed figures leap from the building and glide off.

Cody looked away from the figures and at the street, searching for his childhood friend, "Well, that's one thing you don't know about me, Katie. I'm protective of my friends, even if it's something emotional that hurts them." he said, "Ah ha!" he cried when he saw a small shadow crouched low on the ground, and he made to walk over to it, when Katie held him back.

He looked at her inquisitively, her hazel eyes were uncertain, "What?" he asked impatiently, he had to go see Quinn, make sure she was okay.

Katie kept her hand on his own as she spoke, "You know, Brooklyn kind of had a point.. Not about Quinn showing no emotions, but about Quinn not showing true fear. Is she even afraid of anything?" she asked the boy.

Cody only looked at her, seeming to contemplate something, then he slowly took his hand out of the girl's grasp and looked back at Quinn's shadow, "If I tell you something, you need to promise not to tell anyone." he looked back at the brunette, who nodded slowly, "Quinn has been alone almost all her life, save for me or the people that either died or kicked her out of their lives, okay? The only person she had to comfort her was me."

"What does this have to do with Quinn never being afraid?" Katie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, no one else has had to hold her while she had a panic attack during a thunderstorm." he said before he turned and walked away from her, running across the street and crouching by Quinn.

Katie blinked, "She's a Ceraunophobiac?" she whispered in shock before shaking her head and running out to meet them on the other side.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"She's in there, I can see her." Brooklyn muttered as he crouched above the skylight of the Gen-U-Tech labs.

They had made a quick stop at Xanatos Inc. to get the address for the laboratory, then they headed out to find the place, which, surprisingly wasn't as hard as they originally thought it would be.

Goliath reached over and broke the padlock on the outside of the window, before bringing the glass up and setting it to the side as Brooklyn jumped down to land on the floor, Lexington behind him, and finally Goliath.

Victoria looked up at the sound of footsteps outside the door, taking a risk, she shouted, "Help! Please, someone help us!"

She was in luck when the door was smashed open, and in walked Goliath as well as two of the trio.

The lavender Gargoyle gasped audibly when he saw Vivi strapped to the table, rushing forward, he had to fight himself to keep his anger in check before he completely lost it, and he clipped her straps, breaking them with the swipe of a talon; he helped her to sit up, "Victoria, are you alright?" he asked urgently, starting to check her for any sign of injuries.

Victoria nodded, before someone else interrupted, "Are you here to rescue us?" the white and black spotted cat girl asked form behind her and the lion girl's glass cage.

Lexington, as if in a trance, walked up to her and locked his huge eyes with her own more human eyes, "Who are you?" he asked in slight wonder.

She stared at him with the same expression, "I'm Tanya. Tanya Noel. You?" she asked him in return.

"Lexington." he answered before he smiled at her, she smiled right back, dazzling him to no end.

It was ruined, however, when the lion girl shrieked in fear as Brooklyn walked closer to her, "Get away from me!" she yelled at him, backing up to the wall with her eyes wide and mouth open.

Brooklyn looked at her in a pleading way, "We don't want to hurt you, we want to help you!" he tried, but all that got him was another shriek and then she reached over and pressed a button on the side of the cage.

She shouted, "Help! Intruders!" before Brooklyn, starting to get irritated with how she was acting, used one hand to break the glass, scaring her so much, she actually fainted.

He managed to make a hole big enough to climb through in the glass before he stepped in, picked her up, and climbed out, carrying her in his arms bridal style.

Tanya followed closely behind him as he exited the cage, "Can I come with you, please? I don't want to be here when the bug eyed creep of a doctor comes back to do something extra to us." she explained as Lexington walked up to her and stood to his full height, trying to seem impressive to her. Sadly, he hunched over again when he saw that she was the same height as he was.

"Of course!" Lex said enthusiastically and she turned to flash him another dazzling smile when the door suddenly burst open, and in came Xanatos followed by a creepy looking man with a glass vile in his hands.

Goliath growled low in his throat as he helped Victoria to stand, she still had a little bit of the sedative in her system and she was swaying dangerously on her own two feet, "I should have known you'd be behind this." he said to the tan skinned man.

Xanatos shook his head, "Trust me, Goliath, this is as much a surprise to me as it is to you, I had no idea that he was experimenting on teenagers such as the young ladies right here." he indicated the two cat looking girls, "I just spent the better part of an hour making Sevarius here come up with an antidote for their condition." he explained as two of his latest robot creations walked into the room, and upon seeing the Gargoyles, started firing at them.

Tanya's eyes were wide as a red blast narrowly missed her arm, before Lexington grabbed her hand, turned around, and ran in the direction of a set of shelves that lead up to the skylight.

He let her hand go, "Climb on!" he shouted as multiple blasts were starting to be fired at them. She slowly got on his back and once she was secure, he sunk his claws into the surface of the wall and scaled it until he made it up to the roof.

Brooklyn turned and started to run in the direction of the shelf Lex had climbed, "No! My creations!" he heard Sevarius scream before their was a crash and one of the male cat creatures screamed in anguish, but he didn't turn around to see what had happened because he was up the wall and out of there in a matter of seconds.

Goliath picked up Victoria as he turned around to get out of there before he or her were shot by the robots, when he heard footsteps coming at him from behind. Without turning around, he used his tail to hit whoever was stupid enough to approach him from behind, then he took off and followed the two younger Gargoyles.

He vaguely heard a crash and then a strange zapping noise, before the only thing to be heard was the string of curse words that flowed from the mouth of the panther male with the blonde stripe.

He didn't want to go back, though, they had gotten what they came for and then some, now all they wanted to do was get home before the sun came up.

Goliath saw that Lexington was flying with Tanya hanging on his back, and was a little worried about the youngest Gargoyle falling through the air with the extra weight from the cat girl, but thought otherwise when he remembered that, as small as he was, Lexington was one of the strongest Gargoyles he has ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Brooklyn had his eyes trained ahead of him, the lion girl was still passed out and was like a dead weight in his arms, but he was managing. His mind flashed slightly to a certain red headed girl that had rested in the same arms a few times, and how light she was, even when she was passed out like this lion girl. Of course, the lioness was much taller than Quinn, therefore, it was only right that Quinn was much lighter than her.

He looked down swiftly at the lioness, he wasn't sure it truly felt right to be holding onto this girl, but she needed his help and dammit, he was going to give it to her.

Goliath watched the exchange, before he looked away from the beaked Gargoyle, starting to get mad again, when Victoria placed her hand on his cheek.

"Goliath, what's wrong?" she asked him with searching blue eyes that always seemed to see right into his soul.

"Before we left, Brooklyn and Quinn had a fight." he said as the clock tower came into view, "I'd rather not repeat what was said, but Quinn ran out of the room." he finished this as he landed on the terrace and set the woman down.

Brooklyn and Lexington landed next to them; as Tanya got off of Lexington's back, Brooklyn stalked forward and entered the room, pausing where he stood when he saw Quinn sitting beside Hudson on the floor with Bronx stretched across her lap, Cody was beside her and Katie was talking to Broadway in the kitchen area of the room.

They all looked up at the sound of footsteps in the room, before Quinn told Bronx to get off of her, then she walked over to them, up the steps, out onto the terrace, and glided away, giving Brooklyn the coldest look anyone has ever seen.

Brooklyn tried not to take notice, he really did, but it was hard to not flinch as Quinn brushed against him as she passed him by.

Shaking his head, he walked over to the corner by the stairs and gently layed down the lioness before stepping back, fully prepared to wait for her to wake up.

Cody stood up and walked over to Goliath and Victoria, "Quinn doesn't want to be in the same room as him at the moment, and quite frankly, neither do I." he said before he waved at everyone and left through the trap door.

"I should be getting home, it's pretty late." Katie said suddenly, checking her watch before she dashed after Cody, out of the room.

Vivi looked up at Goliath, "Thank you for saving me, but I think I'm gonna head home too. I've got more classes tomorrow that I have to be awake for." she explained, before she gave him a fleeting hug and left the same way Katie and Cody did.

Tanya blinked before she looked at Lex, "Did I miss something?" she asked him, to which he shook his head as a sign to say 'not right now'.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Maggie groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head to clear it, "Where am I?" she rasped with a croaky voice, opening her catlike eyes slightly, before uttering a silent shriek when she saw seven pairs of eyes staring at her.

She back up farther against the wall, "What do you want?" she asked in fear.

Brooklyn held his hands up defensively, "We want to help you." he tried as she scrambled to her feet and started sliding to the side.

"Were you human once too?" she asked tentatively as she reached the edge of the wall.

"No, we're Gargoyles." Lexington answered, but Tanya raised her hand from her position next to him.

"I'm like you, though." she said happily, hoping it would ease her in some way.

The lioness moved away from the wall, still away from the Gargoyles, "I'm Maggie. Maggie Reed, I'm from Ohio." she said, when she bumped into someone.

Goliath bent down to have his head closer to Maggie, "You can calm down, we are only here to help you." then he glanced at the window, "But, it will have to wait for sundown tonight." he said before he started walking away from them and up the stairs to go out to his pedestal.

Lex turned to Tanya, "Make yourself at home, we'll wake up as soon as the sun goes down." he said to her with a smile as he turned and followed the other Gargoyles up to the terrace.

Her interest peaked, Maggie followed then up. She stopped at the doorway as she watched them get into intimidating stances as the sun came up, then they froze in stone.

"Hoo.." she breathed out in fear as she sunk a little lower in the doorway, before, casting one glance in Tanya's direction as the smaller girl sunk into the reclining chair and fell asleep, then, she turned and jumped off the terrace, going in the direction of the castle that she knew that nice Xanatos man lived at.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"Buddha, Brooklyn is gonna flip when he sees that his little damsel in distress isn't even here to say thank you to her knight in shining armor." Quinn muttered to the white leopard girl as they stood up against the wall eight hours later at sunset.

Tanya looked at her out of the corner of her eye, she looked drained for some reason, "Are you and this Brooklyn guy close?" she asked the girl.

Quinn blinked, and took in a deep breath, "We were." was all she said before the sun went down and simultaneously, the Gargoyles burst from their stone prisons.

As they turned around to walk inside, Quinn smiled at them, though it was fake, she was happy to see them, minus Brooklyn of course.

They looked happy to see her, "Quinn! Your home!" Lexington exclaimed as he and Broadway rushed forward to give her a hug.

Quinn hugged them back, catching Brooklyn out of the corner of her eye, he was heading inside. She didn't want to talk to him right now, but she knew she had to, "Your girlfriend's not here." she called to him.

The red Gargoyle stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head to look at her, "What do you mean?" he ground out.

His Rookery brothers stepped away from the girl as she looked at Brooklyn, "She's gone. She must've left after you guys went to sleep." she summed up.

Brooklyn took in a deep breath before he turned and crouched on his pedestal again, "I'm going to go get her." he said.

"Do you even know where she is?" Quinn asked him.

"I'm taking a guess." was all he said before he jumped off the ledge and glided away in the direction of Xanatos' home, where he just saw four shadowed figures jump off the top of the tower.

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER **

Quinn watched him go before she felt that same pang of jealousy again and had to turn her head away.

"We'd better go after him before he hurts himself." she heard Goliath sigh before multiple wings hitting the air could be heard and upon looking up, she saw Lexington and Broadway take off after their Rookery brother, Hudson walked past her to go inside with Bronx and Tanya at his heels.

Goliath was looking at her with a slightly worried expression, "Are you coming along, my child?" he asked her with sympathy.

Quinn sighed but nodded, "I might as well." was all she said before she stretched out her wings, jumped off, and glided after the Trio with Goliath behind her.

They glided in silence before, upon hearing blasting sounds coming from the castle, Goliath rocketed forward, leaving Quinn to glide leisurely towards the castle.

Upon looking at the tower, she saw Brooklyn trying very hard to convince that lioness, Maggie, she reminded herself what Tanya had told her, to come back to the tower with him.

She tried to ignore her feelings as she came in for a landing by where Goliath was fighting a black panther with a blonde streak going down from his head to his back.

She landed clumsily next to where the cat was attempting to strangle her father, before she rushed at him, knocking him to the ground and pinning him there by his shoulders.

"Why are attacking my father?" she was about to say, when she looked closer into his eyes, something about him was familiar.

She leaned down closer to his face, "Do I know you?" she whispered as she furrowed her brows and stared at him.

He furrowed his own eye ridges, before his eyes opened in shock, "Quinn..?" he asked breathlessly.

Quinn struggled with remembering who he was, when a specific face flashed through her mind, one that she hadn't seen ever since her transformation all those months ago, "JOAQUIN?!" she shouted in shock as she rushed to get off of the boy, scrambling to get a few feet away before she stood up, wrapping her wings around her shoulders as he did the same.

Joaquin turned away from his sister, holding his wings in front of his face, "Please, Quinn, go away, don't look at me." he pleaded to her.

Quinn wasn't having it, she walked forward and slowly placed her hands on his wings, "What happened to you?" she demanded, "Did Xanatos do this to you?" she growled, trying to pry his wings away from his face, sadly, this ended with her getting shocked by electricity and her falling backwards, clutching her hands in pain.

Joaquin turned around to look at her, holding his hands out as if he made to touch her, "Xanatos didn't do this, Quinn. Sevarius did. Xanatos is trying to help us, and you shouldn't have come!" he suddenly yelled, dropping his hands to his sides as he clenched them in fists, "He's trying to help us." he growled as Quinn turned and shot her glare at him.

"Joaquin, believe me, I know this man. He probably planned this entire thing." was all she said before her brother growled suddenly, turned, and stalked away from her, before he opened his wings, jumped off the tower, and glided away from everyone. The rest of the feline looking beings jumped up and followed him as he left the castle, off into the night.

The red headed girl glared up at Xanatos' shadowed figure, "This means war, Xanatos! I swear, you will pay dearly for what you did to him!" she yelled at him, looking like she was going to go after him, when at that moment, Goliath decided to step in, wrapping one arm around her middle, he lifted her off the ground and spun around, walking away from everyone, he jumped off the ledge of the tower and started to glide away, vaguely hearing the sound of leather beating against air.

"Dad, could you please let me go." he heard Quinn ask in a fairly calm way, and he reluctantly complied.

She unfolded her wings as soon as he let her go, folding her arms across her chest, she glided along silently beside Goliath while the other three Gargoyles glided behind them

**SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Brooklyn stood in the doorway that lead to the terrace of the Clock Tower, his wings folded around his shoulders and his expression sad.

He heard footsteps coming towards him, and then he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?" Lexington asked, sympathy lacing his words.

Brooklyn sighed, "She didn't want our help.. She didn't want me.. She didn't even need me either." he closed his eyes sadly.

Lex pursed his lips as he looked to the far corner of the room, where Quinn was standing, shrouded in darkness, seeming to be just leaning against the wall, then upon closer look, he saw her shoulders shaking. It was small, and he barely noticed it, but they were shaking underneath the leather of her silver and blue wings.

He looked up at the other Gargoyles on the balcony in the tower, meeting Goliath's eyes, who nodded at Brooklyn as if to say, 'They need to make up.'

Lexington nudged his Rookery brother's shoulder, "I think someone needs you right now." he said, pointing over at the girl who had her back to everyone in the room.

Brooklyn followed Lexington's claw, before his eyes widened and he started walking over to her.

He stopped a few feet away to take in the slight sniffling noises coming from the girl, as well as the shaking from her shoulders, _she was actually __**crying**__!_

Walking closer to her, he slowly placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around, gasping quietly at the sight of the tear tracks down her cheeks, before he slowly started to bring her closer to himself, but stopped when she placed the flat of her palm against his chest.

He looked down at her teary eyes, his expression soft as he silently questioned her.

She took in a shaky breath as she stuttered, "I thought you said I should just stay alone?" she tried to throw his own words right back at him, but in her sad state, it was near to impossible.

Brooklyn shook his head, "I wasn't thinking, Quinn. I'm sorry about what I said, I was wrong. I know that now." he pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her as well as his wings, resting his beak on the top of her head, "Can you forgive me?" he asked silently.

At first, she said nothing, but the shaking of her shoulders told him she was still crying and he unconsciously held her tighter; then, she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and nodded against him, "I forgive you." she whispered as she continued to cry over her brother.

Despite what had happened that night, Brooklyn smiled, because, well, holding Maggie in his arms? Not right. Holding Quinn in his arms?

Everything fell right into place for the better.

**Happy New Year!**

**I promised myself that I'd get this new chapter up for the New Year, as a sort of present.**

**I don't think I did so well on this chapter, more numerous reasons, like the fight between Quinn and Brooklyn, or the big climax at Xanatos' castle.. You get the picture.**

**Anyways, please review.**

**Don't flame me.**

**Have a good New Year!**

**-Zabby**


	16. Author's Note: Next two episodes

**Author's note- Legion/A Lighthouse in the Sea of Time**

** I think I'm going to skip this episode, as well as A Lighthouse in the Sea of Time, I just can't seem to figure out how to start them, what to even do in the fraking chapter, or even how to end it, mainly because there was little to no romance in the episodes themselves, which makes this whole Romance/Drama fic a little harder to do.**

** So, I'm going to start up on the episode after these two, which is The Mirror...**

** HELL YES!**

** Sorry, I'm like really excited about this particular episode, it's got a major twist to it that I think you all will either like a lot, or hate me for it always.**

** Please leave a review to let me know what you think about my decision, just, please, don't flame me.**

** -Zabby**


	17. The Mirror pt 1

Chapter 16

The Mirror

Demona watched through her binoculars as the security guard for the New York Museum of Natural history walked out the front door, before he turned and locked it, then he walked away to his car, and drove off down the street.

"Perfect." she muttered as she placed the glasses down by her feet and took a flying leap over to the roof of the large building. She stood up straight and gazed down into the sky light, the object of her desire was just underneath her, completely unguarded save for the red velvet rope around a small square that held the mirror for entertainment to please the minds of humans, "How the humans do not know of the power this mirror holds is beyond me, just more proof of how idiotic and dimwitted the humans truly are." the red haired Gargoyle shook her head in shame for the race, before she crouched down, removed the glass from the window, then jumped down and landed only a few feet away from what she came here for.

Standing up straight again, she smiled greedily and started to make toward it.

"Hello, Demona."

The blue skinned Gargoyle swiftly turned her body around at the sound of the voice. There, leaning up against the large doorway, her arms crossed, and looking at her with cool blue eyes; was Quinn, her wings wrapped around her shoulders like a shawl and her tail flicking every so often by her feet. She was dressed in a dark green long sleeved shirt that hung loosely on her incredibly small form that just didn't fit her age. She had dark blue skinny jeans and black combat boots as well. That same silver ring hung around her neck.

Demona stood up straight and smiled at her in a friendly way, "It is good to see you, Quinn. What are you doing here?" she asked, already knowing why she was there in the first place.

The other red haired female examined her nails in a fake act of boredom, "I'm pretty sure you know damn well why I'm here. You won't get your claws on that mirror no matter what you do." Quinn finally turned her body towards her, already getting in a defensive position in preparation for the fight that was sure to come.

Demona felt a strong sense of pride at the stance, though she didn't show it to the young girl, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, my dear; but you won't be able to stop me." she said, cocking her hips to one side and resting her hands on them.

"Possibly not." a new voice spoke up from the darkness and Goliath stepped into the light to be seen, "But, that is where I come in." he finished.

Demona looked at her ex-mate coolly, then looked to the girl, before she decided to let her lackeys handle the task of getting the mirror, and turned and fled the scene, heading in the direction of the gardens that lead out to open area.

"Dad, she's getting away!" Quinn cried as she came away from the doorway and ran off after the female Gargoyle, reaching into her jeans pocket as she went and pulling out a retractable metal bo staff of her own design.

Goliath took off after her, caping his own wings to look like a normal being from the window, "Quinn, wait for me!" he called to the girl as he left the exhibit the mirror was in.

"They're gone, let's just grab it and get out of here before those other two come back!" one man told another as they ran out of the shadows of the doorway opposite the exit, dressed as cat burglars, and ran at the mirror they had been instructed to get.

**SPAXER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"You should just stop where you are, Demona!" Demona turned her head swiftly behind her and kept running when she saw the half blood girl and her ex-mate right on her tail.

Making a split decision, she rounded a corner, jumped up, and glided away from the museum, leaving her followers to watch as she left.

Quinn gritted her teeth as she watched the blue skinned Gargoyle glide off into the night, raising her bo staff in the air defiantly, "Coward!" she called, "Your only evading the inevitable!" before she put her hand down dejectedly and looked at Goliath when he placed one of his large hands on her shoulder, "I thought we'd get her this time.." she sighed.

The lavender Gargoyle gave his intentional daughter a reassuring smile and a pat on her shoulder, "Do not worry, my child. We will get her at a different time. For now, let us return home." he said.

Quinn looked up at him, sighed once, then nodded her head as they both stretched out their wings, jumped up, and glided back in the direction of the Clock tower.

**SPAXER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"So, I've been wondering, guys," Cody started as he lounged at the foot of the stairs with Bronx at his side, "what type of girl do you guys like? Hair, eyes, body, etc.?" he asked the trio.

Hudson had heard the question, but he refused to be a apart of this discussion, there had only ever been one love in his long life, and she had died laying Broadway's egg** (A/N: In case you guys don't get it, he's implying that he is Broadway's biological father. It's actually a true fact from the entire series of Gargoyles that I read on the Gargoyles fans website.)**, so, instead he distracted the young Mutate known as Tanya by turning on the television to some show that he knew would catch her attention, while the young males went on with their conversation.

Broadway chewed thoughtfully on the spoonful of fried rice he had been eating as he contemplated his answer, "I like nice girls I guess, I haven't really been around enough females very long to know what I want." he said as he took another huge bite.

Lexington raised an eyeridge as he looked up from the book he was reading and at his Rookery Brother, "What about Quinn? Or Katie? Or, even Victoria?" he asked, not even thinking about placing his own secret crush's name out there for fear that Broadway would say someone like her. He flinched when he received deadly glares from Brooklyn and Cody, they must've been fearing the same thing.

Broadway shrugged, "They're okay, I'm just not a big fan of those type of girls. I mean, Q is more like my little sister than anything else, Victoria is already practically Goliath's, and Katie.. Well, I'm just not into her like that." he explained as he finished his rice and stood up to throw the container away, leaving the other three to continue.

"What about you, Bird?" Brooklyn sneered at the name the human called him, "What type of girl do you look for?" Cody asked the red Gargoyle.

Brooklyn leaned back and rested his hands behind him, looking elsewhere, "I like a girl who is.. different. Honestly, there's no other way to describe her." he said as a certain girl's features entered his mind's eye, which he welcomed.

Lex smirked at Brooklyn's expression, "Please." he said defiantly as Brooklyn turned to him with a warning glare, "I happen to know for a fact, that you like _certain _little red haired girls with blue eyes and a fighting personality." he laughed at Brooklyn.

The red Gargoyle let him laugh for the moment, before his own beak stretched out into a smirk all of it's own, "Oh yeah? Well, _I _happen to know that you go for the girls with cat-looking qualities to 'em." he laughed as he watched Lex's large eyes shift over in the direction that Tanya and Hudson were sitting in, then a slight dusty blush covered his cheeks as he hid behind his book again.

Feeling satisfied that he had gotten the last word in that conversation, he turned to Xanatos' son, who looked like he had been laughing at Lexington as well, "What about you, kid? Got a specific type?" he asked.

"Oh, he likes the tall brunettes with freckles and hazel eyes, as well as a love for old plays." a new voice spoke up and upon looking up, they saw Quinn and Goliath walking into the Clock tower.

Quinn walked over to them with a smirk on her face, "Or do you just stare at Katie because she seems like a challenge?" Cody glared at the girl.

"Shut up, Quinn. No one asked you."he said as he stood up and walked away from them to go see what Tanya and Hudson were watching.

Brooklyn stood up and hugged Quinn for a moment, "How'd it go?" he asked as he pulled away.

"While I wish we could have caught her, we managed to stop her from taking the mirror." Quinn sighed as she walked with Brooklyn over to the kitchen area.

**SPAXER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

At an old Victorian house on the outskirts of New York City, a red van pulled up to the Gothic looking gates with a red sign that read 'Keep Out'.

The driver of the van rolled own his window, "Oberon sent me." he said as the gates opened and they were allowed admittance. They drove up the driveway until they made it to the front door that was covered in mold, both men stepped out of the van and went to the back to get the mirror. After getting out from the van, they carefully walked up the steps to the door and placed it on the porch.

"Geez, who lives here? Dracula's daughter?" the driver's companion asked as he surveyed the Gargoyle head on the door that served as the knocker, before he grabbed the handle and knocked twice. Almost instantly, there was a snarl that erupted from behind the door, and the companion took a step back in slight fear.

The driver shook his head at him and held his hand up reassuringly, "Relax, I dealt with the Lady before now." he said, before an envelope slid out of the mouth of the Gargoyle head.

"Take the money and go," they heard a female's seducing voice from the other side, the driver reached up and took the envelope as she finished the sentence, "while you still can." with that, the two thieves turned and fled back to the safety of their van, then down the driveway and out onto the road without looking back.

Demona stepped out onto the porch and glared in the direction the two humans left, "Imbeciles." she said as she lifted the mirror with ease and took it back into the house she had started taking refuge in for the past few months.

She stood it up straight and removed the covering the thieves had placed over the mirror, marveling at the sheer glass reflection of herself, from her golden tiara to the shock of firey red hair on her head, before she moved away to grab the chains she had gotten for this occasion, "Wouldn't want him to escape now would I?" she said to herself as she carefully wrapped the heavy set chains around the length of the mirror, as if binding arms down to their sides if it were a person.

Demona stood back to admire her handywork, her reflection had turned into a dark silhouette thanks to the chains, the mirror seemed to sense when something was about to happen, "So far, my plans have been thwarted," she says, "one after the other. But tonight-I take control." she grinned evilly as she turned to the table that stood beside her and lifted up a silver bell with a copper ring.

She held the bell by it's handle and chimed it four times and spoke something in Latin, then she reached back over to the table, placed down the bell and ring, before picking up a white feather and facing the mirror once more, finished the incantation and blew the feather at the glass of the mirror.

The feather flew at the glass, and instead of bouncing off of the sheer surface, it sunk inside and seemed to float in a completely different dimension. When the feather disappeared completely, the mirror shown brightly with a blinding green light that Demona had to shield her eyes from.

When the light cleared, she moved her hand from her eyes and saw a child sized being with pointy ears and long white hair, dressed in brightly colored clothes that reminded her of Castle Wyvern's court jester.

The being was chained where he knelt on the ground, his head was bowed. Demona smiled maliciously at him, "Hello, Puck." she purred as the being looked up at her with cold blue eyes.

**SPAXER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"...Lads and lasses," Hudson addressed the newly arrived Katie and Victoria, "we may have a problem with the mirror." he said as he raised the volume on the television up where he had the news turned on.

"In other news, it has been recently discovered that the mirror of Queen Titania was stolen not too long ago, alerting-" that was all he allowed them to hear before he shut the set off and stood up to walk over to Goliath, who looked stunned.

He blinked at his mentor disbelievingly, "But, we stopped Demona from getting the mirror, and only she knows of the power it holds." he said.

Hudson shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps the lass had help, Goliath. Do you honestly believe she didn't know you'd probably try to stop her?" he asked, and Goliath had the decency to look frustrated with himself.

Quinn raised an eyebrow as she caped her wings on her shoulders, "Who's Titania?" she turned to Brooklyn with her question.

"Titania is the Queen of the Third Race." he explained, wrapping one arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to discreetly smell her hair: strawberries and chocolate, 'Mmm..' he hummed in his mind.

Katie stepped closer to them to listen, "'Third Race'?" she questioned with a puzzled expression.

Broadway nodded, "Yeah, you know- Gargoyles, Humans, and Oberon's Children." he said it as if she should have learned this in class or something.

Lex, who was standing beside Tanya, looked mildly surprised, "I thought everybody knew this." he interjected, looking to Tanya, who shook her head, she had no idea what Oberon's Children even were.

Brooklyn nodded, "Yeah-that guy Shakespeare wrote a play about them; A Midsummer Night's Dream?" he offered.

Victoria nodded from her place next to Goliath, "I've heard about that play." was all she said about it.

Goliath turned to look at the brunette woman, "Scotsman called them the Fair Folk. The Vikings called them the Dark Elves. They are changelings, shapeshifters, creatures of pure magic. And their possessions, like the mirror, are vessels of great power." he finished explaining to her, and she looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, before placing her hand on her chin and looking at the ground, making a very cute face that had Goliath's heart beating.

"So, you mean they're real?" she asked, finally looking back up at the lavender Gargoyle with wide blue eyes.

Hudson nodded, getting everyone's attention, "As real as I am," he turned back to the television after pressing the power button again to turn it back on, a picture of the mirror was showing again, "if the stories be true." he finished with narrowed eyes.

**SPAXER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Puck grunted with much effort as he struggled against the chains this female Gargoyle had wrapped around his mirror when he came out, looking up at her, "Is this how you treat all your guests?" he asked sarcastically.

"You serve the humans, therefore you are no guest." she said simply.

The child of Oberon raised one finely shaped eyebrow, "Humans are fun. They have a sense of humor, you have none." he said before he struggled once more with his chains.

**SPAXER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

** (A/N: I apologize for the multiple jumps into different point of views, I've been using the Gargoyles Episode Review site for the information on what happened in the episodes because it's been a while since I got the chance to rewatch them.)**

"You know what would be great?" Brooklyn asked, catching everyone's attention once again.

Quinn pursed her lips, "Yeah, I can think of multiple things that would be great," she started, looking up at him, "which are you referring to?" she asked with a cheeky smile as he nudged her playfully with his arm.

He shook his head at her, "Being a shapeshifter. I mean, think of all the benefits to changing your appearance; you can go any place you want!" he exclaimed with an excited smile on his beak.

"Don't you do that anyways?" Victoria asked with a raised eyebrow, sharing a glance with Goliath.

The clan leader shook his head, "Not without the risk of being seen." he responded before he saw the younger beings gather together in this little group that they frequently got in, "What are they doing?" he asked Vivi.

The woman smiled as she saw the group, "They do that when they want to discuss something, or just to be there." she answered as she watched the girls glare halfheartedly at Cody for making some joke about shapeshifting.

"Just think about all the friends we'd make! Besides you guys of course." Lexington added the last part when he saw the looks he was getting from the four other beings standing with the Trio.

"You know, maybe if we were lucky enough, we might even find love if we shapeshift." Broadway sighed dreamily as his Rookery brothers remained silent, before sharing a brief glance, and looking at Quinn and Tanya for a swift second, then back at Broadway.

Hudson gave the blue skinned Gargoyle a sideways look, before he shook his head, "Be careful what you wish for, lad." was all he had to say on the subject.

**SPAXER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Puck laughed at Demona's annoyed expression as he bounced around all over the large room they were in, an ecstatic smile on his face as her grimaced turned into something that looked like it would be permanent if she wasn't careful, "Now, mind explaining to me what exactly my purpose for being here is, hm?" the child of Oberon asked with a mischievous smirk gracing his lips.

Demona was about to give him her usual wish, 'Walk around in daylight.' but, then decided that he would probably twist her words around on her and couldn't decide what it is she exactly wanted him to do for her.

Puck stared at her as he tapped his foot in mid air, before he zoomed over to the mirror and touched it's surface, "What is it you really want?" he asked her as a picture of Goliath filled the mirror, "How quaint. After all these centuries, your still carrying a torch. Well, if that's what you want, I can make him love you again. Piece of cake given your charming personality." he said, resting his head against the mirror and looking at the Gargoyle with a smirk still showing on his lips.

Demona seemed to contemplate this and was about to tell him yes, when someone walked into the picture. Someone that had her forgetting her past love for the lavender Gargoyle, and as she pointed her finger at the being, she was certain that she had made her decision, "There! _That's _what I want! Take that Gargoyle's burdens away from her! That, Quinn Stryker." she finished with a delighted smile at thinking this demand up.

Puck scratched at his chin with a puzzled expression on his face, "Did you say '_that _Gargoyle' or 'that _Gargoyle_'? Oh never mind, I'll figure it out. This just might be fun after all." he said as he moved to float in front of the mirror, his eyes glowing with a promise that was little to nothing about what Demona wanted, **(A/N: Thanks to MonstarzGirl for helping with this poem, I was having trouble trying to come up with one. Thank you, hon!) **"By sight doth Demona adore, but your burdens are making that quite a chore, so Puck shall hasten to abhor. Awaken, Quinn, human born, and be the way your true form." at the end of this, the mirror was glowing a dark green on the image of Quinn, who had left Goliath to sit on a step with a book of some sort, a slight smile on her face as she looked down at the pages.

Demona watched with anticipation as the image of the girl faded and the glassy surface of the mirror showed an image of her and the magical being, 'Finally.' she thought to herself as she walked away from the mirror, Puck's chain clutched in one hand, 'she shall be the Gargoyle she was born to be.' with this in mind, she smiled a wicked, evil, smile, and tugged on the chain to get Puck to float with her as she left the room.

**SPAXER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"What are we going to do about the mirror, Goliath?" Quinn heard Victoria ask the lavender Gargoyle, before she looked back at the picture in the scrap book she had taken with her from Julie's apartment. It was the only thing she had to remember the very first family she had gone to live with when she was an infant. There was really only about ten pictures in there, since the parents died when she was barely even a year old, and all the pictures were of her in a grey blanket that she didn't remember having.

'What is that?' she asked herself as she noticed a blurry image on the edge of the blanket, she had a strange feeling that she should know what it was, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"..Of course, Quinn _obviously _has the attention span of a gnat!" she looked up and shot a deadly glare in Cody's direction as she snapped the scrap book shut, silently promising to come back to the image at a later date. She stood up and walked over to stand next to him, crossing her arms over her chest as she made it look like she was actually paying attention to what the others were saying, but she had the strange sensation that something was about to happen, but what? She didn't know.

She heard the sound of Lexington starting to panic about the mirror, so she decided to speak up, "Look guys, whatever happens, we'll g-" she was harshly cut off in her sentence when a sharp tug was given to her wings and tail, "Ouch!" she cried out as she attempted to reach behind her to massage the hinges of her wings.

She winced and shut her eyes as everyone turned their attention on her, "Uh.. Are you okay?" Katie asked as she studied the red head closely with her hazel green eyes.

Quinn started to nod, but at that moment, she felt an even powerful tugging sensation on to the same areas, only much worse than before. She cried out louder than she intended as she fell forward on her hands and knees. Vaguely, she felt everyone starting to gather around her and hold their hands out as if they were going to touch her, but they all pulled back at the sound of Brooklyn, "Don't! Look, she's glowing green!"

'..Green?' Quinn asked herself, opening her eyes in the slightest to look down at her hands, still resting on the ground. Sure enough, they were glowing a slight green tinge that couldn't possibly be healthy.

She squeaked in surprise when she was suddenly pulled forward and flown up into the air, her wings and tail stretching out to expose how long they were as the green light grew stronger until it was more of a black light with a green tinge to it. She was quiet for a moment, long enough to show that she wasn't really worried; then she felt a ripping feeling on her un-human features and she screamed in pain.

The pain was _unbearable_.

"Quinn!" she heard multiple people shouting at her in panic, but she couldn't answer back because of the ripping that was being done to her fangs.

Brooklyn watched as she screamed in pain again, shaking his head as if he were willing himself to not believe his eyes, he stretched out his wings and started to glide up to her, when someone grabbing his tail and pulling him back caused him to fall to the ground and land on his butt.

He looked up and glared accusingly at Tanya, who was still holding onto his tail as if to reassure herself that he would stay there, "What the hell?" he ground out as Quinn screamed again, upon looking up at her, he saw she was starting to cry.

Tanya was looking up at Quinn instead of him, "Whatever's got a hold of her might get you as well if you went up there and tried to be her hero, Brooklyn." was all she said before Quinn gave out a final blood curdling scream; everyone watched in silent horror and shock as her wings and tail vaporized before their very eyes, before a bright flash of light, and Quinn dropped to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Stay back!" Goliath called to everyone behind him as he rushed towards the still gasping girl. He crouched down next to her and cautiously placed one giant hand on her back, "Say something, Quinn. Are you alright?" he asked her, vaguely noticing that her wings weren't there anymore. He couldn't feel them through the fabric of her hoodie, and her tail wasn't there either, otherwise he would have felt it wrapped around her abdomen.

Quinn took in multiple shuddering breaths before she turned her head in his direction, "What the _frak _just happened to me?" she gasped out as she gritted her teeth; she was starting to feel the after effects of losing something, and it hurt like nobody's business.

Goliath shook his head as he saw her pointed ears were no longer pointed like he remembered, "I am not sure, my daughter. But.. do not panic.." he started.

"Why would I-" she cut herself off, something felt..._missing_.. Rising up onto her knees, she twisted her back around a few times to check something, then she froze; her hands in the places her wings used to bunch up at.

She took in a deep breath and slowly looked up at the lavender Gargoyle that was still crouched down next to her, "I'm not half Gargoyle anymore, am I." it wasn't a question, she was just confirming her thoughts. She clamped her lips shut and ran her tongue on the edges of her teeth, trying desperately to find her fangs, but failing when she met her old blunt canine teeth that couldn't possibly rip anything but paper apart.

At Goliath's silence, she looked away from him and to the other beings that were still in the room, tears were starting to form in her eyes, "Guys..?" she asked quietly, wanting someone, _anyone_, to just go ahead and say it. Just, tell her what she already knew so that she would be sure that it wasn't just a bad dream that she would wake up from in a matter of seconds.

Katie started walking over to her, "Now.. well, your just a human, Q." there. She had heard it. Now maybe she could stop looking so panicked and they could talk rationally about whatever just happened.

Quinn turned away from the brunette girl to look at the floor, before her hands flew to her lower abdomen and she raised her shirt ever so slightly to check for the tribal fire mark that had been there at one point. Nope. Nothing, all that was visible was a smooth plain of skin. No marks besides the end of the scar that was left after that incident where she was shot. Slowly, she lowered the end of her shirt and just chose to stare blankly at the floor she was still resting on, feeling robbed of something.

"Hudson, what just happened... It was the Mirror's work wasn't it." Victoria broke the silence that had descended upon the group.

Quinn finally shot her head up and turned it swiftly around to look at the eldest Gargoyle, watching as he nodded a single time. She grit her teeth together and glared at particularly nothing, "Demona.." she growled.

**SPAXER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

CRASH!

Lightning flashed once on the top of the World Trade Center, so bright that the people on the streets below had to shield their eyes and blink multiple times to stop seeing dark spots all over the place.

When the light cleared, though no one could see it, a mirror stood in the striking spot; it's glossy surface seeming more like an infinity pool than anything else. The smooth surface was disrupted as a snowy haired male wrapped in chains floated out of it, with a female Gargoyle holding onto the end of the chain as she followed him out.

Puck took in a deep breath and smiled, overjoyed, "Glorious fresh air!" he exclaimed before he looked out at all of the city, "Ah, what a lovely view." he sighed before Demona tugged on his chains again. Turning to look at her with icy eyes, "What is it?" he asked, annoyed.

"Are you certain that Quinn's burdens have been taken from her?"she asked him for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yes." he hissed out, "I assure you, the Gargoyle, Quinn Stryker's burdens have been taken away from her." he responded, before he turned himself around again, trying to look everywhere else than at his captor.

"Good." he heard her say, "Because I know what I want _now_, Puck." Oberon's Child turned his head sideways in the blue skinned Gargoyle's direction, a finely shaped eyebrow raised in question.

"Oh? And what, per say, would that be?" he knew it was a bad thing when she grinned that way.

**SPAXER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"Thanks for taking me gliding, Goliath. I really needed this." Quinn sighed sadly as she nestled deeper into the crevice between his bicep and forearm, stretching her neck up as far as it would go, which wasn't far; just so that she could feel the chilly wind of the night flowing through her firey red hair, which she just realized had gotten much longer in the past few months without a haircut. To her surprise, it went down an inch below her shoulders.

Goliath nodded, "You looked like you were about to have a.. I think humans call it 'panic attack', if you stayed in that spot any longer." he said.

It was true, had Goliath not come over and pick her up as if she were a little kid, then she would have started hyperventilating.

Quinn was silent for a few moments, perfectly content, before she noticed a strange light coming from the World Trade Center, "Goliath, we should probably land now." she called out to him as the light got brighter.

The lavender Gargoyle took a second to locate a rooftop that he could land safely on, before he touched down and placed Quinn on her feet, "What is it, child?" he asked as she rushed to the edge of the roof and placed her hands on the small brick wall and lean her head out as far as she could to try and see what was happening.

"Goliath!" both beings looked up at the sound of Victoria's voice, only to see her being carried by Hudson as he came in for a landing on the roof they were at; the others were gliding right behind them, Brooklyn holding Katie while Broadway held Cody as they followed Hudson.

When they landed, Hudson placed Vivi on her feet, and she wasted no time in running over to where Quinn was leaning, "Do you see that?" she pointed at it with one slender finger.

Goliath walked over to them, "I see it, but what exactly could it be?" he asked mainly to himself.

**SPAXER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

He was glowing with green fire surrounding his body, but he didn't notice it, "All humans on this concrete isle, Demona finds your presence vile. So do you now as I command, and be not woman, child, nor man!" he chanted as the flames around his body leaped out at the mirror and bounced off it's sheer surface, before heading outwards and making contact with a satellite dish; which prompted it to light up the sky in a green burst of light.

**SPAXER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"What in the world is going on?" Katie cried out as she, Cody, and Victoria were suddenly glowing a green color that reminded her of Quinn losing her un-human stuff, which had her starting to panic a little bit.

The Manhattan Clan was forced to watch helplessly as the three humans were suddenly shrouded in a brighter green light; then in a snap, it disappeared and in the place of the humans, were three new Gargoyles.

Vivi groaned and rubbed at her head, her eyes shut tight as Goliath walked closer to her, "Victoria..?" he breathed as he placed one hand on the arm of her wing that was closest to him.

Victoria opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling, "Goliath!" she exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around his neck, "Your finally a Gargoyle!" she finished.

The leader blinked a few times before he slowly reached up and gently took her arms off from around his neck, shaking his head, "I have always been a Gargoyle, Vivi." he used her nickname. He almost _never _used her nickname, "You are a human." he said.

Cody decided to butt in, he had webbed wings like Lexington rather than the wings that Katie and Victoria had, "No, we've always been Gargoyles, trust me. I think I would know if I were ever a human." he laughed at the thought as if it were some kind of joke.

The black haired boy looked over at Quinn, who had been gaping at them all with her mouth wide open, "OH MY GOD! QUINN, YOUR HUMAN!" he screamed as he pointed one slightly tan talon in her direction.

The red haired girl snapped out of it, "I know that, genius! This is not new!" she yelled at him with an annoyed expression on her face.

Katie stalked over to her very quickly, "Don't worry, Quinn. We'll find out who did this to you and get you changed back, I promise!" she said, attempting to give the annoyed girl a hug, only to be pushed away.

"Knock it off." Quinn seethed, glaring at her newly turned Gargoyle friends, before she walked away from them and over to the far side of Brooklyn, crossing her arms over her chest.

Broadway examined the wings that Katie was folding on her shoulders, "What did this?" he asked breathlessly as the brunette turned and flashed him a smile; Cody glared at the blue skinned Gargoyle for a second, before something on the ground caught his attention and he turned his head down that way swiftly.

As Brooklyn wrapped his arm around Quinn's shoulder, "I bet I have an idea." he said when he felt nothing that indicated her having wings at one point.

The red headed girl sighed and leaned closer to Brooklyn, "Why am I not surprised." she deadpanned before quirking an eyebrow and looking out to the Twin Towers, where the green light had just started fading, "I'll bet that's where she's at." she said.

"Then that is where we shall go." Goliath said as he jumped up and started gliding in the direction of the tower, the rest of the Manhattan Clan following him as he went.

Tanya turned to Quinn, "You need a lift?" she asked with a smile as she stretched out her white and spotted wings.

Quinn cast a look at the other three Gargoyles who had moved over to the edge and were looking down as if thinking about jumping off, 'They don't even know how to glide.' Quinn realized as she shook her head at Tanya, "No, and I don't think you should go either, Tanya. I think it might be best if we just stay behind and teach the newbies how to glide while they go and get Demona." she growled out her name when she finished this sentence.

**SPAXER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"This is absolutely _wonderful_!" Demona cried with glee, "No humans within this entire Godforsaken city! Oh, this is only the beginning!" she was already thinking of going to the root of the problem. Turning around, she saw Puck lying on his back with his eyes closed, looking like he was fast asleep.

The female Gargoyle grimaced and prodded his side with the tip of her tail, "Lazy elf." she grumbled before a loud battle cry caught her attention. Looking up, she had enough time to register Hudson gliding straight at her before he barreled her backwards.

The two Gargoyles rolled around the roof of the tower for a moment or two, before she finally managed to throw him off of herself; crouching low to the ground, she growled, "Your too late, Old One." as she glared at him lying on the ground, attempting to pick himself up.

As the rest of the Gargoyles arrived on the building, Demona rushed over to the 'Lazy Elf' and grabbed him by the front of his chains, "Curse you, Puck!" she shouted as she ran over to the mirror, "This is no time to sleep!" with that said, she picked the mirror up with one hand and flung it over the side of the building, before jumping off and gliding in another direction, Puck in tow.

Hudson, who had finally gotten back on his feet, pushed past the other Gargoyles as he ran to the edge and dove off after the mirror. The wind flew past his grey hair as he went down as fast as his wings would take him, until he finally reached the mirror, grabbing it up when it was about a foot away from the ground.

The old Gargoyle looked up at the rest of his Clan, "Lads, go after Demona!" he called up to them as he slowly glided back up to the roof, the others following what he asked them to do.

Demona glided away from the scene as fast as she could, the seemingly passed out magical being hanging limply by his chains. The red headed Gargoyle chanced a glance downwards, only to cause herself to drop a foot in her shock, _the humans had turned to Gargoyles_.

She glared daggers at Puck as she continued to glide, "Dammit, Puck!" she cursed as she pulled her wings in close to her person, angled her body down towards the subway station and disappeared in it's dark shadows amidst the bustling 'Gargoyles' that were continuing their lives as if nothing had happened.

Brooklyn narrowed his eyes as he watched her shoot into the Subway, "She's in there!" he called to Goliath as he pointed a talon in the direction of the entrance where the 'Gargoyles' were currently either walking inside, or walking away from.

The lavender Gargoyle nodded and together all four of the Gargoyles shot downward and through the opening, slowly coming to a stop in an open area that was a little closer to the tracks than they'd care to like, but at least they hadn't stopped _on _the tracks.

The trio looked all around themselves, marveling at the sight of all the 'Gargoyles' gathered in one place while looking for Demona, "This is like trying to find a needle in a haystack!" Broadway exclaimed in exasperation; before the sight of three female 'Gargoyles' walking in front of them drew their attentions away from their search.

One blonde, a brunette, and a red head standing there, mini-skirts and tank tops with assorted jewelry wrapped around their necks, 'talons', and ankles. Brooklyn found himself slightly repulsed with how much they were showing, 'Quinn would _definitely never _dress like that.' he found himself thinking. A quick look at Lexington's expression told him that his youngest Rookery brother was thinking the same thing about a certain spotted leopard mutate.

They walked right past them, but before the blonde left, she winked at them and went about her business.

"This," Lex started, searching for the right word to express what he was feeling, "is too weird." he finally got out after a moment.

Broadway hesitatingly smiled, "Kinda fun-but, definitely weird." he agreed, craning his neck out to catch one more glimpse of the female 'Gargoyles', but much to his disappointment, they had vanished within the flowing crowd.

Goliath placed his hands on Brooklyn's and Broadway's shoulders, looking at them with a grave expression, "With Demona involved it's more than weird." he started, also looking in the direction the female 'Gargoyles' left, "It's dangerous."

**SPAXER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Puck watched happily as Demona paced up and down the length of an alley, her eyes glowing red with rage, as she blamed him for turning the humans into Gargoyles.

"I told you to get rid of them! Not to give them the gift of being a Gargoyle! And of course, _of course_, you were sleeping when those cursed Manhattan Gargoyles found us!" she rounded on him, causing him to flinch but smile as she glared at him in a deadly way.

"Hey! You'd sleep as well if you had to throw out that powerful of a spell!" he shot back at her as she shook her head at him, a snarl ripping through her throat, "Okay, okay," he relents, "I was just catching my breath." he says with a fake guilty expression as he jumped down from the top of the car that he had been perched on. He walked away from the front of the car and over to the side, ducking down, he smiled at his reflection in the rear view mirror, as if he knew something that not even Oberon himself would ever be able to figure out.

Demona sighed, exasperated, "Nevermind. Just, change the Gargoyles to Humans, Puck. Now." she growled as she turned and glared out at the street where a few 'Gargoyles' were walking.

**SPAXER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"So, Demona had one of those, what were they called? Oberon's Children, with her?" Quinn asked as she looked at the mirror that Hudson had placed next to the ladder by the edge of the roof, Bronx leaning against her leg to be pet. He had managed to run all the way to them while the Gargoyles had been gone. He must've known something was wrong when their human friends were no longer 'human'. Quinn didn't look at him as she reached one hand down and scratched him behind his ear.

Goliath nodded in confirmation before he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the sheer surface of the mirror thoughtfully, "It was the Mystical Being Puck." he said in response.

Victoria raised an eyeridge, "Who's Puck?" she asked from her position next to Goliath.

"Puck is a trickster. Whenever he casts a spell, it always backfires on the person who wanted it done in the first place." Lex explained, his arms mimicking his leader's pose, "So, that raises the question, why did Demona summon Puck of all beings?" he asked to particularly no one. Which was good, because no one really had an answer for him.

Goliath suddenly nodded once and strode over to the edge of the roof, "We must continue our search for Demona and Puck." he said as Katie and Cody, who had been lounging on the brick of the edge, jumped off and scurried to the side so that he could pass.

Victoria walked over to him and looked down while he crouched on the ledge, before she yanked her head back into the safety of the solid roof as her vision started swimming, "I'll never get the hang of jumping off rooftops." she said as her hand flew to her head as if she had a headache, remembering Quinn teaching all three of them how to use their wings after the Gargoyles had gone off in search of Demona.

Goliath looked over at her with a soft expression on his usually strong features, "I'll always be there to catch you." he replied before he jumped off the ledge and caught himself with his wings before he could drop but two feet. He did a direct U-turn and swung back around to look at Vivi, "See?" he said, "It's easy." and he started turning around to do a few more laps.

The mirror had other ideas.

"Guys...?" Katie started cautiously as she saw the magical object spark one sliver of and emerald flame, before it irrupted. The flame leaped out from the glass, directly hitting all of the Gargoyles, minus Bronx, who had taken refuge behind Quinn's thin, jean clad legs; and with a bright flash of light that seemed all too familiar to the other beings on that roof, it disappeared.

Leaving behind, not five Gargoyles as they had been originally, but five _humans _in loincloths, unless it were Hudson, who still had on his battle armor and sword.

"Daddy!" Quinn cried out when she saw Goliath's wings disappear in thin air and he started to drop at an alarming rate.

Before he could get very far, he was caught by two fair skinned hands. Victoria grunted with the effort of lifting the heavy 'human' up in the air, her wings starting to struggle with the combined weight they had to support, but she held fast and slowly ascended upwards the five feet they had dropped; when they were close enough to the ledge, she shot one hand out and gripped it so hard, it left cracks in the stone. She shifted Goliath's tan, massive body to get more comfortable in her free arm as Hudson, sporting a good 'Old Human' look; reached down and tried to grab hold of Goliath, but his arm couldn't go that far.

Brooklyn, who, Quinn had to admit, looked _very _good with slightly tan skin and messy white hair, rushed forward with Broadway, who had a mop of blonde hair on top of his head; and together, they worked at getting the two beings up from over the edge and laid them down on the pavement of the roof, their backs against the brick of the ledge.

Goliath groaned in slight pain as he rubbed at his forehead with one hand while holding himself up with the other, "Oh, my head.." he trailed off as he opened his eyes and looked up at Victoria, "Victoria, you're back to normal!" he said happily, only to visibly deflate when the brunette shook her head a few times while Hudson covered the mirror with a sheet that had been draped over a clothes line.

Vivi looked at him with sympathetic dark blue eyes, she had been in the same situation he was now, not too long ago until Quinn and Tanya managed to beat the fact that she were meant to be human along with Katie and Cody, "Goliath, _your _the one who changed this time. Your a human." she said silently as he stood up. She silently marveled at the tan skin of his human form, finding the sight rather _great_...

She shook her head swiftly to the side for a second, a bright blush creeping up at her cheeks as she looked everywhere else but at him, "You fell because you don't have wings." she finished her thought.

Brooklyn walked up behind her with a sympathetic expression and an air about him that said he needs to speak slowly to her so that she understood something, "Uh, Victoria," he started as she turned to look at him, "We've _always _been human." he said with a shrug as Quinn looked at him quizzically.

"Aye," Hudson spoke up, gaining everyone's attention, "We've never needed wings to glide before." but at this sentence, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the sky thoughtfully, almost as if he didn't believe his own words.

Lexington, who had fair skin and dark brown hair cut in a buzz cut, spoke up, "Um, wait a minute.. We must've used wings.. How else could we glide?" ever the intelligent one, Lex spoke as if he were a wise teacher, and Tanya smiled at him in slight pride that he was figuring it out so soon.

Goliath took one look around at the beings that were gathered on the rooftop, his eyes stopped on his 'daughter', "Victoria is right." he said as he walked over to Quinn and pat her a few times on the back to feel for her wings, "We are meant to be Gargoyles, just as Quinn is meant to be half blood, we we are not. Everyone else should be human, but thanks to Demona and Puck," he started in slight anger, "they're not."

**SPAXER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

Demona glared at particularly nothing as she drug a bouncing Puck around behind her while she left the alley way.

The female Gargoyle stopped dead in her tracks as she saw 'Gargoyles' walking around out on the sidewalk, nothing wrong with them at all. She growled low in her throat as she rounded on Puck, her eyes starting to glow red, "I thought I told you to change them back to humans!" she exclaimed in outrage, grasping the being by his thin shoulders.

Despite the position she had him in, the white haired male smiled at her, "I'm sorry, I thought you meant the _other _Gargoyles. You know, the Manhattan Clan?" he said this as if she had no idea who he was referring to.

The snarl that was directed at him told Puck that she was starting to grow more than a little irritated with his antics, but if she wanted something done her way, she shouldn't have summoned _him_.

He held his hands up in defense, the smile faltering slightly, "Calm down! Technically speaking, I did you a favor. The Gargoyles are no match for you as mere humans, your probably stronger than Goliath is now since your still a Gargoyle." he tried as reason with her.

It worked. He could tell by the way that she suddenly smirked at his reason and grabbed his chain again before she let his shoulders go. Turning around, she started stalking away from the alley opening, muttering as she went, "I could definitely use this to my advantage."

**SPAXER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"HUMANS!" this scream could be heard from multiple different blocks as the 'humans' walked down the sidewalk, Bronx in front of them, and Hudson keeping a firm hold on the still covered up mirror.

They had left Quinn and Tanya with their 'Gargoyle' friends on the rooftop, saying that they still needed more practice before they could actually dare to leap from the building. Victoria's form had been all wrong, if she had held her wings a little closer to her body than they already were, she would have plummeted to her death with him. Quinn had protested, saying that she would like to, as humans say, 'Tear Demona a new one.' but Tanya held her back with a, 'They can bring her back here so you can beat her up.' and the red headed girl hesitatingly agreed.

Hudson watched the 'Gargoyles' scatter in different directions as they approached with Bronx at the lead, turning to Goliath, "Are yeh _sure _this is a good idea?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Goliath looked at him, "Demona must've done this to make us vulnerable to her attack," before he looked back at the rapidly retreating 'Gargoyles', "our only chance is to keep the battle here, on the ground. Where her wings will be of no use." he said this as he turned away and started running in the direction of the steps to get down to a terrace, where there were multiple tables set up with umbrellas stabbed at the center, as well as a fountain that looked like a God of some sort.

Once they had reached the ground, they gathered under the base of the fountain, Hudson placing the covered mirror on it's stands.

"Unwrap the mirror." Goliath said, gesturing to the slowly glowing green light that was emanating from underneath the sheet.

Swiftly, Hudson did as he was instructed, before he was forced to jump back with the others as bright green lights suddenly danced out from the mirror and at them like bullets, making them all duck and move around in various ways just to stay out of the light's path as they cried out in surprise.

As the lights' end came, Demona suddenly burst out from the mirror's glass, a rather large gun held in one hand, while Puck's chain was held in the other, the Magical being trailing out behind her as if he were her pet. Demona tossed him away from her as she opened her wings and used them to glide safely onto the pavement, before she held up the gun with the barrel pointed right at Goliath and fired.

Goliath jumped swiftly to the side as the blast hit the glass window display of old, out dated weapons behind him, making all sorts of antique equipment fall from it's display. As if he were Arthur Pendragon himself, Goliath slowly picked up a broadsword and a shield, prepared for battle.

Demona halfheartedly glared at him, "I would know you, no matter what your form, Goliath." she said as she raised the gun up again and shot at him once more, making him grunt as he ducked to avoid being hit by the red laser that came out. The female Gargoyle watched this, and remembering that there were others like him, looked to Puck for a split second, "Take care of 'em, Puck." she said once before she turned and rushed at Goliath.

Puck smiled widely for a moment, "As you wish!" he called to her as he suddenly jumped up into the air right as Brooklyn and Broadway brought down a spear and a mace, right on the spot where he had previously been; looking up at the white haired child of Oberon with wondrous expressions.

The Mystical being soared high above them all, coming to a stop on the outstretched arm of the fountain, he turned and held his hands out to his sides, his elbows still close to his person, "Humans love to battle hearty, so does Puck; c;mon, let's party!" he chanted before eh leaned his head down as light green flames burst from his eyes and went straight for the 'humans'.

The four beings on the ground used the weapons they were holding to block the flames, each one of them bending their heads down so that their faces didn't get hit. Broadway looked down at the spear he was carrying, it had suddenly started wriggling in his hands. He jolted when he saw it had been transformed into what could only be described as a giant sunflower. "H-hey!" he called when it broke free from his grasp and wrapped around his body, slowly tightening it's hold on him as he tried to push it back.

Brooklyn watched this, before his mace started sparking form the bottom of it's handle, and suddenly it shot to the side like a rocket, taking Brooklyn with it as it made it's way to an open umbrella, which, upon impact, closed instantly with the white haired male trapped inside it, struggling to break free.

Lexington was having his own issues with the battle ax he had picked up, and was attempting to hold it back by it's handle as it tried to slice him open. Just when it looked like he might be winning, the blade of the ax started spinning like a fan, getting closer and closer to his ducked down face that showed much fear of being killed in that instant.

Hudson saw this exchange and was trying to rush over and help them, when he found he couldn't move. Looking down, he saw that his feet were covered in something that looked and felt awfully like tar, and it reached up to his calves.

Puck, who was now down on the ground to watch this a little closer, was bouncing up and down in glee, much like a child looking through a candy store on his birthday. Before the sound of footsteps behind him made him turn his head around, only to see Bronx running at him full speed.

He turned his body around fully to face the Gargoyle beast, "Let's improve your look." he said with his hands held out at Bronx, they were glowing green. The light shot out from his hands and hit the beast, though it didn't even faze the now giant 'dog' as he continued to pursue Puck, barking madly at him. Puck looked taken aback as he turned and fled, "Well.. Should've tried the chihuahua." he said as Bronx followed him.

They ran through the mess of 'humans' trying to fight off whatever held them; Broadway's sunflower had planted itself in the ground and had raised the 'blonde' male up high in the air. Puck kicked the base of the plant before continuing his escape from the 'dog'; the plant base broke apart and Broadway found himself falling through the air, his arms flailing as he tried to find something to grab a hold of to keep from falling. He landed a little ways away from where Lex was still struggling with his ax. The part of the plan that had fallen with him, fell forward as he got free; it hit the ax blade and kept it stuck in the recesses of it's structure.

Lex smiled, "Ah." he sighed in relief as he got himself up off the ground and looked at the struggling blade stuck in the plant. Broadway suddenly grabbed his arm and led him away from the plant and ax as the weapon broke free and continued to spin as if a ghost were haunting it.

They ran through Brooklyn and Hudson's dilemmas, Brooklyn following them as he finally broke out of the umbrella that had trapped him.

They continued running even as Hudson reached his hand out to them, beckoning them to go back and get him out of the tar trap that still claimed his feet; but the Trio didn't notice.

Demona held Goliath up by his neck, an evil grin on her face, "Now to end this-" she was cut off as Brooklyn, Lexington, and Broadway suddenly rushed into her, knocking her away from Goliath, who fell backwards as she released her hold on him.

As the Trio wrestled with the female Gargoyle on the ground, the 'Gargoyles' up on the street were watching with horror, "Those monsters are attacking that woman! Let's help her!" one called out as they all started rushing down the steps to get to the terrace.

The trio were holding down a struggling Demona, when they heard something that they hadn't heard in a thousand years. An angry mob of 'Gargoyles'.

They stood up, "Wait," Lex started as Demona stood up and ran away from the three, "Stop! You don't understand!" the youngest Gargoyle said as the mob continued running at them at an even faster pace.

Demona stood up straight and squared off with Goliath, her gun pointed at him again, "Your no match for me as a pitiful human, Goliath." she sneered.

Goliath looked at her defiantly, "My strength has never depended on brute force, Demona." he said as a familiar battle cry resounded around the terrace, and upon looking up, they saw Victoria, gliding into view with Quinn held in her arms.

Quinn landed a powerful kick to Demona's chest, making the Gargoyle drop her gun and fall back with a loud grunt as she landed on her back. The smaller red headed girl landed flat on her feet, a furious expression her face as she glared daggers at the woman, "but on true friends." Goliath finished as Victoria landed next to him, followed by Tanya, Katie, and Cody.

As the angry mob advanced on them, the Trio backed up slowly, "No way we can take 'em." Lex said to his Rookery brothers out of the corner of his mouth as he saw all the 'Gargoyles' that were starting to advance on them.

Brooklyn looked at him as they kept walking, "Hey, we're the monsters, remember? So.." he said as Lex made an understanding face, and together, they started shouting and clawing at the air, going by any means necessary to scare them off.

It worked, such was proven as the mob stopped, turned, and ran away with horrified screams.

Demona groaned as she laid on the ground, "Who are to to-!" she gasped as she opened her eyes and saw Quinn standing there, not Gargoyle like she intended, but human, "Oh, Quinn.." she breathed out as she sat up on her haunches and looked up at her with sadness, before she ripped her head in Puck's direction, who was still busy with Bronx, "YOU LIED TO ME!" she screamed at him, before two small, pale skinned hands grabbing her and lifting her up by her arms got her attention, turning her head, she stared into the now stormy grey eyes of Quinn Stryker.

Quinn grit her teeth as she glared at Demona in a deadly way, "You did this to me! You took away the things that made me who I am; and now I'm gonna hurt you so much.." she growled as she reared her fist back to punch, before a much bigger, stronger hand grabbed it and held it in place. Looking up, Quinn saw her 'father' standing behind her with a disapproving look on his face, "Let me do this, dad." she growled at him and struggled with breaking her fist free from his strong grip.

Goliath shook his head at her, "She will do nothing now." he said as he looked down at Demona and saw she actually looked guilty about what she had done, "She has nothing." he finished. 'But, just to be on the safe side..' he thought as he nodded to Victoria, who nodded back, walked over, and grabbed Quinn around her middle, pulling her back and away from Demona as Goliath knelt down and grabbed her by her arms.

Quinn struggled, "This isn't necessary!" she cried, but everyone could tell by the look on her face, that if they let her go now, she'd attack Demona again, so Vivi held her tighter.

As Puck floated with his legs crossed and a smile on his face with Bronx growling at him from the front, Hudson, who had finally managed to break away from the tar trap, walked up behind him silently with an empty garbage can in his hands. Swiftly, he threw the can on top of the Mystical being, blocking him from any escape.

Brooklyn smirked as he saw this, "Party's over." he said, before he finally noticed Quinn struggling in Victoria's grasp as Goliath held Demona up by her arms, keeping her locked in place.

"Let me go!" Quinn shouted, kicking out with her feet as she tried to get away, but Victoria didn't relinquish her hold.

She only stopped when someone came over and grabbed her legs, opening her eyes, she saw Brooklyn with a small smile on his face, "Calm down, Quinn." he said, "We've got the mirror, Puck, and Demona. Now, we can work on getting you your wings back." he squeezed her feet slightly as she finally calmed down enough to be placed back on her feet. When she was standing, Brooklyn wrapped one arm around her shoulders and held her to him as they slowly started climbing the steps to get to a different place.

**SPAXER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER-SPACER**

"Now, Puck." Goliath addressed the being after he wrapped Demona in chains, "If you change everyone back to how they were originally, we shall free you." he said as Victoria stood next to him with her hands on her hips.

Puck pursed his lips for a moment, before he nodded swiftly, floating over to the mirror, his eyes glowed green and shot out at the mirror, which in turn shot up and to the satellite dish on the World Trade Center, before it lit up the sky in a bright neon color.

At once, Vivi, Cody, and Katie were hit by the light, before it cleared and they were back to normal. Victoria had fallen on the ground during her transformation, and Goliath bent down to help her up, offering her his hand. She took it gratefully, and for a split second, their eyes locked, before he suddenly was flung backwards, landing next to the rest of the Manhattan Clan and Quinn.

"Goliath!" Brooklyn called, before they were hit with the same light. As the light cleared, they were back to normal, including Quinn; wings, tail, and all.

Quinn looked at Demona with pure hatred as Goliath bent down to unchain Puck, "Before you go," she started, walking slowly over to the chained up Gargoyle, "I wanna know something. Why did you do this to me? I mean, what did I ever do to you that made you want to take away all the things that made me who I am?" she demanded.

Demona shook her head as she met Quinn's eyes, "I wasn't trying to hurt you, Quinn! I was trying to help you!" she tried.

This only infuriated Quinn, "How in the hell would that help me?!" she shouted at her, her tail lashing out behind her in rage, "I can't understand you, Demona. I mean, you saved me the first time we met; you asked about me when you were with Brookie; you even _aimed _at something that wasn't me with a poisonous dart! Why do you do that?" she asked.

The Gargoyle said nothing for a moment, didn't even meet her eyes, then, she spoke so quietly that Quinn had to lean further to hear her, "A mother's love takes her to great lengths, Quinn." she said and Quinn jolted at that, hoping that it didn't mean what she thought it did.

"..What are you saying, Demona?" she asked quietly, vaguely aware of everyone starting to gather closer around them to hear this exchange.

Demona sighed as she looked away for a moment, trying to figure out which way to take this, before she decided to just go out with it, "Quinn, I am your biological mother."

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**I thought I'd post this up as a present on this special day, so here it is! **

**I think I left y'all with a cliffhanger there, the next chapter will be like, what happened after Demona's confession.**

**Please leave a review!**

**Don't flame me!**

**-Zabby**


	18. The Mirror pt 2

**A/N: This is going to be a fairly short chapter because, well, its basically what happened after the huge confession. And, it also reveals who her father is. Now, bear in mind, I was originally planning on exposing her father in the episode where she returns from the Avalon World Tour with Goliath, Angela, and Bronx; but I felt this might be the perfect moment to tell you who it is.**

Chapter 17

The Mirror pt. 2

It was deadly silent as the words Demona had said bounced off the walls and continued to penetrate Quinn's inner mind, _Quinn, I am your biological mother_... 'Oh, God, please just let this be a sick joke of some sort.' the red head thought as she stared down at the still chained up Demona, "Y-your bluffing. Admit it, I know your just lying to me!" she said it so strongly that it sounded more like she was just trying to convince herself that it wasn't true.

The female Gargoyle shook her head in slight disappointment at her daughter, "Why must you doubt me so?" she sighed as she turned her gaze up at the girl for a moment, "I _am _your _mother_. And _you __**are **_my _daughter_. I should know, after all, you were hatched from an egg that I laid seventeen years ago. You were born looking like a human. Your father is a human, so you must've gotten the trait from him; he said that when you were older, you would change into more of a Gargoyle image that I wanted you to be. When it had to be given to you by force, I realized that, while science was what brought you into this world, magic would be the thing that made you whole.

"So, I summoned Puck to help you get that.. Of course, he turned it around and threw my words back at me by turning you into something that I truly despised, so, I picked a terrible Child of Oberon to help me." at this, the female cast a glare in the white haired elves' direction, his only response was tightening her chains and making her grimace in slight pain, before she turned her gaze back to the ground and stayed quiet.

Quinn breathed heavily for a moment, she was feeling incredibly emotional right now. She just found out her mom was her 'father's' old flame from a thousand years ago, as well as one of the enemies on her list, she was just underneath Cody's father, David Xanatos.

_Science was what brought you into this world.._ Demona's words came back to her, 'Science brought me here? Then she would have had to get with a scientist of some sort to create me... Who is my father?' the girl stared down at her mother, "Demona," she called the female's attention to her, "who is my father?" she asked her.

Demona looked down at the ground, "Goliath, as you have claimed." she said and Quinn shook her head once.

"No, I mean, who is my _biological _father, Demona?" she asked again.

Demona chose not to look up, keeping her gaze drawn to the ground, she didn't answer.

"Demona?" Quinn tried to grab the woman's attention, starting to move forward, but she found she couldn't when a hand, Brooklyn's she guessed by the warm comfort it brought; wrapped itself around her right arm and held her back. He must've been worried about what Demona might do if she went any closer.

But, the female Gargoyle still didn't answer her daughter.

"Demona, who is he?" she demanded.

Goliath cleared his throat, "Quinn, if Demona is not answering you, then she probably has a good reason." he said as Hudson nodded,

"Aye, you never know, lass. Yer father might be someone she knows would hurt ya." the two elder male Gargoyles had no idea why they were actually sticking up for the red headed Gargoyle, but they feared that if Quinn's father was who they thought it was, then Quinn might have a heart attack, or worse, shut down from everyone permanently.

Despite their reasons, Quinn shook her head in determination, "You don't understand, I _have _to know who he is, even if it kills me." she looked at Goliath out of the corner of her eye, "You never had to go through something like this, dad. You once told me that Gargoyles don't care about their parentage, that they're raised by the elders of the clan, right? Well, humans are different. The world is a very dangerous place, as you all very well know, and human children need to rely on their mother and father to teach them how to get through it alive.

"I never had that. I grew up in multiple different households my entire life. Each couple or single parent would get agitated with me and throw me back to the foster care. The only person who taught me anything decent, died when I was young, after that, no one bothered with me anymore. I never had a stable family that actually stopped to take care of me; and now, I find my mother. Who, if I am correct, has been around for my entire life but never bothered to show her face. Not only that, but she knows who my father is, and I need to know who he is for my own sanity." she explained and Goliath just stared at her as she turned back to Demona, "Demona." she tried.

The female still refused to look up and acknowledge her.

"Demona." Quinn was growing impatient.

Silence.

"Demona!" purely agitated.

Silence.

Quinn was starting to seethe, "Demona!"

Silence.

"Mom! Who is my dad?!" she finally yelled.

Demona's head shot up, "You called me 'mom'.." she breathed, a happy, sad smile on her face, "You don't know how long I've wanted to be called that." she closed her eyes and relished in the name for a moment.

Quinn didn't say anything, mainly out of shock for actually calling this Gargoyle her _mom_, but also because she said it in front of her family. As soon as it came out of her mouth, she felt Brooklyn's hand slid a little ways down her arm, seeming like it might fall off her all together, "Demona," the female looked up sadly at not being called 'mom' again, "Please. I need to know, who is my birth father?"

Demona took in a deep breath before exhaling loudly, "The same man who awoke Goliath and his Clan from their stone sleep." she said before the mirror behind her suddenly glowed green, and Puck was pulling her back and through the mirror, taking the ancient artifact with them as they left; leaving her daughter looking at her like she was just stabbed in the gut.

"I am telling you; just leave, Puck. Now." Demona growled in agitation as she slumped down in her chair only moments after reappearing in her home.

As soon as they had arrived, Puck had started bouncing all over the place, yelling about how much fun that was. And Demona was a little more than pissed off at the being at this point.

Puck shook his head, "No! I simply _must _repay you!" he looked to the mirror, which was glowing green at his wish, "What do you want, hm?" an image of Quinn gliding through Central Park with tears going down her cheeks popped onto the mirror, "Your daughter to love you as you have loved her? Or!" the image went back to one of Goliath, who was standing in what seemed to be a rather awkward silence, "Do you want your old flame back?" he asked.

The female paused, both of those sounded tempting, but Puck had done nothing but twist her words around all night long, and she was tired of him, "I _want _you, Puck, to leave. Me. _ALONE_." she ground out as she held her head up with one hand.

Puck shook his head stubbornly at her, "I need to repay you for all the fun I've had tonight! Oh, but what to give you.. What to give you.. Aha!" he suddenly gasped as he started hovering above her with his eyes glowing, "Fearsome creature, who would stay; unchanged by the light of day. Remain thou thus throughout the night; and be thou flesh by dawn's fair light." at the end of his spell, he vanished with a POP! Leaving the female alone to herself.

**GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES**

It was silent after they left, no one wanted to say anything, if they did, they were afraid to say the thing that was painfully obvious to everyone there.

Cody, on the other hand...

"This is great!" the black haired boy exclaimed in excitement, "Q is _really _my little sister! Well, half of her is anyways." he joked.

That was a mistake.

Quinn turned around, ripping Brooklyn's hand away from her arm, and glared murderously at her friend, "No! It is _NOT __**okay**_! My mother is a fraking female Gargoyle who, may I remind you, has tried to kill my family countless times; and my father-"

"_Our _father, Q." Cody cut in gently.

The red headed girl was starting to turn almost as red as Brooklyn, "_**Our **__father_, betrayed my family as well! You expect this all to be okay?!" Quinn was starting to seethe.

Cody looked at her like it was obvious, "Uh, no! I don't expect this to all be okay right away, but, c'mon, Q. We're _related_! Do you remember when we were little and we told each other how much we wanted the other to actually be blood related to us? Just to say we had one family member in this world? Now, we find out that it's true, and your acting like it's the end of the world because of your parentage." he said as Katie hit him in the side, "Ouch. What-?" then he noticed that Quinn had this strange look on her face. Like, she was emotionless, yet displaying everything she ever hid in her life at the same time.

Like she was about to die.

Brooklyn moved to touch her again, "Quinn...?" he asked.

That seemed to bring the girl back to reality, for she shook her head swiftly, taking a hissing breath from between her teeth, she moved away from him before his talons could so much as graze her seemingly paler skin, "I... I think.. I need to be..." she couldn't even finish a the sentence, before she turned to a large gap between Goliath and Lexington; and she sprinted through it.

Jumped off the building, and used her wings to glide her away from the tower, ignoring everyone's calls to come back. Her figure faded away in the dark night sky, until it was nothing but a lost dot in the sea of black.

Cody rushed over to the edge of the building, looking up at where his sister disappeared, "Why can't she just accept it? I mean, I did when I found out Xanatos was my dad." he said in exasperation, before someone slapped him on the back of his head, "Ouch!" he cried, turning around, he glared at Tanya, "What was that for?" he asked her.

Tanya took in a deep breath, "It's not that Quinn isn't accepting it, she's just having difficulty with the coping part. And it doesn't help that you, her newly found out half brother, won't bother to realize that both of her parents have done nothing to help her for her entire life; instead, you focus on the relation between the two of you, which is all fine, believe me. If I had known that I had an elder brother that was at least half of what you are, I would be jumping up and down with the most geeky smile on my face.

"But, I know my parents. Quinn never did. So, while I'm sure she's happy that she has a brother, her parentage has always been her main concern, basically her whole life." the white feline mutate finished this thought, hoping that it somehow made it into the black haired boy's brain.

Cody said nothing as he turned back and stared at the dark sky, feeling slightly ashamed with himself, he remained quiet even as Katie walked up behind him and tentatively placed her petite hands on his back in a small sign of comfort.

"Where'd Quinn go?" Lexington asked, sharing a glance with Broadway as he walked up next to Tanya.

Nobody answered the youngest Gargoyle, nobody _had _an answer for him in the first place; they were as clueless in this as he was.

The silence was broken by the leader of the Clan, "We should go back to the tower, sunrise is almost upon us." Goliath said, and several nods followed the suggestion.

Brooklyn said nothing, not a single word even as he slowly picked up Katie and glided alongside Broadway, who was carrying Cody, on their way home.

So many emotions were racing through his system at that time, none of them good. Anger, sadness, etc.

But, mostly anger.

Anger towards Demona, for doing this to Quinn in the first place.

Anger towards Xanatos, for... well, did he really need a reason to be pissed at him?

Anger towards Cody, for only paying attention to siblings.

Anger towards himself.

For not being ready to help Quinn sooner.

If he had just followed his gut, ignored Quinn's sob story, and yanked her up and outta that area before Demona could do anymore damage, then maybe she'd be gliding beside him instead of heading off on her own to be depressed.

Maybe, she'd have allowed him to hold her while she cried her tears of shock.

Maybe, he could have spoken to her in a reassuring manner that told her it would be okay, and that she'd never have to see them again if he could help it. Perhaps, she would have listened and believed him, though with her stubborn streak he seriously doubted that thought.

Maybe he wouldn't be feeling so useless at the moment.

They touched down on the concrete of the tower, and set the humans down as they turned around to get on their pedestals.

Victoria hesitated as the others went inside, she honestly didn't know what she was doing.

"Vivi?" she turned to see Katie standing in the doorway with a curious expression on her face, "Aren't you coming inside?" the younger girl asked.

Victoria looked at Goliath from the corner of her eye, he was staring at her as if waiting for her answer, "I'll be there in a moment." she finally said as Goliath turned his gaze away when she had looked him right in the eyes.

Katie shrugged, "Okay, well, Tanya was going to fix breakfast real quick before we all head out, so, no rush I guess." she said as she turned around and walked back inside the warmth of the clock tower.

Victoria turned back around to face the lavender Gargoyle, he was still looking away from her, "Goliath." she called quietly so as to not get the other Gargoyles' attentions.

Goliath looked up at her with a questioning expression on his face as she crossed the distance to him, stood up on her toes, and kissed him on the cheek, whispering, "Thank you for the help." before she turned back around and walked inside the tower without a second glance at the now frozen Gargoyle with the sun hitting his back.

**GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES**

Demona threw open the curtains of the biggest window there was in her house, an ecstatic smile on her face, "Ah! The sun! How long I have waited to feel it's warmth against my skin!" she gasped out joyfully, though through her joy, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was a little... off.

She merely shrugged it off as she practically bathed in the light of the sun, "Perhaps Puck's repayment isn't so bad after all." she said to herself as she started walking away from the window, "Maybe I shall search for my daughter and get her to talk to me. I feel like I need to say something to her, let her know that I had no idea she was even alive, let alo- ah!" she gasped out as she walked back to the mirror to look at her reflection.

Where there should have been light blue skin, there was a pale color that looked more human than Gargoyle. Her wings, tail, talons, fangs, and ears had disappeared, leaving behind human features instead. And her originally black eyes were now a greyish blue like Quinn's.

Puck had turned her into a human by day.

**GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES**

At half past noon, if anyone had bothered to look up into the sky, they would have seen a lonely figure of an eighteen year old girl, gliding into the clock tower with a pair of light blue wings to hold her up.

Quinn landed silently on the ledge of the him she had shared with the Gargoyles and Tanya for a while, standing right behind Brooklyn.

She sniffled once as she she walked forward and placed her small hand on his back, "I'm home, Brookie." she said it as a whisper that was lost to the wind, before she turned and slowly made her way inside the large room.

She had to take tentative steps inside because Tanya was sleeping on her mattress at the base of the steps, before she jumped up and glided to the ceiling, or more specifically, the loft in the ceiling.

She had made this space her own when Goliath had allowed her to live with them, it wasn't a very big space, but it wasn't very small either. It was actually the perfect size for someone as small as her. Her mattress was pushed up against the far wall, her loft was connected to the main wall of the clock tower, so she had pressed it against that. She had a dark green thick blanket and a pillow on there, she had snagged it from Julie's house before she left, as well as extra blankets that Tanya now snuggled in down on the ground.

Quinn caped her wings on her shoulders as she kicked off her shoes and padded her way to her mattress. She didn't bother to remove her sweatshirt, just flopped down on the bed with a sigh, fully prepared to go to sleep for the rest of the afternoon.

"Welcome home, Q." Tanya's voice drifted up to her lazily, the girl was half awake.

Quinn yawned hugely before she spoke, "Nice to be back. Talk to you later, T." before she rolled over and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES-GARGOYLES**

"Hey, guys." Tanya greeted the newly awakened Gargoyle Clan as they sleepily made their way down the steps to the bottom, where Lexington met her in a hug, "Quinn got home sometime around noon. Actually, she's still sleeping right now." she called up to Brooklyn, who was making the glide up to Quinn's loft.

As soon as the words 'Quinn got home' had reached his ears, he had wasted no time in jumping up and unfolding his wings to glide up to her, wanting more than anything to make sure she was alright.

Brooklyn touched down on the floor of the loft, silently making his way over to the lightly snoring girl that was curled up in a light little ball, her tail wrapped around her right ankle as it had been the day he had found her after her transformation. Her lips were parted ever so slightly, and would allow her to create a small sigh with every breath she exhaled. There were faded tear tracks down her pale cheeks, she must've neglected to wipe them off before she came home; and her eyes were closed gently, looking almost like they'd flutter open at any second just for sensing him staring at her.

He let a relieved smile stretch across his beak as he walked the rest of the way to her and sat down beside her mattress, right next to her head, "I had no idea you were going to come home sooner than expected." he started as he reached one taloned hand and stroked the firey red hair on her head, "Goliath actually just told us not to get our hopes up that you were in here waiting, yet, here you are, sound asleep.

"I actually wanted to say something to you when you got home, but it can wait. You just sleep, and I'll still be here when you wake up." he smiled, "I'll always be here for you, even if you aren't aware of it." he finished just as a loud banging sound came from the kitchen, followed by a string of curse words in Broadway's voice, then he looked down at the girl almost pleadingly, "Though, I do wish you'd hurry and wake up now, I doubt Broadway can cook a meal without burning something."

**I know, this chapter is shorter than my other chapters, but that's because it's a second part to The Mirror, and not much happened.**

**So, next chapter will skip right to Eye of the Beholder, the Halloween episode. I know, I'm skipping another episode, but that's because one of my friends told me it would be a major struggle to try and type it out into a chapter, so I'm going ahead.**

**Next chapter, you will find out more about why Xanatos gave up his daughter without Demona knowing.**

**Please leave a good, long review.**

**Don't flame me.**

**-Zabby**


	19. Eye of the Beholder

Chapter 18

Eye of the Beholder

September 30 3:45 PM- Xanatos Inc.

"Cody, would you mind telling me what exactly is wrong with you lately?" Xanatos asked his son through the door to his room.

Ever since he returned home later than expected one morning, looking drained beyond belief, he hadn't been the same college student that his father remembered him as before. He hardly came out of his room in the mornings, only leaving the house to either go see Quinn, or for his college classes, but that was it. He didn't even stop to greet his father, who tried so much to get him to stop and eat something with him. Family meals had been for a family of one since Cody preferred to now eat in his room or eat with one of his friends; Xanatos had the sneakingest suspicion that he was hanging out with Goliath and his Clan, but said nothing.

From what he saw of his son, he looked fine. He was obviously sleeping properly, so he wasn't depressed. If that were the case, then Cody wouldn't come out at all.

He heard Cody sigh from behind his door, then a moment of silence before his door was swung open, and the black haired boy looked at him with an irritated expression, "Why didn't you tell me that Quinn was actually related to me?" he answered the question with one that he had on his mind for a while now.

Xanatos didn't answer for a moment, then, "How did you find out about your half sister?" he asked another question in an answer.

Cody narrowed his eyes, "Her _mother _blew the secret." he said, his fist clenching at his side.

Xanatos sighed, "Of course, can't trust Demona to keep something to herself for very long. The reason I didn't tell you about Quinn was because I honestly had no idea how you would react to that little bit of information. Obviously, not too well by the way you've been ignoring me." he said.

The boy glared at the man, "That's not why I've been ignoring you, dad. Its because you never bothered to even go out and tell Quinn about her parents, when you've known her longer than I've known you. Do you realize what exactly you put her through? Turning her into that weird human/gargoyle hybrid thing the way you did, I mean, you didn't even really give her a chance to tell you whether she wanted to be that way or not." he wasn't making a very good argument, he knew, but he just wanted this conversation to be over so that he could go back and hide in his room.

Xanatos raised an eyebrow, "It wasn't really my decision to make, son. When Quinn hatched from an egg that Demona laid, she looked like a regular human. Of course, you know how her mother feels about humans, so she turned to me for a solution. At that time, Quinn was much too young to change, so I told her that when Quinn was eighteen, I could make her look the way Demona wanted. She didn't like it, but agreed nonetheless after I told her that if I tried to change our daughter as a baby, it would be a major risk to Quinn's life." he said.

Cody leaned against the wall and hummed to himself, "If you were set to wait until Q was eighteen, then why did I end up meeting her in the Foster Care facility?" he asked, now slightly intrigued.

Xanatos crossed his arms over his chest, "To put it simply, I couldn't take care of a baby when Demona turned to stone during the day, so I gave her up one morning; then that night, told Demona Quinn had died." he said it as if it should have been obvious.

Cody's eyes widened at his father, "That's not right... How did Demona take it?" he asked in a low voice as if he didn't really want Xanatos to answer.

Xanatos looked down and away, "She was devastated. She kept saying it was all her fault, and how she sincerely wished she weren't a Gargoyle. But, you aren't asking me how I felt back then, why?" he said.

Cody suddenly backed up further into his room, one hand on the edge of the door, prepared to be shut, "I don't need to. You obviously didn't care enough about Quinn or her mother to bother keeping her; so I have my answer." he started to close the door, when his father stuck one foot in the space between the door and the doorway, stopping him.

Xanatos looked angry with his son, "You don't think I cared about Quinn? It broke my heart to have to give up _another _one of my children. And after all the things Demona brought herself down about after I told her our daughter had died, I deeply regretted even _thinking _of the idea in the first place. I even named Quinn. Her name was originally Leigh Maria Xanatos **(A/N: I'm thinking about putting in a chapter somewhere that Quinn, who is eighteen and therefore able to do this on her own, changes her first name back to Leigh, but keeps Stryker as her last name because she doesn't want to be known as Xanatos. If your wondering about Cody's last name, he changed his original last name, Jax, to be his middle name and kept Xanatos as his new last name. So, anyways, let me know what **_**you **_**think of Quinn changing her first name legally to Leigh. I don't wanna hear any 'It's your story so do what you want.' no. I want to know what you guys think personally of that.)**. Of course, Demona didn't really see the difference in naming a child, she is a Gargoyle after all, they didn't name their young when they hatched. But, when I was signing papers for the Foster Care facility, I accidentally left her name as a blank. That gave the Strykers' free reign over what to name her. For some reason, they were big on Scottish names, and they picked Quinn." he sighed and took his foot out of the doorway, "I never wanted anyone to get hurt, especially not emotionally. How is Quinn doing after learning this?" he asked when Cody had opened the door a little wider to look at his father.

Cody didn't answer for a moment, "The night she found out, she disappeared until noon the next day. She didn't call anybody or say anything to tell anyone she was home. She just went to bed and didn't bother to wake up until almost midnight that night. Even then, she mainly stayed up in her loft and kept to herself. Broadway said she didn't even go down to eat something, and just to feed her, Brooklyn went up there and sat quietly while she ate." he said.

Xanatos flinched, "That bad, huh?" he asked, reaching behind with one hand to rub the back of his neck.

The black haired boy shook his head, "Worse. She only started speaking to everyone a few days ago. I'm not sure what she thinks the big deal is. I mean, yeah, she's related to two total douche bags," he took a silent satisfaction when his father grimaced at the name, "but, I don't see how it's so bad that she was basically anti-social." he said.

Xanatos sighed again, "I'm sure she'll eventually go out and tell everyone what is going through her head. Until then, just let her be." he cleared his throat and took in a deep breath, "Now, on a different note; that's not the only reason I came to talk to you, Cody." he said with a slight smile.

Cody raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And what else did you wanna talk about?" he asked curiously.

"What do you think about Fox?" Xanatos asked.

Cody crossed his arms over his chest and hummed to himself, "I don't really know her that well. I mean, she's definitely good looking, but other than that, I don't know what kind of person she is. Why do you ask?" he asked, looking up at his father.

Xanatos was smiling, "Because I plan on making her your new step mother, that's why." he turned away from his son's surprised expression, "I'm going to ask her to marry me tomorrow night at dinner, so you're going to need to find somewhere else to eat." he warned as he walked away and headed down the hall.

The black haired boy blinked and slowly shook his head, "Best of luck to ya, dad. Best of luck to ya." he muttered to himself as he finally turned around and headed back into his room, shutting the door behind him.

**GARGOYLES**

October 1 8:41 PM Xanatos Inc.

"Marry me."

The statement was so blunt, Fox almost choked on the forkful of food she had in her mouth as she looked up at him in surprise. Now, usually a woman who had been asked to get married would have been jumping for joy and shouting 'yes!' all over the place while the guy who proposed would sit in his seat and wonder just what the hell he got himself into.

"Are you serious?" but Fox was different.

David stood up and started walking towards her, "Why not? We're genetically compatible. Highly intelligent. And have the same goals." he reached forward and pulled her to her feet when she grabbed his hand, "I'd say marriage is a good option." he smiled at her.

Fox raised a finely shaped eyebrow and smirked, hesitating to open her mouth, "But what about.. _Love_?" she asked uncertainly, trying to go through her head about whether or not she actually _loved _David Xanatos. He was right. They really did have a lot in common, intellectually and somewhat emotionally. But, love? Was that something either of them was even capable of feeling? Or was it just another emotion that they needed to just ignore?

"Well of course we love each other. How would we exactly put up with each other if we didn't? All you have to say, my dear," he gestured behind him and moved to her side as Owen stepped forward with a mahogany box, "is say yes." he finished as Owen opened the box and exposed a beautiful bright blue gem set in a golden chain that swirled around it and made it look like an eye of some sort.

Fox's mouth opened and closed, surprised into silence. Then, slowly, a smile spread across her ruby red mouth as she reached over and took it gingerly. She looked at it for a split second, then up at David, the smile still on her face, "Proposal accepted." she said slyly.

**GARGOYLES**

October 30 7:32 PM Leaving the Costume Shop

"So, Quinn, Halloween's tomorrow night." Quinn raised an eyebrow at Katie's statement as they walked a few more feet away from the costume shop they had just searched through for Halloween. It had just about everything the girls needed for their Halloween costumes, as well as what the guys, Lexington, Brooklyn, and Broadway; had asked them to get for their own costumes. Needless to say, the girl's arms were heavy with the all the bags filled with everything they had purchased.

It had been about a month since Quinn found out, straight from her mother, just who her parents were, and honestly, she felt different. Not a bad sort of different, mind you. Yes, there had been those few days where she was basically unresponsive to everyone and everything around her, but that was because she was simply in shock over the news. She had finally stopped feeling that way back around two days before the end of September; now, the difference she was feeling was more like a fulfilling emotion. In a way, it was a pretty great feeling.

It helped even more that Goliath and Brooklyn, two of her favorite people in the world and two of the people that had been the most betrayed by her biological father and mother, didn't feel any different about her or her parents.

That was one thing she had been the most worried about.

Quinn looked over at the brunette girl, it was just the two of them at the moment, Victoria said she had already gotten her costume, and Cody was waiting for Quinn to tell him what Katie was going as, some new plot of his to go out with her, and then Tanya couldn't exactly walk out in broad light so the girls were told to pick out a costume for her, "I know that. What's your point?" she asked. The red headed girl was dressed in a simple pair of dark jeans, black sneakers, and an army green hoodie. Her blood red hair had gotten pretty long, the end reaching the middle of her shoulder blades. She had no idea how it grew so fast, maybe something to do with her genetic makeup or what, but she had it hanging in a low pony tail at the base of her neck, her bangs kept moving from the sides and over in front of her eyes, but she just blew them out of the way. And as always, her ring with the golden chain was still clasped at the back of her neck.

Katie grinned at her, the air was whipping her long, wavy hair all around her face like Quinn's bangs, "I'm going as Christine from _Phantom of the Opera_. What about you?" she asked her smaller friend. She was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans with a _Digimon _t-shirt underneath her ever present yellow and black Letterman's jacket, and a pair of black sneakers on her feet.

Quinn breathed heavily once, then she answered, "Myself. I figure that's scary enough." with a smirk on her face.

Katie smacked her playfully on her arm, "No matter how right you are, it's not enough for Halloween." she said, before she stopped where she stood when Quinn suddenly stood stock still and looked towards a darkened grocery store, "Quinn? What is it?" she asked.

Quinn turned her body towards the store and stayed dead silent, she had seen something moving in the uncharacteristically dark windows of the little store, she was tempted to go and check out what was going on in there, but she was thinking it might have been just the store's owner locking stuff up for the night; then another voice in her head told that idea to promptly shut the hell up as a loud, animalistic roar sounded from the inside the little building.

As the owner runs out of the building screaming in sheer terror, the red headed girl turned to her friend, who was looking at the store with fear in her hazel green eyes, "Stay here. I'll be right back." Quinn told her, placing the bags she had been carrying down next to Katie's feet, before she turned and rushed over to the store and through the open doors the owner had left them like that.

She slowed down to a slight walk as she crept around a few discarded store items, careful not to make any noises in case that alerted whatever had roared that loud. A can of some food item rolled out in front of her from an isle located in the back of the store; Quinn bent down to stop it from rolling as her ears finally caught the sound of some strange animal noises in that area, as well as clattering cans and other assorted things.

The girl reached into the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out her metal bo staff, making it pop out to it's full length as she slowly moved towards the back, Quinn could feel her wings and tail shifting underneath the confines of her hoodie, but she didn't want to take them out in fear that a regular human would pass by the window and looked in to see some strange hybrid girl holding a weapon. That would definitely be something to explain to the cops.

She stopped and stared at the monster that was devouring a fully uncooked turkey, ripping it apart in all directions and eating it hungrily, like it had never been fed in it's life.

Which really wasn't likely, seeing as how big it looked, about Goliath's height; and covered from head to toe in dark red, unruly fur. What really caught her attention, was the blue mark on it's right eye, it looked oddly familiar.

Quinn held her breath when the beast turned and roared at her, then ran in another direction around the isle.

The red headed girl let out the breath she was holding as she raced to meet the beast halfway, only to stop where she stood when it magically appeared in front of her. "Holy crap!" she yelled out in surprise, then she managed to gather herself long enough to hit the huge werewolf looking beast right in the muzzle, not even leaving a mark.

The beast growled angrily as it grabbed Quinn's staff and took it away from her hands and threw the weapon away from them.

Quinn gasped as she backed up until she hit the cashier counter, her eyes widening when the monster raised it's clawed hand to strike. Before it could hit her, however, Quinn moved swiftly over to the left as the paw came crashing down, making a split right in the middle of the counter.

The girl rolled on the floor, until she hit a big pile of bags of flour, one of them landing on the floor within arms reach of her. Quinn reached for it as the beast grabbed her up by her hoodie and lifted her in the air with ease, despite the heavy flour bag she was now carrying.

Quinn was raised up to it's eye level, they were glowing a golden color that was rather startling in the darkness of the store; she found her eyes traveling to the beast's neck, where a strange jewel that she had seen in her history book, was residing as if it belonged there.

The monster roared again, and out of impulse, Quinn hit it in the face with the bag of flour, making the powdery substance explode all over the two beings. The red headed girl was lucky enough when the beast was too shocked about the flour that it let it's grip on her hood go and Quinn was free.

She dropped to the floor and started crawling towards where she hoped her staff had been thrown, silently rejoicing when her outstretched hand touched the cool metal of her weapon. Quinn jumped back onto her feet and turned to strike the beast, which remained invisible in the cloud of flour she had created; then she had to blink in slight surprise when police sirens and flashing lights showed up suddenly outside the store.

Quinn retracted her staff swiftly in case the cops decided she was too young to carry something like that; then she looked up, and sighed in frustration.

The cloud of flour had cleared, leaving an empty space where the beast should have been.

"Dammit.." she cursed under her breath as she slowly turned around and started walking out the open doors.

"What happened in there? And why does it look like there's snow on your head?" Katie asked her after Quinn stepped out of the store. The brunette girl had run to the other side of the street after the police showed up, just to get to Quinn faster than anyone else; which hadn't been easy with all the bags she had on her arms.

Quinn shook her head, making a large clump of flour fall out of her hair, "You don't wanna know either answer to those. That thing got away before I could really do anything about it." she tried to blow her powder filled bangs away from her face, but there was always that one strand that refused to leave, and as it was slowly puffing flour onto her nose with every swipe, she found herself hating it very much at that moment, "Can we go back to your place? I feel like a shower is completely necessary right this moment." she glared at the strand again as Katie handed her back the bags she had placed on the ground.

Katie nodded, and as they started walking in that direction, a question came to her mind, "What exactly were you fighting?" she asked her smaller friend.

Quinn sighed, "The same thing that's been showin' up throughout this month. Um, can we run? I see Julie getting out of one of those cop cars, and I really don't wanna talk to her right now." she said, her eyes darting to the side when the blonde woman stepped onto the street with Matt and started walking towards the empty store; just as Katie nodded and the two girls broke into a run, with Quinn going at a much faster pace than Katie, thank you hybrid powers!

**GARGOYLES**

"It's been yet another sighting of this mysterious beast, when late last night, it attacked a small grocery store, leaving not even a hair to trace. Authorities-" the screen was shut off after that sentence, and the men that were watching the report stood in silence.

"Wonderful." Xanatos finally said as the door opened and closed, allowing plenty of space for Fox to walk into the room. She looked like a hot mess, her hair was undone and messy looking, like she hadn't taken a brush to it in weeks, and she had nothing on but a trench coat that was clutched up to her neck by her hands, "And where have you been hiding yourself, my dear?" Xanatos asked his fiance, and she turned around, startled at the sudden presence of the two men.

Fox seemed a little out of it, "I was, um. Out. For a... walk." she said hesitatingly.

David nodded thoughtfully, "I trust you are still wearing my engagement gift?" he asked her, and she looked surprised.

"Of course," she said quickly, "I-I never take it off." after this statement, she started swiftly moving across the floor, barefoot, to get to the door on the other side of the room, "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm coming down with something." she supplied as the only reason.

Xanatos and Burnett watched her go, then when the door was fully shut, Xanatos turned to his assistant, "Time for plan A." he said.

**GARGOYLES**

October 31 6:43 PM Police Station, clock tower

"Oh, man!" Lexington exclaimed in excitement as he jumped off from his pedestal after breaking from his stone sleep only seconds earlier, "Halloween! Tonight's the night!" he looked up at his Rookery brothers and grinned at them.

Brooklyn nodded and flexed his wings, shaking the last of the stone from them, "I can hardly wait! We can walk on the streets and no one will know who we are!" he said happily, as Broadway walked up behind him.

"Even better: no one will know _what _we are." he said, not noticing the narrowed eyes of Brooklyn as the door opened and out walked Tanya, "Who are you supposed to be?" he asked the cat like girl.

Tanya was dressed in what looked to be some sort of belly dancing outfit, minus all the jewels and weird sash thing on her pants. The bottom of her pant legs were puffy and seemed to pull themselves in closer to her ankles, and her top looked to be some sort of bikini looking top, the sleeves were resting on the sides of her shoulders. And her hair was done in a different sort of braid, at the base of her neck and without the purple ribbon, and right on her forehead was a blue band with a deep blue jewel in the middle. Also, apart from the five earrings that usually resided in her ears, there was a pair of huge, golden ball looking things. And on her neck was a golden necklace. The entire outfit was done in a pale blue color that looked rather pretty on her white and black spotted fur. Her wings were clipped to her shoulders.

Tanya smiled at them, "I'm Princess Jasmine." she said happily, doing a little spin to show off the entirety of her outfit, but with her wings blocking the back from view, it was a little difficult to see anything on the back side.

Lexington didn't mind, however, "Your always Princess Tanya, though." he said as he walked over to her and hugged her while heading inside at the same time, the others following close behind; Brooklyn and Broadway making disgusted faces as they went.

When everyone was inside, they all stopped to look at the other two girls in the room that could only be two people: Victoria and Katie.

Victoria was dressed in a pale pink, almost white dress that stopped just underneath her legs, and flowed a little bit out to give a slight breezy look. There was a big bow right in the middle of her chest, covering any cleavage that might have been showing at any amount of time, but the ribbons of the bow moved to the sides to rest about an inch under her shoulders. Underneath the ribbon strands, the sleeves went down until they stopped at her wrists. On her feet was a pair of beautiful pale pink almost white flats, obviously making it easier for her to move around than it would have been with a pair of heels. And finally, her brunette locks were curly, her bangs covering her forehead.

Katie was dressed in a light pink dress that went all the way down to the floor, covering her feet from their view. The Skirt was slightly puffy, and seemed to stick out further in the back where a beautiful braid thing being held together by rows of brighter pink flowers. The upper part of her dress was a brighter color of pink, and on the part on her chest was a very intricate lace design with multiple little roses all around it. The lace moved to her shoulders and hung there, just like Tanya's Jasmine costume. And she had white, lace gloves on her forearms, going down to her fingertips. On the waist of her top, on the left side, was a bright pink rose like the ones on the back of the skirt. Around her neck was a simple golden ring with a matching chain. Her freckled face had a slight blushing look on her cheeks, and her lips had pale pink lipstick on them. Her hair was up and out of her face, curled, and decorated with little pink roses. And in one hand was a light pink mask that went over her eyes, a bright pink rose on the side of one of the eyes.

Needless to say, the two women looked stunning.

The girls smiled at them, "Happy Halloween, guys." Victoria greeted happily.

Tanya looked at them, her head tilting to the side for a second, "I'm sorry, who are you guys again?" she asked apologetically.

Katie laughed a little, "I'm Christine Daae from _Phantom of the Opera_." she said, doing some little twirl on the spot where she stood to show the entirety of her beautiful dress.

Victoria smiled and did a little curtsy, "Kim Boggs from _Edward Scissor Hands_." she said and stood up straight, "Quinn's currently getting changed into her costume, up in her loft." she pointed towards the loft above their heads as she said this, where everyone could hear an audible, "Fraking wings..." come out multiple times.

Brooklyn raised an eyeridge and stared up at the loft, "If she's cursing her wings now... Jalapeno, have mercy on us all.." he said somberly.

"I heard that, Brooklyn!" Quinn yelled down at him, sticking her head out over the side of the loft, her long red hair was pulled up in a very messy bun on the top of her head, including her bangs, they couldn't really tell if she was wearing makeup or not, because as quickly as her head appeared, it went away and more curses of her tail were heard by everyone below her.

As the red Gargoyle laughed at her, Broadway shook his head and turned to Katie, "Did you two get the stuff for our costumes?" he asked her.

The brunette nodded at him before she turned around and pointed at the pile of bags littered all around Hudson's chair, "You guys are just lucky Quinn and I managed to get these before that beast made Quinn get all sidetracked and act like a heroine." she clamped a gloved hand over her mouth after she said this, Quinn hadn't wanted the Manhattan Clan to know about her little scuffle with whatever had been inside the store; Katie hadn't understood why not.

Now that she looked at the faces of all six Gargoyles, including Bronx, she figured out why.

"What do you mean by 'beast'?" Goliath managed to get out, though he looked concerned and angry at the same time and at first, Katie thought that anger was directed towards her; then was proven wrong when Quinn landed in a crouched position on the floor and Goliath looked down at her in disappointment.

The red headed girl stood up and held her arms out at her sides in a 'Ta-Da!' position, "What do you think?" she asked excitedly.

She was dressed in an extremely sparkly corset looking top that was pretty low cut; and an equally as sparkly yellow half jacket with a black collar and jacket tails. She was wearing a pair of black shorts with stripes all along the legs colored entirely different colors of the rainbow. On her legs was a pair of silvery grey tights; and on her feet was a combination of light blue ankle high socks and black tap dancing shoes. Her red hair that was up in a bun, had disappeared underneath the sparkly, yellow top hat with a silver band around the middle. And what was just as startling as her costume was the fact that she actually had makeup on; pitch black eyeliner, and mascara showing off her blue eyes. Her cheekbones were defined by light pink skin color, and her lips were covered with ruby red lipstick, just about as red as her hair. While she was somehow hiding her wings and tail pretty well considering exactly just how tight that corset looking top seemed to be, she couldn't exactly hide her fangs and ears very well, so both of those traits were out in the light for the world to see. Around her neck was not only that same old necklace with the ring, but a big sparkly red bow on a black choker band.

She definitely looked completely different compared to her usual choice of clothes, and had her family not been angry and worried, they would have awed at her look.

As this was not the case, Goliath grabbed her by her right arm and turned around, starting to make his way to the terrace with the girl in tow, "We need to talk." he rumbled as they finally stepped outside.

When they finally made it outside and he had closed the door, he finally let go of Quinn's arm and looked at her sternly, "When were you planning on telling me about your little fight with this 'beast' as Katie called it?" he asked her with a slight growl.

Quinn had the decency to look sheepish, "When you were in a good enough mood..." she sighed, looking up at him with apologetic eyes, "Look, dad; there was no one else around the area when that thing attacked, it was either I did something, or nobody did anything and it would not only destroy something, but possibly harm someone. Sorry I didn't tell you about it earlier." she said.

"You could have been hurt, Quinn. You need to be more careful." he chided, placing one huge hand on her shoulder and looking at her like a father would.

Quinn nodded, "I know. I'll be more careful, dad, I promise." she said with a smile gracing her red lips.

**GARGOYLES**

Fox looked out the window of her bedroom at Xanatos Inc. with worry shining in her green eyes as she moved her gaze to her hands, 'Its going to happen again; I can feel it.' she told herself as the door opened behind her.

"Fox, I'd like to borrow your engagement gift; I want to have it engraved." David's voice rang out from the darkness behind her, and the auburn haired woman's eyes widened in slight fear when the necklace started glowing.

She moved her hands to cup the amulet in a vain attempt at hiding the light, but it leaked out through her thin fingers, "No, I-I can't bear to part with it." she responded in a strangled voice as the wind started moving her hair around in a sort of wicked witch sort of way.

Xanatos raised an eyebrow, "Oh, but I insist." he said and moved a little closer to her; he stopped where he stood however, when she suddenly let out an uncharacteristic animal growl and her left hand, which had let go of the necklace and went to her side, suddenly spouted dark red fur and long, dagger like nails, "Wha-th?!" he yelped in surprise at the sight.

He was rendered silent when Fox suddenly started breathing heavily; and when she turned around, her normally beautiful green eyes were shrouded by a yellow glow. Her hair was whipping furiously around her by the speeding wind, and the amulet was glowing far more brighter than it had been when he walked into the room.

Fox raised her clawed hand up to the amulet and gripped it, automatically making bursts of pink light jump out, hitting her at all different angles and making her scream. That scream slowly turned into an animalistic roar as her skin turned to dark red fur, and her face and body expanded themselves, taking the form of a Werewolf.

**GARGOYLES**

"Oh, this is gonna be great."Cody told himself as he examined the old fashioned outfit he had on.

He was dressed in a white, old fashioned long sleeved, puffy shirt underneath a black suit jacket and black tie. He had black suit pants and black dancing shoes on his legs; and a black felt cape with red on the inside that was clipped over his shoulders. His normally messy black hair was slicked back, showing off his face. Or, it would have been if there hadn't been the white mask that only covered his right eye and nose.

Katie was going to flip when she saw that he was going as the Erik to her Christine.

Grinning, he grabbed up the red rose he had gotten earlier that day and started walking out of his room, when he was abruptly thrown back into the closed door with a low growl and a hairy, clawed hand.

The half masked boy shook his head and looked up, his mouth automatically opening in shock and his black eyes widening at the sight of the Werewolf thing running down the length of the hallway and around the corner, disappearing from his view.

Cody stared in that direction for what seemed like hours but what was merely five minutes, then he shouted, "WHAT THE FRIK WAS THAT?!" and stood up so fast, his hair stuck up a little bit.

A moment later, his father and Owen ran towards him, "Cody, are you alright?" Xanatos asked him when they had reached the college student.

Cody ripped his half mask off his face and glared at them, "I'm fine. But, what the hell was that? And why did it have Fox's blue mark on it's eye?" he asked them; then his eyes got wide again, and he looked back in the direction the monster had gone in, "...That was Fox, wasn't it." it wasn't a question. He didn't need an answer anyways, the men's silence was all it took to have him racing down the hallway and into the staircase in record time, dialing his little sister's number on his phone as he went.

**GARGOYLES**

"Hey, dad!" Quinn called in the darkness of the abandoned library beside the police station, Brooklyn walking in alongside her; he had to carry her down from the tower because her wings were being held captive under her corset top and she didn't want to have to struggle with them again to get them back to being hidden.

They found Goliath sitting on top of a ladder that had been used at one point to get books from the top shelves, Victoria sitting a few steps below him with her legs clamped tightly shut together; they both had books on mystical beasts out for some reason.

The lavender Gargoyle looked up at the two other beings while Victoria continued to read the book, "What is it, my child?" he asked the girl who had dressed as Columbia from _Rocky Horror Picture Show_.

"I just got off the phone with Cody, he was running down some stairs for some reason, but he said this beast thing, he gave it a name but I couldn't understand it; was out on the loose. It came out of Xanatos' place. Now, I'm pretty sure that we can track-" Quinn started.

"What makes you think your going to fight it?" Brooklyn interrupted her, looking at her sternly with his one eye that wasn't covered by the eye patch of his pirate costume.

Quinn hadn't let Katie pick out the things for Brooklyn's costume, mainly because she saw what Katie was getting for her own costume and got a little scared at the sight of all the pink in that dress.

He was dressed in a pair of white pants with the bottoms of the legs cut to look more like a pirate's pants, and instead of his torso being bare, he had a royal blue vest on with holes cut in the back for his wings to be free. His white mane of hair was pulled back by a pale red headband that tied on the side of his head and hung onto his neck. And he had a fake golden earring in his right ear.

The girl dressed in sparkles looked at him in a confused way, "What do you mean? I fought it before, I can fight it again. Plus, you definitely aren't going to fight it; you, Lex, and Broadway have been planning to go that street party since September ended. And Katie is taking her little sister trick or treating, Cody can't fight his way out of a paper bag, Tanya wanted to spend more time with Lexington, and this is Hudson's lazy night; basically, I'm the only one that can go with Goliath to get it." she said, then Brooklyn shook his head at her.

He moved a little closer, "You need to relax and have some fun tonight, Q. You never really do that; and I'm starting to think that you just might destroy yourself if you continue with the fighting without taking a break." he moved one arm around her shoulders to trap her in place when she looked like she was going to move away.

There was an audible snapping sound as Victoria finally closed the book and looked down at the beaked Gargoyle and the hybrid girl, "Exactly, Quinn. Which is why I'm volunteering myself to go and check it out with Goliath." she said, waving one hand in said Gargoyle's direction in indication.

The other three beings looked at her like she was crazy, "Uh, Vivi? No offense, but, do you even know how to defend yourself?" the red headed girl asked her after a few seconds.

The brunette woman shrugged, "I took a few defense classes before I started college, so I've got the basics down." she responded.

Quinn sighed and shook her head, "The basics..." she groaned, "The basics aren't going to be enough to handle what I fought the other night. Trust me when I tell you, you _will _get hurt if you go after it, Vivi." she said worriedly.

Victoria shrugged again and got down from her step to stand in front of Quinn, "Well, it's either I go, or Goliath goes alone. Which really isn't a good idea considering if what I just read is correct and this thing turns out to be much bigger than Goliath. Face it, I'm the only option here." she said, placing a hand on Quinn's shoulder and giving the girl a small smile.

The smaller girl looked around Victoria and at Goliath and Brooklyn, who both looked beside themselves, "What about Bronx, huh? He could go with you, dad." Quinn offered, but Brooklyn shook his head.

"Like Hudson, it's Bronx's lazy night as well; though I think he could use the exercise. Plus, whenever Lex, Broadway, and I take him out, there's always trouble; that's why he's not going with any of us to the street party." the red Gargoyle explained and Quinn sighed at his reasoning.

"Of course." she muttered, then looked back at Victoria. The woman looked surprisingly hopeful, as if all she wanted right now was to just be alone with Goliath no matter where they were going; even if that meant she would go along on a monster hunt on Halloween. Quinn sighed again, if they didn't get together by the end of the night, the red head would become her mother for sure, "Fine... But, I want you to take this to defend yourself, Vivi." she said as she pulled one of the sides of her jacket open and reached into an inside pocket that no one knew she had. The girl reached in and pulled out the small, thin cylinder that is her metal bo staff, "Just twist the middle and it'll grow to full size." she demonstrated it before she retracted the longer pieces and handed it to the brunette.

Victoria took it and smiled at her, "I'll give it back when we're done, okay? Thank you." she said as Goliath got down from the seat he had taken for himself, leaned down and grabbed Victoria up bridal style.

He turned to his 'daughter' and the red Gargoyle, "We will meet you at the party." his said in that deep, rumbling voice that could never be duplicated; then he turned and ran towards the back exit with Vivi holding on for dear life as she was jostled immensely.

Quinn watched them go with a look of longing on her face, "I wish I was going." she mumbled under her breath as Brooklyn wrapped his arm around her shoulder again and started pulling her towards the place they had entered from.

"C'mon, just forget about them for now, it's time for fun!" he exclaimed as he pulled her up and towards the tower to get the others.

**GARGOYLES**

"I've got a lock on her signal, Owen. She's not far." Xanatos spoke through the built in microphone in his helmet as he soared over the buildings of New York as the radar caught his fiance's signature.

So far, everything was going just as he'd planned. He'd gotten his son to see, even if it was by accident, Fox in her mutated form; and that prompted him to call his daughter and warn her about it. No doubt, Quinn would go and tell Goliath or one of his Clan about what Cody had said, and then the Gargoyles would be looking for Fox as well, saving him the trouble of hunting her down so much. Oh, Plan B was fool proof.

He landed on the roof of a meat depositing warehouse, that was where her signal was coming from, "As I suspected. Her accelerated metabolism is making her eat constantly to maintain energy." he said as he walked inside the dark, cold warehouse armed with a dart gun.

The light on his exoskeleton's shoulder swung around the room whenever he turned his body, looking this way and that in an attempt to find Fox, tracking her was easy with the tracking dart Owen had gotten her with, it was the finding her that was tricky.

A low growl got his attention, and he swung around towards a row completely aligned with cold meat products, his metal clad feet clanking loudly on the hard floor whenever he took a step forward, and he suddenly found himself cursing the fact that he made the exoskeleton out of metal.

He used his radar to look for her, but for some reason she wasn't showing up.

That was, until she popped up in front of his helmet and snarled at him.

She leaped up and latched her claws into his suit's shoulders and bit down into the wire around his chest. "_Malfunction. Malfunction._" he heard vibrate around his helmet as he shot a dart into Fox's stomach, causing her to toss him behind her and move away.

Xanatos yanked off the helmet and threw it away from where he sat against a bar of one of the racks with meat on it, shaking his head to clear it, he looked up at Fox.

David watched as she ripped the dart out of her skin and threw it away from her; roaring in rage, she pounced on him, making him hit his head on the bar and knock him out temporarily.

While he was knocked out, Fox leaned in for the kill, but something made her stop. 'This is David!' a voice told her from inside her head, 'Don't hurt him! You love him!' it said.

She growled at herself as she let go of the shoulder she had grabbed onto, and moved away from her. The voice was right, she couldn't hurt David. She loved him too much to do such a thing.

Xanatos opened his eyes when she suddenly growled and ran out the door they had both entered through.

Fox jumped through a window in the room, landing on the loading dock outside and was about to run back into the street, when something made her stop. A scent. Something she didn't know anything about. She was aware of David's scent, Owen's scent was no different since he spent most of his time with David, she even knew Cody's scent, but this one was very confusing.

Looking up, she yelped loudly like a pained animal when Goliath kicked her in the chest, sending her flying back into a pile of old crates.

The lavender Gargoyle placed Victoria down on the ground as he advanced on the beast he had hit. It came right back up, even after a blow like that from him.

Victoria reached for Goliath's arm, but missed it as he went to circle around the beast.

They seemed to be measuring each other up, as if thinking about how long it would take to knock either one out for good; then the beast surprised him by pouncing.

Goliath punched the monster right in the face before it could hit him, and went to punch it again and missed when it ducked, then lunged upward, catching him by the face and raising him taller than his feet would allow.

The leader growled, and with a grimace punched the beast once again, prompting it to let him stand normally once more as he grabbed it's arms and moved them away from his face. They started moving backwards, towards the bar of the dock, both struggling with the strength of their opponent.

Vivi, who had stood by and watched in awe at the fight that was taking place, seemed to snap out of her daze and twisted the middle of Quinn's bo staff, thinking she might be able to get the beast with a few good hits if she took careful aim and didn't get Goliath.

This didn't seem to be the case when both of them kept switching places on her, every other second Goliath would hit the bar, and the next second, the beast would take his place.

Vivi huffed in frustration, this wasn't going so well.

Finally, Goliath's eyes glowed white when the beast reached one hand toward his face; raising the monster above his head, the lavender Gargoyle tossed it across the landing.

The beast hit the garage door, leaving a dent and bouncing off when it's body didn't stay in the indention. The beast landed on the floor and rolled onto it's back, unconscious for the moment.

Goliath grimaced and moved closer to it, Victoria following close behind with the bo staff held in her two hands. When they weren't but a few inches away, they heard the sound of a rocket coming from above, and a few seconds later, Xanatos appeared at the head of the beast.

"Xanatos." Victoria gasped, remembering the time she was trapped inside one of his medical facilities with the mutates, her usually soft expression turned to a look of hatred as she threw the staff at him, "This is all your doing, isn't it!" she yelled when the staff hit him right on his exposed head.

Xanatos squinted his eyes and rubbed his head for a moment, glaring at the brunette woman who threw it as he crouched down next to Fox, "Let's just say I feel a sort of responsibility for it." he said and grabbed the amulet that had remained around her neck, screaming when it shocked him to his very core.

Victoria shielded her eyes from the light that came from the amulet, when she suddenly felt herself being lifted by strong, protecting arms and carried away from the scene as Xanatos went flying backwards into the same pile of crates the beast had hit when they had first arrived.

Looking up, Vivi stared up at Goliath, reading his eyes for a sign of an emotion that his face refused to show. A mixture of emotions were shining in his black eyes: anger, fear, protection... love.

So much love written all throughout the the darkness of his eyes, and Victoria found herself staring in wonder at them.

That is, until something in dark red fur shifted behind him, then she had to break eye contact, "Goliath, look out!" she yelped as the beast jumped onto his back and moved him over to the opening of the bars when the trucks would park in to unload.

Goliath growled and gritted his teeth and struggled to get out of the hold he was in, "You don't have to fight us!" he cried as he shot his wings out, making the beast let go of him and fall to the ground, "If Xanatos is your enemy, then believe me; we are your friends!" he said, turning around and trying to reason with it.

The beast was still for a moment, then it pounced on Goliath once again, making him lose his balance and fall back into the street with a thud.

When it saw Goliath was on the ground, it jumped off and started in the direction of the busy street at the end of the alley way, "Wait!" Goliath called with one hand outstretched towards it; but it was too late. The beast had gone.

As Victoria grabbed up the bo staff again, Xanatos stood up and fired up his rocket, "Hey, you have a lot of explaining to do!" she yelled at him as he started shooting up into the sky.

The tan skinned man shook his head, "A discussion that I have no time for, my dear Ms. Dawson. It'll have to wait." he said before he shot up and took off towards his home.

**GARGOYLES**

"Of course, Cody would be late. I don't think he could really ever keep up with time if his life depended on it." Katie muttered loud enough for Quinn to hear as they sat on a set of foot steps of an apartment building with Tanya and Melody, Katie's younger sister. Katie had apparently promised the little girl that she would take her out trick or treating for Halloween, and had forgotten until her mother called and reminded her.

The little girl was about five years old and looked almost exactly like Katie, only with less freckles and shorter hair. She was dressed in a Snow White costume, complete with cape and tiara.

Quinn blinked, before she face palmed herself, miraculously not screwing up her one time makeup; and realized she had never told anyone besides Brooklyn, Goliath, and Victoria about the phone call she had gotten from her half brother. She was about to tell her taller friend about it, before she remembered Melody was sitting right in front of her, there was no way she was going to relay what she had heard over the phone, it might startle the five year old, "I forgot to tell you, he called saying he was having a little trouble with his costume and would get here as soon as he could." she came up with something quickly.

Katie looked unconvinced, but nodded all the same.

"Smooth." Quinn heard Brooklyn's voice in her ear, and turned her head towards him and glared halfheartedly at the beaked Gargoyle.

"Hush, I'm not about to tell the truth with a child in my presence." she said in response as people started cheering when the music started playing. For some reason, the tune sounded _very _similar to Meatloaf's '_Hot Patootie and Bless my Soul_' **(A/N: I suggest you listen to it if you've never heard it/seen **_**Rocky Horror Picture Show**_**)**.

Tanya smiled prettily and reached down to grab Lexington's wrist, he was dressed as a fighter pilot, complete with goggles, aviator jacket, cap, white scarf, and khaki pants, Quinn and Katie had combined their skills and found all the stuff they needed for his costume; "Lex, come dance with me, please!" she said excitedly as she jumped down from her step and started in the direction of the dance floor with Lex stumbling behind her, a goofy smile on his face.

Brooklyn shook his head as Broadway, who was dressed in a simple trench coat and fedora, a detective; followed them out to the street, he saw a food cart, "Those two are practically mated." he said dryly and was about to cape his wings over his shoulders, but stopped himself. That would give away the fact that he wasn't really a human. If someone happened to notice he had complete control of his 'fake' wings, he'd be screwed for sure.

"And what does that make you and my sister?" Cody's voice came from a short distance away.

Katie turned around to yell at him for being late, but gasped when she saw he was dressed as _the _Phantom of the Opera, 'How in the world does that lazy boy know about that story?' she didn't want to voice this question, instead choosing to glare right at him, and Quinn when he stepped closer to the red head girl, "You told him about my costume, didn't you." it was a statement that had Quinn looking worried for her safety.

Cody on the other hand, "No, I honestly had no idea you'd be Christine. I'm surprised." he said with a sly smile as Melody giggled at the look on her sister's face.

Katie took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Whatever. I'm taking Melody trick or treating instead of hanging out at the party, so it looks like your actually going to 'die of a broken heart' tonight." she said, getting up and taking the little girls hand as she walked down from the steps. She was about to walk in a different direction, when Cody said something that made her stop.

"That's cool, I wasn't going to the street party anyways. I can go with you." he smiled cheekily at her.

The brunette girl was going to decline, but a small voice piped up, "Can he! Can he, Kit-Kat!" Melody was shouting at her.

Katie made an unpleasant noise from the back of her throat, but nodded in a strangled way and continued down the sidewalk with a grinning Cody Jax Xanatos, and a happy little girl; both saying 'Kit-Kat' as they went.

"I feel so bad for Katie." Quinn said, then looked surprised when Brooklyn grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the dance floor, "What are you doing?" she asked him in surprise as he finally stopped pulling and twirled her around for a second before stopping her by placing his left hand on her waist and holding her left hand in his right one.

The corners of his beak turned up in a cheeky grin, "I think," he spun her around and stopped her again, "I'm dancing with a beautiful girl to a catchy song." at that, his cheeks turned a darker shade of red while her's turned a rosy tinge; she hid it well by making herself do another little spin without him being ready.

"That's so cute!" Victoria said happily as she and Goliath strolled into view, her arm hooked with his own. They had just gotten back from Xanatos Inc. figuring out that it was all a plan that Xanatos had come up with in a way to get them to do his dirty work. While they had been extremely shocked to hear that the beast they had fought was Fox under the Eye of Odin's power, they still had no pity on the man or his fiance.

… No matter how bad they felt about leaving them to deal with it on their own..

Vivi shook her head once, they were doing something good for themselves, for once they wouldn't have to play Xanatos' game; even if Victoria never really got to play in his game other than a few times, she had still participated. And hated every moment of it.

Turning her dark blue gaze up to the lavender giant holding her arm, "Whattya say we go have a little fun, huh? It's Halloween after all." she said with a smile as they walked over to join their friends on the dance floor.

Quinn saw them enter, and she was about to pull away, but Brooklyn swung her around and moved closer to where Lex and Tanya were dancing their hearts away; "What the hell, Brookie?" she hissed at him when he dipped her and held her in place.

"You are supposed to be relaxing and having fun, Quinn. Not asking how the fight went; and you dare say you were just going to say hi to them, I know you better than that." he growled in a slight warning at her as Lex dipped Tanya down.

"He's right, Q." she agreed with the red Gargoyle; above her, Lex nodded as well before he brought her back and up and twirled them both around.

Quinn merely sighed as Brooklyn brought her back up and twirled her around again.

**GARGOYLES**

Victoria smiled up at Goliath as they walked down a sidewalk to head somewhere a little more private after dancing so much, "Your a really good dancer, Goliath." she said and he smiled his thanks at her.

Suddenly, a growling sound caught their attention and Goliath pulled away from her swiftly when a were wolf came towards them. The lavender Gargoyle growled low in his throat as he advanced on the beast, which had gone still. His eyes glowing, he pounced, knocking the were wolf to the ground and making it's head pop off and roll to the side, revealing the startled human male underneath the mask.

He shook his head, "Hey, man. You need to chill out." he said as Goliath got off of him quickly. The human grabbed up his mask, and after a glare was sent in the Gargoyle's direction, he walked off.

Goliath shook his head as Victoria walked up behind him and placed her hands gently on his arm, "Fox still on your mind?" she asked calmly.

The leader sighed, "While I despise both Xanatos and Fox, I cannot help but want to do something about the threat of a mutated Fox on the lose." he responded.

Vivi looked down at the ground and sighed, leaning her head on the Gargoyle's arm, "Your going to help them, aren't you." was all she said, but when Goliath responded with a deep rumbling, "I have to." she wished she hadn't said anything when the one person she was truly annoyed with stepped out of the shadows.

"Good." Xanatos said as he walked closer to them, a trench coat on over his makeshift armor, his exoskeleton was in the process of being repaired.

"How did you know where we were?" the brunette woman asked the man, but quickly withdrew that question when he reached behind Goliath's shoulder and pulled off a tracking device neither of the other two had known were there.

"Old habits die hard. She's not far from here." the man said as he tossed the device away and started walking in a different direction, Goliath and Victoria following closely behind.

**GARGOYLES**

"Hey, Lex; catch!" Brooklyn yelled to his Rookery Brother as he tossed a pretzel at the khaki Gargoyle, who caught it without trouble from his position with Tanya holding onto his arm.

He took a bite out of it and offered some to the mutate girl, who got a small piece from the pastry and nibbled on it for a second, "They should have Halloween more often." he said happily as Tanya smiled at him brightly.

Brooklyn looped his arm around Quinn's shoulders and pulled her closer, "I agree." he replied, grimacing when Broadway took a giant bite out of the pretzel he was holding and deliberately chomped rather loudly on it, "Though we should leave _certain _Gargoyles home." he muttered under his breath.

Quinn laughed at that, before the sound of screaming caught their attentions and people started running out of a building shouting, "Monster!" multiple times, "Whoa, what's going on?" she asked her companions.

"I bet it's that monster you were telling us about earlier, Quinn." Broadway responded.

The red headed girl started to move Brooklyn's arm off her shoulder to go and get the beast, when a large, lavender hand stopped her from moving, "We will handle this." Goliath growled as he, Victoria, and the man Quinn didn't want anything to do with, ran inside the building.

Xanatos looked down at the tracker he held in his hand, "She's definitely in here." he said, just as an animalistic growl sounded from the cat walk, and Fox jumped down from the metal landing and towards Victoria and Xanatos.

Vivi's eyes widened in fear as the beast jumped down at her, but that fear was short lived when Goliath moved her away from the landing area at the last minute.

Xanatos fell to the ground with a thud and a groan as Fox pounced on him, trying to claw him to shreds. She would have succeeded when something of much more strength barreled into her and pushed her away from the fallen man, gripping her almost painfully.

Goliath growled as he grappled hands with Fox, she was much stronger than she looked when the Eye brought out her true form, he hadn't expected this to be it.

As Xanatos shook off the trench coat, Vivi brought out the bo staff she hadn't given back to Quinn yet, you don't wanna know where she had hidden it; the man reached over, grabbed the metal weapon, and crushed it with a metal glove.

He handed it back to the shocked woman, "You do realize, that was your daughter's weapon." she said as she held the bent up piece of metal that would definitely not work now.

Xanatos shrugged, "I can replace it for Quinn later." he said as Goliath tossed Fox away from him, over towards the exit.

Fox stood up and growled at them all, before she turned around and raced out the doorway, making multiple people scream at the sight of her.

Quinn watched as the beast jumped onto the hood of a car and used it to climb up the wall and onto the rooftop, disappearing from view, "The frak?" she asked as Goliath did the same thing, following the beast.

Brooklyn held her back, this wasn't her fight no matter what she thought at the moment, and it looked like Goliath and Xanatos had it handled, "You are staying with me, Q. Let them fight it out." he told her when she looked like she was going to demand being let go of.

As Xanatos got ready to take off, Victoria wrapped her arms around his neck, "After what you've done, I don't trust you, but I will help in any way I can." she said. The man nodded his thanks as her wrapped her waist in one arm and shot off into the air and onto the rooftop; leaving behind multiple people shouting out different stuff regarding this 'show'.

They landed on the rooftop and Xanatos let go of Victoria, sweeping his dark gaze around the length of the roof that he could see, "Where are they?" he asked mainly himself as he looked down at the scanner, which was showing no kind of life that they could see.

They moved to walk around the little shed of the roof, when a growl sounded, and Fox jumped down from the top of it, teeth bared, and frothing at the mouth as if she had rabies.

Xanatos quickly put the scanner away and took a cautious step towards the beast, "Fox, its David. You know me, as much as I know that somewhere in there, your still there. Just come back, Fox. Please." he pleaded.

'...David...' a voice inside Fox's fogged up mind whispered longingly at the sight of the man she had fallen in love with, 'I'm here, David... I'm here.' it said, starting to grow stronger, when her eyes shifted to the pretty brunette woman a little ways behind him. She started out as a brunette at least, until her face and hair changed suddenly into the mirror image of her human form, grinning smugly at her, 'IMPOSTER!' she growled as she leaped into the air, claws aimed right at the other woman.

Victoria shrieked in fear as she held her hands up in front of her when Fox jumped at her, shouting the one name of her knight in lavender armor, "GOLIATH!" thinking that she would surely die at the claws of a woman who had been turned into a monster, and she never go the chance to tell Goliath how she truly felt about him.

As if a prayer for God had been answered, Goliath jumped right in front of Victoria, wrapping his arms around the beast and falling in a different direction, straight towards the electric sign of the building; leaving the woman dressed in white unscathed and alive.

The great, lavender Gargoyle pinned Fox by her arms and held her in place on the shocking sign, she was screaming in agony through her were wolf voice at the sensation of the shock. Goliath, however, merely grimaced and shut one eye at the pain, "Now, Xanatos!" he shouted to the man behind him.

Xanatos ran and jumped onto the leader's back, reaching forward, he grabbed the Eye of Odin and pulled with all his might, yelling out when he was shocked as well as the other two beings. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the Eye was forced off Fox's neck and both Gargoyle and man were shoved roughly away at a great distance as Fox fell to the ground with a loud, scream.

Victoria rushed over to Goliath and grabbed his arm when he was standing; Xanatos as well, and all three of them were forced to watch as Fox slowly changed from the great, hairy beast she had been, to the beautiful woman that would become both Quinn and Cody's step mother within a matter of time.

Fox gave a strangled cry of agony as she collapsed, unconscious on the cold ground, uncovered and in the form of the way she had been born: nude.

Victoria gasped as Quinn suddenly shot out from behind her and over to the fallen woman, "How did- oh, that's how." she turned around to see Brooklyn standing there with Lexington, Broadway, and Tanya right behind him, they had apparently decided to join the fun after all.

Quinn ripped off her half jacket and draped it over the length of Fox's body, covering all the vital parts from other's eyes. It wasn't much, but it was all she really had to offer at that moment. Of course, upon removal of the jacket, she showed everyone how she had her wings hooked on the tops of her shoulders and they disappeared into her top, it looked extremely uncomfortable.

Xanatos watched his daughter for a moment more, before he turned to Goliath, "I cannot thank you enough, Goliath. How can I ever repay you?" he asked the leader.

"Leave the Eye with me." the Gargoyle responded simply.

"Ah, yes." Xanatos looked down at the old necklace he still held in his hand, "Fair trade?" he asked, dropping the artifact into the Gargoyle's awaiting palm.

"Let's just say, I don't trust _you _with it." Goliath replied as his hand closed around the necklace.

"So, now you know my weakness." the man had his gaze back on Quinn and Fox.

Goliath sighed in disappointment, turning away from the man, "Only _you _would regard love as a weakness, Xanatos." he sighed again, "I think it is time to go home." he told his clan and started walking away when Victoria held him back.

Xanatos, not wanting to stick around anymore than he had to, walked over by Quinn and Fox as a helicopter light shown down on them, thank God for Owen's punctual timing.

He looked at his daughter as Owen put the helicopter on the roof and stepped out with a blanket, "We need to talk, Quinn. Don't say anything right now, just know that while you hate me now, I will always love you no matter what. It may not seem like I don't care about you, but I do, and I want to talk to you whenever you feel ready to talk to me." he told the girl as the blanket Owen had brought was wrapped gently around Fox.

Quinn looked up at him with cool, calculating blue eyes, "You'd better be prepared to wait, Xanatos. Because that day is not coming anytime soon." she got up and crossed her arms together at the autumn air, "I may be your daughter by blood, but until I decide you deserve it, you will never be called my father by any means necessary." she finished with this statement, before she turned around and walked away from them; her real father watching her go all the time.

The tan skinned man sighed heavily as he reached down and picked up the still unconscious woman now wrapped in both his daughter's sparkly yellow jacket, and the blanket his assistant brought with him. He turned around in time to watch as Quinn was carried away by Brooklyn, who shot him a menacing glare as he went back towards whatever home they stayed in, Lexington, who had removed his jacket and discarded it somewhere; flew to his left with Tanya close beside him, and Broadway was on Brooklyn's right, he had cut slits in his trench coat where his wings could pop out.

Goliath and Victoria remained on the roof, but since Xanatos had already said his thanks, the man simply turned and started in the direction of the helicopter, "If I may, sir;" Owen started, "you have never looked more heroic." he said with a smirk.

Xanatos blinked and looked down at Fox, then back at Burnett, "A momentary lapse, I assure you." he said dryly as Fox stirred in his arms and cracked her eyes open in the slightest.

"What happened?" she groaned.

Xanatos smiled gently at her, "Just a bad dream, dear. And it's all over now." he said as she smiled back and drifted off into a better sleep as they moved into the helicopter and started towards home.

Goliath looked down at Victoria, "Are you not ready to go home, Victoria? I thought you would have been tired after tonight." he stated.

The woman smiled sweetly at him, "Trust me, I'm exhausted. But, I wanted to say thank you, Goliath. For, well, everything you've ever really done for me, or anyone else. And after what happened tonight, when Fox was going to attack me; I realized something." she said, suddenly blushing very heavily at the thought of what she was about to do.

Goliath raised an eyeridge, "What would that be, my Victoria?" he asked her with a confused expression.

Victoria took a deep breath, "This." she replied and jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck, bringing her face closer to his own startled one, she placed her light pink lips right on his own and kissed him, her eyes slipping closed at the sparks that she could feel upon contact.

It took him a second to compose himself and realize just what she was doing, before his own eyes slipped shut and he kissed her back, moving his hands to rest on her waist and hold her against him.

As they expressed everything they felt for each other in that one kiss, Victoria silently applauded herself. She had gathered up enough courage to kiss the Gargoyle she had grown to love. She was incredibly proud of herself for accomplishing the one thing she thought she'd never get a chance to do again.

….Now, all she had to do was explain to Quinn why her metal bo staff was broken..

**So, what did you think? **

**Tell me what you thought in a review, my dear people!**

**Flames shall be discarded and are highly frowned upon by myself as well as a lot of other people out there. So, please.**

**Don't flame.**

**-Zabby**


	20. Vows

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than my other chapters, but I'm tired and a lot has been going on for the past few weeks and I haven't had very much time to type. Thanks for being patient with me.**

Chapter 19

Vows

"No. Hell no. No, no, no, and a thousand times; no." the red headed girl quickened her pace in a vain attempt to get away from her 'father' as the others sat back and watched their leader follow her around with a pleading air about him.

"Quinn," Goliath sighed, finally reaching out and placing a heavy hand on her green hooded clad shoulder, "this is your real father's wedding that he has asked me, as well as you, to attend. It would not kill you to go with me and support your father." he said as she turned around and halfheartedly glared at the Gargoyle.

Yes, her biological father was getting married. Yes, he was getting married tomorrow night. Yes, she had nothing planned for that night. No, she was not going to spend that night over at Xanatos' home to watch the whole thing.

Quinn crossed her arms over her chest, "I am not going to support him, dad. He disgusts me. Do you not remember what he did to Fox only a matter of months ago? Remember how she almost died because of his 'gift'?" her hands sparked with little flames as she thought about it herself, she hated that man with a passion that burned brighter than the sun.

Goliath sighed and shook his head for what felt like the thousandth time that night, "Of course I remember, Quinn. It put both Victoria and I in great danger that night, how could I forget." he stated as his mind briefly flashed back to that moment up on the roof where Vivi had held him back to kiss him, "But, that is beside the point my child. Your mother will be there as well." he thought this might get the girl to go with him.

"Oh!" Quinn looked up at him with a fake happy smile on her pale face, "Oh, of _course_ I'll go then, if my mom's gonna be there! This'll be _great_!" she said sarcastically before her face changed back to her 'no way in hell' look, "Your on your own, dad." she said with a tone in her voice that said 'end of story'.

Goliath sighed as Brooklyn finally stepped forward to say something, "Why do you want her to go so badly, Goliath? And why is Demona gonna be there?" he asked his leader as Quinn walked over to stand beside him, crossing her arms over her chest again.

The lavender Gargoyle sighed, "It is not that I want her to go, Brooklyn. Her birth father wants her to be there, though. As for why Demona is going, I am not sure, but Xanatos said she was going as Fox's maid of honor." he explained.

"Why would you be going at all, Goliath? I thought if Demona was going, then you'd stay as far away from that as possible." Lexington's voice piped up from his position at the computer, his talons clacking away at the keyboard as he looked up this and that from God knows where, then he paused and looked up at his leader in surprise, "Unless.. _No_, Goliath please tell us you aren't trying to get back together with her?" he gasped in shock as everyone turned to stare at the large Gargoyle, luckily the only people there that resembled anything close to human were Quinn and Tanya. Victoria was with Cody for college classes, and Katie was stuck at home with a cold.

The red headed girl shook her head, "Your lucky Vivi isn't here, dad. Otherwise, that would have been a very short relationship." she said as she unzipped her hood and took it off, showing off her black tank top underneath as she stretched her wings out and unraveled her tail from under her shirt.

"You do not understand." Goliath sighed and turned away to stalk up the stairs a few times, "We took vows back in the early years of Castle Wyvern. Vows that not only bound us to each other for eternity, but strengthened our feelings toward each other a thousand times over. And to have those strong feelings broken by her betrayal... I am not going to get back together with her, no; I am merely going to remind her of the promises I, as well as she, made on the wedding day all those years ago." he said before he finished going up the steps and out onto the terrace.

Quinn took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, "He can't possibly be thinking about actually going through with this." she said under her breath, then she turned to the other Gargoyles in the room, "Should someone go and try and talk him out of it?" she asked.

"You know Goliath." Broadway started, talking over the bite of his sandwich he had made, "Once he starts thinking about something, he follows through because he's a leader and he feels like he needs to set an example."

"And what example would that be? Cheating on your girlfriend or boyfriend is okay? Because that's basically exactly what he is doing to Victoria." Quinn snapped back as she turned and started stalking her way to the steps, but she was stopped by Brooklyn's arm wrapping around her middle and pulling her back towards the group, "Let me go, Brookie." she growled at him.

He ignored the growl, "You are not going anywhere near him right now, he needs to think about this." he said as he tugged her back and forcefully sat her down in an empty chair beside Lex.

Quinn glared up at him, her hands gripping the arms of the chair in a vice like grip, "Think about what exactly? Think about leaving Victoria? Think about going back to my traitor of a mother? I mean, c'mon, Brookie! You know what Demona is like, why in the world would Goliath even consider for a second, going back to her?" she challenged.

Before answering, Brooklyn looked over to his other Clan mates, Broadway had gone back to the kitchen area, and Hudson had purposefully sat down in his chair and turned the volume on the television up to block out their conversation. Tanya and Lexington were the only ones within earshot, "Do you two mind?" he asked them with an annoyed expression.

Lex merely shook his head and continued to type, "Nah, continue." he mumbled, sticking his tongue out between his teeth and looking down at the keyboard in concentration.

The blonde haired mutate shook her head at him, then grabbed him by his ear and pulled him off his seat, "We'll leave you to it." she said as she pulled a struggling web winged Gargoyle away from them.

Brooklyn turned back to the red headed girl who was waiting for him to give her a reply, "You need to think about it from his point of view, Q." he started, "If you had loved someone for as long as Goliath loved your mother, only to fall out of love all of a sudden; wouldn't you want to try and make that person feel bad about what they did to hurt the relationship?" he offered.

Quinn, who had been glaring up at him in annoyance, suddenly deflated with a sigh, her gaze moving downwards in slight shame at her outburst, "...You're right." she relented, then raised her eyes slightly to look at his black ones, he felt his heart skip a beat in his chest at the sight, "I just don't like the idea of him going to see her when he's got a perfectly wonderful girlfriend back here, whenever she gets out of classes for the night." she said as Goliath stood in the doorway on top of the stairs.

They couldn't see his face all too well, but the monotone he kept his voice in spoke volumes, "The sun is almost upon us." he said, and before anyone even got a chance to acknowledge him, he had disappeared onto the terrace again.

Brooklyn turned back to Quinn, he had been looking at his leader for a moment, "I guess it's time to sleep. That goes for you too, Q." he said, remembering how the girl had school later that day.

Quinn stood up and hugged him for a moment, "Sleep well." she said as he turned and started walking up the stairs with Broadway, Hudson, and Bronx at his heels. The red head raised an eyebrow when Lex didn't appear, "Lex?" she called, "Lexington, the sun's almost up, bro." she walked a little ways toward the area she had seen him go behind with Tanya when they left, stopping afoot away when she heard slightly heavy breathing and something that sounded like lip smacking, "What in the-?" she started as she walked the distance and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that lay before her, "Oh. My. Buddha." she whispered in shock.

There was Lex and Tanya, the latter wrapping her arms around his neck while his were wound around her waist; their lips were locked together in a passionate embrace.

Even with how embarrassing it was to catch two of her best friends making out, she still needed to break it apart because of the rising sun; so she cleared her throat, "Um, Lex.." she trailed off as the couple abruptly pulled apart, taking multiple steps back and blushing like crazy, "The sun's about to come up, and everyone was wondering where you are.." she said.

Lex blinked, his darker green cheeks slowly fading to their natural khaki color as he registered what she was saying, "Oh. Right, the sun." he turned back to Tanya, her cheeks still a bright rosy red, "I'll see you tonight, Spot." he said affectionately before he turned, nodded at the hybrid he considered his sister, and swiftly walked away to join the other Gargoyles on the terrace.

The air between the two girls was heavily laced with embarrassment as they stood there for a few moments, then Quinn broke it, "How long have you and him been.. together?" she asked slowly.

If possible, Tanya's cheeks got even brighter, "Since last Halloween... He asked me to be his while we were dancing, it was when you and Brooklyn had your backs turned. I said yes." she said with a soft smile on her face as she remembered that conversation.

Quinn suddenly walked closer to her and slapped her in the arm, "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded with a happy smile.

Tanya smiled sheepishly at her, "Lex and I wanted to see how long we could keep it a secret from everyone else; we felt it would be more exciting that way." she explained.

The smaller girl shook her head, but the smile stayed on her face all the same, "Glad you two got together." she said as Tanya's cheeks finally returned to normal and they walked out from behind the little space.

They walked over to the mutate's mattress, when Tanya stopped the other girl with a question, "What about you and Brooklyn?" she asked.

Quinn's own cheeks turned almost as red as her hair, "What do you mean?" she knew damn well what her her friend was asking, she just didn't want to say anything about the subject they were rapidly steering towards.

"Oh please." Tanya replied exasperatedly, "You two are practically joined at the hip, I wouldn't be surprised if you were already dating him." she said.

Quinn suddenly stretched her arms above her head and yawned a huge, fake, yawn; her cheeks burning scarlet, "Well, goodnight, Tanya!" she called abruptly as she jumped up and glided with her wings up to her loft without another word on the subject.

Tanya shook her head in disbelief ass he laid down on her mattress and curled up like a cat, "They should just get together already, before I'm dead." she muttered as her hazel eyes slid shut and her breathing evened out.

**GARGOYLES**

The next night...

Quinn breathed heavily through her mouth as she ran almost as fast as she could go, heading back to the Clock Tower after a long day at school. She wanted to get there before the sun went down so that she could try and talk Goliath out of going the wedding tonight, it was a small attempt, she knew; but she couldn't stand by and watch as he went to talk to her mother. Sure, Brooklyn thought that he was just going to try and make the female Gargoyle feel bad about leaving him; but, somehow she felt there was much more to it than that.

"Dammit." she cursed when the sun went down fully as she finally made it to the steps of the Police Station, only to trip about halfway up and catch herself before her face hit the concrete. Sadly, her back pack had swung off the shoulder she had put it on, and it popped open at the contact of the ground, scattering all her books out and making pages fly. She cursed again and bent down to pick everything up, looking up every so often to see if Goliath's silhouette would fly off towards Xanatos' building.

As she finally got the last of her belongings back in her bag, she looked up just in time for the giant shadow to pass over the unsuspecting crowd of people below him, "Frak me." she groaned in defeat as she slung her bag back over her shoulder and lazily continued walking up the rest of the steps, through the station, and up into the Clock Tower.

She pushed the trap door open and stepped into the light, shutting the door behind her, she turned back to the scattered beings in the room, "Hi guys.." she said in a deflated way as she dropped her bag by the door and walked over to the steps; without another look in anyone's direction, she jogged up those steps and out the open doorway to stand on the terrace.

Brooklyn raised an eyeridge at her actions, turning to look at his companions, "I'm gonna go check on her." he said before he walked up the path she had taken and out in the slightly chilly air.

She was leaning up against the concrete hand bar, an annoyed expression on her face, "You okay?" he asked as he came up closer to her and stood beside her.

Quinn sighed, "I'm fine. I just wish he hadn't gone, if not for everyone else's sake, then at least for Victoria." she said.

Brooklyn nodded in understanding, going just a little closer to cape one of his wings around her shoulders since her own wings were still trapped in her sweat shirt, "I know. I wish he could have seen how bad this idea really was, but it was his choice, Q. You know he'll get hurt when this is over, and guess who's gonna be there for him when he comes home after a failed attempt?" he asked.

The girl leaned her head on his shoulder when he drew her closer to his warm body, "Hudson?" she offered, knowing the elder Gargoyle was usually the one the leader went to for comfort when something happened.

Her beaked companion chuckled, a movement that she felt on his slightly muscular shoulder, "You." he said and she could hear the smile in his voice.

They had fallen into a comfortable silence for the time being, until a new voice broke through, "Aw, how cute!" it cried.

The two on the terrace turned their heads to look at the doorway, where Victoria was standing with a smile on her face, "Sorry I'm so late, I had to take a cab here because your brother had to go to a wedding tonight." she said as she walked over to them and stood in front of them.

As Brooklyn pulled his wing away from Quinn's shoulder, the red headed girl nodded at the brunette woman, ignoring the slight chill running up her spine, "Yeah, Xanatos and Fox are getting married tonight, Cody warned me that he'd be going to that." she said with a disappointed sigh.

Vivi raised an eyebrow, "Why aren't you going then? He's your father too, Quinn." she supplied.

Quinn gave her the best 'Not even if hell froze over' look she could muster at that moment, "I hate that man. There's no way I will ever go to something that makes him happy." she said with the same tone of voice she had used on Goliath the night earlier.

The other woman shrugged, understanding this was as far as she would get with this discussion, and choosing to change the topic to one that she had been about to ask when she first came up here, "Where's Goliath?" she asked pleasantly.

Quinn and Brooklyn shared a look with each other, before they both looked at Victoria, "Patrolling." they said at the same time.

The fair skinned woman narrowed her dark blue eyes at them, pointing an accusing finger at the two of them, she said, "You two are hiding something, and-"

"You don't wanna know what it is." Quinn cut in abruptly, "Seriously, Vivi. Please don't ask us where he is, because you're not going to get anything out of us. My lips are shut tight, and I'm pretty sure Brooklyn's beak is shut the same way." she finished this sentence swiftly, and then jogged away from the questioning stare of her college friend.

Vivi turned to Brooklyn, "What was that about?" she asked him, completely confused.

Brooklyn refused to meet her gaze, instead looking at the way Quinn had run, "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." he said and swiftly stalked away from her and into the warm inside area.

Victoria blinked and watched him go, "What is going on?" she asked herself out loud as she followed them inside.

**GARGOYLES**

Goliath landed silently on the terrace concrete, his facial expression mirroring his dejected emotions. He had tried everything he could think of. He agreed to go back in time with Xanatos and his party. He went and found the younger version of Demona. He even got the younger female to keep the Phoenix Gate and use it to recite vows with the younger version of himself. All of that, and when he got back to the present with a passed out Demona in his arms, she was still the same way she was when they had first left.

He caped his wings over his shoulders and walked into the large room, immediately catching everyone's attention at his sudden presence.

He sweeped his eyes over the extent of the room, Lexington and Tanya were at the computer again, Broadway was standing in the kitchen making himself a sandwich, Hudson was watching television with Bronx laying at his feet, Victoria was standing behind him with her own gaze fixated on the leader, and Quinn and Brooklyn were sitting at the table with a couple of books out in front of them.

Goliath caught his daughter's eye, and he moved at a fast pace to get to her. When he was standing right behind her, he took in a deep breath, never breaking eye contact, "You were right." he said sadly.

Quinn pressed her lips together in a fine line, "I'm sorry, daddy." she replied with a sympathetic expression, beside her, Brooklyn's face mirrored her own.

Before the lavender Gargoyle could say anything, a new voice piped up behind him, "Where have you been?" turning around, he saw Victoria looking up at him with a mixture of annoyance and worry on her face, "I've been asking these guys where you were the entire night, but they wouldn't tell me anything." she said, putting her hands on her hips.

Instead of telling her what happened, Goliath bent down to her level, placed one giant hand on her waist, the other he used to point her chin upward, and he pulled her closer as he kissed her deeply.

Vivi's eyes flew wide for a moment, before they slipped closed and she wrapped her own arms around his neck to bring herself even closer to the Gargoyle who had stolen her heart.

For a fleeting moment, Quinn looked at Brooklyn out of the corner of her eye, a look of longing crossing her features very briefly, but as quick as they appeared, they vanished and she turned her attention back to the couple when they finally pulled away.

Goliath stood up straight, but kept one hand on her waist as he started to lead her away from everyone, back onto the terrace, "I shall tell you in due time, my Victoria. Please, just come with me." he said as they disappeared from view.

**I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so. Fraking. Sorry, guys!**

**I know this has been long awaited, but it's the end of the school year, and I've got finals and stuff.**

**I'm sorry if this seems like it was rushed, I'm exhausted and I still need to take a shower. But I vowed that I would get this chapter up tonight!**

**Please review!**

**Don't flame!**

**-Zabby**


	21. A little surprise

**A/N: This isn't an actual episode in the series, obviously, but it was something that I thought might be cute. Plus, it kinda gives me a little break from all the fighting scenes/gives me more inspiration and gives me something cute to draw. I seriously need something to draw, guys!**

Chapter 20

A little surprise

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Vivi! Happy Birthday to you!" Victoria smiled happily at Quinn, Tanya, and Katie as they placed a beautifully designed cake in front of her with blue icing in the form of 23 as well as that many candles around the number.

It was about a month after Fox and Xanatos' wedding, as well as Goliath's failed attempt to get Demona to go back to him; which everyone who knew about it, so everyone besides Victoria, were still angry at him over. It wasn't fair to even mention talking to the female Gargoyle, let alone actually try and go through with it.

"Thanks you guys!" Vivi said to her female friends. They were doing an all girl's party for her at the moment, then when the sun went down, they'd go back to the Clock Tower and celebrate with everyone else. The brown haired woman leaned forward to blow out her candles, then winced and leaned back, one hand flying to her stomach in the process, "But, it looks like I won't be eating any of this cake..." she sighed in disappointment. Her stomach had been acting so strangely lately, giving her great discomfort at various times during the day, it was starting to frustrate her because she couldn't eat any of her favorite foods without getting sick.

Quinn frowned in concern, "You okay there, Vivi?" she asked her, coming over to sit down next to her on the couch in her apartment.

"Yeah, you keep holding your stomach like your in pain." Katie agreed as Tanya bent down to blow out the candles for the other woman; instead of blowing them out though, she froze them with her breath.

"Whoa!" Quinn cried in surprise when the flames were covered in ice, "How'd you do that, Tanya?" she asked the mutate.

Tanya blinked, "I have no idea.." she said, then looked at Victoria, determined to point the conversation at the birthday girl instead of her new-found abilities, "How long has this been going on?" she asked.

The dark blue eyed woman blinked, trying to remember when the first part of this sickness started, "I don't know..." she bit her lip, "Maybe a month ago.. About a week after Xanatos' wedding." her cheeks suddenly turned a dark crimson color at the memory of what she and Goliath had done after he had told her that he'd been gone to that.

"You got a fever or something, Vivi?" Katie came closer and put her hand on the woman's forehead.

Along with her crimson cheeks, Victoria's face suddenly split into a worried expression, and then she _really _looked like she'd blow chunks, "Uh, yeah... Just... Remembering something..." she said in a distant voice, then shook her head to clear it, "It's probably nothing, why don't we watch some television, huh? At least until we go back to the tower?" she offered and reached over for the remote.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Don't you wanna open the presents we brought?" she indicated the little stack of gifts they had gotten her earlier.

Vivi looked at them for a second, then shook her head, "No, I think I'll wait until we get to the tower." she responded.

"Speaking of which; Quinn, we should probably head back home and get the place ready for the party." Tanya addressed her smaller friend as she tugged on the long trench coat and black hoodie over her original jeans and t-shirt she had on. They were still in the daylight at the moment, and they both feared that if they glided right at that moment, they'd be spotted and everything would go to hell. So, to ensure that her appearance was masked as well as her wings, she hid under a hood.

"Alright." Quinn sighed, she wasn't looking forward to decorating, she was never really good at it, "We'll see you two in a little bit." she said to the other two girls being left in the apartment as she got up and walked out the door with her newly hidden mutate friend.

Katie looked at the way they went, then turned back to Victoria, she was staring at a blank television screen, seeming to be lost in thought, "Okay, Vivi," the elder woman turned her head slightly towards the other brunette, a sign that said she was listening, "what's up? A minute ago, you were happy; and then you started thinking back to a month ago, and now you look scared. Tell me." Katie said as she put her hands on her hips and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

She saw Victoria take in a deep breath, then let it out slowly to bring her more time to answer, "I'll tell you after I do something... Would you be willing to go to the nearest drug store for me?" she asked the surprised girl.

Katie looked taken aback, "What do you need at a drug store?" she asked in perplexity.

Victoria bit her lip, "Well..."

**GARGOYLES**

"Quinn, could you please hand me that thing of streamers?" Tanya called down to her companion as she gripped the wall with one clawed hand, the other held an empty streamer roll. When she received no answer in return, she looked down to see the little red headed girl with her back turned, and the little balloon blower out and pumping air, "Quinn? You-who, Quinn!" she tried to get her attention, but the girl just wouldn't look up, instead she was swaying on the spot, her lower back length, dark red hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail, moving from side to side with her body.

Annoyed, the mutate raised her free hand and threw the empty roll at the other girl's head with all her might, "Quinn!" she yelled when it bounced off her head.

Quinn turned around swiftly, startled enough to actually look up at Tanya and blink, "Oh, sorry!" she called up to her, then looked down and pressed a button on her mp3 player, taking out one of her ear buds, "I guess I had my music up too high." she explained sheepishly before she looked down at the empty roll that had hit her head, "Need more streamers?" she asked.

Tanya looked at her, unamused, "That's kinda why I threw the empty one, Q." she said in response, then glanced at the large Clock face, "I think the sun's almost down." she remarked, then let out a surprised gasp when a fresh roll of streamers hit her in the forehead.

Looking down, she stared at Quinn in shock, her mouth gaping open and her eyes wide in disbelief, "Did you just-?" she asked.

Quinn was smirking up at her, a smirk that showed her fangs, "I might have." she responded, then put her ear bud back in her pointy ear, turned around, and continued blowing up the balloons without a care in the world.

Tanya pursed her lips and seemed to think of things she could do to follow that little attack, "Okay, Stryker. You had this coming." she said, before she turned herself around on the wall, and launched herself off.

Poor Quinn didn't even get a chance to move when a mass of a cat like female landed right on top of her, causing a chain reaction that somehow popped almost all of the balloons she had blown up when she and Tanya fell on them.

She swiveled her head, her long, lower back length hair falling out of the loose pony tail she had put it in, "Did you seriously just jump on me?" she demanded the smug looking mutate on her back.

Tanya merely grinned down at her, "Am I heavy?" she mocked and leaned down, placing her newly crossed arms across the back of the hybrid's shoulders, laying her body fully across the back of Quinn.

Quinn grimaced at the extra pressure that came with this move, then twisted her head around as much as she could and glared up at her, "Bitch, you might be." she ground out through clenched teeth.

The sound of Tanya's laughter filled the spacious room, bouncing off the walls and coming back to hit the pale skinned girl's ears, much to her annoyance, "Would you fraking get off me, T," she pushed up by her forearms to emphasize her sentence, "we need to finish the decorating before Vivi, and Katie get here. Cody has yet to find a way to get here, his car broke down." she explained when Tanya opened her mouth, "And now, thanks to your little jump, I have blow up all the balloons that we popped; which will take longer than you think it will because half of them I had to use my own lungs for." she said in irritation.

"We could probably help with that." both girls looked up, slightly startled at the sound of a new voice, and both blushed heavily at the sight of all six of the Gargoyles standing there on top of the stairs, fully awake, the light of the sun completely disappeared from the position it had been before the jump. Three were struggling with holding their laughs in.

Goliath, who had voiced the suggestion, smirked at their faces, "Or if you would like, we could leave you to do...whatever it is you're doing right now." he chuckled as their blushes deepened.

The two on the ground looked at each other, Quinn craning her neck to look at Tanya, and Tanya staring down at her with her high braid falling forward and barely brushing the other girl's forehead; then, as if they had been burned, they broke apart from each other and stood on their feet once more, the blushes deep, and hands frantically swiping their sleeves to get rid of 'dust'.

Quinn cleared her throat and picked up her fallen mp3 player, "That would be much appreciated, dad. Thanks." she said hastily as she moved a little ways away and grabbed a new bag of balloons from the table in the kitchen. They had placed all their supplies there when they had gotten home.

As the other girl got situated with the balloon blower again, Tanya turned to her secret boyfriend, no one besides Quinn knew about the two of them, and she was kind enough to help them keep it a secret since they weren't quite ready to tell anyone else yet, "Lexie," she called him by the nickname only she was allowed to call him, "maybe you could help me with the streamers." she indicated the wall behind her where a lone streamer hung from the point in the middle since the walls were so high.

"Alright, Spot." he replied, getting himself together faster than his Rookery brothers, who were still trying to keep from laughing at the position the girls had been in mere seconds before; then he ran to catch up with her, she had already scaled the wall and was holding the streamer back in place.

"If anyone needs us," Hudson spoke up, "we'll be at the television." he said and started walking with Bronx over that way, when Quinn's voice called him back.

She held one ear bud out from her ear, it was blasting music out loudly, allowing everyone else to hear what she was listening to; she was looking up at the eldest Gargoyle, "Actually, Hudson, I was going to ask if you'd go out to pick up Cody, his car's in the shop and if he walked, it would take too long to get here." she remembered the conversation she had with her brother earlier that evening.

Hudson grimaced at the task, wishing he hadn't said anything about anyone needing him, but nodded nonetheless, "Alright, lass," he sighed, "I'll get yer brother." he said before he turned and stalked back the way they had come when the sun went down.

"Thank you!" Quinn called out to him when she heard his wings beat against the wind, then she put her earphone back in and started blowing up the balloons again, her body moving slowly to the music.

Brooklyn, who had finally managed to calm himself enough to look around, turned to his other Rookery brother, "I'll help Quinn with the balloons if you get started on frosting the cake you made the other night." he said and jumped down from the top of the stairs to meet the red head, who was oblivious as to where he was.

Broadway licked his lips once as he started toward the kitchen, "Mm, cake... Quinn, are you sure she likes chocolate? For some reason, I had her pinned down to vanilla." he called out to her. When he received no answer, he turned to look at her, "Quinn?" he called again.

Goliath looked down at his daughter with one eyeridge raised, "Why does she not answer him?" he asked Brooklyn, who was closest to her.

"She's probably listening to music again." Tanya supplied, hanging up another thing of streamers with Lexington holding the end she didn't have, "That's what she was doing earlier when you guys walked in. Only then, all I had to do was throw an empty streamer roll at her. Then she threw one back at me..." she turned to look down at the other girl, "Quinn! Broadway is trying to talk to you!" she shouted, annoyed.

Brooklyn looked over at the pale girl, "Q." he said, raising one hand and pulling out the earphone in one pointy ear, "Broadway asked you something." he chuckled at her.

"Oh." the girl chuckled sheepishly and turned her head towards the kitchen, "What did you say, Broadway?" she asked.

"I said: are you sure she likes chocolate?" he clarified, placing the cake on the counter.

Quinn pursed her lips and nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure. When I asked her what kind of cake she wanted, she said 'As long as it isn't white or pink, I'm okay'. So, I'm guessing she wanted chocolate." she responded, "Hey!" she said in protest when Brooklyn suddenly pulled her mp3 player out of her pocket and wound the earphones around the device.

The red Gargoyle raised it above his head when she reached for it, "You'll get this back when we're done." He turned his head towards Bronx, who was still standing where Hudson left him, "Bronx, catch!" he called and threw the player at him.

The guard beast opened his mouth and caught it with ease before he turned and padded happily towards his usual place by Hudson's recliner, and layed down, lazy as ever.

"We really need to get him to go out for exercise." Lex said and raised the streamer above his head when Tanya asked him to.

His statement seemed to go unnoticed by everyone in there besides Tanya, "I'll help you with that, Lexie." she had replied; as Quinn turned to Brooklyn and halfheartedly glared, "I was making great progress with my music, you didn't need to do that." she said, blowing up another balloon and throwing it at him.

Brooklyn laughed when the inflated object bounced off his arm harmlessly, "People kept trying to talk to you and you were listening to your music instead of talking back, it was justified." he threw another balloon back at her.

This time, her lips formed a slight smile when the balloon bounced off her shoulder, "But was it really necessary to have Bronx hold onto it? I mean, he's probably going to chew through the wires of my headphones and then I'll have to go get a new pair." she threw another one at him, "And right now, I don't have enough money for one." she mumbled as Goliath walked down to where they were and started helping with the balloons.

Brooklyn raised an eyeridge, "You could just ask your-ack!" he cried in protest when Quinn suddenly jumped on his back and rubbed his snow white hair down with the balloon she held in her hand, "Get the hell off me!" he shouted and tried to push his wings out to shove her off, but she had her legs wrapped firmly around them both. When she finally pulled away the balloon and jumped off of him, his hair was so puffy, it could be considered a cotton ball on his head.

His eyes were wide as he turned a looked at her in an angered way, his hands on his head and trying to flatten down the puff.

Quinn looked at him with her eyebrows drawn downward, her gaze icy, "Don't even _think _about calling him my dad, I can't believe you almost said that." she said.

Brooklyn, who had finally gotten a majority of the puffiness down, put his hands on his hips, "Well, excuuuuuse me, _Princess_." he told her defiantly.

Quinn rolled her eyes at him, "Whatever, _Link_." she said and turned back to blowing balloons up. At least, that's what she was originally doing; at least until her arms were held back behind her by a strong hand, and her hair tie was cut in half by a talon, "Hey!" she swiveled her head and looked at her father behind her, "What are you doing?" she demanded when he picked up a balloon.

"Oh, nothing." he responded and started rubbing the balloon on her newly freed hair, "Just helping Brooklyn." he finished as he rubbed her head rigorously as she struggled to get away.

Quinn tried twisting her head this way and that just to get away from her father, "Dad! C'mon, this isn't fair! Your much bigger than me!" she cried in outrage as he chuckled.

When he finally pulled away again, she jumped out of his hand and turned to glare at him, then Brooklyn laughed out loud, "You look like your mom, Q!" he gasped through his laughter.

Her eyes widened, "What?!" she shouted, then turned and ran to the kitchen, grabbed up a silver bottomed pan, and held it up to her face to inspect her image. Sure enough, her hair was so wild, if she were blue skinned and had a tiara on her forehead, she could be the spitting image of her mother.

Quinn turned her head swiftly to look out at the rest of her family when they had started laughing at her as well, "Shut up!" she yelled.

Tanya held her free hand over her mouth, "That's a good look for you, Quinn." she giggled out.

Quinn rolled her eyes at her when she started laughing again, "You do realize that at the same time, I could have my mother's temper." she reached into her pocket and grabbed her newly remade bo staff, extending it to it's full length as she smiled wickedly. Looking almost exactly like her mother.

"Oh my God." Brooklyn said in mock shock, "Demona's in the room. Quick, Broadway, the bucket!" he shouted to his Rookery brother that was closest to Quinn.

Quinn didn't have time to move when she was suddenly doused in a bucket full of water, instantly flattening her hair as well as drenching just about every inch of her. She turned to look at the big blue Gargoyle in shock, retracting her staff to it's tiny size a putting it down on the counter, "Did you seriously just dunk water on me." it wasn't a question, the bucket and her wet clothes told her all she needed to know.

As everyone started laughing at her, she moved her wet hair from her face and chuckled, "Alright, you got me that time." she said as she unzipped her soaking dark green jacket and took it off her body, "You got me that time." she repeated as she rung out the material over the sink and took her wings and tail out of her shirt, wrapping her wings around her shoulders.

Brooklyn walked away from the balloons and stood across from her, "I wish you didn't have to hide your wings, you look better with them showing." he said.

Quinn looked at him and blushed profusely, moving her head ever so slightly to get her wet hair back in her face to hide the red coloring, "Thanks, Brookie, but you know I can't do that." she said.

The red Gargoyle shrugged, "I know, but a Gargoyle can dream, can't he?" he asked and turned to walk back to the balloons where Goliath was still trying to blow up another one, his hands were just a little too big to hold the blower.

"I swear," everyone looked to the stairs at the sound of this new voice, only to see Cody standing there with Hudson standing behind him, "you two should just kiss already, you know you want to." he said and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, he had told Broadway that he would help with the icing.

Quinn glared at him, "Shut up, Cody." she responded, leaning over the sink and ringing out her hair.

Cody smirked as he grabbed up a tube of icing and started helping Broadway with the cake, "So, where's the birthday girl? And Kit-Kat." he asked without looking up.

The red headed girl looked up at Tanya, who had turned around to look down at her, "We don't know." Quinn said.

The mutate looked over at the clock in the kitchen, "They should have been here a little after you all woke up." she supplied, just as the trap door opened and closed and Katie came up, a huge smile on her freckled face, "There you are, where's Victoria?" Tanya asked.

Katie looked absolutely ecstatic, "She's not far behind, but listen you guys, there's something she needs to say and it's gonna be a little bit of a shock to you all. I mean, right now, she's a little scared, but she's excited about it at the same time, so just listen." she looked at Goliath, who looked a little wary, "It involves you, so pay extra attention." she warned him.

A second after this was said, Vivi came up the stairs, her face looked a little paler than usual, but she had a smile on her face all the same, "Hey guys." she greeted when she was standing up straight again, "So, there's something I need to tell you all." she started.

"Well, what is it, Vivi?" Quinn asked as she walked out of the kitchen and stood next to Brooklyn and Goliath.

"Yeah," Tanya said as she and Lexington crawled off the wall and joined the other three, "tell us." she finished as Hudson, Broadway, and Cody came over to join everyone. Bronx was sound asleep at the chair.

Victoria looked to her boyfriend, beckoning him closer with a wave of her hand, "Goliath," she started when he was standing right in front of her, she took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, calming her nerves. She looked up at him, "I'm pregnant." she told him.

**What's Goliath thinking now? What do you think will happen? Wait until the next chapter to find out what happened after she told him.**

**Please leave a review!**

**Don't flame me, please.**

**-Zabby**


End file.
